Danganronpa: Despair's Experiment
by Shaz-the-trash
Summary: Satoru Okakura, the Ultimate Journalist, has just been accepted into Future's Promise Academy, the school that ensures its students with promising futures. But will he and his new classmates even have a future, after they've been forced into a killing game? Murdering a fellow classmate without getting caught is the only way out. Will this class fall to despair, or stay with hope?
1. Prologue - Arrival

"Satoru, are you sure you'll be alright?"

I blinked, and came back to reality. My mother's voice had pulled me back from the clouds. "Yes, I will. Now don't worry about me and keep driving," I reassured her. I smiled, for her presence comforted me. Ever since my father died, it's just been my mother and I. I was difficult for the both of us, but we were still happy. I rested my head against the car window, and watched the world whizz by.

Oh! Before I begin to daydream again, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Satoru Okakura, and I'm departing to my new high school. This isn't your average high school, though. It's a special academy where only talented students can attend. When I mean "talented", you have to be the very best at what you do. Another thing to get in is that you already need to be in high school. You probably think I'm talking about Hope's Peak, right? Well, you've got that wrong.

Hope's Peak Academy is a popular school in Japan. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. One hundred years of tradition, government funded, it's truly a great school. But, it's only located in one place in Japan. Which, is why I'm not going there. Plus, my mother was concerned about the accident that happened 2 years ago, which involved bombs on campus. The school I'm going to is called "Future's Promise Academy". It's not as popular as Hope's Peak, but just as good. The academy ensures its students with promising futures.

I was able to attend because I had been scouted. You see, I'm the Ultimate Journalist. Apparently, a scoutsman had been reading many of my newspaper articles, and contacted my mother. I remember her bursting into my room one day, while I was e-mailing my editor. Her excited aura filled the room making it seem brighter. My confused face was illuminated by my dim desk lamp. She then explained what happened, and I froze.

My feet were heavy stones, unable to move from the ground. My arms were like branches, outstretched on my keyboard. My gaze fixed on my mother, contemplating the news. "I...can go to...Future's Promise?" I mumbled. She squealed in reply, I jumped up to hug me. She squeezed me tight, and ruffled my hair. Though it was a happy moment, I wish my father had been there too...

"Alright, we're here!" she announced.

The car stopped, jolting me forward. Though it wasn't a sudden halt, my mother had broken into my thoughts again. Before us stood Future's Promise Academy. My mother looked back at me, her soothing, kind gaze focused on me. "Don't forget your things, Satoru. And be sure not to space out that much during your classes, too," she teased. "Right," I replied, opening the door.

The fresh air surrounded me and filled the car. I grabbed my notebook and suitcase, and hauled it out of the car. I shut the door, and my mother rolled down her window. She poked her head out, eyes glistening. "Satoru, have a wonderful time. For me, and your father. He would be so proud of you..." A tear trickled down her cheek, sparkling in the sun. A pang of sadness hit me in the chest, and it ached. We wouldn't see each other for a while.

I nodded, and said, "Take care." A forced smile crept across her face, then she looked at the road ahead. I waved goodbye, and watched the car grow smaller in the distance. To the point it was a mere speck on the horizon, I turned around and faced the school. Rectangular shaped towers were put together to form one building. Looking at it now, I assumed it'd be huge inside.

The sun shone down on me, as if it were a spotlight on stage. The light breeze beckoned me towards the school, which cast a shadow not too far from where I stood. My heart began to race, but I was comforted by the sky overhead. Clouds were scattered like sheep in a field. The thought of my father being up there watching over me filled me with determination. It coursed through my veins, and I made my way towards the entrance.

Thoughts began to pile in my mind. Who are my classmates? What will my dorm room look like? Will my journalist skills improve? I hesitated before the door. Warmth on my back spread through my body, as if my parents were right behind me. My hand reached for the door handle, but faltered. Behind this very door was a new world, a new life. Could I do it...? I clutched my notebook to my chest, and nodded. "Yes, I can." I gripped the doorknob, cool to the touch. I pushed the door open, and was greeted with...darkness.

I unknowingly stepped in, and the doors shut behind darkness enveloped me, and the warmth was gone. A tingle crept up my spine, and I darted my eyes to and fro, only to see nothing. "Where...am I?" I questioned out loud. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared. I winced, like my eyes had been stabbed by thorns of light. I shielded them for a bit, but my eyes adjusted. "Welcome to Future's Promise Academy!" a voice called out.

What shone before me was a screen, playing a video. The building I had just entered was being displayed on it. "Future's Promise Academy - the academy that ensures its students with promising futures," the voice continued. It echoed through the dark, reaching out to me. Even though it was just a voice in a video, my loneliness gradually ebbed away.

"It is a private school where talented people come to learn. We welcome you, Satoru Okakura, to class 9!" I gasped. This must be a video prepared for each student. "I've never heard of welcome like this before. I should write this down later," I told myself. I had promised myself and my mother that I'd interview my classmates and write daily. My editor agreed to go over my stuff with me, and with the academy's permission, publish it.

"We hope you have a splendid time here at the academy, so be sure to-" The video stopped, and all was dark once more. I rush of loneliness flooded into my body, but it only lasted for a brief moment. Soon, a red glow came across the screen, and the voice was replaced. "-enjoy it while it lasts...!" A sinister, high-pitched voice was speaking now. Was this supposed to be part of it?

On either side of me, I heard a low hiss. Panicked, I looked behind me, only to see nothing. A pungent odor filled the air, gradually getting stronger. My nostrils stung, as if millions of bees were inside of it. I inhaled, trying to calm down. A cool breeze shot up my nose, and into my body. I slowly began to feel numb, and my mind was fuzzy. I couldn't see or feel anything, and my nose had gone numb as well. Everything I heard was distorted, and my tongue was a dry sponge.

Like noodles, my legs wobbled. My body was like a plant, swaying in the wind. I stumbled multiple times, and barely felt myself falling. I heard a thud, and I guess I had collapsed, but I didn't feel it at all. "Puhuhuhu..." The eerie laugh echoed through the darkness and in my mind. And then...I lost consciousness.


	2. Prologue - Introductions

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

What...what is that noise? _Tick, tock, tick, tock..._ It sounds like a clock... _Tick, tock, tick, tock..._ It...sounds really close to my ear. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ It doesn't sound distorted...my mouth isn't dry either. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ I smell wood. Does that mean I can see as well?

I slowly opened my eyes. I had expected darkness, but it was quite the opposite. As my eyes adjusted, figures soon became clear. The wood I had smell was a desk, which I had been laying my head on. The desk was one of many, seated in a classroom. "...How did...I get here...?" I mumbled groggily. Suddenly, memories came flooding back into my head.

I don't know how long ago, but I had entered Future's Promise Academy for the first time. I was welcomed with a video about the school, but then everything became pitch black. I heard a hiss, and then I slowly lost consciousness. "Was...was that a gas?" I asked myself. I scratched my head, looking around the classroom.

It looked like your average class, with a board and desks. The teacher had a stand up front, and taught from there. But, this classroom had no windows. "...Huh? That's weird..." I said out loud. Did the classrooms here ever _not_ have windows? I moved around a bit in my seat, still confused. I lay my elbow on the surface, but it brushed something. I examined the desk, and saw a pamphlet. Groaning, I picked it up and began to read it in my mind.

"Welcome to Future's Promise Academy. We know you may be a bit dazed, but all will be explained later on. Please arrive at the _gym_ no later than 6:00. If you see anyone else in the room, please do not wake them. Let them come to their senses on their own. -Staff"

My mind was only filled with more confusion. "6:00, huh..." _Tick, tock, tick, tock..._ I remembered that sound from before. I scanned the desk, but realized the noise was coming from my arm. I rolled back my sleeve, and found a golden watch. "Since when did that get there?" I said, shocked. I tapped the glass, and examined it. The golden color reflected the lights from above, and I could barely see my reflection. However, I could not find a way to take it off.

Still sleepy, I had forgotten to check the time. After looking the watch over again, I looked at the time. 5:57. Blood rushed through my body, and my senses were fully awake now. I jumped up from my seat, sending my chair into the desk behind me. "It's nearly 6:00! I have to find the gym!" I frantically wound my way through the many desks, and looked behind me. Way in the back, there was a girl.

She appeared to be deep in slumber, and I knew that I had to meet in the gym. I took a few deep breaths, and made my way to the girl. She had long, blue hair, tied into a low ponytail. She wore a working uniform, and thin, silver glasses. The girl looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb her, but I knew I had to. I reluctantly placed my hand on her shoulder, and gently shook her. "Hey, wake up," I whispered.

After more shaking, the girl moved. Like I had, she slowly opened her eyes, and rose up from the desk. "Where...am I?" she asked, rubbing her eye. Her voice sounded sweet and friendly, and I placed the pamphlet on her desk into her other hand. After a big yawn, she stared down at the sheet, looking as if she didn't care. Her lips barely moved, meaning she was reading the pamphlet. After a bit, she did the same as me, then looked at the new watch that had been on her wrist.

She had the same reaction as me, but even more abrupt. "IT'S 5:59! YOU AND I NEED TO HEAD TO THE GYM! I'm not doing my job as an assistant...!" she grabbed my hand, and held firm. It felt warm, as she led me out of the room. She kicked the door open, and it swung violently into the hallway. She yanked me through, and I felt as if my whole arm would be ripped off. After swinging her head left and right, she hauled me towards the right. She dashed through the hall, searching for the gym.

Everything was a blur around me, and I tried not to trip. I could see doors and signs fly by, until we came to a sudden stop. I ran into the girl, saying, "Sorry!" She didn't hear me though, for she was staring in front of us. There were two doors, that led somewhere. Above them, said the words "Gym". The girl let go of my hand, and coldness seeped into it. She placed her hands on the doorknobs, and slowly turned them. Behind the doors, were even brighter lights.

We walked through, and the doors shut behind us. We had entered the gym. Bleachers were on either side, and a stage was up front. It was big enough to hold an army, and many other people my age were gathered together. Were these...my classmates? "6:01. These must be the last ones, considering how late they are," a voice called out from the crowd.

Then, a guy emerged from the crowd, and I guessed he was the one who spoke. He wore a light blue sweater uniform, with brown pants. A yellow tie hung from his neck, and had thick, black glasses. His hair looked a lot like mine- dark purple. "Was there anyone else in the classroom with you?" He asked us. Still confused, I just stared at him. He glared back and narrowed his eyes. The girl who dragged me along answered, "No. We were the last ones."

I pieced the information together, bit by bit. I guessed we had all been put into a classroom together, and when we woke up, we'd read the pamphlet. Then, head to the gym. "So then. That makes 16 of us. While we're waiting for something to happen, we should all introduce ourselves and our talents," the boy instructed. He pointed at the girl and I. "You two first."

I froze, but then eased up a bit. "I-I'm Satoru Okakura. I'm the Ultimate Journalist." I heard a few murmurs in the crowd, then the girl stepped forward. "I am Masami Erizawa, the Ultimate Assistant."

"Glad to meet you all! I'm Sachi Someya, the Ultimate Seamstress." The one who had spoken- Sachi, had long, blonde hair. She wore a white maid ribbon on top of her head, and wore an orange dress. She had a white apron on top, and a big, red bow tied close to her neck. She had kind blue eyes, and a sweet smile.

"I am Akihiro Kashiki, the Ultimate Actor! I do hope you enjoy my performances, the best indeed." Akihiro had shiny, purple hair tied into a braid. He wore a fancy black outfit with a rose in his shirt pocket, and a red cape. His voice was loud, and he sounded arrogant.

"'Sup! I'm Eriko Kaminaga, the Ultimate Skater!" Eriko had wavy, blonde hair, and a pink helmet. She wore a pink school uniform, and dark blue skirt. Her rollerskates consisted of light pink, white, and yellow.

"Heyo! I'm Chibana Adachi, the Ultimate Dancer!" After performing a little dance for us to see, she turned around so we could see her better. She had shoulder-length burgundy hair, and a black and white plaid hat. She wore a fancy black jacket, with a white shirt underneath. She had a dark red skirt with black leggings, and dancing shoes.

"I am called Hoshiko Yuhara, the Ultimate Hypnotist. Pleased to meet you all." Hoshiko had long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail on the side of her head. She wore a long, red jacket, with a shirt with black and white circles on it. She had a belt with weird things in it, and moon and star leggings. Her voice was raspy and mysterious, but friendly.

"I'm Yuichi Hatekeyama, the Ultimate Hiker. Let's make great memories together!" Yuichi had spiky brown hair, underneath a red and white baseball cap. His shirt were the same colors, and he wore shorts and sneakers. On his back was a small, red backpack.

"Hi there. I am Toshiro Chosokabe, the Ultimate Scientist." Toshiro had spiky black hair that went a bit past his shoulders. He wore glasses, and white lab coat. He had a belt with science equipment, and a school uniform similar to the guy who made us introduce ourselves.

"U-Umm..."

"Get on with it already," Akihiro ordered.

"R-Right! Sorry..." a girl emerged from the crowd, shaking with fear. "I-I'm Kagami Ishikawa...I am the Ultimate Jeweler..." Poor Kagami. She had medium-length wavy and curly black hair. She was dressed in a dark brown school uniform, with some mint green parts too. She sounded very timid, but I soon noticed that she had beautiful pieces of jewelry on her. The stones sparkled under the light, and they were chosen carefully to form a magnificent pattern.

A guy with purple-ish black hair stepped forward. He had glasses, and a white suit with a black bandana. He wore a serious look on his face. Who is he, and what is his talent? "Rokuro Watanabe. Ultimate Fencer." Oh.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Nobuo Mitsugi, the Ultimate Negotiator." Nobuo had dark blue hair, and wore a fancy suit with a light blue tie. His voice also sounded shy, but very kind.

"Sigh...do I have to do this?" A girl asked.

"Y-Yes. It's just so we can all get to know each other. After all, we are classmates now," Nobuo answered. His voice was kind, but very persuasive. He had good reasoning, definitely earning him his talent.

"...Got no other choice then. I'm Aika Narahashi, the Ultimate Singer. Don't make me repeat myself." I could see Aika through the crowd. She had orange-brown hair tied into a big ponytail. She wore brown jacket with a fancy white blouse underneath. Her skirt was dark blue, and had fancy light brown shoes. Her voice sounded annoyed, but lovely at the same time.

The boy from earlier stepped forward. "I am Noritaka Utagawa, the Ultimate Organizer." Huh. No wonder he was able to gather us together like this.

"Hello, I'm Kaori Tsumura, the Ultimate Herbalist." Kaori had long, green hair. She wore a regular school uniform, with a shorter lab coat.

"I am Renjiro Yoshioka, the Ultimate Spy."

Heads turned in his direction, bewildered. He sounded really friendly, but still intimidating. He appeared big and muscular, and wore a dark purple suit with an orange tie. Sunglasses were perched on top of his brown hair, and had a belt with fancy gadgets. Renjiro laughed. "Don't worry, for good causes! Like, a few weeks ago I infiltrated this base..."

I spoke up. "Oh, yeah! I think I went there to write things down!"

The tension from earlier had disappeared, and replaced with smiles. As everyone chattered happily, I still wondered about earlier. Why was gas released? Did that happen to everyone here too...? "Hey, uh, what next?" Chibana asked. The room went silent again.

"Maybe a staff member'll come in soon," Eriko guessed.

"Yeah, so I guess we gotta wait," Yuichi added.

"Not for long ya don't!" a shrill voice called out.

More memories came back to me. I've heard that voice before...when I collapsed earlier! Everyone directed their eyes towards the stage. While we anticipated, something leapt up from behind the stage. It was a black and white bear...? It tapped on the microphone, reverberating off of the walls. "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3! Nice to meetcha! I am your principal, Monokuma!"

Most people jumped back, scared. "A-A talking teddy bear?!" Kagami exclaimed, speaking our thoughts, despite how shy she was.

"I am NOT a friggin' teddy bear! I'm me! He flared back.

"Have you come here to announce something or what?" Toshiro shouted.

"We do have lots of questions," Hoshiko pointed out.

"Why were we put to sleep with gas?" Rokuro inquired.

"Didn't smell like any herb I know..." Kaori commented.

"It was to put you to sleep and bring ya here! So then you'd wake up feeling fresh, and you wouldn't feel the watches being put on," Monokuma replied.

Everyone immediately stared down at the golden watches they wore. "But why? I already had a watch," Masami mentioned.

"Puhuhuhu~ Consider it as a gift from the academy!"

"What's this little bar thing under this flap? Battery or something?" Aika said loudly. Confused, everyone looked at their watches. I looked at mine, and I'd never noticed the little flap. I carefully lifted it up, and Aika was right. There was a little bar, but it was empty.

"No, it's not for battery. It's not important," Monokuma clarifed. Silence followed his response as everyone looked at the empty bar. Monokuma just sat there, staring off into space. "Ugh, are we done here yet? How much longer do you intend to waste my time?" Akihiro questioned, annoyed.

A pause. Suddenly, Monokuma jumped up again. "I forgot! You'll be spending the rest of your lives here!"

Shock spread like wildfire. It didn't sound real at first, but we somehow believed him. Spend the rest of our lives...here? Images of my home flashed through my mind. The warmth, the comfort, experienced no more. My mother...

"Oh! There is a way to get out, though!" Monokuma purposely forgot. A warm feeling coursed through my veins, like I was home again. "What...What do we have to do?!" I shouted hopefully. Monokuma didn't hesitate. "Murder a fellow classmate without getting caught!"

The warmth vanished, replaced with an ice cold feeling. Murder...a classmate...? "We can't do that!" Renjiro blurted. "Killing a fellow classmate is simply barbaric!" Nervous nods followed. "It's the only way out, right?" Monokuma queried, a glint in his red eye.

"You want to see your family again, no? If not family, then doing what you love most? If you love making people happy, then you'll never see their smiling faces again." Everyone stared at the ground. Sachi was trembling, and Akihiro glared at the floor.

"Once someone has been murdered, a class trial will take place. You determine who the "blackened" is, and vote them guilty. If you choose correctly, only the blackened will be punished. If you choose incorrectly, everyone else besides the blackened will be punished."

I heard a small thump to my right. Kagami had fallen to her knees, hands covering her face. "No... No! Why murder? I can't... I would never murder someone...!" She sobbed. Aika crouched down to comfort her. Everyone either watched, or focused on the ground.

"Why... Why are you making us do this?!" Noritaka asked. After a few moments, Monokuma replied, "Despair...is all I want. To think that someone right next to you could be planning your untimely demise, oh, such despair...!" Our heads instantly shot up and scanned the room. Everyone was glaring at one another, eyes filled with hatred or fear. Monokuma began to laugh maniacally.

Suddenly, Kagami darted out the gym, followed by Aika, and Nobuo. Yuichi clenched his fists, and Chibana bit her nails. Monokuma continued to laugh, and one by one we left the gym. There was no hope for us, oh no. We only had despair.

Survivors remaining: 16

A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far! I've been planning this for over 3 months, and I'm really happy to (finally) start writing this story! I am really interested in...

-Who do you think the first victim is, and the first murderer?

-Do you want to predict every victim and murderer?

-How many survivors do you think there'll be? Who are they?

-Do you think there is a traitor? If so, who?

-Who is your favorite character so far? Least favorite? (My fav is Hoshiko Yuhara, Ultimate Hypnotist. I don't know who my least fav is, lol)

-Any ships yet? (I have at least 7)

Feel free to answer these questions (if you want to, that is) in any chapter! Bai~


	3. Ch 1 - Flowers of Despair - Daily Life

After we left the gym, we all headed to the dormitory. None of us were in the mood to explore our new forever home, not too many were hungry, either. However, we could go to the dining hall if we so desired, but I wasn't starving. Silence had followed us out of the gym, and trailed behind us like a baby chick.

We soon found our dorm rooms, mine being #3. The classmates surrounding me were Hoshiko, Masami, Akihiro, Toshiro, and Kaori. The dorms were separated into two hallways, all leading to the main area. Monokuma had left our dorm keys with our names on our doorknobs, taunting us as if we had all accepted being confined here already. The despair still hung amidst us all, gnawing at us like hungry dogs. We all deserved some alone time.

As soon as I stepped inside mine, the monitor came to life. At first, it only displayed static. It soon materialized, and Monokuma appeared. The audio wasn't the clearest, but clear enough that we could understand.

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. Your dorm keys should've been hanging from the doorknobs, so I am guessing you're in your rooms right now. The stuff you brought to the academy are set by your bed. These dorms were designed to ensure every need you may have. Now, please direct your attention to your left."

My black suitcase and duffel bag were set by my bed as mentioned. The room had a desk in the corner for work, and a wardrobe for clothes. On my right was a door leading into the bathroom. To my left was a sitting area with 3 comfy chairs, and the table I was told to look at. On the surface was something that looked like a phone. I slowly walked over to pick it up, the news from earlier bearing a heavy weight on my mind.

"These are your e-handbooks. These are very important, so don't lose them! It displays your name when you turn it on, and a map of the floor you are on. You can use it to verify things you borrow from the school, and to enter some places. It also stores evidence for class trials! And the most important thing is that they contain the rules and regulations, so you gotta go over them. I know if you do or don't, because of the cameras installed in the dorms. Puhuhuhu~"

A small click, and the monitor screen turned off. A chill crept up my spine, and I spotted the camera Monokuma had brought up. With eyes burning into my back, I nervously turned on my e-handbook. My name was shown, and it brought me to the home screen. With a trembling finger, I tapped on "Rules and Regulations". A number appeared on screen, with a rule underneath.

"1. Students may only reside within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time."

"2. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Future's Promise Academy at your discretion."

"3. Nighttime is from 10 p.m to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution."

"4. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly."

"5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras."

"6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered."

"7. Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students."

"8. If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed."

"9. If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed."

"10. The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single killing game."

"11. Loaning your e-handbook to another student is strictly prohibited."

"12. The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time."

"13. Destroying any property on campus without permission is expressly prohibited. This includes the surveillance cameras, monitors, and breaking down doors."

"14. Additional rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion."

I shuddered, then sighed. This was real...all this was real. Not a dream that I'd ever wake up from. If this were a dream, it'd be a nightmare. My chest throbbed, and I quivered in place. My vision blurred, and I couldn't get my mind off of the outside world...I couldn't do...a single thing... Well, there's always that...

I hastily shook my head, and anger pumped through my arm, tensing up my hand. I raised a fist to the table, but stopped myself. Anger would get me nowhere. Nothing good will come out of it. I looked over to my stuff, and the thought of decorating chased away despair. A happy feeling fluttered inside of me. "I... I guess I'll go unpack now. And...maybe write a little..." I announced to nobody.

After I had set up my pictures and writing supplies, the monitor came on again. "Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entrance is strictly prohibited. Good night, sleep tight. Try to live through the night..." I rolled my eyes, trying to avoid the inescapable feeling of despair. I headed to bed...

-DAY 2-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong._

I slowly opened my eyes, and glanced at the monitor. It flickered, and Monokuma appeared on it. "Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" The monitor turned off, leaving my room in utter silence. I sat up, and scratched my head. "That must be how he wakes up everyone, considering there's no alarm clock," I assumed.

Despite yesterday's events, I had woken up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I changed my clothes, then grabbed my journal from the top of my drawers. I skimmed over what I had written prior, sadness taking over my body. I brushed it off, and headed out the door to the dining hall. As soon as I stepped out, I noticed Hoshiko rubbing her eye outside of her dorm room. "Good morning Hoshiko," I greeted her. After a great big yawn, she blinked at me sleepily.

"Hello there...I hypnotized myself last night to relieve myself from the sorrow, but I accidentally hypnotized myself to fall into a deep slumber..." she began.

"Hypnotized yourself?" I repeated.

"Yeah, it's safe because I know what I'm doing. I'm not an amateur..."

"I-I didn't mean that! I was just wondering."

Hoshiko looked at me, an eager look on her face. "I can hypnotize you into feeling happier than you've ever been! Oh, but that wouldn't last forever..."

"Oh! Uh...that's okay! Thanks, though..."

I dashed towards the dining hall, not wanting to be mesmerized by her. My fear carried my feet swiftly, and through the double-doors of the dining hall. A few people had already arrived, getting ready to eat their breakfast. Masami rose from her seat and threw her hands on the table excitedly. "Satoru! Allow me to assist you with fetching your breakfast!"

Startled, I jumped back, and abruptly crashed into Hoshiko. A piercing gaze met my own, and she narrowed her eyes. Sensing she was furious with me for ditching her, I darted into the kitchen. I narrowly avoided Eriko, skating out with a plateful of food. I slammed into the wall and rested against it, my heart practically leaping out of my chest. I took a few deep breaths to settle down, then started to make my breakfast, then back out to eat.

I was a little fearful of being bombarded with crazy offers again, but all was calm. The sudden energy from before had settled in everyone eating their food. More of my classmates piled in, and went into the kitchen. Masami offered to help Akihiro, who quickly told her everything he wanted. She dashed by me, with brief, "Sorry!" I chuckled, then sat down to eat.

After a few minutes everyone had arrived. "Nobody's missing. Good..." Toshiro sighed. When everyone was close to finishing, Noritaka stood up to make an announcement. "When we have finished our meal, I declare that we go out and explore the school. We didn't have much time yesterday, so now's the chance." With mouthfuls of food, most of us agreed or simply nodded.

Kagami nervously raised her hand. "U-Umm...Are we exploring by ourselves...?"

"Of course not. Somebody might get murdered," Noritaka answered sternly.

"It's so we're safe, and it may be more fun!" Nobuo suggested.

"I will divide you up into teams. We'll rotate in each area so each team can find things on their own. There are sixteen of us, so there'll be four groups of four. Two teams will stay here, and the other two will go to the school area." Noritaka explained.

Akihiro insisted on staying with Sachi, since he wanted to ask her a few questions. Kaori and Rokuro were also put into that group. The second group consisted of Noritaka, Nobuo, Aika, and Eriko. The third was Toshiro, Hoshiko, Chibana, and Renjiro. I ended up with Masami, Yuichi, and Kagami. When all of us had finished eating, we all decided to explore. Determination to find a way out swelled within us, and we set off.

The place the dormitory was located had two hallways, as I said before. Right before the hallways, there were two shorter hallways. To the left was a sauna, and to the right were bathrooms. Across from the dining hall was the laundry room, and to the left was the entrance to the school area.

In the school area there were two classrooms across from each other. Down the hall was the school store, abundant in everyday supplies. Even further down the hall were two big red doors. Nobody had a clue what they were for, and as much as we wanted to find out, we'd be breaking the rules if we investigated further. To the right of the door was the gym. Overall, it was like an ordinary academy, but with no way out.

However, we did find some stairs in the school area, but they were blocked with a metal curtain. That trapped feeling within us only grew greater. Maybe they would open under a special occasion, but we didn't know what...

After looking around for hours, we shared our findings, which were basically the same thing. We dispersed and went our separate ways, and I decided to write some more. However, some people decided to get to know each other better. Akihiro and Sachi had been close the whole day, and Aika dragged Nobuo somewhere. Masami felt compelled to go around assisting people, and honestly, I felt bad for her.

-DAY 3-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" _  
_

Night had come gone in the blink of an eye. I left my dorm, but then something pinned me against the wall. The air was blown right out of me as I hit the wall, and my heartbeats intensified. I scrunched my eyes closed, expecting something to happen."Toru! Come on, don't be late!" I steadily opened my eyes, to see Masami staring right into mine. Her gaze caused my body to tense up, and I could smell something sweet...

"Wait, 'Toru'?" I said, moving out of the way.

"Yeah! I came up with cute nicknames for everyone!"

"...Cute...nicknames...?"

Without a response, Masami grabbed my hand and practically yanked my arm off again. She dragged me into the dining hall, bursting through the doors. Everyone looked up, annoyed. I guessed that Masami had done the same for everyone. Warmth rised up in my body, as everyone glared at me. Akihiro and Sachi were sitting together, and I couldn't help but be a bit curious.

Masami let go of my hand, and stepped forward. She had a determined look on her face, and looked quite excited. She held up her hand, and began to point at everyone. She turned around and pointed at me first. "Satoru Okakura!" I stood up straight. "You are dubbed 'Toru'!" "Do you have to speak like that?" Aika asked, annoyed. I slightly nodded, and felt a warm, tingly feeling in my face. I thought it was kinda cute...wait, WHAT?!

"Sachi Someya, you are 'Meya'!" Sachi forced herself to laugh. I could see she didn't want to be here. "Akihiro Kashiki, I dub thee 'Aki'!" Akihiro shot a menacing glare at Masami, then at me. His gaze it me like a bullet, sending a strange feeling throughout my body. Sachi spoke up. "Hmm, I actually like that...Aki!" Her warm smile caused his scary gaze to slowly diminish, and he chuckled. Masami then proceeded to name everyone else. They listened, but didn't really care. Even so, Masami, (who's nickname was "Eri" for "Erizawa") persisted. And so...

Hoshiko Yuhara - "Hara"

Chibana Adachi - "Chi"

Yuichi Hatekeyama - "Yama"

Kagami Ishikawa - "Kawa"

Toshiro Chosokabe - "Toshi"

Nobuo Mitsugi - "Nobu"

Aika Narahashi - "Nara" "Hey, 'Aika' and 'Nara' both have two syllables and four letters. I don't need a nickname," she complained.

"Either it's Nara or... 'Shishi'!" Masami answered. Aika grimaced.

"Why not try it? I like all of the names," Nobuo commented. Aika blushed, and silently nodded.

Noritaka Utagawa - "Nori"

Renjiro Yoshioka - "Oka"

Eriko Kaminaga - "Koko"

Rokuro Watanabe - "Roku"

Kaori Tsumura - "Tsumu" (pronounced Tsoomoo)

After that, everyone seemed relieved to go their separate ways. I awkwardly smiled. It was nice of Masami, but it wasn't really relevant. But I soon noticed that I felt less hopeless, and more happy. A feeling within me swelled, and my despair faded. What if nobody killed each other? What if we eventually found an escape? The answers were obvious. That'd never happen... My hope grew smaller yet again, but didn't disappear completely. To distract myself, I decided to go see Sachi and Akihiro, seated at a table.

"Hey guys." I said, trying to start up a conversation. Both of them were looking at a piece of paper, all of their focus directed on it. Akihiro was holding a fancy pen decorated with feathers, and writing things on it. He was very animated, waving his arms, and looking very excited. "...it'll look like this, and on stage it shall glimmer under the spotlight!" I had no clue what he meant, but it sounded interesting. Sachi was absorbed, eyes wide and eager, shining bright. She hung onto every word that came out of Akihiro's mouth.

I began to examine the paper that sat between them. On it was a sort of outfit design, and labels scattered about. "What is this?" I asked, daring to interrupt the two. Akihiro looked at me scornfully, and a wave of embarrassment flooded through me. "None of your business," he shot back, quickly diverting his eyes. I felt as if I were an ugly creature, and Akihiro hated the sight of me. Disgust plastered on his face, and with it, anger. "Aki!" Sachi scolded. He all of a sudden turned towards her, his face now replaced with shock.

Sachi turned to me, a sympathetic look on her face. "Sorry about that." She pointed at the paper, and began to explain. "This is an outfit Aki wants me to make. He's telling me every little detail so that it will be perfect. It fills me with excitement...!"

"What for?" I inquired curiously.

Sachi put one finger up to her lips, like she was hushing me. "It's a secret," she breathed.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I smiled. "Guess I'll never know."

"Let me tell you one thing, it will be truly glorious. Your eyes will be incapable of looking away, and your gaze shall be permanently focused upon me," Akihiro joined in.

"This whole thing was Aki's idea, so it'll be wonderful!"

"And when will this be?"

"...We're hoping that nothing bad happens. We want to make everyone feel joyful in this time of crisis. It was really kind of Aki to do this for everyone..." Sachi sighed.

"Truly glorious, wouldn't you say?"

"We wish that it will take our minds off of the outside world, too. Like my granny's sewing shop, and my friends at school..."

"..." Akihiro silently grinned at the floor.

"My little brother Ryota, my big sis fashion designer..."

"...Worries like that shall vanish when we're done," Akihiro reassured.

"Yes! I'll try to finish it by tomorrow morning, so I we can discuss it during breakfast."

"Does that mean you'll work all night?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but I find myself more productive at night. It's very peaceful, and there's lots of time. I get less distracted than during the day, but that doesn't mean I _only_ work at night. Also, nobody disturbs me at night, so don't interrupt me! You hear that Aki? Don't disturb me!" Sachi playfully hissed.

He chortled, not taking the threat seriously. "Ah, to think of myself wearing that splendid garment, it only fills me with such joy! I will shine throughout the day and night, spreading light everywhere I go! My handsome face, the outfit you shall create, no one will be able to resist my glory!"

I felt the impression that he would get even more cocky if I stayed. I smiled again, this time real. I waved them goodbye, and decided to write about today's experience. I planned to write everyday, and my editor could select some interesting things to publish in the newspaper. Who knows, since we're trapped here I could write enough to fill a whole book... but I'll always be a journalist at heart.

I exited the dining hall, and saw Masami pacing in the hallway. "Masami, are you feeling okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, a terrified look on her face. She realized it was me, and relaxed. "You gave me quite a scare, Toru!"

"...is something wrong?"

"So you know how Aki and Meya have been together for the last few days?"

"Yeah... Why do you ask?"

"They've been working on a project together, but won't tell anyone. I really want to help, but Akihiro gets furious at me and orders me to leave..."

"You know, you don't always _have_ to assist people..." I immediately regretted saying that.

"Ah-! I'm the Ultimate Assistant! It's my job to help people!"

"But you should be able to do what _you_ want to do, not others. I mean, it's okay to help people, but that shouldn't be what your whole life is about."

"...I see..."

Masami's face grew slightly red, and looked away. "I just can't help but want to help...you know..."

"I understand, but you shouldn't let everyone boss you around."

"Yes...but... I wonder... What would Aki do if something happened to Meya, or vice versa?"

It hit me hard. Why did Masami say that? Could she be planning to... No! Masami would never do that, unless she was told to... Tension filled the air, but it was probably me."W-What do you mean?" I spoke.

"Ahh! Did you think I was gonna kill one of them?! N-No! I wouldn't! I couldn't! I'm sorry you thought I meant that...!" Masami dashed away, and it seemed she took the tension away too. I knew deep inside that she'd never do that to anyone. But in our situation...no! Everyone seemed to be better than on our first day, so nothing bad will happen soon! Not wanting that positivity to leave me, I left to go write in my dorm room.

Nighttime approached quickly; I always lose track of time when I'm writing. I felt satisfied, like I always do after reporting something. "Everything seems to be going well," I commented, talking to the empty air. "Everyone seems to be getting along together, and maybe...maybe nothing will happen." I prayed this to be true, and the monitor came on. The only time I ever saw Monokuma was on the monitors, and sometimes butting into conversations with the others. Everything was so peaceful, I began to wonder how he felt about it.

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entrance is strictly prohibited. Good night, sleep tight. Try to live through the night..." I went to bed, looking forward to a good day tomorrow. It wasn't certain, but happiness erupted inside of me, putting a bit of a spring in my step. I went to bed, and thought about everything once more.

To me, despair would never resurface again inside the academy. Nothing bad will happen, and our hope would either destroy Monokuma who so yearns for despair, or we'll eventually find a way out. "Everything'll work out," I breathed sleepily. Or so I thought.

-DAY 4-

As soon as I heard the _click_ from my monitor, I leaped out of bed and got ready. Monokuma's morning announcement played as I did, and I felt more...lively. I snatched my journal from my desk, and opened the door. A deep breath, and I stepped outside. Akihiro opened his door as well, a yawn escaping his mouth. Even though he looked sleepy, it looked as if he were acting sleepy for a play. We strolled to the dining hall, and I could sense pride from him. He must be really excited to try on that outfit Sachi was making...

Light greeted us, as well as smiling faces. Most people had arrived, and eating breakfast. I eagerly joined them, and Masami greeted me with, "Good morning Toru!" Akihiro sat at his usual table, waiting for Sachi to arrive. She was probably close to finishing his outfit. Chibana and Toshiro were in one corner. She was teaching Toshiro how to dance, while they held some science equipment filled with fruit juice in their hands. Everyone watched them, while some participated in their own little events.

After a while, Toshiro spun around the dining hall with the juice inside, while we cheered for him. Some juice spilled over the rim, but it swirled in the air and glimmered under the light. How could anything bad happen like this? "Woohoo, dancing around with juice and almost spilling on people! How exciting!" a familiar voice spoke from the crowd. Everyone's gaze darted towards the center, and Monokuma was clapping with us. We knew he was just here to annoy us, so we brushed it off.

Suddenly, Monokuma leaped up and spun in the air, and bumped into Toshiro. He slipped into some juice that spilled onto the floor, and dropped everything. The remaining juice landed onto Akihiro's clothes, his face as bewildered as our own. "Oops! Looks like we're both clumsy idiots! Puhuhuhu~" Monokuma dashed away, leaving the room in silence.

A pause, and Akihiro exploded. "How DARE you spill juice onto my glorious outfit! The stain will soon settle in, ruining it forever! That hideous bear is correct, you ARE clumsy idiot!" Akihiro pointed his finger at Toshiro, who lay sprawled out on the floor. Sympathy is what he deserved, not anger. Akihiro looked towards Masami. "You there! Go get Miss Someya from her from, and demand her to bring my new outfit!" Masami began to get flustered, and our chat from yesterday came back into my mind. She darted through the doors, and to the dormitory.

My thoughts about our situation last night were clouded with doubt, like fog in the night. My hopes began to be hard to see, like the clouded path ahead. Toshiro slowly got up, a sullen look on his face. Apologizing wouldn't help, so he stayed silent. Akihiro got up, stretching out his soaked clothes. "Ugh...I'm gonna go the the laundry room. I hope Sachi will have my outfit to change into..." he left the room, leaving tension in the air.

Everyone was silent, but Chibana was biting her nails, knowing that she taught Toshiro the dance. "E-Everyone! It'll be alright! Sachi will come with the new outfit Akihiro mentioned, and everything'll go back to normal," Nobuo announced. Some tension diminished, but not completely. He was just doing his job, and so we tried to finish our food. Yuichi came over to me, and whispered in my ear. "Poor Masami. It ain't right for Akihiro to boss her around, and for him to call Toshiro a 'clumsy idiot'." I nodded in response. I'm sure everyone felt the same way.

Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the building. Startling everyone, we looked in the direction in came from, outside. Yuichi and I ran towards the source of the scream, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masami making her way towards us too. I didn't see if Sachi was behind her or not, though.

The hairs on my skin stood on end, tickling me from the distress. My legs hastily carried my panic-stricken body towards the shriek. We found Akihiro, fallen backwards in front of the entrance to the laundry room. I placed my trembling hands on my knees, shaking from the sudden event. My heart pounded against my chest, and caught my breath.

"What's wrong?!" Masami called out to the three of us. We paused, panting and looking at Akihiro. "Were...you able to...find Sachi?" Yuichi asked her. She shook her head, and placed her palms on her knees. "I knocked on her door, but Meya didn't answer." A terrifying pain surged within me, and my hope from before vanished. Akihiro pointed into the laundry room, and so we followed his shaking finger. We approached the door, and it was open a crack. Fear gripped my body, causing me to tremble. I slowly pushed the door back, and it swung open.

Behind it was...blood...blood everywhere... On the floor, on the washing machines... Amidst it all, laying against a washing machine, was Sachi Someya, the Ultimate Seamstress.


	4. Ch 1 - Flowers of Despair - Deadly Life

Behind it was...blood...blood everywhere... On the floor, on the washing machines... Amidst it all, laying against a washing machine, was Sachi Someya, the Ultimate Seamstress.

Just like Akihiro, we all screamed, this time it echoed louder. My hope was now completely gone, leaving despair to gush throughout my body. Of course this would happen. I was foolish to believe it wouldn't. Someone must've been eager to get out...

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

The chime sounded different this time. The nearby monitor flickered on, and Monokuma appeared. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time to investigate, the class trial shall commence!" His voice pierced the air, only causing our despair to grow. We could tell that he was excited that one of our classmates...Sachi Someya...had been murdered.

His voice echoed through our minds, and we almost didn't hear everyone else's footsteps approaching. After peering past us and into the laundry room, they shrieked as well. Kagami collapsed, frozen. Aika caught her and hugged her, while others kept their composure, but I could see the despair in their faces. Noritaka seemed indifferent, but I wondered how he felt inside.

After a few minutes, we seemed to calm down, but each time we glanced at Sachi's corpse, fear shot through our bodies. The monitor came on once more. "Now now, I understand how you feel about losing a fellow friend and classmate...just kidding! I don't understand at all! In fact, it feels me with such rapture, I could burst! Puhuhuhu~ Anyway, check your e-handbooks real quick. This holds the very first Monokuma file, which is a description of Miss Someya's corpse. Investigating and finding evidence is up to you, so just start already!"

Anger swelled within us, only adding to the despair. It bubbled over inside me when something tapped on my leg. "What?!" I shouted, looking at the source. There stood Monokuma, acting all innocent. "I just wanted to give ya something as a token for my affection!" He held out his paw, and it it was a key. Annoyed, I only stared at it. "This is Miss Someya's key. After a murder occurs, I will hand you the victim's key so ya can explore in their room!" He placed it at my feet, and disappeared again.

With despair in our mind and bodies, we couldn't think straight. We were angry of course, and wary of each other. Someone...in this room...killed Sachi. "All right people, let's hurry up and investigate. You don't want to wallow in despair, correct? Then we have to hurry up and get this over with. I won't assign any groups, so go where you please to investigate. And, you'd better prove yourself useful," Noritaka ordered.

His determination spread to us like a disease, and although in despair, a small light of hope shone through. Chibana, Akihiro, Noritaka, Masami, and I went into the laundry room. Aika, Nobuo, Kagami, and Renjiro went in the direction of Sachi's room. Yuichi and Eriko headed back into the dining hall, and Hoshiko, Toshiro, Rokuro, and Kaori went elsewhere.

-Investigation-

The more I stared at Sachi's dead body, I got used to it. But, it filled me with sadness bit by bit. Masami wanted to assist me, and Akihiro sulked, and carefully looked around. Did he even care about the stain anymore? Chibana kept her distance from Sachi's corpse, but was studying it intently, while Noritaka was in the corner. I decided to ask Akihiro if he knew anything.

"Umm...Akihiro. Can I talk to you?" I asked politely.

I was expecting anger, but when he turned around, it looked as if he just woke up. For real. "Yes...what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Sachi before she was murdered. And, I know she said it was a secret, but can you explain what you two were planning?"

"You were there yesterday. But, I suppose you are right. Miss Someya said that I wanted to cheer you guys up, and I don't seem like it, but I really wanted to. We were planning to put on a play here, and she'd design my outfits."

"A play..."

"Yes, a glorious play! But, it is to be no more. Miss Someya is no longer in this world, and can make no more outfits..."

"Did you only care about her to make outfits?!" Masami butted in.

Akihiro looked a little bit annoyed, but was replaced by sadness. "It may seem that way, yes. But I did care for her. She was so nice to me... I was eagerly waiting for her arrival, and I didn't want to disturb her."

"I do remember her saying that she'd arrive around breakfast..."

"But that wasn't the case," Masami added. I nodded, and left Akihiro alone.

~Evidence: Akihiro's Account~

I put on a brave face, and with Masami's encouragement, we decided to examine her dead body. We looked at the Monokuma file, since it was for her corpse. We turned on our e-handbooks, and a message popped up. We tapped that, and an image appeared. It was the very thing in front of us, Sachi Someya.

"Sachi Someya - Ultimate Seamstress

Estimated to be murdered around 2:00 a.m, in the Laundry Room.

Fatal wound is not visible outside, but it is guessed to be within her body.

The victim appeared to have vomited a large amount of blood, and was left laying against the washing machine."

~Evidence: Monokuma File #1~

I shuddered, and felt pity for Sachi. We've only been trapped her for four days, and she was the first to die. Enmity rose inside of me, at the thought of one of us killing her. Chibana stepped back, and let me get close to the corpse. Everything in the Monokuma file was correct. A mass amount of blood was everywhere, and even on Sachi herself. The blood indeed came from Sachi's mouth, as some was still dripping.

I rose up, looked at Sachi's face. A painful, sorrowful look was plastered there. She must've felt betrayed by this person, and it hurt physically and mentally. I looked more, and saw something on Sachi's leg. I picked it up, and it was a _peacock feather_ with blood stained on the back. What is this, and why was it here?

~Evidence: Peacock feather~

Hoping that the trash can might hold some clues, I peered inside. Nothing but trash. But on top of it all, was a small piece of paper that didn't fit in. It was very small, but I could make out the word "ro" on it. Confused, I announced it to everyone, and put it back in. Did it stand for something? Maybe it was a piece of something else.

~Evidence: Note in trash~

Noritaka had been in the corner for some time, so I went over there to check on him. "Found anything yet?" I questioned. He turned around and pointed at what he was studying. "Look at these bleach bottles." I did as ordered, but didn't understand.

"We have two of them. One is for everyday use in the wash. The second one is for urgent matters, like if we need our clothes washed right away. This bleach is very strong, and if ingested, it can kill instantly."

"So, both of them can kill, but one of them is highly stronger than the other."

"Didn't you hear me? The Monokuma file states that her cause of death was within her body. If she was cut on the inside, would it really have been that much blood?"

"So you're saying that Sachi...drank bleach?" The thought bewildered me, but it didn't seem that impossible.

"That is correct. If you drink bleach, the sodium hypochlorite contained inside of it gradually burns your insides as it travels to your stomach. You begin to bleed inside, and may vomit blood, like Sachi did. And if you don't seek medical attention, you die."

"...Oh. That makes sense," I replied, looking at Sachi's body.

"The killer intended to kill her quick, because the stronger bleach bottle has less than it did before. All of the other times we did the laundry, we only used the regular bottle. Observe."

I looked inside, and only saw half of the bottle filled. "And the other?"

"We never had the need to use it, for it was still wrapped when I came here yesterday. There appears to be only two thirds left. With this bleach, it explains all of the blood. And, if Sachi had been given the regular bleach, it wouldn't have killed her immediately, and she would have gone to seek medical attention."

"I see, thanks Noritaka. This'll be really important."

~Evidence: Bleach bottles~

~Updated evidence: Monokuma File #1~

A small gasp came from the washing machines. I saw Masami with an opened washing machine. I peered over the table in the middle of the room, as she picked something out. Everyone followed my gaze, as we watched Masami. She returned with something in her hands, drenched in blood. It took us by surprise as well, and fear coursed through all of us.

From where I stood, I assumed they were clothes. But why were they drenched in blood...? "These...these are...my other clothes..." Masami breathed. Wind seemed to blow my anxiety away and instead brought complete shock. I couldn't breathe for a moment. Those were...Masami's... clothes? Noritaka adjusted his glasses. "Guess we found our culprit."

The thought hit us hard. Masami...murder Sachi? No! No way! I sprang up. "Just because there's blood on her outfit doesn't mean that she did it!" Akihiro glanced at us, then at the door. "Look," he said. We diverted his eyes there, and looked at the floor. It had blood, we knew that, but if we examined more closely, the blood around the door looked...weird. Strange patterns were in it, like it was hastily cleaned. After looking at that, it came to us.

"That means...that my clothes were used to clean up...?" I nodded, trying to cheer her back up. "That's right. You and I both know you'd never murder someone." Chibana beamed, and did a cheerful dance. Akihiro smiled a bit, despite how arrogant he was. Noritaka sighed, and went back to investigating.

~Evidence: Cleaned up blood~

~Evidence: Masami's clothes~

"Hey, can you come over here real quick?" Chibana asked me. "Masami, I'll need you too," Masami's eyes sparkled, happy to help. "What is it?" I asked curiously. Chibana just stood there. Suddenly, she raced towards me and grabbed me by my hip. "Wha-?!" I said as she held me there. We froze, our faces close. Her eyes stared intently into mine, but her face was as still as a statue's. I blinked multiple times, and I felt blood rush to my face.

She held me by my waist, and held her other arm out. Then, Chibana all of a sudden dropped me, and my head banged against the washing machine. I landed on the ground, rubbing the back of my head, when I noticed that I was right next to Sachi. "Don't move!" Chibana shouted at me, holding her palm out. The pain slowly went away, then Chibana looked at Masami. "What did you notice?"

Masami scratched her head, trying to remember something. Then, her face lit up, and gasped. "Oh...right! I've seen that move somewhere before. It's a dance move, and it's very romantic~" she looked as if she were in a dream, her happiness spreading to me. The surprise from before seemed completely gone.

"That's correct. Now look at Satoru's position, and Sachi's."

I looked, and being that close to Sachi frightened me. Her blood had stained my clothes already, and being this close to a dead body filled me with pure terror. I kept my composure, and looked closer. I was leaning against the washing machine, and our legs slightly bent. (In other words, like Sayaka Maizono.) "Our posistions...are the same."

"Bingo! Now, we can conclude that Sachi was being held by the waist when she died," Chibana said.

"Wait just a second," a voice called out from the background. Noritaka had been watching us, and sounded like he wanted to say something.

"We have concluded that Sachi had been drinking bleach, right? So, she would've had much more movement after she did," he glanced at Akihiro. "Act it out. Act like Sachi."

Akihiro slowly nodded, feeling better. He stood up, and took a deep breath. A horrified expression came across his face, and he wrapped his hands around his neck. He acted out choking, or as it was supposed to be, Sachi swallowing the bleach. It looked painful, and almost real. He wasn't the Ultimate Actor for nothing.

Guessing what Sachi would do, he fell to his knees, and reached out to us with one hand. That hand fell back to his stomach, as he could feel the "burning" sensation. He wavered to one side, and eventually landed on the ground. Coughing and spitting, I visualized blood. Soon, Akihiro "died". He rose back up, and cleared his throat. "That is what I imagine Miss Someya doing after she drank the bleach."

"Yes. If Sachi had drank the bleach, how could she have ended up like that?" Noritaka asked, pointing at her. We couldn't really think of why, and so all we could do was think about it later. I'm sure we could eventually figure it out...

~Evidence: Sachi's position~

After a few more minutes, we couldn't find anything new. As much as I hate to admit it, we had gotten used to being around the dead Sachi. Suddenly, Masami leaped towards her body, looking at her apron. Her eyes shone, and carefully reached her hand out. She reached into the apron pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. Intrigued, the others and I read along with Masami.

"To Sachi-

Please meet me in the laundry room. I would like to discuss something with you. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm sure you will understand.

-Masami"

Those last words from the note reached out and gripped us all. It was a horrible feeling, but it seemed to affect Masami the most. Her eyes glued to paper, I sensed she forgot to breathe. I forgot as well. Chibana smiled nervously, and Akihiro contemptuously watched Masami. Noritaka could only say a "Hmph."

"Th-This can't be...I...I was framed..." The clothes, the note, it all pointed towards Masami. But, I knew deep down, she would never hurt someone. I re-read it many times, convincing myself it wasn't true. I also noticed that a small corner had been torn off...

~Evidence: Note in pocket~

Masami threw the note into the air, and dashed out of the room. I chased after her. Heart pounding, I reached out for her, and managed to latch onto her , she turned around and pushed my hand off. "Why..." she cried. "Why do we have to be trapped here, and forced to kill each other...? And...why does the evidence point directly at me?!"

"You were framed, Masami! I know that you'd never kill someone!"

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "Why...do you trust me so much... Who knows, someone could've forced me to murder Sachi, and what you see right now is all planned...!"

"I don't believe that. What I told you yesterday...you seemed to truly believe it. You wouldn't be the type to murder someone even if it meant assisting someone."

After a few sniffles, she mumbled, "Thank you." She made her way towards Sachi's room, and increased her pace. I watched her leave, pity taking over my heart. But...I felt as if I had given her hope. I sighed, and went into the dining hall. Yuichi and Eriko were there, discussing something.

"Hey man," Yuichi called out to me.

"So, how's the investigation going?" Eriko asked.

"Fine. All of our e-handbooks should've updated with each piece of evidence." I answered.

"I see. We didn't find any clues here, but if it helps we'd like to ask you to remember something," Yuichi asked.

"Remember...something?"

"Yep. You know, how in the last few days, Sachi and Akihiro have always been together, right?" Eriko mentioned.

"...Yeah. What about that?"

"If I remember correctly, and I'm pretty sure I do...Akihiro was the one who approached Sachi first, because he wanted to ask her some questions." Yuichi began.

"I got this nagging feeling, you know? I can't help but be a bit suspicious..." Eriko finished. Yuichi nodded. Now when you think about it, it does... "I understand. But then again, we can't always know someone's intentions," I replied. That was everything they figured out, so I thanked them, and headed of to Sachi's room. I couldn't help but feel a bit empty, and the only thing that could fill the emptiness were answers. They still had yet to come...

~Evidence: Spending time together~

I turned the doorknob, and it opened. I felt a little tingly, probably embarrassed, to enter a girl's room. I peered inside, and saw Aika, Nobuo, Kagami, Renjiro, and Masami inside. "Hello," I greeted. They all looked up and forced themselves to smile, but Masami only saw me in the corner of her eye. "Gah, we've been looking forever, and found nothing!" Aika pointed out. I looked around for myself.

It was the same dorm room as the others, but customized to Sachi's taste. Drawings and fabric were scattered about, and I noticed some pictures on her drawers. Sachi stood there, as well as an elderly woman and a young boy. "Th-That's her grandma and little brother," Kagami brought up from behind me. "She told me herself. They all work together in a store and make clothes. Sachi loved making plushies for her younger brother though. How sweet..." I looked to the right of the frame, and saw a woman who looked like an older version of Sachi.

I looked closer, confused. "That's Sachi's older sister!" Kagami giggled. She had her hair tied into a fancy ponytail, and wore a business outfit, like she was heading off to work. She waved at the camera, smiling. Nearby the desk were even more papers, but one caught my eye. I picked it up, and recognized it instantly. It was the paper from yesterday!

~Evidence: Outfit design~

I let it fall to the floor, slowly falling like a snowflake. I scanned the room, trying to find the outfit Sachi had promised to make. On the desk in the corner, was a sewing machine, and something sparkly. A closer look, and it matched the design from the paper, but actually made. Well, half made. It didn't look finished, and some pieces of fabric weren't quite pieced together yet. Why? "She probably didn't finish because the murderer called her out with..." I pondered out loud.

The image of Masami's name on that note flashed into my mind like lightning. I didn't want to think about Masami, but the note asking Sachi to meet in the laundry room made sense. I looked over to where Masami was, helping Nobuo. She was definetely framed...

~Evidence: Unfinished outfit~

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

Monokuma's voice interrupted us all. "Ahem, this is a school announcement! I believe you have collected all of the pieces to put the puzzle together, so let us gather in the trial room! Make your way into the school area and I'll be waiting behind the big, red doors! Puhuhuhu~"

"So that was behind the red doors..." Nobuo concluded. The trial room...just hearing that...It seeped into our bodies, leaving a miserable, cold feeling. The cold caused a tingly feeling, and our hearts began to pound. The cold shivered our bodies, and we slowly made our way to the school area.

This cold feeling of fear intensified as we neared the doors. It reached the point when all senses were numb. We could only see ahead of us, including the others. Not all felt terrified, however. A warm presence glided by, causing the icy feeling to thaw. Eriko Kaminaga...skated ahead, looking furious.

Another person strolled by, thawing our fear. Akihiro Kashiki, his formerly somber face now replaced with determination. Carrying confidence, maybe a bit too much, and unknowingly sharing it with us. Our pace increased, but terror still lingered within us. We opened the doors, and inside was a plain room. At the back, was an elevator.

Yuichi stood beside me and smiled, but it felt strained. "This'll all be over before we know it. This despair tugging at our bodies, I doubt nobody will wanna feel it again. I know it might not happen, but we still have hope."

His words guided us into the elevator, and the doors closed behind us. It sunk deep into the ground, and silence hung in the air. Soon, a new feeling of doubt rose in the elevator, as we casting distrustful glances at each other. Who could've murdered Sachi? Why?! Sachi was sweet and caring, and devoted to her work. Who had any reason to kill someone like that?!

Just like the elevator, our hopes went lower, and lower. Unlike the elevator, our despair was rising. The fear and anger grew overwhelming, and needed to be let out. The doors slid open, inviting our misery into a large room. These feelings would only grow larger as the trial proceeded. Bracing ourselves for this despair, the trial begun.


	5. Ch 1 - Class Trial - Execution

The trial room was large, and circular. All the distrust and misery couldn't sit in one corner, it'd circle through, touching all of us in our hearts with its prickly finger. Cloth squares with floral patterns assembled to form the wall, with varied colors and flowers. Polished wood made up the floor, with a neat red carpet straight through the middle. This ambiance obviously referenced Sachi, graced with her talent.

In the middle of the room were 16 podiums arranged into a circle. Tightly packed so we could see everyone's uneasiness, and trapping the strong emotions into one place. In the back, Monokuma sat in a big, grand chair to observe us all. Multiple cameras and screens were scattered about, so that we could present evidence and so everyone could see it.

Heart about to burst, I stepped onto my podium. I could see the others trying to stay strong, but their eyes said otherwise. Starting with me, the order going left was Renjiro, Chibana, Toshiro, Masami, and Sachi's. In her place, a picture stood there, set upon a stand. The frame held a clear picture of the deceased, with a bright pink X over her face. "Why...is that there?" Renjiro reluctantly asked. "Don't wanna let poor Sachi miss out, right? After all, she's the star of the show!" Monokuma clarified.

Continuing from Sachi's stand, it was Rokuro, Akihiro, Aika, Nobuo, Hoshiko, Eriko, Yuichi, Kaori, Noritaka, and on my right was a shivering Kagami. I looked at each of my classmates, seeing their individual reactions. Knowing I was not alone to wallow in the dark comforted me. We were all in this together. Each of their hands held out to one another, to stand together in this ordeal. But among us together, one of them is a murderer.

Monokuma rose from his seat and faced us all. "Now then, let's being with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit." If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and that person will earn the right to graduate from this school!"

(This is how I'll do class trials, because I want you to imagine it like a real Danganronpa game.)

Noritaka Utagawa: "The killer of Sachi Someya is none other than Masami Erizawa." Like we were all connected, the electric feeling of shock, fear, and indignation trickled through us and spread to the next person. All eyes darted towards Masami, who had been affected by the electric wave the most.

Masami Erizawa: "I-I didn't do it! I would never kill Sachi! I had been framed!"

Noritaka Utagawa: "Your bloody clothes had been found in the washing machine by you. The note in her apron pocket had also been discovered by you, and and had your own name printed on it!"

Kaori Tsumura: "Jeez, Masami could've stumbled upon those things by chance!"

Masami Erizawa: "Y-Yes!"

Nobuo Mitsugi: "We shouldn't point fingers directly at the beginning! Doing so will only increase our suspicion and ignore others' reasoning!"

Eriko Kaminaga: "Tell 'em, dude!"

Satoru Okakura: "Masami isn't the killer!"

Rokuro Watanabe: "I cannot fully agree just yet. Please explain the evidence that points at Erizawa." I've got to prove to everyone that she didn't do it...!

Satoru Okakura: "Sachi vomited blood- and you'd naturally assume that that blood should've been splattered onto the murderer, right? Well, by the entrance to the laundry room, there were small puddles of blood with a few lines contained in them. It almost looked as if it were hastily cleaned." An image of the floor I had just described was shown on the screens for everyone to examine. "If Masami really did kill Sachi, why would she use her own clothes to clean? Wouldn't she have used someone else's?"

Masami Erizawa: "Toru's right! And even if I _did_ use my clothes, why couldn't I have cleaned them, leaving no trace? To get rid of a bloodstain very quickly, I would've had to use the strong bleach. That bleach is what was used to kill Meya. Any more used would've made all of our clothes suspicious!"

Hoshiko Yuhara: "She drank bleach? I thought she'd been cut inside, causing her to vomit blood."

Satoru Okakura: "You've got that wrong! The Monokuma file states she had vomited large amounts of blood. A cut inside would make sense, but would she really vomit that much? Sodium hyperclorite- contained in bleach, slowly burns your insides and causes you to bleed internally."

Akihiro Kashiki: "Two bottles were present at the scene of the crime. A regular bottle, and the stronger one Miss Erizawa had mentioned in her testimony. We've only used the regular bottle for our laundry, and never had the need to use the stronger bottle."

Noritaka Utagawa: "Correct. When I entered the laundry room yesterday, it had still been wrapped. Now that we've cleared that up and went over the matter concerning Masami's clothes, there's still one thing that points to her."

Aika Narahashi: "One more?! Come on! Poor Masami needs a break!" Most of us nodded, while Masami solemnly stared at the floor. Bracing myself, I was ready to fight for her, and to save everyone's lives!

Noritaka Utagawa: "We still haven't cleared up the note found in Sachi's apron pocket. Masami's name was written at the bottom." The note was displayed on the screens for all to see.

Masami Erizawa: "I know that already! B-But that isn't my handwriting!"

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "I'd like to believe that, but...we've never seen your handwriting before. And, it's your name. Clear as day..."

Satoru Okakura: "You've got that wrong! Sure, we've never seen Masami's handwriting before, but look at the bottom right corner. A portion had been torn off, most likely the real killer's name!"

Kagami Ishikawa: "Y-Yes, but...what if it was a p-picture or something else?"

Satoru Okakura: "No. In fact, I found some evidence in the trash can."

Akihiro Kashiki: "In the trash?! How disgusting! O-Only commoners would grovel in that filthy place!"

Satoru Okakura: "...Yes. A small piece of trash stood out from the rest. A tiny corner of paper, that isn't as big as the piece torn off, but if you line of the edges, it probably came from the note!" A demonstration played on the screens.

Chibana Adachi: "Woah! A corner had been ripped off from the corner!"

Kaori Tsumura: "Masami...'ro'?"

Nobuo Mitsugi: "I see! From the corner torn off, the smaller corner has part of the killer's name. The gap between it and the rest of the paper is the rest of the killer's name, which isn't present."

Masami Erizawa: "So the killer's name ends with...'ro'?"

Eriko Kaminaga: "Seeing as no one's last name ends with 'ro', it's gotta be their first name!"

Aika Narahashi: "Then...Renjiro, Toshiro, Rokuro, and Akihiro." All eyes darted towards the named four in disbelief. The puzzle pieces came together, making an image that wasn't that clear, but made sense. Akihiro was taken aback, and fury blasted from his stand. This fury hit us all, filling us with regret. Toshiro fumbled around, stuttering and lessening Akihiro's fury. Renjiro froze and glanced at everyone, and Rokuro didn't seem any different.

Satoru Okakura: "I don't mean to make you four feel any more uncomfortable, but... The note was written in pen. And...a _peacock feather_ was found on Sachi's leg. It seems really out of place, but a pen with feathers makes sense, correct?"

Toshiro Chosokabe: "S-So...whoever has a fancy feather pen is the culprit...? I-I don't have that!"

Chibana Adachi: "I may have some evidence that also finds the culprit. I know that we're discussing the pen, but I think this will help solve this puzzle."

Masami Erizawa: "Are you talking about...Sachi's position?"

Chibana Adachi: "Bingo! You had concluded it was after she had been dropped from a dance move. Well, whoever seems the most likely to do that is the killer! And once we find the owner of the pen, it should all become clear!"

Hoshiko Yuhara: "Clear as day. And your eyes once I've hypnotized you~"

Noritaka Utagawa: "Are you all _that_ dense? We had discussed in the laundry room that if Sachi had consumed the bleach, she would've ended up in the position Akihiro demonstrated." A video of Akihiro of the laundry room showed, probably recorded with the security cameras.

Satoru Okakura: "That may be true, but what if the killer had held her in that dance position while the bleach slowly killed her?"

Renjiro Yoshioka: "But...how did she drink the bleach in the first place? If she had, then she would've escaped before the killer held her like that."

Kagami Ishikawa: "C-Could she have been held like that by surprise, th-then forced to drink the bleach?"

Satoru Okakura: "I agree with that! It makes total sense! The killer lured her into the laundry room, then grabbed her by the waist and held her like that. They then forced her to drink the bleach, and kept their grip as she slowly died. Once she was on the brink of death, they dropped her, leaving her in that position we found her in."

Rokuro Watanabe: "I still ponder about how the killer lured her out so easily."

Akihiro Kashiki: "Y-You should know, because you did it! Fencing requires lots of flexibility, so it makes sense for you! O-Or Mr. Chosokabe, because Miss Adachi had taught him how to dance!"

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "That was _after_ , she had died, stupid."

Akihiro Kashiki: "ST-STUPID?!"

Masami Erizawa: "Sachi seemed quite gullible, but in our situation, we'd all be wary. If anyone had called her out, she would've been doubtful and kept her guard up. But, she _did_ go, meaning it was someone she trusted. At least, that makes the most sense to me..."

Satoru Okakura: "I agree with that! The killer wanted to discuss something with Sachi, and if it were someone close, she definetely would've gone. They also would've have been planning something together, so Sachi thought it was something about that topic."

Nobuo Mitsugi: "So...who was planning something with her?"

Satoru Okakura: "Masami. You and I both know."

Masami Erizawa: "...We...do?"

Satoru Okakura: "That talk we had about you assisting people...what started that conversation?"

Masami Erizawa: "It was about how...Sachi...and _Akihiro_ were planning something together."

Akihiro Kashiki: "Kh-!"

Eriko Kaminaga: "Yeah...yeah! That's why you were with Sachi all the time! You even approached her first! My hunch was right all along!"

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "...It was mine too..."

Hoshiko Yuhara: "Might I ask, what were you two planning together?"

Satoru Okakura: "A play. Sachi was the costume designer for Akihiro."

Aika Narahashi: "A play? I would've been more than happy to sing for you... Now I'm disappointed that you didn't ask for my help. I would've made everything more interesting, y'know!"

Nobuo Mitsugi: "U-Umm, let's focus on the task at hand."

Kaori Tsumura: "You were plotting Sachi's murder right from the start!"

Akihiro Kashiki: "I think not! I happened to stumble upon Miss Someya's body right after Masami had left the dining hall. Her blood looked fresh, and I-I was in the dining hall, so it couldn't have been me!"

Noritaka Utagawa: "You should've noticed this, but in the Monokuma file says that Sachi was murdered around 2 a.m. Nobody has an alibi, but it makes sense if it was you. How could you forget such an important fact?"

Akihiro Kashiki: "...You..You imbeciles! How dare you accuse me of something that gruesome! I deny writing that note with my whole being! Mr. Okakura, you were there when Miss Someya and I were talking! She said she didn't want to be disturbed from her work, and it _was_ my outfit, so why would I? Prove me wrong, lowly worms!"

Satoru Okakura: "...Akihiro. What you just said about Sachi not wanting to be disturbed..."

Akihiro Kashiki: "What about that?!"

Satoru Okakura: "The only ones who were there to hear her say that, were me, you, and Sachi herself."

Toshiro Chosokabe: "Sachi is dead, and nothing proves that Satoru did it. That leaves you."

Satoru Okakura: ...Oh! I just remembered something. While you and Sachi were planning your outfit, you were the one writing notes on it. And the utensil used was a fancy pen. If I remember correctly, I think I distinguished some feathers on it too."

Akihiro Kashiki: "Tch-! H-How dare you, you...you filthy vermin! Prove that it was I, the glorious Akihiro Kashiki, who orchestrated this act! Prove it by going over it all once more!"

Satoru Okakura: "W-What...?"

Kaori Tsumura: "Why not, Satoru? I'm sure it'll make everything fit together and help those lost in the dark."

Rokuro Watanabe: "You seem to have a grasp of this ordeal. Yes, go on."

Satoru Okakura: "A-Alright, this is how things went down! Back when Monokuma had told us we were trapped, this greatly influenced someone to plot a murder. They planned it all, then set it in motion by talking to their intended target- Sachi Someya. Acting friendly, the killer suggested they'd create something together, a play. Time slowly ebbed away as their friendship increased. Turns out this friendship was a trap, and Sachi had been caught in it."

"Around 2:00 this morning, Sachi had been working on something the two had agreed on. A note was slipped under her door, asking to meet in the laundry room. The killer's name was signed in the corner, and Sachi trusted them, which is why she let her guard down. Once she arrived, she didn't expect a thing. But, the killer grabbed her by the waist and into that dance position. They forced Sachi to drink the super strong bleach, and held her as her life slowly diminished. In her last moments, they let go of her, and she ended up in the position we found her in. But the act wasn't done just yet."

"In the dining hall this morning, an incident involving Toshiro stained the killer's clothing. They had been 'waiting' for Sachi, and saw this as the perfect chance to frame someone- Masami. Asking her to go fetch Sachi, they left for the laundry room soon after. They immediately got to work, and used Masami's extra clothes to clean up some blood. They located the note in Sachi's pocket, and tore off the corner with their name. They tore it up some more, and left a little portion in the trash, but the rest was not found. On the note, they wrote Masami's name, and accidentally left a decoration from their pen- a peacock feather, behind. And the one behind it all was you! Akihiro Kashiki!"

Hoshiko Yuhara: "It's all starting to make sense..."

Akihiro Kashiki: "..."

Kagami Ishikawa: "Akihiro...why? Why did you murder Sachi?!"

Akihiro Kashiki: "...I..."

Monokuma: "Okaay~! Sentiment and feelings aside, let's get to voting the blackened!"

Toshiro Chosokabe: "Are we...really gonna vote for someone to be punished...?"

Monokuma: "Correctamundo! In front of you is a screen displaying everyone in their stands. Tap on the guilty party, and viola!" A small screen appeared in front of me. It was just as he said, a picture of us all in the trial room. Regret flowed through everyone, like an invisible river hanging in the air. It's icy touch sent shivers down your spine, and your chest throbbed in pain. I reluctantly raised my finger, and it faltered just about Akihiro in the picture. This is what we had to do here on out, selecting one of our friends to be executed... In other words, we were murdering someone too.

I tapped on Akihiro, and my mind felt relieved, but a weight shadowed over my heart. He lit up in the picture, and this light rotated around the circle, highlighting everyone. It eventually decreased speed, and stopped on Akihiro. An explosion rang through the room, jolting me forward a bit. I nervously gazed upwards, and saw confetti gracefully falling down on us like snow. I assumed we had chosen correctly. Akihiro...

-Trial Verdict-

Monokuma stood up and bounced gleefully. "Akihiro Kashiki! You've been found guilty for the murder of Sachi Someya! Now-" "Why did you kill Meya?" Masami interrupted.

"Say wha?" Monokuma glanced at her, puzzled.

Masami stared at Akihiro, her gaze shooting from her eyes, frightening him. "Aki, why did you kill Meya?!"

"...She was perfect for my plan. She seemed gullible, and kind enough to lend a hand. Miss Someya was nothing more than an innocent white flower, who had set eyes upon me, a glorious red rose. However, that rose, although charming and romantic, hid deadly thorns under the petals. Miss Someya had no clue what she'd gotten into."

"So we're flowers now?" Chibana asked sarcastically.

"Flowers of despair! Puhuhuhu~" Monokuma butted in, his red eye glinting.

Masami looked at both of them, a somber gaze in her eyes. She looked back to Akihiro, now replaced with annoyance. "I mean your motive."

"...I had to get out of here! Every minute with you scum was a toxic disease of teamwork and hope! Did you honestly think you can escape this dump? Working together?! Why, that'd only drag you down!"

"You really think that..." Yuichi pondered.

"Of course I do! I deserve to be on a glorious stage, the crowd cheering for me! I deserve to be acknowledged on stage, hell, I deserve to be glorified! The shining spotlight casting its rays down on me and me only, I need to experience that once more! This place is like a shadow, smothering that light that I need!"

"That light shines upon you now as the culprit of this crime. If I may ask, what would you have done if Masami hadn't listened to your order to fetch Sachi?" Aika asked.

"I would have simply asked someone else, and frame them instead. Your clothes are all in the laundry room, and I easily could have written one of your names down instead."

Dread hit me hard in my mind. Akihiro...would've framed someone else if Masami didn't go? That means...that I could've been framed if he asked me! I glared at him, and pressed him with another question. "What did Sachi do once you pulled her into that dance position? She didn't fight back, or..."

"I asked if I could practice lines for the 'play' we worked on together. She didn't suspect a thing, and hence, I forced the bleach down her throat. Ugh, she got blood all over my other clothes, and I hid those in my room and put on my extra pair. The memory of how much blood stained them horrifies me."

"Tch...What about when I spilled the juice all over you earlier? That happened by chance, right?" Toshiro mentioned with a tint of red in his face.

"Ha, child's play. I planned to knock over something and blame it on one of you. A glorious figure like me, spilling something on myself? How dreadful! It'd also be suspicious since that has never happend before."

"I...cannot believe you went so far to escape the academy," Noritaka joined in.

"I had to! I need to bathe in that spotlight and receive cheers from the crowd! It fills me with such energy... My fans give me power! I need it all again!"

"What about your family?" Nobuo brought up.

"To hell with them! My brothers and sister, including my father are nothing but helpless pigs! My mother worked me to the bone, that damned old hag!"

"About that... Your little sister Suzuko Kashiki got into the student council at Hope's Peak Academy!" Monokuma mentioned.

"...Su...Suzuko...?" Akihiro echoed.

"Yup! And Sachi's little brother Ryota Someya got in as well!"

"Student council...at Hope's Peak...?"

"Oh, I forgot. They're dead now." A lightning bolt of horror struck all of us, coming down from the storm of turmoil. Eyes widened across the room as we all tried to contemplate this fact. Akihiro gritted his teeth, but tried to maintain his temper. Although he had just murdered someone, it was even more shocking that their siblings had died.

"Wh-What do you mean, 'they're dead'?" Akihiro questioned.

"Blah, blah, tragedy, blah blah, stabbed in the abdomen, blah, blah, shot in the head. Anyway, time's up! I don't want to get off topic, because the main one is the execution!"

"I-Is that how they died?!" Kagami gasped.

"Hold on. By 'execution', is this the punishment for murdering someone?" Noritaka inquired.

"You betcha!" Monokuma answered, his grin growing bigger.

"What do you mean 'stabbed in the abdomen', and 'shot in the head'?! I _demand_ an answer you horrid bear!" Akihiro screeched, unaware that he was going to die as well soon.

"Gah, I'm bored, so let's just leave this on a cliff-hanger. Let's get this execution on the road!"

"E-Execution...?! No!"

"Akihiro Kashiki, Ultimate Actor..." Monokuma began.

"I-I cannot meet my end just yet! I have more I wish to obtain in life!"

"Found guilty of the murder of Sachi Someya, Ultimate Seamstress..."

"I desire applause once more, it fills my very well being! I only followed the light of instinct to be free! You all would've done the same!"

"Alas, the curtain falls on this heinous act..."

"It cannot end here!" He hollered desperately.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

Dumbfounded, Akihiro quit his desperate protests. He slumped back, gawking at everyone. His hopeless face etched into our minds, covering up the more... pleasant memories we'd made together. A button rose in front of Monokuma's chair, the activator of death. Monokuma whipped out a small hammer, and swung it, eye glinting. He smashed the button, as well as our hopes for a peaceful life.

A pixelated Akihiro was shown, and a pixelated Monokuma made its way to him. It dragged him away, causing dismay to build in the room. Suddenly, the solid ground beneath Akihiro gave way, slowly crumbling. A chain flew up from the darkness, and latched itself around his neck. The tenacious metal snake pulled him down, as Akihiro outstretched his hand for help as well as mercy. The ground below everyone else crumbled as well, the angst shaking our hearts. Our podiums sank into the blackness, following Akihiro.

My stomach nearly fell as we descended further, but Akihiro's insides were most likely lurching around due to not being in a sturdy podium. A sudden stop, and I could hear everyone panting. Radiance dissolved the black air, and the metal chain still enclosed around Akihiro's neck, he was standing on a massive stage. Dim lights flickered to life, and they revealed a grand auditorium. Akihiro onstage, everyone else in the back, and thousands of Monokumas filling the seats.

Akihiro kept his composure as the chain slowly lifted, and placed a piece of paper in his quivering hands. We watched intently, assuming he would perform his final act. He quickly skimmed the paper, and began to act. A man in turmoil and making an important decision was what he did, just like had done with Sachi. Akihiro's strong voice echoed through the room, and acted out emotions very well. Our hearts touched, we nearly forgot he was about to die.

A trip here, a stutter there, as the show progressed, Akihiro's performance worsened. Knowing this, the Monokumas began to boo. Discouraging him, Akihiro grew worse and worse, but persisted. He wouldn't let them ruin his final act. Worry clouded our minds as the Monokumas grew annoyed. We knew he murdered a dear friend, but...he was dear to us as well.

Angry, the crowd threw bits of food at Akihiro, messing him up. Food turned into pebbles, then pebbles to bigger rocks. Despite being pelted with these things, Akihiro put on a brave face. All of a sudden, a rock collided into his forehead, and sent him flying. Landing on the ground, Akihiro slowly rose back up. A glimmer caught my eye. I swiveled my head, and that glimmer soared through the air, piercing the ground near Akihiro. It was a knife.

Alarmed, he leapt to his feet and saw another one aimed at him. Quickly evading the knife, he frantically read the script for what to do next. The Monokumas hurled knives at Akihiro while he eluded the pointy edges by a hair. Knives rained down him from the furious storm of Monokumas. They made contact and gouged wounds and scratches. Unwilling to die just yet, the lacerations didn't faze Akihiro all that much.

Trying to dodge more, Akihiro jumped into the path of an upcoming dagger. The tip pierced his skin and drove him back, causing him to cry in agony. Frozen in astonishment, we were unable to take our eyes off as Akihiro was stabbed with more knives. Now pinned against the wall in a crucified manner, blood streamed from his body and soaked into the wooden stage. The close ties we had as classmates caused us to bear some pain with him, but Akihiro was the one dying.

Only one knife was thrown at him, but a rose had been tied to the handle. This decoration seemed to make everything even more dramatic. Akihiro wearily looked up, only to see the knife and rose. Dead on from the audience, the knife was aimed at him, and thrust through his heart. Akihiro coughed more blood, splattering across the floor like a canvas. His script fluttered to the ground, soon stained. Akihiro Kashiki's final act had ended, as well as his life. The Monokumas dispersed, and the spotlight turned off.

Akihiro Kashiki...was dead. Punished. Executed. Right before our very eyes. A classmate was dead...an ally in this mess... I convinced myself this, as much as I didn't want to. I have to accept the fact that this is real. I can't escape this... Our podiums rose back into the trial room, and the floor closed beneath us. The despair still lingered, affecting us all differently.

"Woohoo! Now that's what I call a performance!" Monokuma announced. Kagami broke down, this uncomfortable feeling slowly rose. Nobuo tried to reassure us, but the air was also tainted with suspicion. Masami tightly gripped her arms, swallowing back tears. Noritaka tried to act as if nothing happened, but beads of sweat trailed down his face. This is what our lives would be like from now on.

"Being trapped did bring despair, but that friggin' hope delayed things, and blinded them from reality. I suppose I could combine the next motive, but I'll have to see how much despair that brings...Puhuhuhu~" Monokuma muttered out loud. Images of Akihiro's punishment flashed in my head. That was a performance I'd never forget. Wincing from the emotional pain, my gaze drifted to my watch. Lifting the little flap, the bar had grown in size just a little bit...

Survivors remaining: 14


	6. Ch 2 - Steps to the Stars - Daily Life

-DAY 5-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

My eyes fluttered open like a weary butterfly's wings. The grief from yesterday bore a heavy weight on me, preventing me from rising. I could only take in my empty room and watch the monitor as Monokuma gave us the morning announcement like nothing happened. Yesterday... Sachi had been murdered by Akihiro, who was later killed for all to see. My heart ached, slowly accepting the fact they were truly gone. But this pain is nothing like what happened to Akihiro...

Sorrow seeped into my bed, and I rose to escape its powerful grasp. I stood up, but my knees wobbled like the loose strings from the unfinished outfit Sachi had been working on. I lumbered around my dorm room, like I was searching for something that I'd never find. All the energy from yesterday morning had been chased away by despair, and wouldn't come back for a while. Analyzing my appearance in the mirror, I realized I seemed zombie-like. Not wanting to sadden the others more, I stood up straight and tried to look more...alive.

Glancing at my notebook on my desk, I remembered neglecting to writing last night. It was just too much... I headed out the door, and to the dining hall. Inside, I could only detect pile upon piles of misery. The cool air tickled the hair on my skin, only causing an unsettling sensation. My gaze drifted towards the table where Akihiro and Sachi previously ate together, but that was to be no more. I gathered up my breakfast, and sat next to a mournful Masami. People gradually trickled into the room, not saying a word.

The food that used to be delicious left a chilled, stale taste in my mouth. I knew it was just my mind, but judging by the others' expressions they felt it too. Eriko however, was not eating. She gripped her fork in her hands, seemingly about to crush it. She instantly stood up, sending her chair backwards. Startled, everyone gaped at the tense girl. "I know two people we knew have passed, but...they wouldn't want that to affect us this badly," she started.

"And how do you know that?" Aika asked with disdain.

"We fought through this situation with hope, trying to find a way to overcome it. We worked so hard... Sachi and Akihiro wouldn't want their deaths to change that.

"But Akihiro only _acted_ like he was with us. He revealed the truth during the trial," Toshiro brought up.

"Tch... I know. B-But think of it like this. While practicing skating, I skinned my knee a few times. But I didn't quit. I kept going, dreaming to prevail! Akihiro and Sachi's deaths will propel us forward, strengthening us for what lies ahead. With experience and knowledge, we can overcome hardships and fight confront Monokuma!"

Eriko's words sparked a fire in my heart. Blazing its balmy light, we could burn any obstacles in our path. It will be hard to fight, but together that flame will grow! "For me, it was extremely challenging to accept their deaths. But knowing we all attempted to find hope fills me with even more!" Chibana expressed heartily.

"We are all aware Akihiro was just acting, and though he fell into despair, he had much hope to leave this academy," Rokuro included.

"I supposed I could've captivated you to feel this power, but breaking down the wall of grief would've been near impossible," Hoshiko commented.

Roars of confidence emanated from the wave of people. Hope surged from it and despair vanished. That is, until _he_ appeared. "Have the audacity to start a riot, do we?" Monokuma tauntingly asked us. Heads turned in his direction, freezing the warmth. "As far as I can tell, ya'll are chasing blind hope!" Clenching her teeth, Eriko weaved through everyone on her roller skates and towards the bear. "Why you... You spoiled the moment, dammit!" she snarled.

"You guys are so oblivious I just had to point it out! No matter what you do, hope always leads to despair. You can't escape this place, no matter how high your hopes are!"

"We will find a way!" I replied, smoldering with indignation.

"How so? You gonna hold hands in a circle and chant magic spells?" he quipped.

"The stairs in the school area. Where do they lead?" I interrogated.

Monokuma put his hands together in prayer, and a peaceful look spread across his face. "The answers lie in your e-handbooks. Let them be the star to guide you on a new adventure," he explained in a whimsical tone. With that, he slowly descended into the floor, taking the annoyance with him. Once the panels in the floor closed up, I felt a small vibrating sensation from my pocket. I inquisitively reached into my pocket, and took out my e-handbook. A message had appeared, and I tapped on it. It took me to the rules and regulations.

"14. During investigation, students are free to explore the deceased's room for any clues that will aid them in the trial."

"15. After the class trial, a new floor will open up to explore."

"16. Additional rules may be added as necessary with the headmaster's discretion."

More rules had been added? "So that means the metal curtain blocking the stairs are gone?" Nobuo made sure. Seeing as they were the only stairs we encountered so far, we responded with a curt nod. "New floors after trials...? I wonder if this place has a garden..." Kaori muttered to herself.

"O-Or maybe a science lab!" Toshiro beamed.

"A pool would be fascinating," Hoshiko commented.

"But that's only if s-someone dies..." Kagami pointed out in a hushed voice. This silenced the room, everyone now remembering the rule. Realization sent a dismal feeling throughout our bodies, increasing as we saw each other's faces under the bright lighting. "Ahem. Let's keep our eyes on the second floor. We've not the time to waste. Now that there are only fourteen of us left, we will separate into three groups of four. Two of those groups will have one extra person," Noritaka spoke up. His words cleared away the melancholy feeling, and warming our bodies with assurance.

After rounding us up into groups, I was with Masami, Yuichi, Hoshiko, and Eriko. The second group consisted of Rokuro, Kaori, Nobuo, and Aika, The last group contained Kagami, Toshiro, Chibana, Renjiro, and Noritaka himself. We departed for the second floor, and the metal curtain had lifted. Trudging up silently, our minds wandered off into thinking about what rooms were up there, and what the other floors contained.

The groups parted ways, and mine turned left. There was a nurse's office filled with everyday yet important medical supplies. Two beds were lined up against the wall, and medical equipment distributed throughout the room. Across the hall and along the wall were two more classrooms, somewhat like the ones on the first floor. At the end was a grand theater, just like the one Akihiro had been executed in. "Akihiro and Sachi would've performed their play here..." Masami brought up. Yes...Akihiro would've loved this glorious place.

After exiting the theater, we headed left, into the music room. Posters concerning music and musical terms decorated the walls, with instrument organized into groups. Cabinets brimming with books were placed along one wall, and a stand was up front for a teacher or conductor. Hoshiko approached a xylophone and gently played it. The mallets elegantly tapped on the metal bars across the xylophone, creating a wondrous, haunting tune. Entranced, we could not divert our eyes from Hoshiko. My body tingled, and my mind felt high in the clouds, drifting through the air. If Hoshiko stopped, I would fall endlessly back to earth...

"They don't call you the Ultimate Hypnotist for nothing," Yuichi acknowledged, cutting off the trance. Hoshiko finished playing, and a sly grin spread across her lips. "How peculiar, you were able to break free. Perhaps I should play once more..." she raised the mallets again, causing me to hurriedly raise my hand to stop her. "Th-That's okay, thanks. We still have one more room to visit." The others and I exited the room with haste, strolling to the last room. Hoshiko nonchalantly pursued us, staring ahead but looking a bit hurt.

The last room was a pool, big enough to hold a grand competition. The water sparkled under the radiant lights, illuminating the walls with the ripples. Along the left wall were pool lockers with nameplates on them. Just before entering, a closet holding supplies and water toys lay on the right. After taking in the amazing room, we discovered another flight of stairs, once again separated from us by a metal curtain. This would only lift after the next trial.

The other groups assembled in the center of the floor, sharing their findings and making plans to swim together sometime. Then, a monitor down the hallway flickered to life, showing Monokuma. "Alright kiddos, now that you've been all around the second floor, I would appreciate it if ya'll would head the the gym as of right now. I have something special I want to share with you since I'm so nice. See ya there! Puhuhuhu~" His laugh bothered us, but we complied. Slowly and discreetly making our way to the gym, we pondered about this "something special" Monokuma mentioned.

Pushing open the doors, I realized I hadn't been here since the first day. Flashbacks of everyone's buoyant faces played in my head. That optimism is now nearly gone due to our situation, but it comes back sometimes. Monokuma leaped up onto his stand like the first time, a slight tint of worry staining the atmosphere. "Hello, hello, everyone! Glad to see you all made it!" he greeted. Although he was being friendly, I could clearly detect mockery in his voice. "Do you mind just getting to the point? This'd better be meaningful," Noritaka ordered.

"Gee, hold your horses, cowboy! Lemme explain! Just to make sure, you haven't forgotten about this killing game experi- ahem, killing game, right?" Monokuma quizzed us all.

"No, but we don't plan on extending it further!" Renjiro replied.

"This game is bogus! Quit without saving, then uninstall," Chibana added.

"Quit yer yapping and listen to your principal! Sheesh, I was just checking you remembered!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Kaori challenged.

"Losing two companions and being forced to eliminate one another is certainly unforgettable... but not in a good way," Rokuro continued.

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT! You...blabbering on and _on_ about not killing each other... Well I beg to differ! After what I show you, the murderous flame withing you shall burn even brighter!" Monokuma then took out a big, red button and pressed it. My pocket vibrated again, meaning it was my e-handbook. Perceiving it wouldn't be good, I hesitantly removed it from my pocket. Turning it on, my mother appeared.

A feeling of shock came over my body, freezing me in place and gluing my eyes to the screen. My muscles tensed up, and a gasp escaped my mouth. My mother was crouching on her knees amidst piles of papers and what looked like DVD's. The sight of her warmed my body like ice melting, relieved to see her after what had happened. But then I noticed scars all over her body. "Those weren't there four days ago..." I mumbled. I quickly scanned everyone else, and their reactions were more or less identical to mine.

"Satoru...I hope you are doing okay," she began, looking at the camera. The video was fuzzy and the audio was hard to make out, but I could identify more scratches on her face. "Monokuma tried to steal all of your work and your father's reporting DVD's, but I fought back to protect them. Most are gone, but the very special ones are here with me. They keep our memories together alive, and that's why I did it." Monokuma tried to steal...since when?! "With you at Future's Promise, these items are very precious to me as I wait for your return. Please stay strong there, I'm doing fine-" she abruptly stopped as I could hear bullets firing in the distance.

My mother covered her head in panic, but then forced her lips to smile. The video cut off, leaving me to watch static. Still as a statue, I could not believe what I just saw. "Wh-What... When did this happen...? They weren't like this when we first arrived here!" Hoshiko exclaimed. Stunned, everyone glanced from their e-handbooks to Monokuma. "What is the meaning of this?!" Toshiro interrogated.

"Oh, you see, well... I stole something very essential from your families. It varies based on what they treasure most." My mother had explained that Monokuma tried to steal my work and my father's reporting DVD's. They are special to both of us, so that is what he meant by something essential...

"H-How could you!" Aika screeched, lunging for him. Nobuo grabbed her arms and pulled her back, unwilling to let her be punished for breaking a rule.

"So, if someone murders another, I will return the items to your loved ones."

"Tch..." Yuichi grimaced, but didn't look as pained.

"S-So this must be the new motive..." Kagami concluded.

"You betcha! You feel that adrenaline gushing within your bodies?! Use that feeling to kill, kill, kill!"

"Ugh..." Eriko groaned as the bear waved his arm in dismissal. She skated off, almost forgetting the advice she gave us all earlier. I wonder how she felt now... Making our way to the dorms, the despair had risen all over again. Wishing my mother was okay, I slammed my door in despair's face, preventing it from interfering with my writing. Sitting down at my desk and reminiscing the disturbing video, I set my pen to paper and began to write.

Hours flew by, and the monitor came on. "Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entrance is strictly prohibited. Good night, sleep tight. Try to live through the night..." Trying to stay positive, I got ready for bed and tried not to think about the outside world too hard. Resting my head on my pillow, the softness soothing my rigid body, I stared at the wall. "I wonder what my mother is doing now..." I thought out loud, drifting off to sleep.

-DAY 6-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" Monokuma announced. _  
_

I woke up and stretched, taking away the tiredness and stress from yesterday. Getting ready, I thought about what I'd do today, since I had poured my heart and soul into writing the night prior. Leaving the room, I bumped into Yuichi, marching down the hallway. "Ah, sorry dude," he apologized to me.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing in _this_ hallway? I thought your dorm room was in the other hallway."

"I haven't hiked anywhere for a while, so I figured hiking around in circles would be the second best thing. Even so, I prefer the great outdoors. I do this every morning after I wake up. But the funny thing is, I don't need an alarm clock," he explained.

"Oh, right. That's because you're the Ultimate Hiker. But what do you mean you 'don't need an alarm clock'?"

"Being a hiker, I always have to be alert for danger on the trail. I just get this aching yet tickling feeling in my chest, so I prepare for the threat. It also wakes me up when I _know_ I have something planned, and if something bad is happening."

"What about...with Sachi. She was killed at 2:00 in the morning."

"...I didn't wake up then. I couldn't sleep, though. I brushed it off, thinking it was worry. That happens a lot. I get the 'wake up' sense late."

"I see. I don't mean to impose, but are you distracting yourself from the motive?"

"Mhm. But I know I can endure this because that's what happened to my family. We always loved hiking together...until the world was taken away from them."

"What? You said since you were trapped, you missed the outside. The great outdoors...to hike...was that stolen from them?"

"Well, uh...yeah. They're also trapped in one room, so they can't do much. Just like me, we love open space to walk around. Despite being held in one room, they're strong, and I wouldn't want to be a disgrace to them!"

"I see, that doesn't sound so bad- er, I mean it _is,_ but I am assuming some of the others' were worse."

"Yeah, but it seems like you've haven't been affected much either, since you're quiet and somewhat expressionless most of the time," he teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I understand it seems that way, but Monokuma stole most of the important items my father and I had made together. They're precious to my mom, because he's dead... But she fought back to save some of them."

"Oh, I'm very sorry for your loss, dude. Hey, wanna walk around the academy for a bit? We can grab some food on the way," he invited.

"S-Sure," I answered, a bit doubtful at first. But hearing Yuichi's story and his friendly personality reassured me a bit. We soon grabbed a small portion of the original breakfast we eat, and notified the others of our hike. Some others were not in the dining hall though, most likely in their rooms. For most of the day, I trailed behind Yuichi around the school. Eventually my legs grew weaker, aching and dragging me down. Yuchi however, didn't seem fazed. I chuckled, and he convinced me to stop for the day. Parting ways, he wandered elsewhere while I stood on the second floor.

I decided to check out the theater, knowing that Akihiro and Sachi would've been performing there. Instead of painful memories, I found Chibana Adachi, twirling around onstage. The lights lit the whole stage, instead of focusing on her. No music was playing, but her steps had rhythm as if there were. She bounded across the stage, magnificently synchronizing her arms and legs together as one. A series of swaying her hips dances from all over the world contributed to her glorious performance. Her hair flew around in the air, as well as her loose clothing. She then halted in a pose facing away from me, and I applauded right away.

Immediately peering down at me, she wore a puzzled expression that soon changed into a bright one. "Hi Satoru! Did you like my performance? Didja? Didja?!" she asked, bounded down from the stage. "It was captivating...fantastic! How long have you been dancing?"

"My whole life, thanks to my dad!"

"Did he teach you how to dance?"

"Bingo! My mom always supported us and played the perfect music when we danced. That dance just now was dedicated to my family, who...lost something...important..." Chibana trailed off. A wistful look sparkled in her eyes, but she had a subtle smile on her lips. "My father's forgotten everything he's taught me, and my mother lost her great sense in music. Kinda funny when you think about it," she chuckled.

The Adachi family had lost something related to their daughter...now they could no longer enjoy pleasant memories together. "That's pretty disappointing...but at least its not as worse as mine," I began. I soon realized that everything their families lost was horrible, but we just viewed the others as more fortunate than us, since they were _our_ families.

"What happened?" Chibana inquired.

"Monokuma stole most of the important items my father and I had made together. They're precious to my mom, because he's dead... But she fought back to save some of them."

"Oh dear! That's not good at all! Here, I'll make a special dance just for you and your family!" she offered. Chibana got back on stage and began to make up a special dance for me. It was all of the top of her head, but it looked like an actual, rehearsed dance session. The dazzling lights and Chibana's graceful moves seemed to lift the concern from my mind and also provided a distraction. I enjoyed her little dance routine, and after a while, left to write in my room for the rest of the day. Attempting not to worry to much proved difficult, but hope lifted it away. I just hope this proves to be true for the others...

-DAY 7-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" Monokuma announced.

Following the same routine as always, I headed out of my room and to the dining hall. Apprehension lingered in the air, knowing that close ones were in danger if someone didn't murder someone. Settling my anxiety by taking deep breaths, my body settled and I met up with everyone in the dining hall. Some ate without a word, while others chattered about, aspiring to not think about their families that much. But who couldn't, because I mean... it's family!

Going our separate ways, I ambled around in search for something to do. Pretty soon I detected Hoshiko pacing in the halls. "Is something wrong Hoshiko?" I called out to her, troubled by her strange behavior.

"Oh...it's just you, Satoru." She turned towards me, her face shadowed with something only she knew.

"Yeah, sorry for startling you. Why are you pacing...?"

"Ah...it's nothing. Don't worry about me."

"You're my classmate, Hoshiko. Of course I'm worried about you.

"Thanks for saying that, but I can tell by you and the others' looks that you are afraid of me hypnotizing you. Some others avoid me most of the time."

"...So you knew. A-Anyway, I'm sorry... Hold on... It's about your family, isn't it?" I instantly regretted bringing that sensitive subject up.

"F-Family...? Family...! My family...! My family!" Hoshiko streamed down the hallway and out of sight, crying out for those dearest to her. My chest ached, most likely from regret. What did Hoshiko see in the video...?" "E-Excuse me, Satoru," someone called out from behind me. I turned around, and saw Nobuo smiling. "Trying to cheer up Hoshiko, are we?" he mentioned.

"Ah, umm..."

"It's okay. I felt bad to when I tried to comfort her."

"You...tried too?"

"Yes. She had the same reaction. This was yesterday, and ever since the new motive she's been more...distant."

"I sort of noticed that as well. I'm pretty sure its something related to her family and what was stolen."

"I agree with that. The videos affected everyone in some different sort of way. For example, Aika. You saw her lunge at Monokuma, right?"

"Yeah... Others are trying to bury their longing in distractions. I am one of them," I laughed admittedly.

"Same here. Since I'm the Ultimate Negotiator, I negotiated with demanding neighbors and bothersome people to my family. Imagine those relations I solved as invisible treaties. Monokuma stole those, and now my family is in a dilemma again with our everyone."

"Monokuma stole most of the things my father and I worked on. They're special to my mother since he's dead and I'm here, so she fought to keep some."

"How unfortunate... But you're doing okay?"

"Yes, thank you Nobuo. So...how'd you manage to handle the problems your family encountered?" I asked him, trying to change the subject away from sadness. I spent time with Nobuo and we talked about our families together. Aika suddenly marched in and asked him to come with her, so he quickly waved goodbye before she grew aggravated. Getting up and walking around the school some more buried my longing as I admitted earlier. Suddenly, something whizzed by, ruffling my hair and nearly knocking me down.

Alarmed, I examined my surroundings as my heartbeat settled. _Eriko_ glided towards me and smiled apologetically. "Hey there," she greeted. "Taking your mind off your family by skating around?" I guessed.

"Pretty much, yeah. I also wanted to come by and get a better look at you."

"H-Huh...?" I stuttered, my face steadily growing warmer.

"Hah! Don't take it the wrong way, I mean you just remind me of someone!"

"I...do?"

"Hell yeah! Whenever I see you, you remind me of my third older brother."

"Older brother, huh... Hold up, 'third'?!" I echoed, confused.

Eriko placed her hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "You're just like him! My mom and dad abandoned my siblings and I. So, I ended up growing up with four brothers, and I was the only girl! And the youngest, I should add." She winked, grinning ear to ear.

"Abandoned...I certainly hope what was stolen wasn't worse."

"Ah... I dunno. But the oldest out of the five of us is like a leader. He watches over us all. The second one is a bit more relaxed and rowdy, he loves to have fun! The third who you remind me of is basically like you- quiet, organized, and insecure-looking. He's wicked smart, though, and he always helps me with things!" Nervously laughing, I took it as a compliment, but it didn't really sound like one.

"And the fourth is intrepid and a bit of a daredevil. But, the thing stolen from them was the main part of their personality."

"Part of their personality? How can Monokuma do that?"

"He's a robotic genius, so how should I know? I mean, my oldest brother lost his leadership skills, and the second oldest doesn't know how to party anymore. The third lost his organizational skills, so he's all over the place when I saw them in the video. The fourth is a coward now, and it makes me cringe..."

"Uh...no offense, but you don't seem to be perturbed by their loss at all," I commented, hoping Eriko wouldn't get mad at me.

"You think so? I know that, but I've lived with them my whole life, so they withstand this. I could tell from the video that they were doing their best...for my sake. But, the apartment was a mess and my bros were all over the place," she laughed. She turned to me, still smiling. "So what's your story?"

"Monokuma stole most of the things my father and I worked on. They're special to my mother since he's dead and I'm here, so she fought to keep some," I told her.

"Woah, your mother did that? Impressive."

"I know, but I feel at fault for her doing that. You know, being thrown into this problem..."

"That goes to show how much she cares, yeah? Just like my big bros, she's trying to maintain her regular self for your sake."

"...I finally realize that now. Thank you, Eriko."

Eventually we all departed into our dorms, to indulge in some alone time. I wrote about my conversations today, and how inspiring Eriko is, and how Nobuo comforted me. Even so, my mother's state still troubled me.

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entrance is strictly prohibited. Good night, sleep tight. Try to live through the night..." I headed to bed, and prayed for my mother, wherever she was. I walked into the dream world, imagining a tranquil day tomorrow.

-DAY 8-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" Monokuma announced.

Sluggishly I rose from bed, and planted my feet on the ground. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I jumped when something banged against my door. My heart skipped a beat and thumped intensely on my rib cage. Slightly shaking on my bed, I called out, "Who's there?" "It's me, Eri! Toru, get up!" Baffled, I made my way towards the door and let Masami in. She beamed, but then realized I was still in my pajamas. "A-Allow me to assist you!"

Masami rushed around my room, digging through my drawers. I could only watch as she attempted to help me, looking for my clothes in an unfamiliar room. Before I knew it, she shoved me into my bathroom with some fresh garments. The second I stepped out, the wind was knocked right out of me as she seized my foot and dragged me out. My new clothes pressed against my back as I could feel the ground moving underneath me. Masami then grasped my arms and propped me back up, in the dining hall.

"Quite an interesting choice to arrive," Rokuro pestered. I had no time for embarrassment, as Masami sat me down in a chair and placed my meal in front of me. "Oh...umm...thanks," I said, hungrily digging in. I listened to the others as they talked about different ways of transportation, obviously trying to ignore the motive. Minutes passed, and I searched the crowd for Hoshiko, seeing if her state improved. I could see the others glancing at her as well, for they also were aware of her strange behavior.

Hoshiko then got up and approached Chibana, trying to appear better. "Chibana, I have a favor to ask. I've done research in the past and dancing is captivating to the human eye. Water is as well, and since you're a dancer, do you know how to dance in water?" Her unusual question quieted everyone.

"Dancing in water...? Sure I do! I just haven't for a while, though."

"Splendid. Why don't you acompany me to the pool? I have an experiment I'd like to test. And maybe later we could stroll to the theater."

"Yay! I'd be thrilled to!" Chibana treaded after Hoshiko, now exiting. Hoshiko's recent behavior was quite odd, and something about that conversation didn't seem right. We look fixedly at them leave, sharing this uneasiness. Hoshiko paused, and looked back at us. "I can feel your gaze piercing into my back. I get that I've been acting weird, and this event unfolding before you may seem skeptical. But like you, I am trying to bury my forlorn in a pile of distractions. Thus, I am continuing to conduct mesmerizing experiments, as I did before entering Future's Promise. I understand your suspicion, so here."

Hoshiko tossed a black device directed at me. I caught and it fumbled in my grasp. My fear of dropping it settled as the box rested in my hands. Kagami peered into my cupped hands. "A transmitter...?" she announced. Looking back up at Hoshiko, she gripped a matching transmitter."So you know I'm not up to something. I hope you don't mind if they listen to us, Chibana. Now then, shall we?" Chibana darted her eyes from Hoshiko to us, now catching on to our doubt. Sharing a nervous smile, she left with Hoshiko.

The transmitter played static, and as it cleared we could make out the two girls' voices. Their footsteps echoed down the hall, seemingly calm. Hearing their upbeat voices and footsteps seemed soothing, somehow. We all listened to their conversation intently, trying to calm our nerves. "So, uhh...this is just a test for hypnotism, right?" Chibana began cautiously.

"Indeed. As I said before, dancing and water can captivate people's minds, causing them to be unable to look away. Depending what _happens_ with the hypnotic method will affect your subject on what you do." Hearing Hoshiko talk about hypnotism was quite interesting, like a vacuum we were all pulled in.

"So if I do a lazy dance, will people become sleepy?" Chibana's bright voice lifted away the tension from before, causing us to assume everything would be alright.

"Lazy, yet captivating. Gazing out onto water calms the mind, and dancing in water is not really common. Doing so shall entrance the subject, and the sound and your flexibility will surely do the trick."

"What kind of water dance do you want me to aim for?"

"Gracefulness. Any watcher or one hearing the ensemble will fall asleep." Hoshiko's raspy yet mystical tone tickled our senses, sending a tingling sensation throughout our bodies. The last few words she said only pulled us in deeper.

"Fall asleep? Awesome! How long, though?"

"The one pulled in shall for asleep for two hours." Two hours...wow. I hope they pull it off together. "If we do this just right, the one listening should also fall into slumber with no interruptions, free of stress and light in mind," Hoshiko continued. Just saying those words...made my mind feel light.

"Just hearing you talk about it...*yawn* makes me feel sleepy...but! I can't! I have to stay focused to help you!"

"That's good. But what about this makes you tired?"

"Well, your voice is just really wonderful. And for some reason whenever you say something, I _feel_ it. I can hear water droplets splashing on the ground whenever you mention it. And your hushed voice saying the word 'sleep' is just really comforting..." Chibana explained, a tint of drowsiness in her voice.

"My voice...? Yes, I can use this to hypnotize people. I believe you are referring to _hypnotic words_ , things that unknowingly convince the mind to comply to what's said." My mind felt fuzzy, and I can sense myself swaying just a bit. It was all too much...I felt weary...

"Yeah...that must be it..." Chibana murmured.

Hoshiko's voice became louder through the transmitter, meaning it was close by her lips. "Feeling sleepy, are we? To those listening..." A pause. I noticed everyone appeared fatigued as well. A few of their eyes shuttered open and closed like a window, while some swayed like plants in the gentle breeze. Why...did Hoshiko pause? Five seconds had not gone by when she spoke, "...Go ahead and fall into a deep, uninterrupted slumber."

These words from the transmitter spread through my hands, numbing them completely. Because of this I dropped the transmitter, clattering on the floor. In addition to this clattering, I caught a glimpse of bodies falling to the floor. My vision fogged like a dark night, I couldn't make out who they were. Eventually I found myself collapsing, and I suddenly remembered the first time I entered Future's Promise. As I lay on the ground helplessly, my vision grew worse and my body was overtaken by sleep. Hoshiko...had hypnotized us all...

-Time skip-

"...ru...! ...oru! ...Toru!" Something violently shook my shoulder, shaking away the sleep. Opening my eyes to the light, they adjusted quickly. Masami watched me worriedly, and I found the others slowly getting up too. Supporting me by placing her hand on my back, Masami helped me regain my senses. "What...happened?" I heared Kaori ask us all. "Guys! Are you alright? I was the first to wake up because I had the weird "wake up" sense again," Yuichi called out to us from his spot on the floor.

"It seems that Hoshiko had mesmerized us all into falling asleep," Noritaka clarified.

"Hypnotic words...and her voice. That's what she used. " Toshiro pointed out.

"Also, there was a pause before she commanded us to fall asleep. A _pattern interrupt_ , I believe. If you disturb a frequent routine of someone, they spend around five seconds thinking about the interruption. Then, swoop in for the kill. That's why Hoshiko paused," Renjiro disclosed.

"I know you guys are all waking up, but listen to the transmitter!" Masami pleaded. As the room grew quiet, we all stared at the transmitter that lay a few feet away from me. The only thing we heard...was static. "Hoshiko _did_ hypnotize us, so something might have happened to Chibana! We have to go find them!" Nobuo suggested. Getting up and frantically making our way to the stairs, our minds raced through thoughts of what could've happened. It was what happened with Sachi all over again...us dashing towards a certain spot...our hope slowly diminishing.

"She said they'd go to the theater sometime later, so we should split up and search in the pool and theater!" Noritaka hollered over our footsteps, climbing up the stairs. Nodding our heads, Yuichi, Noritaka, Kagami, Toshiro, Nobuo, and Eriko headed towards the theater. Eriko furiously shoved past us and glided by. The rest of us- me, Masami, Rokuro, Kaori, Renjiro, and Aika scampered towards the pool. As soon as we could catch a view of the crystal blue water, Masami slipped and landed with a thud. Blocking us, we crouched down to assist her. "Wait!" she hollered, holding up her hand. "This...this is...blood!" she exclaimed.

Looking down, Masami had indeed slipped on a puddle of blood. I jumped back, sending the others back as well like a wave. Looking into the closet right by the entrance, the door was wide open. Inside...was a bloody mess... Propped up against the wall...was Chibana Adachi, the Ultimate Dancer, with a knife impaled her stomach.

Our suspicions were correct...Chibana had died...and the sight of her body caused us all to shriek in surprise. The Body Discovery Announcement played over the speakers, but we ignored it as we could only gawk in horror at her body. Once we calmed down, Rokuro wore a pained expression. "Hold on. Look at the blood Erizawa slipped in. Now look at where Adachi's corpse is. It's...nowhere near the body, and no trail suggests she was dragged there."

Rokuro was right. They were completely separate, not even a tiny drop could be seen between them. However, there was a trail of blood leading _away_ from Chibana's body. The trail grew fainter as it neared the pool, but became clear once more around the _pool lockers_. The blood poured out from one source, wedged into one of the lockers. The one inside of it, was Hoshiko Yuhara, the Ultimate Hypnotist.


	7. Ch 2 - Steps to the Stars - Deadly Life

The rest of us- me, Masami, Rokuro, Kaori, Renjiro, and Aika scampered towards the pool. As soon as we could catch a view of the crystal blue water, Masami slipped and landed with a thud. Blocking us, we crouched down to assist her. "Wait!" she hollered, holding up her hand. "This...this is...blood!" she exclaimed.

Looking down, Masami had indeed slipped on a puddle of blood. I jumped back, sending the others back as well like a wave. Looking into the closet right by the entrance, the door was wide open. Inside...was a bloody mess... Propped up against the wall...was Chibana Adachi, the Ultimate Dancer, with a knife impaled her stomach.

Our suspicions were correct...Chibana had died...and the sight of her body caused us all to shriek in surprise. The Body Discovery Announcement played over the speakers, but we ignored it as we could only gawk in horror at her body. Once we calmed down, Rokuro wore a pained expression. "Hold on. Look at the blood Erizawa slipped in. Now look at where Adachi's corpse is. It's...nowhere near the body, and no trail suggests she was dragged there."

Rokuro was right. They were completely separate, not even a tiny drop could be seen between them. However, there was a trail of blood leading _away_ from Chibana's body. The trail grew fainter as it neared the pool, but became clear once more around the _pool lockers_. The blood poured out from one source, wedged into one of the lockers. The one inside of it, was Hoshiko Yuhara, the Ultimate Hypnotist.

Happening upon our two former friends caused the halls to echo with our stunned shouts. _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._ " _Another_ body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time to investigate, the class trial shall commence!" The heavy silence entrapped all of us together, unable to move. Chibana... _and_ Hoshiko were gone now... Faint footsteps and roller skates grew louder as the other group reached where we stood. Desperately pushing us to the side, the same scene unfolded, only adding more terror in the air.

"T-Two of th-them?!" Kagami cried. Two...two...we lost...two of our classmates... The bloody mess caused us to wonder how they died, and why _Hoshiko_ died as well. She was the one who ask Chibana the favor... She was the one who hypnotized us so she could murder her. Her actions, the motive... In my mind they somehow connected together. Hoshiko killed for her family, but the tables turned, and she ended up dead too. Who...murdered them...?

Masami, Noritaka, Kagami, Renjiro, Toshiro, and I stayed in the pool to investigate both corpses. Rokuro, Kaori, Eriko, and Yuichi went back to the theater for any clues, while Aika and Nobuo wandered around the floor outside. Just like before, Yuichi wanted to avoid the deceased and felt compelled to leave. Eriko had skated out with him, and Nobuo suggested walking around would calm down the frightful Aika. After dispersing, a splash erupted from the pool, directing our attention to it. Monokuma landed on the floor flawlessly, smirking and handing us Hoshiko and Chibana's room keys. "Here ya go! Make sure to check the Monokuma file too!" he advised before leaving.

 **-Investigation-**

A chime sounded from my pocket, presumably my e-handbook. Shakingly removing it, a message popped up; Monokuma File #2. I tapped on it, knowing we had been thrown into a perilous job once again. Investigating, blaming others, the distrust, the execution... It only brought forth despair. This time, the file was longer, for it contained info about two bodies. Skimming through it, I could only think of the first time we had to investigate.

"Chibana Adachi - Ultimate Dancer

Estimated to be murdered around 8:40 a.m, in the pool closet.

Fatal wound is a stab to the stomach, deep and killed instantly.

Hoshiko Yuhara - Ultimate Hypnotist

Estimated to be murdered around 9:00 a.m, just outside the pool closet.

Stabbed multiple times with a small weapon, then slit in the throat by the same object.

Later found wedged inside a pool locker, weapon still intact."

 **~Evidence: Monokuma File #2~**

Trying to ignore the blood on her outfit, Masami hesitantly suggested to investigating Chibana. Agreeing, I felt anxiety bubble up inside me as I stared at the corpse. Not letting it bubble over and prevent me from searching for clues, I took multiple deep breaths before approaching closer. A knife stood up from her stomach, blood stained the fabric around it. It streamed down her legs and around the floor, but not near the blood Masami had slipped in earlier. The thing that chilled us most was that her eyes and mouth were wide open- almost as if she were watching us for the culprit of her death.

Masami examined closer, being careful not to slip again. "Her expression is blank. Pretty unusual for someone who got murdered," she said. Turning to me she added, "Sachi had a betrayed and mournful look. Don't you think it's pretty strange? Chibana's eyes are glazed, as if she were looking in the distance. It's like the life got sucked out of her before she died."

 **~Evidence: Chibana's appearance~**

Seeing her face, I reminisced about the time during the first investigation about Sachi. Chibana had provided a vital clue for uncovering the culprit, Akihiro. This was due to her theory on the positioning of the body, so maybe... "Maybe her position reveals something. Her upper body is against the wall, but the rest is on the floor. Her arms are to the side, but her head is up straight. Maybe she was sliding down in her own blood...?" I thought out loud. **(Basically like Mahiru Koizumi.)**

 **~Evidence: Chibana's position~**

Scanning her body once more, I noticed that her hands were upturned, facing the ceiling. On them there were bloodstains. "Wait. If Chibana was murdered, why does she have bloodstains on her hands? There's nothing that shows she wiped it off her clothes..." I trailed off, perplexed. Drifting my gaze to the knife, I recognized blood on its handle. "If the killer stabbed her, why is there blood on the handle, and where'd it come from? Blood shouldn't end up on the victim, unless blood was already present." Not knowing what to do, I decided to bring it up during the trial to clear up the confusion.

 **~Evidence: Bloodstains~**

The blood around the corpse splattered everywhere like a messy canvas. In the blood however, were a few scattered footprints."Why are there so many? Maybe the killer and these two girls struggled for a bit," I presumed. Looking around, the closet appeared disorganized with a few supplies left on the floor, making the assumption seem more likely. "So does that mean the culprit should have blood on the soles of their feet?" Masami questioned. I had this warm feeling, knowing the culprit wouldn't to be found so easily. Quickly observing the messy closet, something amidst the piles of supplies caught my attention. "Look, in that pile. I'm pretty sure those are spare towels- drenched in blood. The killer most likely used these to clean," I pointed out.

 **~Evidence: Footprints in blood~**

 **~Evidence: Disorganized closet~**

 **~Evidence: Bloody towels~**

"Hey, Toru. Look at the knife again. I-I know it's unpleasant to see, but think about it more. It's not that big, and I think I've seen it somewhere before...the kitchen!" Masami exclaimed. Nodding my head, I made note to check the kitchen sometime later today. Leaving the closet, Toshiro was blocking our path, examining the pool of blood. He crouched down, with a small tray and pipette in hand. Soon noticing us, he smiled. "I'm doing a blood test. The blood is nowhere near Chibana, so I'm just checking," he clarified.

Leaving him alone, Masami and I cautiously walked over to Kagami and Noritaka, investigating Hoshiko. Just as the Monokuma file stated, multiple stab wounds were visible in Hoshiko's shirt. The former black and white top now stained with the blood from the cuts and slit in her throat. Even though she was gone, the uncertainty she gave me still lingered. Mysterious, dangerous, yet lonely Hoshiko Yuhara, now dead. Her expression was similar Sachi's, pained, but struggled as she fought for life. (Just put Mahiru Koizumi's face on Hoshiko)

Kagami stood just outside the locker, attempting to lessen her fear. "U-Umm...look at Hoshiko again..." she told us. "It's small, but I think that's the object she was killed with." Looking again, indeed, one of the lacerations held something small. Bending in closer, it resembled a knife. A _survival knife_. "Huh... That's strange. Not a regular knife, but a survival knife. That's for cutting things in the wilderness..." Masami spoke. There wasn't much to say about her injuries since the Monokuma file already had. Well, the only thing I could say that they looked painful, and I started to feel bad for Hoshiko now...

 **~Evidence: Survival Knife~**

"Wait, look at the soles of her boots," Masami told me. The four of us did so, and found blood. "That must be from the supposed struggle you mentioned in the closet," said Noritaka, silently observing. He stood on the other side of the locker, scratching his ear in a weird way. Awkwardly ignoring that, Masami looked back at the dead hypnotist. "I don't recall Chi having blood on her feet, but Hara does. If they struggled against the murderer, why doesn't Chi have blood where she died herself?" Masami wondered. That is strange...

 **~Evidence: Blood on soles~**

Noritaka finished itching his ear, then rubbed his hand on his pants. He leaned near Hoshiko as we stepped back, slightly disturbed. Noritaka used the same hand to carefully open a small pouch in Hoshiko's belt. He pulled out a pouch of fresh blood in shiny plastic. "W-What...What's that doing in there?!" Kagami cried. Noritaka watched us, expecting an answer. "We cannot be certain. However, I assure you that this will be critical in the trial," he said. Huh...

 **~Evidence: Blood pouch~**

"Hey, you guys. Come over here," Renjiro called out to Masami and I. He stood near the lockers, most likely checking out the nameplates. We made our way there, and he pointed at the lockers. "These should all have our nameplates on them, correct? And Hoshiko was stuffed into one of 'em too, so we just have to check the nameplates to see whose it is!" He demonstrated, his eyes sparkling in hope of finding something critical. Sharing this small hope with us, we all went locker to locker, looking at the name held on them. After a few minutes we reunited.

"This is more complicated than I imagined. I found one locker who had the nameplate missing!" Masami shared. Thinking back, the ones I analyzed had been missing two, adding on to this mystery. "The one Hoshiko was in is missing the nameplate, same goes for another one a few lockers away," I disclosed.

"I stumbled upon two as well. But this probably means the culprit knew this was an obvious clue. They probably removed them in order to clear their name," Renjiro theorized.

"That means we should see whose nameplates are here, and the ones missing are the suspects," I suggested.

"Let's see, the ones present in my search were Noritaka, Rokuro, and Hoshiko," Renjiro proceeded.

"I only saw Aki, Nobu, Shishi, Toru, and Meya."

"And around the area Hoshiko was found, Chibana, Masami, and Kagami," I added.

"So, the nameplates missing are... Toshi, Yama, Koko, Tsumu, and Oka," Masami announced.

 **~Evidence: Locker nameplates~**

Renjiro widened his eyes at the mention of his name. Time seemed to stop around him as he looked over the glistening water. "So this is what it feels like to be framed, huh? I can only imagine having even more evidence that points at you." Masami watched him, an aura of concern hanging in the air. She had been framed by Akihiro, but the effect was more drastic then. So those five were our main suspects. Meaning, four are innocent, while one stuffed Hoshiko into their locker, and removed the others' nameplates.

We said thanks to a recovering Renjiro, and went back to Toshiro, waving us over. "I know the path to finding the killer is looking for clues, but this is something we should confirm. Who knows, maybe it'll help during the trial," he began, picking up the tray set at his feet. "First, I collected blood samples from Chibana, the spot on the floor, and Hoshiko. With the fluid I have in this contained I can identify which type of blood each sample is. Chibana's is B, and Hoshiko's is AB. The spot on the floor was AB, meaning Hoshiko's," Toshiro declared.

"So Hoshiko was fatally wounded just outside the closet, then stuffed into the locker," Noritaka clarified.

"Y-Yes, but what about the b-blood on her feet?" Kagami mentioned.

"That's Chi's blood, as you can observe from the footprints. But I'm still concerned about the blood on Chi's hands and that knife," Masami explained.

"Why don't I go check? I'm happy to be of help," Toshiro said as he went over to Hoshiko.

We watched the Ultimate Scientist as he collected blood and filled up the tray. He took out a fluid-filled container and squirted it into the blood. Toshiro took out a stick from his pocket and stirred the sample, lightly enough not to ruin the experiment. "Blood type B, Chibana's," he announced. We then followed him into the closet, and he repeated the same process with the dead girl's stained hands as well as the blade. To think, these hands were used in multiple dance sessions everywhere, to stun and wow the crowd. I could picture Chibana waving them in the air in rhythm to the music and her body, drawing the crowd in with each step. Her gracefulness and talent is why Hoshiko chose her...

"Huh... Blood type B again," Toshiro said as he put his equipment away into his belt. "So the victim...has her own blood on herself? How'd it get there?" Renjiro wondered, just as Masami and I had. This mystery is just getting deeper and deeper, like a black hole with no escape. We had been caught up in this disastrous situation, and as the entrance of the hole slowly vanishes, so does our hope.

 **~Evidence: Blood type analysis~**

"Toru, maybe we should go to the others in the theater to see if they found anything," Masami proposed. She led the way, but not dragging me along this time. I could understand why, because we have limited time and we're investigating our dead friends... Nobody could trust nobody, even those who were close before all this. We saw Nobuo and Aika down the hallway, Aika pacing in circles while Nobuo relaxed in a chair. Entering the theater, the bright lights greeted us, reminding us of Akihiro's execution. Glancing to the stage a pang hit me in the chest, bringing up old memories of Chibana and her little dance routine. Little? No, it was huge.

"Hello there, Satoru," Rokuro greeted. He and Kaori sat themselves in the audience, discussing something. "Anything here?" I prompted.

"Sorry, but we've got nothing. Eriko and Yuichi as well. But, we'd like you to know something," Kaori answered.

"Know something?" Masami repeated.

"Correct. I don't think anyone here noticed this small fact, but observe the time on our watches," Rokuro told us.

Doing so, nothing appeared different, but the placement of the hands. 10:50? "It's this late already? We were in the dining hall at around eight in the morning!" I exclaimed.

"We fell asleep, silly. During the talk Chibana and Hoshiko had through the transmitter, they brought up the effects of the hypnotic test," Kaori teased.

"Hoshiko estimated that the subject would fall asleep for around two hours, and using hypnotic words, that happened," Rokuro finished.

"That's right...I remember it was around eight before Chi and Hara left. Two hours would've given Hara enough time to do her business, but then something went wrong and she ended up dead..." Masami trailed off, her expression saddening at the thought of their two classmates.

"The Monokuma file also says that Chibana was murdered at 8:40 a.m, and Hoshiko at nine. My guess and Tsumura's is that the killer woke up somewhere around then," Rokuro clarified. That makes sense... This piece of evidence could be vital later on.

 **~Evidence: Time gone by~**

Thanking them for their help, Masami and I made our way over to Eriko and Yuichi, leaning against the tall stage. "Hey you two. Just as Kaori said, we found nothing," Eriko called out to us as we approached. Yuichi lazily waved me over, and the aura told me something was wrong. Masami went over to Eriko and had their own conversation, so I went over to chat with Yuichi privately. He stared at the ground, regret shining in his eyes, and his mouth curled into a frown. "What's wrong?" I inquired worriedly.

"I'm mad at myself. No, furious. You know how alert I am, and how I can wake up in certain situations?" he brought up.

"Yeah...? Oh... You didn't wake up during those two hours, did you?" I presumed sadly.

Yuichi clenched his fist, and I could see him shaking quite a bit. His eyes were wide with pain, tainting the air and spreading to me, for the concern I had for my friend. "Tch...I didn't. My senses came late and that's why I was the first to wake up, not when Hoshiko had done something grim. If I only...I had w-woken up, I-I could've done something t-to help..." he stuttered. I quickly placed my hand on his shoulder and patted it, unsure of what else to do.

Yuichi looked at my hand then down at me, as I gave him a sheepish smile. He looked at me in surprise, then down at the floor again with pain. He must feel as he were to blame, with all this regret flowing through the air. Yuichi said nothing more, only trembling every few seconds and frowning. A tap on my shoulder, startling me for a second. Diverting my eyes to the left, Eriko stood there, and pointed towards the door. Masami stood there, apologetically waving me over. I pat Yuichi one last time, then dashed over there avoiding the sorrow.

 **~Evidence: Yuichi's Account~**

Once we left, Nobuo and Aika came up to us curiously. "Did you guys check their rooms yet?" Nobuo asked. Masami gasped and felt around her pockets, trying to find the keys. After reaching in one that had been hard to find, she took out the two keys. "'Kay, we're going together so that we don't have pairs left alone," Aika commanded. Quietly stepping down the stairs, I felt more fresh, like I were standing outside in the free space. Maybe it was the turmoil from upstairs trapping me...

Entering Chibana's room, we saw many glow in the dark stickers and dim lights before we turned the lamps on. The dancer's room had posters of competitions and people in dance poses upon the wall in a disorderly fashion. Some were clumped over her bed, while some were up elsewhere all alone. Her nightstand and anything with a flat surface contained heaps of letters and glimmering trophies that stood tall and proud. The light bounced off of them and lit up the room, but another reason was because of the disco ball dangling from the roof. Something that blended in on her nightstand stood close to her bed, a picture frame.

We dispersed and began to search, but I inquisitively strolled over there and picked up the frame. In it was a picture of three people, Chibana being in the middle, held up by the other two on either side. A man with russet colored hair held her on the left side, wearing a gray sweater and glasses. On the right side was a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and a light business suit. Chibana in the middle wore a glittery dancing outift and had her red hair tied into a fancy bun. She beamed at the camera, holding a golden trophy in one hand, and outstretching the other. This was the Adachi family, as she had mentioned two days ago.

My body relaxed, seeing how happy they looked together. But I had also relaxed due to the doleful feeling in my heart, weighing it down. Someone stood next to me, my wariness coming back and I set the picture down where it belonged. Masami stood on my right, observing the same picture. Her lips curled into a small grin, but her gaze held a gloomy shine. "What a nice family..." she breathed, still focused on it. The way she looked at the picture somehow seemed beautiful, like someone daydreaming in the gentle sunlight. It shone down on her, making Masami's presence seem even brighter... "The others and I found nothing, and you've been here the whole time. Let's head to Hoshiko's room," she said to me.

Once we closed the door, the elation stayed behind. Dread replaced it as we entered the hallway again, despair and danger prowling around in the shadows. It could pounce at you from any corner and hurt us all deeply in the heart. Hoshiko's room had bright and eye-catching patterns clung to every corner. The bed sheets were an interesting pattern, and posters and decorative items were strung on the wall and dangling from the ceiling. Everywhere you looked, you'd see something you couldn't take your eyes off. Everything in her room beckoned you to come observe its strange beauty.

As we marched around admiring it all, something on the desk seemed...out of place. Squinting my eyes to try and block out all of the captivating patters, it appeared to be a small, burgundy book. I picked it up, its scratched up cover feeling rough at my fingertips. Hoshiko's full name was printed on the cover in a shimmering font. I flipped through the pages, skimming through, feeling the gentle breeze on my face. After the first few words on one page, I slammed it shut, realizing it was a diary. Maybe...it had some sort of clue to why she lured out Chibana...? Opening it up again to a random page in the middle, I began to read.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Mom and Dad are devastated about brother. The twins don't understand, but somehow they sense something is wrong. None of them have found out the real reason why brother left though, and I can't bring myself to tell them. Since he was the one who had a successful job and tons of money, my family expected assistance from him and he had to take care of everything financially related. He smiled, always "happy to help", but I can observe the hassle it brings him. It pained me to watch him do everything for us, and although mom and dad were kind, to me they were using him to get back on track._

 _In my eyes it's their fault we ended up in poverty. They hadn't been on drugs or anything, they just weren't as skilled as their co-workers. If only they hadn't chosen jobs with such high expectations, they wouldn't have pushed themselves to their limit and end up in a catastrophe. We lost so much money...we had to give up so many things. But then brother arrived, shining his virtuous light and offered to lend a hand. Now everything that's supposed to mom and dad' problem bears a heavy weight on his shoulders. I couldn't stand it..._

 _I know he helped us greatly, but every day he comes by I could see he didn't want to be here, even though he cared for us. He was spending his earnings on us...the earnings he worked so hard for. That's why...I hypnotized him into going elsewhere, to not worry about us and live a better life. The burden of his own family gone...all because of me. He took the money with him, and hence, we had to start from scratch all over again. Selling most of the things brother gave us, and being the second eldest, everything fell on my shoulders. I wanted to help in my own way, and show my family hope in the dark. This time, the light wouldn't come_ _to_ _them, it'd come_ _from_ _them._

 _Starting to take on many jobs involving my talent, I earned some money to help, and got better at hypnosis. After a while, they started seeing the hope I envisioned. Not like the hope brother gave them that led to despair and ruin. Currently we have enough to live a stable life, but we can't buy anything fancy or spoil ourselves to much. Thanks to my many jobs, I got into Future's Promise Academy. Concerned about the money in my family, I was hesitant to leave, but the academy said they'd give some funds if only I'd go. My family encouraged me, and so I depart tomorrow. I do hope that brother is doing well..._

 _~Hoshiko"_

My chest ached from the sympathy I felt. Hoshiko did what she believed was right, and I agree with her thinking. But, the despair twisted her... Twisted her into leading Chibana away and attempting to murder her, but ended dying at someone else's hands. I continued reading for anything else connected to the case. After this entry, some pages appeared to be torn out. Maybe she wrote something and didn't like it... I looked into the trash bin nearby, but nothing looked like it came from here. I flipped the last entry, and handwriting was scattered all over the place. Her usual neat, swirly handwriting had turned into a sloppy mess, and it looked like she practically stabbed the page with the writing utensil as she wrote. Bracing myself, I pressed on.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I dread this place...I_ _DREAD THIS DAMNED PLACE SO MUCH! Being forced to kill and not being able to leave is too much for me! O-One murder has already happened and we watched a classmate get stabbed in the h-heart... WHY DID I ACCEPT TO GO HERE?! I would rather stay with my family and take care of then than stay in this hell of an academy. They convinced me to go with the promise of money for my family, and that's what they got, but did they bring me here just to kill or be killed?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!_

 _Monokuma crossed the line today. He gave us a new motive and forced us to watch a video. Turns out, he stole something precious to each of our closest ones, and wouldn't return it unless someone died. I was f-forced to watch a miserable video...of my family who flourished before I came here... The video was in the back of an alley, showing their belongings scattered and ruined. The apartment was gone, and newspapers and ripped up blankets decorated the ground. That horrific bear...took all the money I earned and the money we received from the academy..._

 _Mom and Dad have turned into beggars, but nobody does anything. My little brother is sick, and his twin sister is always wailing at night. It was poverty all over again... I...I have to do something. I CAN'T LET THEM LIVE LIKE THIS! My only option...is to...k-kill... But if it's for my loved ones, so I have...no other choice... It's...the only way...to save my family. Yes, that's right...I have to kill to save my family... Surely one life is nothing compared to four, right? RIGHT?! Ahahaha...who...who is going to be the sacrifice...to show them hope... Anyone will suffice, but I need a good reason... Ahaha... HOW ABOUT THAT DANCER GIRL?!"_

 _~I WILL ACCOMPLISH THIS"_

 **~Evidence: Diary entries~**

Those last words tingled through my hands and crept up my spine, so I set the diary down to avoid that feeling. Indeed, Hoshiko had been twisted by the motive. Twisted into attempting to murder Chibana, but died at someone else's hands. Still as a statue, I could only stare at the book as everyone else bustled about. Time seemed to stop around me, as I could only imagine Hoshiko's despair. My chest ached from the pain and sympathy I felt, but that would change nothing. Hoshiko had her own personal struggles, and we made her feel worse by avoiding her. How did things turn out this way...?

"Toru, find anything?" Masami called out from the opposite side of the room. Time flowed again as I turned to her. The diary was important in solving what drove Hoshiko to despair, but they were her personal matters. I decided not to bring it up if not needed. "No. You guys?" I answered, making it appear nothing happened.

"Lots and lots of things to draw you in. But, that's to be expected of the Ultimate Hypnotist," Aika deadpanned.

"Well since there's nothing here, why don't we check somewhere else?" Nobuo proposed.

"Right, we have to go check the kitchen!" Masami mentioned determinedly.

"Ah...yes," I mumbled, following behind them.

Catching a quick glimpse of the colorful room one last time, I slowly shut the door, feeling released from its mesmerizing grasp. Like a vibrant web I had been trapped in its awe, but was able to escape it. I felt as if the spirit of Hoshiko resided in there, pulling us in when we first entered. Maybe she guided my eyes to come upon her diary, to bring the killer to justice. With only one clue left, Hoshiko let us go to solve this mystery. I realize that sounds fatuous, but I am grateful anyway.

The knives glistened under the light, reminding me of Akihiro. Masami proceeded to count them, pausing when reaching the end. Placing her fingers on her chin, she concluded, "One is missing, so it's definitely the one Chibana was killed with." Did Hoshiko bring that knife? But how? And why was Chibana's blood on her hands as well as the knife handle...?

 **~Evidence: Kitchen knife~**

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

Monokuma's voice startled us all. "Ahem, this is a school announcement! I believe you have collected all of the pieces to put the puzzle together, so let us gather in the trial room! Make your way into the school area and I'll be waiting behind the big, red doors! Puhuhuhu~"

It was happening again... With Sachi, now with Hoshiko and Chibana. Everyone met up in the school area and steadily trudged to the trial room. This case distracted us, but when we delved deeper into it, we only received astonishment about everything and terror of what would happen next. Directing our eyes to the elevator once more, three more of our friends were no longer there to enter with us. "T-Two murders...I've had enough already!" Kagami broke the silence. She trembled as always, and Toshiro as well as Aika placed a reassuring hand on either of her shoulders.

Their warm touch stiffened the poor girl, and she pushed their hands off and puffed up her cheeks. Her eyes focused on the elevator, she marched towards it, amusing us all. She's really trying to change, or hide something within her shaking body. We followed behind her, now filled with determination, and the doors closed behind us. It sunk deep into the ground, and silence hung in the air. Soon, a new feeling of doubt rose in the elevator, as we casting distrustful glances at each other. Who could've murdered Hoshiko and Chibana? Why _two_ of our friends?!

Hoshiko, although mysterious and a bit frightening, was lonely and struggled financially. But she did her best to endure this mess, but ended up falling into despair in hope to rescue her family. Chibana, always bubbly and positive lit up a room when she waltzed in. Her family looked perfect and her dances moves always affected your heart in a good way. Two of them shouldn't have died...

Just like the elevator, our hopes went lower, and lower. Unlike the elevator, our despair was rising. The fear and anger grew overwhelming, and needed to be let out. The doors slid open, inviting our misery into a large room. These feelings would only grow larger as the trial proceeded. Bracing ourselves for this despair, the trial begun.


	8. Ch 2 - Class Trial - Execution

We stepped in, but noticing a change of scenery caught us off guard from walking. Unlike last time, a dreamy blue wallpaper was attached to the wall. Golden swirls stuck out, some mounted, some strung up by invisible thread. Sparkling glitter soared across the wall like shooting stars, and footprints in varied sizes and colors scattered about. The new crystal blue floor reflected our inquisitive faces on it. I got the impression Monokuma intended for it to be walking on a blanket of stars. "You people may think my decorations aren't necessary, but I don't want you to lose your spark in the same old tedious trial room! Then nothing would be exciting..." he pestered.

Placing one foot then the other on the podium, I watched everyone do the same. Akihiro, Hoshiko, and Chibana's stands also held a frame with their face like Sachi's. Each one had the bright pink x, appearing to be dripping like it had been painted recently. Four people had died, and four would turn to five if we could solve this mystery. Analyzing the faces of the others, a rush of fret and disquisition shot through my body. We didn't have a main suspect like last time, so determination to solve this murder propelled us forward. Even among endless layers of despair, my hope to prevail would eventually shine through and to reveal the perpetrator of this dreadful crime!

Monokuma rose from his seat and faced us all. "Now then, let's being with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit." If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and that person will earn the right to graduate from this school!"

-Class Trial-

Casting glances, nobody spoke a word. Last trial, a clear path lay before us due to Noritaka's accusation. Now, the puzzle pieces are greater in amount and scrambled all over the place. Unsure of what trail to follow first, we could only eyeball each other.

Aika Narahashi: "So...uh... How should we start this thing?"

Renjiro Yoshioka: "...I say we start at the beginning, and build up from there."

Kagami Ishikawa: "Okay... so f-first we were in the dining hall, until Hoshiko h-hypnotized us into falling asleep. The evidence suggests t-two hours..."

Toshiro Chosokabe: "That must've been more than enough time for Hoshiko to pounce, but she became the prey instead."

Nobuo Mitsugi: "Really? We were asleep for two hours?"

Masami Erizawa: "Yeah. We were at the dining hall since seven, and we fell asleep around eight. We woke up at ten, and nothing suggests our watches were tampered with."

Kaori Tsumura: "Rokuro and I also discovered that the Monokuma file shows that Chibana was killed at 8:40, and Hoshiko at nine."

Rokuro Watanabe: "This means the murderer woke up around then and made their move."

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "But the question is _how_ they woke up in the first place." Silence followed his remark, clouding our minds with confusion. It wouldn't clear until real evidence related to it was presented. Thing is, we didn't have anything...

Satoru Okakura: "Instead of focusing on how, we should direct our attention to the rest of this case. The answer will arrive eventually, once we piece together the other details." Everyone gazed at me intently, their eyes shining. I could feel the blood rush to my face as they did, darting my eyes from one person to another.

Noritaka Utagawa: "You make a compelling statement. I'd like to proceed as well. Based on the footprints in Chibana's blood, you could detect a scuffle had taken place. What backs me up even more is the blood on Hoshiko's soles."

Masami Erizawa: "The blood belonged to Chi, for no other was there. Chi was killed in the closet, and then Hara fought against the killer only to be killed outside."

Eriko Kaminaga: "Hypno-girl was then stuffed into the locker, leaving a trail of blood from where she was dragged."

Satoru Okakura: "There were a few towels drenched in blood in the messy closet. The supplies had been carelessly knocked on the ground, proving the struggle. The bloody towels mean the perpetrator cleaned their shoes of Chibana's blood."

Renjiro Yoshioka: "They also removed five of the locker nameplates, knowing it was a significant clue."

Nobuo Mitsugi: "Forgive me for interrupting, but you say a scuffle took place in the closet, right? If Chibana had been caught up in it, then there should've been scratches or blood on her shoes."

Satoru Okakura: "You've got that wrong! We already said Chibana's blood could've been the only source, unless she stepped in her own blood. But observe her appearance and position. Her head is leaning against the wall, while the rest is slumped on the ground. It's possible she slid down her own blood that splattered on the wall. And look at her eyes. They're glazed over, and her mouth ajar. Umm...what was it Masami said...?"

Masami Erizawa: "Like the life had already been sucked out of her before she died. I also brought up it would seem strange for someone's expression to be like that after finding you've been betrayed."

Aika Narahashi: "'Eyes glazed over and mouth ajar'? ...Sounds a lot like what happens to people in those cool hypnotizing videos I've seen."

Eriko Kaminaga: "That's it! Chibana had been entranced by hypno-girl!"

Rokuro Watanabe: "Yuhara most likely intended to hypnotize Adachi into stabbing herself so she wouldn't be the who actually hurt her. So then if Yuhara were here and we chose her as guilty, we'd be incorrect. Adachi would've been the killer since she wounded herself."

Noritaka Utagawa: "That must be why Hoshiko carried around that blood pouch. I predict she would've poured it over herself and pretended to be in pain. She could've simply mesmerized us into voting someone else as well."

Aika Narahashi: "The blood packet...? That would've come from the Nurse's Office! But we didn't think to check there, damn..."

Nobuo Mitsugi: "Th-That's okay, as long as we discover the reason why she had it..."

Monokuma: "I can confirm that. Little Miss Hoshiko waltzed into the Nurse's Office when ya'll were asleep, and stole a blood packet. She put it back all organized and junk, because by chance ya checked there, you would've found out!" A picture of the open drawer of blood was displayed on sceen. It was live footage, having the screen crackle and Monokuma distractedly dancing in the back.

Kagami Ishikawa: "W-Why, though...? And I don't quite fully g-grasp how she was hypnotized..."

Satoru Okakura: "You remember the blood on Chibana's hands and the knife handle? It wouldn't make sense if Hoshiko had stabbed her directly. If she did, the blood should've gotten on her hands, not Chibana's or the handle. Now let's connect the struggle. The footsteps were really close to Chibana's corpse. What if...either the killer _or_ Hoshiko bumped into Chibana, impaling her?!" Eyes widened at my random idea, but we all sensed we were closer to uncovering the truth. Seeing their eyes glint, they appeared to have a stronger grasp of everything.

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "And in her last moments, Chibana came to her senses and touched her bloody clothes, then the knife! That explains how the blood got there!"

Kaori Tsumura: "That does make sense, but couldn't Hoshiko have painted the handle and Chibana's hands with the blood from the packet beforehand?"

Satoru Okakura: "You've got that wrong! The packet wasn't open when we discovered it. And, Toshiro did a blood test on the clues."

Toshiro Chosokabe: "Yes, Chibana's blood is B, and Hoshiko's is AB. The only other thing containing AB blood was the spot on the floor. The blood on Hoshiko's soles, the knife handle, and Chibana's hands were all B. That's right, her own blood!"

Eriko Kaminaga: "I know this is possible so why don't I just say it? Some people here other than Chibana can have type B blood. Couldn't it have been the murderer's if they have type B too?"

Satoru Okakura: "No, that can't be true. If the culprit's blood was at the scene of the crime, someone here should have a large gash to spill that much blood. And with a large gouge like that, they should've been staggering around with discomfort."

Kagami Ishikawa: "A-About that knife... where did Hoshiko conceal it?"

Nobuo Mitsugi: "We went to the kitchen since it resembled one I've seen. Masami counted and one was missing. We can infer Hoshiko fetched the knife while we were asleep, since we didn't witness her having it earlier.

Toshiro Chosokabe: "Yeah, that makes total sense."

Renjiro Yoshioka: "Now about that knife Hoshiko was killed with... It was a survival knife, meaning the perpetrator owned one."

Satoru Okakura: "And the missing nameplates we mentioned earlier... Five of them were gone, meaning those are our suspects."

Masami Erizawa: "And those were Toshi, Yama, Koko, Tsumu, and Oka."

Noritaka Utagawa: "I cannot understand with those idiotic nicknames."

Toshiro Chosokabe: "H-Hold on, me again?!"

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "...Huh..."

Eriko Kaminaga: "Why would I have a friggin' survival knife?"

Kaori Tsumura: "This isn't good..." The ones named fidgeted in place, thinking of a way to prove their innocence. One of these five murdered... Despite their stress, acrimony bubbled up inside me, but I contained it. Renjiro who had known this fact earlier didn't look fazed, and tried to distract himself by looking up at us.

Renjiro Yoshioka: "Anyone who seems likely to wield a survival knife will be our top suspects. I admit to owning one, but I don't use it unless I am in dire need to."

Kaori Tsumura: "...I have one too. It's for cutting plants outside if I need to gather herbs for work."

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "Hikers should always be responsible and hold the right supplies so...yeah."

Rokuro Watanabe: "I doubt that Chosokabe and Kaminaga will ever need a survival knife with their talents, so I say we take them off the list."

Noritaka Utagawa: "So out of those three, whoever seems most likely to waking up in the middle of a deep slumber is the culprit."

Aika Narahashi: "Yeah, I know that. But that's easier said than done." Keeping our eyes glued to the top three, countless thought raced through our minds on how to decipher which one it was. Their forlorn looks appeared convincing, but deep in our hearts, we knew that wasn't true. Just to be sure, I faced Yuichi.

Satoru Okakura: "Yuichi... You said even though you have alert senses, you didn't wake up?"

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "Huh? O-Oh, no. I believe I told you that I can receive that sense late too. That's how I woke up first, but not when Hoshiko brought Chibana into the closet."

Kaori Tsumura: "I understand this is foolish, but all of our alibis were when we were asleep. Yes, nobody was awake, but that's all we've got..."

Kagami Ishikawa: "I'm afraid we aren't m-making much progress..."

Eriko Kaminaga: "Hey, Yuichi. Are you sure you're not lying?" My muscles seized up at that sudden question. Eriko held a straight face, staring daggers at Yuichi. Eyes widening, beads of sweat poured down his face. My mouth sealed up and I gulped, watching the scene unfold.

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "W-What do you mean? Of course I'm telling the truth! Satoru was there when I told him, I-I would never lie to a friend!" I remembered the chat we had at the foot at the stage. Yuichi brooded about how he hadn't woken up. He trembled and stared at the ground with regret, feeling as if he were to blame. His reaction then was the same now, and I couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious.

Satoru Okakura: "Yuichi... You were shaking and were incapable of looking me in the eye. You always clenched your fist and stuttered... That's usually a reaction of someone who tries to hide the fact they're lying!"

Eriko Kaminaga: "Exposed!" She grinned devilishly while making an x with her arms.

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "Kh-! Urgh... C-Com on man! We're buddies! I wouldn't lie and I swear I didn't wake up!"

Rokuro Watanabe: "You're the only one who fits in with everything. Admit to lying about your senses, it's quite obvious you were."

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "N-No...!"

Kagami Ishikawa: "You also c-confirmed you own a survival knife!"

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "I didn't kill them! I didn't...I didn't! I-I was only trying to help!" Words like daggers pierced my heart leaving behind realization. It spread to my brain, now understanding his desperate statement. For it didn't make sense, and unrelated to anything. Yuichi held onto his cap with one hand, and the other covering his mouth. Paralyzed with shock, he could only stare ahead at what he just said.

Masami Erizawa: "'Only trying to help'? ...Yama, what are you trying to say?"

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "Aah...! During...the investigation... I was only trying to help...during the investigation...!"

Noritaka Utagawa: "Normally someone wouldn't act like that while supplying others with clues. Fidgeting in fear, stuttering, the list goes on."

Kagami Ishikawa: "What are you implying, smartass?" Kagami's voice dropped to a lower tone, threatening but elegant. Her normal paranoid eyes were slits, and through them she eyeballed Noritaka. Her voice carried confidence not like usual, and this impacted Noritaka.

Noritaka Utagawa: "...I didn't mean you. I mean it's abnormal for someone of his type to act like that. He isn't usually quite and nervous. He seems to be the more oblivious type and dives in headfirst. You've always been that way, Kagami. Well, your behavior just now is strange as well, I must admit."

Yuichi Hatekeyama: "H-Hey!"

Kagami Ishikawa: "..."

Renjiro Yoshioka: "Getting back to the task at hand, is there anything else that proves our suspicion of Yuichi?"

Yuichi Hatekeyma: "Ngh... Nng!" He ran his fingers through his hair and tugging on some parts, thinking of a way to remove all suspicion of him. Looking at him now, even though I called him out on his actions, Yuichi was still my friend here. I couldn't think of anything to say... I could only observe in silence as the trial proceeded. Everyone stood still, ignoring Yuichi as they tried to grasp onto anything... _anything_ to prove him guilty...

Noritaka Utagawa: "Nothing? Well then, I suppose I was correct to hide this crucial piece of evidence."

Toshiro Chosokabe: "...You have something? Well, spill it!" Noritaka delved into his pocket and removed something familiar. Outstretching his hand with a firm grip, it was a transmitter. Noritaka sneered at us all, boldness emitting from him.

Satoru Okakura: "A transmitter?"

Noritaka Utagawa: "Precise. However, this isn't the one Hoshiko gave us, this is the one she had."

Aika Narahashi: "That's Hoshiko's?! Where the hell did you get that thing?"

Noritaka Utagawa: "I happened to pick it out of those many pouches she has on her belt. She put it in there once she was finished with us, but got swept away by the current of her mission. Hoshiko forgot to stop recording." Before we could say anything Noritaka pressed a button on the front, then turned a knob on the side. The little box crackled to life, as we heard all too familiar voices from it. The very first thing we heard were muffled, most likely Hoshiko slipping it back into her pouch. This was right after we fell asleep.

"*yawn* What do you mean by that, Hoshi...? I've got to stay awake to help you, so why're you tellin' me to sleep...?" That silly, yet sleepy voice belonged to Chibana, who was still alive mere hours ago. A pang hit my chest as I listened, knowing now she was dead. Same went for Hoshiko, even though she plotted everything.

"Chibana, don't fall asleep. You are merely going to listen to what I say and obey." Hoshiko ordered in a smooth tone.

"Nng...hehh?"

"You _are_ going to listen to me and do as commanded." More forceful this time, as we heard the sound of clothes ruffling in someone's grasp.

"I...I will listen...to you..."

"Splendid. Now, follow me."

"Follow...you..."

Their footsteps echoed in the hallway, devoid of people since we were all asleep. Hoshiko and Chibana quietly went back down the stairs and into the dining hall. "Stay there," she commanded, weaving her way around us. "Aww, they're so cute when dozing off. It's even more cute because of how foolish they were," Hoshiko giggled. Hoshiko entered the kitchen to fetch the knife as predicted, then departed once more. A few minutes later she went into the Nurse's office and opened a drawer. Plastic crinkled in her hand as she rolled the drawer back in place. Eventually we could detect the faint waves of water, the pool. "Chibana, go in there," Hoshiko directed. The water closet.

"Hehh...hehe! Water, yaay! I wanna daance in the waterr!"

"Before that, hold onto this please."

"Ehh...? A knife?! Aah...sharp!"

"You _will_ hold onto this blade, and place it as your stomach." Hoshiko said, knowing the effects were wearing off. Our bodies tingled at her voice, but we weren't as gullible like before. We knew we couldn't do the same as Chibana did, having no knife. And, this wasn't a live recording, but we were still pulled in once more.

"P-Place it at...my...stomach..."

"Yes...yes! Now, you are going to stab yourself with this."

"I...don't want to-"

"You _will_ stab yourself! I...need to do this... It's for my family...I need to save them...!" Taking deep breaths, Chibana didn't respond. The transmitter in the pouch shifted with Hoshiko's constant trembling, but soon settled. "Now then...do it Chibana."

"Heh...nng..."

"That's it! Closer now..."

Suspense rose in the air as Hoshiko's eagerness did. The pouch shifted along with Hoshiko as she inched to close to Chibana. We could practically see her teeth glimmering in an evil grin, and the knife pressing against Chibana's stomach. This was the moment Chibana's life ended, along with her dream to be free. "Hoshiko!" someone hollered. The voice reverberated off of the pool walls and in our minds. Silenced, we came to realize that voice belonged to Yuichi. Looking towards him now, he gaped at the transmitter, despair overshadowing his face. He did lie after all...

"What have you done to us?" Yuichi interrogated, stomping into the closet. His mighty footsteps shook our bodies, as well as Hoshiko as we could hear the pouch rubbing against the transmitter.

"You...You woke up...?!"

"What have you done to us, and Chibana?!"

"I simply hypnotized you all into falling asleep."

"What for?" The steps of Hoshiko's boots could be heard, and Yuichi gasping not too far away.

"Why... Why is Chibana holding a blade to her stomach? You...You plotted this from the start, didn't you...?"

"It's the only way to escape, and for Monokuma to return what was stolen."

"That's...unforgivable!" Yuichi lunged for Hoshiko, and she choked, most likely meaning he grasped the collar of her shirt.

"You're too late. I am the only one who can release her from the trance." Hoshiko responded with no sign of fear in her voice, most likely staring at Yuichi with a taunting smirk.

"But...why?"

"I need...to save my family."

"By making us fall asleep and luring Chibana up here? You and I both know nobody's family would want that."

"..."

"Hoshiko...This isn't necessary. Please, let Chibana go..."

"...Chibana... Stab yourself."

"Nng..!"

"What the- No!" Hoshiko whimpered as we heard the two shuffle.

"Yuichi, you don't understand how dire my family's dilemma is."

"Going to these lengths?!"

"Since when did you become so virtuous?"

"Just stop." Hoshiko cried out in pain, as something rustled just above the bag. We assumed he had latched onto her arm.

"Tch... You will let me go this instant."

"I can't endanger Chibana!"

"You _will_ let me go this instant!" Hoshiko threatened, breaking her cool.

"No...never again. You won't hypnotize me no matter how much effort you put into it!"

"Chibana!"

"Hehhh...?" Hoshiko cried out even louder, as Yuichi grunted while trying to keep her in his grasp.

"Yuichi, let me go! I need to help my family!" Hoshiko grew desperate, but not too much as to hurt her arm even more.

"And my family told me to stay strong and help others."

"Like I give a damn about your family. Monokuma stole all the money we saved up and they're in poverty all over again! Chibana! Do it!"

"Whaaa...?"

"I won't let you!" The two frantically tried to escape the other. Shoes slid on the floor as Yuichi tried to lead Hoshiko out of the closet, but the persistent girl protested by giving him commands.

"You don't understand...! Get your hands off of me!" Hoshiko screeched, on the brink of tears. A few seconds later, the pouch violently shook as Hoshiko wriggled free. She cried out as we heard a thud, tripping over Yuichi's foot. Stumbling backwards, a big boom came from the wall, as a silent gasp escaped someone's mouth. Nothing stirred except for the surprised gasps from someone, as something dripped onto the hard floor. Something slammed against the wall and proceeded to slide down. We soon understood that Hoshiko had bumped into Chibana, impaling her and thus ending her life. She was a slave to Hoshiko's words and died not being able to be free once more, explaining why her expression was blank when we found her body.

Seconds felt like an eternity as the two of them observed. Hoshiko slowly began to cackle, admiring her own work. "I did it... I did it! Now my family can be saved!" Yuichi began to stroll towards Chibana. "It's obvious you orchestrated this whole thing. How will you convince them you're innocent?" He asked shakily.

"I have a blood pouch to act injured, and I can mesmerize you and convince you that I'm innocent~!"

"So you're using you own talent to turn the trial to your own favor...?"

"Precisely. Now I can do that to you too. Now you can forget all about this and-"

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Yuichi boomed, shoving Hoshiko into the shelves of supplies. She crashed into them and items clattered onto the ground. Hoshiko squabbled around trying to get away from Yuichi. His pace increased, steady yet firm. "You...You will leave me alone!" Hoshiko said, tripping over more items. She choked again as Yuichi pulled her shirt, and something silenced her. "A...A survival knife? Do you intend to threaten with that silly little object- ah!"

"You are wicked inside. This is unforgivable, for your family or not. This is cruel, too cruel."

"I'm only doing what I think is best!"

"SHUT UP!" The sound of fabric tearing and a deep cut caused our heartbeats to escalate. "Ugh...S-So this is how you plan to serve j-justice...?" Hoshiko managed to comment.

"..."

"Killing me won't accomplish anything. It'll be difficult to convince the others you aren't guilty. Hypnotizing is much more simpler." The same horrifying sound played again, but more loudly and more frequent. "Die a cold, awful death, you manipulator." With these last words Hoshiko gasped for breath, coughing and sputtering a liquid. One last time Yuichi stabbed her, as we heard some splashing in the river of blood. A thump to the floor, meaning the hypnotist was dead. More minutes passed, then Yuichi began to pace around thinking of how to fix everything. Hoshiko's body rubbed against the floor as he dragged it, and metal clanked as he placed her in his locker. He removed the other nameplates with the wood clacking in his hand.

Yuichi entered the closet, most likely searching for a towel to clean his shoes. Things were thrown about in the closet, but it was hard to listen since they were feet away. After some more time, we heard the faint words, "I'm sorry..." Then Yuichi dashed off. His footsteps leaving a dreary, empty feeling. Noritaka put his finger on a button, and the recording skipped forward. "It is now a few minutes after ten," he clarified.

On the transmitter, we heard many footseps, and eventually our shouts. After listening to us stumble about and begin to investigate, the sound of calm footsteps grew louder. "W-Why did Hoshiko...have to die...?" A quivering voice asked. It was Kagami, on the right side of the transmitter. That must mean Noritaka was nearby, and about to find the transmitter. Our faint conversations continued in the background, and pretty soon the pouch started to move. A little click, and the gentle waves of the water could be heard clearer now. The transmitter rubbed against the smooth leather as Noritaka removed it. Being trapped inside the events in the transmitter caused us to feel more relaxed- free, since we had been "taken out."

His fingers clutched the transmitter, rotating it in his hands, seeking for a button. Once he pressed it, the tape stopped, while stillness spread throughout the room. The puzzle assembled, creating a clear picture that exposed everything. I also understood why Noritaka had his hand by his ear in an odd way, to conceal the fact he was listening to it all. When he rubbed his hand along his pocket, he was really sliding the transmitter into it. Noritaka knew who the culprit was all along, but chose not to tell us yet. Only when the time was just right.

Noritaka Utagawa: "Satoru, I suggest you go over this one more time. Go on then."

Satoru Okakura: "R-Right...This...is how the case went down! First of all, Hoshiko was deeply affected by the motive presented, and it drove her to kill. Her target was Chibana Adachi, the Ultimate Dancer. She announced they'd go for a harmless swim, but while communicating with us through the transmitter, Hoshiko used her hypnotist skill to knock us out. When we were dealt with, she proceeded to hypnotize Chibana. She fetched a knife from the kitchen, and a blood packet from the Nurse's Office to make up a scene where she was injured. Once she had her supplies at hand, she and the hypnotized dancer and went into the pool closet.

Once there, Hoshiko began to command Chibana to stab herself in the stomach, so she wouldn't have been the one to actually kill her. But, because of someone's alertness, they woke up and knew immediately what Hoshiko was up to. They dashed up the stairs and happened upon the two, foiling Hoshiko's plan. The two scuffled for a bit, leaving a mess in the closet. Hoshiko told the murderer her plan, while they attempted to stop her. But then, Hoshiko bumped into Chibana, who still held the knife to her stomach. This killed her, and she ended up propped against the wall dead.

The killer grew furious, and their little struggle grew more intense as they threatened Hoshiko with their survival knife. When they were just outside, they grabbed Hoshiko, stabbed her multiple times, and slit her throat. Realizing their rage had taken over, they didn't know what else to do but shove Hoshiko into their locker. Knowing that we'd find out about the locker nameplates, the culprit removed four others that would seem likely to wield a survival knife. After this, they cleaned the soles of their shoes, stained with Chibana's blood. Once finished, the perpetrator dashed back to the dining hall, acting as if nothing had happened, and lied to us all. And the one who caused this ruckus, was you- Yuichi Hatekeyama, Ultimate Hiker!"

"Well, that's it then! You found yer culprit, so let's get to the highly anticipated voting session! Puhuhuhu~" Monokuma's shrill laughter broke the silence like glass, shattering into little pieces as the voting tablets rose up before us. An image of us all appeared again, crackling on the screen and materializing slowly. The decision was clear as the blue sky we all used to know, and the obvious answer pulled my index finger towards the answer. A cold, painful feeling of regret came over my body, but there was nothing else I could do.

Tapping on my friend, my classmate, Yuichi, the light spun around once again. It got slower, and slower, until it stopped on Yuichi. A gong sounded, and an eruption followed high in the air. Confetti once again rained down on us, but this was nothing to celebrate. But this meant we were correct, that Yuichi had killed Hoshiko, and Hoshiko killed Chibana. Chilled the bone, my body stood rigid on the stand. All I could do was attempt to focus my vision on what was ahead of me, but my body ached. Why, Yuichi...?

-Trial Verdict-

"...I always kinda expected this, knowing all of you this far," Yuichi said. No response. He tried to lighten the mood, but all it caused was regret to crash down harder. "I...I'm sorry... I was only trying to help..."

"What kind of way of helping is that?!" Kaori cried. The astonishment thawed the ice and we looked up to so her tearing up. "You killed Hoshiko!"

"She was gonna make Chibana kill herself! Hoshiko hypnotized us and betrayed us all by her actions, and that was her undoing. I tried to stop her, but she deserved it!" Yuichi protested.

"Wouldn't it have been better if Chibana inflicted wounds upon herself than you adding to the frenzy?" Rokuro questioned.

"I...I didn't know what else to do... My family in the video...they told me to stay brave and aid others if needed. That's what I did. But, I admit that I...I lost control."

Growing aggravated, I couldn't help but argue. "We get it. You tried to help. You lost control, and that's that. You had good intentions, but caused even more suffering..."

"Toru, what...?" Masami's soft voice reached out to me, but this feeling of despair barricaded my heart, preventing any reason to settle the storm of emotions.

"Satoru, you resent me as well? ...If that's how everyone feels, then I can agree that I deserve to be punished. Monokuma, do the honors." Gritting my teeth and clenching my fist, I dug through my emotions, trying to find the smallest bit of sympathy for my friend. But among all the misery and fury, nothing showed up.

"You're willing to die?! That's a knee-slapping surprise! Puhuhuhu~ With a request like that I can do nothing but comply!" Not a word was spoken as the button of death appeared before him. The one who killed two of our classmates would get what he deserved, but was this fair? He only acted as his heart instructed. But that lead to ruin, and thus, where we are now. The blue walls and soothing design did nothing to settle our despair, and the crystal blue floor reflected our faces and everything bounced back to us. A red glint appeared in the reflection, as Monokuma removed a hammer from behind him. Another one of us was going to die.

"Yuichi Hatekeyama, Ultimate Hiker has been charged and found guilty of treason. Murdering Hoshiko Yuhara, the Ultimate Hypnotist, who accidentally caused the death of Chibana Adachi, Ultimate Dancer. Any last words?" Glancing at Yuichi expecting something to say, he only smiled. His eyes sparkled with contrite, and he quickly looked at us all in the circle. "It was nice knowing you guys." Monokuma raised the hammer above his head, and announced, "Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" He slammed the hammer down onto the button, signaling the start of Yuichi's end.

A pixelated Yuichi appeared, and the pixelated Monokuma dragged him away, taking all the positivity he contained with him. The atmosphere darkened, and the massive screen before us flickered to life. Yuichi appeared in an empty forest, shrouded with mist and the moon shining down. The trees were covered with leaves, leaving great shadows along the dirt ground. He stood amidst the eerie forest, unfazed. It was a live showing of our friend about to die. A path lit up by his feet, and Yuichi proudly followed it. Readying a flashlight from his backpack and adjusting his shoes, he continued to hike. The forestry, although dark, created an unusual beauty under the moon. Fascinated, Yuichi wasn't aware of a rumbling sound farther back.

As the rumbling increased, he stopped in place and examined his surroundings. Shining his flashlight on the bark of the trees, he couldn't detect anything, but his alertness was high. Squinting his eyes from where he came, trees were knocked out of their roots and crashed onto the ground. The source was a large boulder, decorated in deadly spikes. With his knowledge of certain scenarios while hiking, Yuichi quickened his pace which turned into a sprint. The path grew narrow, as the tall trees crowded around him. The light of the path vanished, and so Yuichi had to rely on his flashlight to seek for it.

Smaller rocks and twigs speckled across the trail, Yuichi hastily stepping over them but tripped over the next. Thus slowing him down, the deadly boulder tagged right behind him. As more obstacles covered the path, and just ahead the moonlight revealed a sheer cliff. Controlling his eyes and feet, the hiker tried to brew up a plan, even though he'd die no matter what. Suddenly, a spike shone under the light and tore the hiking backpack from him, just as the flashlight discovered a crevice among a rock wall. His backpack straps drove Yuichi back, but he bolted into the crevice as the boulder plummeted off of the cliff. Just escaping death itself, Yuichi paused to breathe.

The terror had fallen, and the stillness of the night came back. Cautiously stepping out from the crevice, Yuichi peered over the cliff. Below him was darkness, preventing him from seeing the bottom. He sighed in relief, and looked around, hoping to see the camera we watched him from. A hill to his left and the rock wall to his right, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Just then, the silence was broken with sporadic crackling of trees from the hill. Razing through them, another spiky boulder tumbled down and towards Yuichi. A tree blocked him from turning back, and the only way to go was off of the cliff. His feet were rooted to the ground like the former trees, and the boulder crashed into him, knocking him free.

Yuichi tumbled over the cliff with the boulder pressed against his body. Blood flew up from him, splattering onto the boulder and flying through the air. As the pressure increased as the the spikes drove in deeper, as he yowled in agony. Darkness shrouded his surroundings, as we couldn't see the ground. Yuichi only fell deeper and deeper, as his blood flowed away from him. All of a sudden the screen went black as something crashed. A dim light came across it, and blood stained the revealed ground. The mighty stone had landed, crushing something underneath. Arms outstretched, like a drinking pouch flattened, lay Yuichi, dead from the impact. His cap floated next to his crippled body, flying off during the drop. Yuichi Hatekeyama was dead.

The screen turned off and the lights came on. "Puhuhu~ Always plan carefully where you go to hike! Anyway, 'spose I was right to combine the two motives. It's like two times the despair! A riot is brewing outside...I'm thirsty. Why not brew some coffee?" Monokuma mumbled before strutting off, oblivious of how we felt.

My brain rocked inside my head like a ship in violent waves, unsure of what to make of this. There was no escape from the storm of despair. Condemned to kill our beloved friends, betraying, hurting, murdering. Picked off one by one like grapes on a vine, crushed without a second thought. Filled with hatred and dread, we choose who is to be executed, affecting us differently. Yuichi, my friend, classmate, companion in this hell. He was dead, crushed, squashed, flattened, compressed by that prickly rock, and the weight of his deception. Dead...Gone...No longer here...

Next to me, Kagami covered her face in her hands and sobbed. Renjiro wore a melancholic look, while others winced in pain. Scanning my watch, my zombie-like face stared at me. Just in a few hours, three people had died. Lifting the flap, the bar had increased greatly. Looking at Renjiro's, his had risen just a bit less. Kagami's, was barely filled at all. I didn't understand these things, and why the academy gave them to us in the first place, and put into this ghastly killing game. Why...Were we thrown into this ill-fated place?

Survivors remaining: 11


	9. Ch 3 - Treachery and Deceit - Daily Life

My arms drifted behind my head to support it as I leaned back. The chair creaked as my weight retrograded it, my feet planted in the ground as I gazed up at the ceiling. My journal lay open on my desk, scribbled words glided across the page when I wrote. Writing was my way of getting things off of my chest, since it takes a while for me to open up to others. Distress floated away from my mind and into the pages, releasing me from its unswerving grip. Writing about Hoshiko, Chibana, and Yuichi sort of helped me accept the fact they were dead, but not entirely.

I looked at my watch, seeing it was nearly midnight. As always, I get immersed into the words streaming from my pencil into the paper. I hadn't heard Monokuma's nighttime announcement, but clutching my pencil had drained the feeling from my arm, resulting in my body feeling debilitated. Closing my journal, I couldn't suppress a long sigh escaping my mouth. All of the fun times with my former classmates could no longer be experienced. However, I could relive the joyous memories to keep their spirits alive in my heart. After getting ready and laying in my bed, my anxiety rose up again. When will we escape this dreadful school? _How_ will we escape? When will the next person die...

-DAY 9-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" Monokuma announced.

I groaned, fatigue had enveloped me overnight and wouldn't let me go. My eyes wouldn't stay open, so I decided to sleep for a few more minutes... Suddenly, my eyes flew open wide as something furiously pounded on my door. "Toru, rise and shine! We've been waiting long enough! Hurry before I drag you out again!" Masami ordered, disrupting the tranquility. Jolting upright from her playful threat, I hopped out of bed. Quickly getting ready and bolting out the door, I came to realize my sloppy appearance. Eh, decent enough.

Masami stood there, soft pink lips curled into a smile. She grabbed my hand, filling it with warmth. Gently leading me to the dining hall, I remembered the first time we had met. Opening the doors, content faces greeted our arrival. Or should I say, masks to cover up their true emotions. Although, Yuichi wasn't waving me over, or Chibana doing a little performance nearby. Even Hoshiko's enigmatic grin, now gone, tainted the air with loneliness. "About time you showed up. You slept in for one hour and we were about to embark to the third floor." Noritaka pestered.

"I offered to fetch you earlier, but Nobu told me you should have some time alone to cope with your feelings," Masami said, gazing into my eyes apologetically.

"Just as she said, everyone takes time to recover differently." Nobuo added.

"We know Yuichi was your friend, but know that he was thinking of us before he died," Kaori reassured.

"Thanks guys..." I murmured, my face growing warm.

"Alright. Now that the third floor has been opened up for us and since there are only eleven of us left, we will disband into a group of five and one of six," Noritaka declared, changing the subject.

I was put with Masami, Kagami, Toshiro, Rokuro, and Kaori. The other group had Noritaka, Aika, Nobuo, Renjiro, and Eriko. We trekked up the first two floors, and past the former metal curtain. Immediately right of the stars were another flight, closed off with another metal curtain. "Gee, Monokuma sure loves making us feel trapped," Eriko commented sarcastically, before skating off with her group. It would only open after the next trial, which I prayed to not occur. As if, with all that's happened.

Left of the stairs was a large area filled with Greek-style pillars. Behind them was the art room, holding all an endeavoring artist needed. Supplies organized by type hung against the right wall, and the other had big desks for special projects. Random and childish art speckled across the walls, giving off a creative vibe. Across the art room was a large area for storage. Items that weren't stocked in the school store could be found here, such as worn out book and extras of things. Canned food filed a few boxes, as well as random trinkets. Light bulbs clinked as I pulled out a box, and Kagami happened upon a box with small wheels. Oil and gas were here too, for anything rusty to fix, but why gas?

Next to the storage room was a science lab, greatly pleasing Toshiro. Lab coats and a fire extinguisher were just outside, to be put on prior for safety. A table in a corner had standard technology for science placed on top of it, crowded with it all. Counters lined up against the walls, each having one sink and cabinets just above them. The cabinets stored new, shining science equipment, like flasks, tubes, measuring cups, etc. A thick book sat next to one of the sinks, showing step-by-step experiments to do. Toshiro skimmed through, eyes gleaming and mouth drooling. "Finally, a place where I feel at home..." he sighed dreamily. Science labs are meant to be treated as dangerous, but Toshiro being the Ultimate Scientist and knowing everything about it made sense as to why he felt at home here.

Down the hall, there was a room with rows of computers. We checked the majority of them for info about Future's Promise, but all it had was a file with pictures of our faces, most likely from the enrollment papers. Across the hall was the one classroom, and at the end of the hall was the second one. We made our way to the center with Toshiro yearning for the lab, hesitant to pass by. Sharing our findings, he blabbered on about it, hoping to share his knowledge with us. To get him to shut up, Nobuo suggested he'd teach us some lessons each morning. His face lit up like a light, eyes twinkling and mouth open, speechless. A few of us groaned, but hey, science can be intriguing.

The nearby monitor flickered on, showing the bear we all know and loathe. "Okay, okay! Enough sweet time, I'm bored as heck over here! Get your asses to the gym, and brace yourself for major humiliation! Puhuhuhu~" he squeaked. Aggravated and a bit concerned, we went down the stairs and to the gym. Each time I enter the grand doors, Monokuma presents something he believe will spark a fire for murder. Assuming this'd be the same reason for congregating us, I took his advice and braced myself.

Monokuma sprinted up to us instead of jumping on his regular stand. We all glared at him, knowing this bear had many tricks up his sleeve, and could pounce any moment. "Judging by your pissy faces, you seemed to have known I have a new motive," he began. A gulp went down my throat as I continued to watch Monokuma, swaying his hips avidly. "Even though I made this up a few days ago, it took some time to do research. Anyway, it's bound to knock your socks off!"

Monokuma reached behind his back and pulled out a sheaf of paper with our names on the front. This piqued our curiosity, enabling us to listen more attentively. "These slips of paper contain the most atrociously bad things you've done in the past. Having them exposed will change other's outlook on you, and quite possibly ruin your reputation to the public. If nobody goes bye-bye in one week, I will enjoy the pleasure of revealing these secrets to everyone!"

With that, Monokuma flung the papers into the air. Gracefully floating to the polished floor, I snatched mine midair. Unfolding it, the letters were in a bold, solid font, meant to intimidate us. **"When he was younger, Satoru plagiarized another journalist's work, then burnt it in his fireplace to get credit for the writing."** Crinkling some edges between my fingertips, I agreed that I wouldn't want this to get out. I put the surreptitious paper in my pocket, planning to toss it in the trash later. Sweat slowly trickled from my head as I felt strained to ensure no one found out. A quick laugh from Monokuma, and he waved his arm in dismissal. Would someone really kill for this...?

Reticently strolling back to our dorms, the only thing on our minds were the bad secrets. What should we do about them? Let Monokuma share them, or eliminate someone...? "Hey, I know we just received a new motive and all, but before something tragic occurs, we should spend time together," Kaori stopped us. She stood in front of the crowd, a nervous expression on her face.

"We already spend time together in the dining hall, exploring, and investigation. Is that not enough?" Noritaka jeered.

"I mean...like have fun together."

"Well I'm down. At least it'll get rid of _some_ of the tension," Eriko agreed.

"Wonderful! Then how about a swim in the pool?" Kaori suggested.

"But Chibana and Hoshiko were murdered there..." Toshiro brought up.

"Then...how about a soothing bath in the sauna?"

"Sounds nice, but we can't all go in there," Aika pointed out.

"True. How about a rock-paper-scissors battle between the sexes to see who'll go first?" Nobuo proposed.

The crowd cheered in delight as Masami and I were shoved towards each other. Holding our palms out, we counted to three. I threw rocks, Masami threw paper, resulting in a loss for the guys. I heard a few sigh in disappointment, but drowned out by the girls' happy shouts. Waving us goodbye, they dashed into the sauna as we headed to our dorms in defeat. But, Toshiro stood steadfast against the current of us walking away. "Why is it you're still standing there?" Rokuro called out.

"You honestly don't know how great of a loss this is?" He answered with a rhetorical question.

"...What?" We said in unison.

"The girls taking a bath together..."

"...What are you up to?" Renjiro quizzed the scientist.

"I'm saying we should peek at them!" Toshiro exclaimed, his glasses glinting.

"...What?!" We said in unison. A quick image of the bath flashed through my mind, but I shook it off in embarrassment.

"B-But that's an invasion of privacy!" Nobuo stuttered.

"C'mon, a tiny glimpse won't hurt!" Toshiro convinced him.

"Yeah, but still..." I trailed off, attempting to end to images in my head.

"Just imagine the girls without clothes. An interesting world is under there...!"

"Ehh...What if we get caught? They'd kill us!" Renjiro panicked.

"You're the Ultimate Spy! You can accomplish anything!"

"...This is frivolous," Noritaka ridiculed.

"Too late, I can see you raised it...!" Toshiro nudged.

"Raised what...?" Noritaka grunted, shifting away from him.

"Hehe...! Don't deny it, onward!" Toshiro whooped, leading the charge.

"...I admit to desiring one look," Rokuro admitted as he walked past. As we were dragged along towards the sauna, the thought of a tiny peek didn't seem so bad. Opening the doors to the locker room, the girls' excited giggles emitted from the bath. Cautiously placing my feet down, we inched closer and closer to the fogged-up doors. Renjiro, being the Ultimate Spy, discreetly opened the door just a crack without a sound...

Humidity hit us in the face, activating our sweat glands. The warmth tickled the hairs on our skin, enveloping our bodies in the moist atmosphere. Water flowed from the shower heads and onto the chilled tile floor, the sound of many seeming like a relaxing waterfall. Hitting the ground like thousands of tiny footsteps, the water droplets bounced off the floor turning into mist, shrouding the area. Soap with varied aromas shot up our noses like a sweet scented gust of wind. Our eyes searched beyond the steam, spreading warmth throughout the air like a fire in a cold winter's night. The girls chattered blithely, their movements chasing away the clouds. The cool air blew into my face, as if I were soaring through the air and into the fog. As it partially cleared, my jaw dropped at the now revealed sight.

The former silhouettes mostly uncovered an alluring vision. They bathed, the light coruscating on their doll-like porcelain skin. But they weren't dolls, they were very much alive. Some of their callipygian figures were voluptuous, while others not as much, yet still concupiscent. The warm water trickled down their skin in rivulets, mixing with the soap and then becoming a white, foamy liquid. Their hair flowed down and plastered to their arms and back, glossy and smooth. All of their backs were turned away from us, so we dared to lean in closer, enticed. The mist cleared as a few turned off the shower heads, revealing more of their bodies. A majestic sight just lay beyond it, the humid air caused me to pant like an eager dog. A whole new world was there, a man's fantasy. The steam cleared, uncovering TOWELS GOD DAMMI-

-DAY 10-

The sound of chattering increased as the girls entered the dining hall, sprightly and well-rested. Everyone else sat down, staring at the empty air, groggy and not so well-rested. We hadn't slept a wink due to the moist sight we had experienced. Our breakfast remained untouched, arranged and raw as we feebly jabbed at it with our utensils. The girls scarfed down their food voraciously, savoring each bite and beaming as they chewed. Bright as day, their content spread through the air while our gloominess drowned it out. Kagami being the first to finish, spoke up. "Toshiro, you agreed to teach us some s-science lessons, right? Unfortunately, science wasn't my best s-subject..." Suddenly, Toshiro bounced in his seat, regaining all the eagerness from the night prior. Glasses glinting and a slow smile, it appeared as if he had forgotten all about our endeavor.

"Yes, yes, I remember that negotiation. I was up all night planning what we'd do today and some other inescapable thoughts..." He trailed off, wistfully staring at the clock. We coughed, trying to not seem suspicious. Gah...we know we were, but we just hoped they didn't know we had watched them bathe.

"So what'll we do?" Masami asked, sipping from her cup.

"Just a review about safety in the lab, and the different equipment and its function."

"I do recall some lab coats hanging on hooks just outside the entrance. Perhaps they were provided for our own personal use, so I suggest we should go claim them," Rokuro said.

"Sounds like a plan! But hurry up, would ya? You barely even touched your plate," Eriko bothered.

After impatiently forcing the food down our throats, we set off to the science lab. White lab coats were suspended by hooks, so we grabbed them and wrote our names on the name tag already in place. Checking our clothes for any loose items, non-closed toe shoes, and long hair, Toshiro opened the door to let us in. Just as he had decided, the Ultimate Scientist gave a lecture about lab safety and educated us about the different equipment. Even though we had knowledge beforehand, hearing Toshiro explain it eloquently pulled us in. A few hours passed, and he let us go free while he organized for tomorrow. That is, if nothing bad happened to any of us...

Hoping not to be a burden, I stayed in the science lab while Toshiro worked. Even though we had only discovered this room yesterday, he seemed to know where everything was located while he withdrew equipment. Silently observing his movements, the scientist briskly walked cabinet to cabinet while flipping pages through the textbook. "...You can talk to me, you know," he surprised me.

"You sure? I don't want to cause a problem..."

"No, you're fine. I've been working in labs long enough to know how to handle things with my eyes closed!"

"Wow, it must require lots of focus and balance."

"Sure does, but my mom and dad supported me while I practiced. You see, when I was young I went into their science lab and found a book teeming with their notes and while I was alone, studied and experimented." He did this while stirring a tube containing a potent green substance.

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah, but they eventually found out. They scolded me for how dangerous it was, but heh, I shrugged them off and held up my sloppy notes."

"I'm guessing they let you work alongside them after that."

"They were impressed by them, so of course they let me in their lab! After a while they allowed me to do hazardous things."

"Wow..." We continued talking, but after a while Toshiro got into more risky procedures, so I bid him farewell. I peregrinated throughout the third floor, and happened upon Kagami in the storage room. My shadow blocked out her view of a box, and she practically jumped when she noticed me. She had been immersed in the piles of stuff, so I kinda regretted disturbing her. "Sorry for startling you," I apologized while scratching my head.

"...It's all right. I was just b-browsing through these boxes in search of anything I could p-put to good use."

"For your jewelry? There's bound to be some string and beads in the art room."

"Y-Yeah, but those are just regular beads. I'm looking for anything eye-catching to thread on."

"I was wondering...how did you get into creating accoutrements anyway?" I pressed, trying not to be a bother.

"O-Oh...I was born into a rich and noble family, but they were abundant in money due to their jobs. So to keep it coming, they were working a lot while I was h-home alone. But then I discovered my mom's old jewelry box laying around, brimming with old-fashioned accessories. I knew she d-didn't wear them anymore, so I grew inspired to make s-something new..."

"A rich and noble family...? They would be renown, but I haven't heard of an Ishikawa family. Although, I must say that's unique to be rich but not widely known."

"..."

"S-Sorry for interrupting...hehe.."

"When my parents got home to see the items sprawled on the f-floor, they grew curious of my creations. They acknowledged me and purchased expensive m-materials so my creativity could flow from my fingers into the jewelry. I got better and better over time..."

"I'm guessing your jewelry soared up in popularity?"

"C-Correct! People were in high demand for it and I made friends pretty quickly. They weren't using me to get nice things, I knew to avoid those people at school. All was pleasant, until I arrived here..."

I gave a curt nod, but none of us spoke because of the situation. Kagami resumed her search, not taking notice to a small stone falling. It clacked onto the indurated floor, and Kagami unknowingly stepped on it. The unevenness caused her leg to waver, as she lost her footing. Kagami flew up in the air, a box filled with stones spilling out and raining down. The girl hit the floor, gleaming rocks pelting her like hail. The cardboard box fell off the shelf, landing on her head to silence her. I watched the event unfold, frozen in place as a few of the stones bounced off my body. Kagami just sat there, with scattered pebbles and a box on her head...

Time stood still as I could only stand in the door frame, unsure of which emotion I should be experiencing. Suddenly, footsteps increased at Aika and Nobuo appeared. "What happened?" Nobuo inquired, head swerving to and fro at the mess. Kagami swiveled her head to peer at them, but the box moved with her, and ended up tilting. "Stupid! Why didn't you help her?" Aika punched me. The wind knocked right out of me, I responded in a gasp, "I-I was stuck in place!" Squinting her eyes, they shot daggers as she marched towards Kagami. Fuming, Aika kneeled down and strained to soften her voice. "Are you alright, Kagami?"

"Y-Yes..." She mumbled, slowly removing the box.

Looking back at me, Aika pouted her lips and anger radiated from her body. "That's good, but stupid Toru wouldn't help you..."

"You know it's hard to take you seriously when you're using Masami's nicknames," Nobuo teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Aika replied, face burning red as an apple.

"I-It's quite alright. I understand he was shocked at my clumsiness. W-We should clean this up..."

Aika pulled the girl in and embraced her, patting her head. "There there, it's okay. You can admit Toru's an asshole."

"H-Hey!" I shouted at her sudden remark.

"Uhh...let's just put these stones back in the box, so you can pick them out later," Nobuo negotiated.

Hence, we picked up the individual shards and gently lay them back into the box. Whenever I was working near Aika and about to grab something, she'd snatch it just beyond my grasp and grunt, "Hmph." Baffled, I picked up the stones from the door, where she wasn't. Nobuo and Aika worked close by, but when he scuffled closer Aika would shimmy away. Kagami giggled, but sighed at the mess she had accidentally caused. Masami should've crashed in offering to help now, but maybe she was taking a break...

After a while, the glimmering rocks no longer shone on the floor. A pile of them was in the box, casting sparkles along the bland walls. Nobuo stood up and announced happily, "I checked every nook and cranny for remaining pieces, but we're all good!" Kagami reached into the box and pulled out an emerald stone. "Ah..." she admired. We clumped near the box at her feet, marveling at it all. I reached down to pick up a sapphire that caught my eye, but something shoved me towards the door. Stumbling back, I placed my hand on the door and searching for the cause. Aika waved her finger at me, then sent me away. Rolling my eyes, I departed to write in my room for the rest of the day, and how scary Aika is...

-DAY 11-

I choked, coughing up a bit of a strawberry. Masami pummeled my back, screaming her head off. Her clenched fists were rocks on my back, the impact like a thunderous storm. "Okay, okay! I think Satoru's good now!" Kaori shouted, holding her hand up. Masami's hands flew to my shoulders, shaking me like an earthquake was occurring. "Toru was choking! I obviously had to help! Toshi, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't rushed us to get to the lab!" She accused, pointing her finger at the scientist. He chuckled tensely, his eyes wavering towards me apologetically. "Bleh," I gagged.

We entered the lab, craving a new science experiment. I had never mixed chemicals together, so my fingers twitched to pour something as Toshiro had done yesterday. The lesson he planned was not that, but something useful for everyday life. He guided us through experiments that would help us solve a murder. Like a real class, we had rotations involved with fingerprints, blood type analysis, DNA extraction, and so forth. Now that we all knew this skills, maybe all of us together could contribute to future investigations. "Why didn't you do this for the first investigation?" Noritaka asked, holding a blood tray.

"Hehe...I know this sounds kinda lame but I was still in shock from Sachi's dead body. Add the depression I received when Akihiro yelled at me. Combine those two emotions and that ended up as me wandering around..."

"You could've done the bleach bottle," Eriko mentioned casually.

"I guess..." Toshiro laughed, trying to brush away the increasing sadness in the lab. Hours flew by once more and he dismissed us to prepare for tomorrow. I roamed around again, examining the halls for anyone else I haven't spent time with. The Greek pillars came into view and something circled around a few. Glimpsing closer, it was Aika circling around the pillars individually. Remembering yesterday's event, I cautiously approached her with my heart in my throat. "...Aika?" I called out to her. The singer's feet came to a halt as she turned her body towards me. "Oh, it's you."

"You sound disappointed- Er, is something...wrong?"

"Gah...yeah...umm...you know...I dunno...!" She slurred her words. Her knees wobbled as she began to ambulate once more, running her fingers through her long ponytail.

"You can tell me if you want..." I reassured, trying to break the ice between us. I mean, Aika can be hard to get along with at first, but all of us have our own problems. Maybe it's something with the motive...? Did someone find out her faulty actions in the past?

"If you're thinking of the motive you're wrong. It isn't that..." she hissed.

"If it's not the motive, then..." I began, trying not to seem forceful to pry into her private life.

"Well, I-I just need...someone's opinion. One of the girls would work better, but I-I'm just kinda skittish. But you're here, and judging by the progress you make in trials, I assume asking you wouldn't be bad..."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Look, Satoru. I..." she briskly walked over to me, holding her arm in one hand and focusing on the ground. "I've been considering...confessing to Nobuo."

"...Did I hear you correctly?"

"Jerk! I said I've been considering c-confessing to Nobuo!"

"N-Nobuo?! You like _him_?!"

"You got a problem with that? He's always nice to me and we've grown close during our free time..."

"I-I don't! I mean, you're kinda tempered and stubborn, and he's...well... _you_ like _him?!" I_ couldn't help but shout at the top of my lungs. Aika slapped me. It stung like the freezing snow hitting your face, tingly and numb.

"Ugh! I only wanted a simple opinion on what I should do!"

"S-Sure! Yeah! Go for it! We could all use any form of hope in this situation!"

"Then I should tell Nobu I like him...? When?"

"Tomorrow!" I shouted, pumped due to this sudden conversation.

"Tomorrow?!" Aika echoed.

"Tomorrow!"

"Yeah...tomorrow! I'll admit, I'm not used to this jubilant side of you. I-I'm gonna go work out the conversation with him in my mind. Go do something else, I guess...thanks," she said, trotting down the stairs while waving me goodbye. When she was no longer in sight, I fist pumped the air while moving my feet in random directions. When was the last time I felt this euphoric...? My insides rippled with the sudden growl emitting from my stomach. An empty feeling rose within me, so I confidently made my way towards the dining hall.

Pushing open the doors with more force than usual, I encountered Kaori examining some vegetables. Just the sight of the leafy greens filled my stomach with more emptiness, and Kaori's green hair sent a chill through my body as my stomach growled louder. Hearing this, the herbalist looked up, soon amused. "Well who do we have here, the man who choked on a strawberry!" she mocked me from earlier. I crossed my arms, but my stomach instinctively caused me to pick up a celery stalk. I put my teeth right on and bit it, the crunch like a thunder clap. I glared at Kaori, munching on the celery as my stomach relaxed a bit. "So why were you looking at the vegetables when I came in?" I asked, changing the subject.

Kaori answered, her perplexed look not changing. "As an herbalist it's natural for me to observe plants. Since we don't have real plants taking root in the ground here, these veggies are the closest I could get."

"I see. What turned you into an herbalist?"

"Well when I was younger, my parents had heaps of work and didn't really pay attention to me much. Often times they'd forget about me all together. This includes my younger sister as we spent time in our meager garden, educating ourselves about all of the plants."

"What's with all these backstories about uncovering talents alone?" I randomly quizzed to no one in particular.

"Huh?"

"...Just a passing thought."

"Anyway, since nobody really watched over us, we got hurt a lot," she chuckled.

"So you treated yourselves with herbs...?"

"That's spot on. My sister and I practically waltzed throughout the house with all these bruises. It was then our parents took notice, and were more wary. I had this little notebook where I took note of my findings."

"What was your sister's name?"

"Yuko. Yuko Tsumura. She and I tested many herbs despite our parents' warnings. Together, we knew how to cure common sicknesses, but strove to know which herbs to mix together to get rid of really bad ones. But then..."

"...Then?"

"Yuko got really sick. Not letting us drag our research down, she convinced me to test out herbs we were unsure of on her. For example, Boneset. We had only discovered it a few days prior, fresh and green. I gave this to Yuko, oblivious to the fact it contained a lethal toxin, tremerol. To eliminate this, you have to dry Boneset, which I did not. Which resulted in...Yuko's death."

"...I'm sorry..." The lightheartedness from only a few minutes ago was weighed down by lugubriousness. I chewed the celery slower now, its flavor now bland and dry.

"My parents assumed it was just something that couldn't be cured. But after that they let me resume my research at the nearby hospital instead of at home. It was much safer, but nothing could cure the endless grief at the loss of Yuko..." Kaori looked up at me, and forced a smile. "That's my secret."

"You mean, the unpleasant thing you've done in the past?"

"Yeah... I technically killed my own sister. Monokuma obviously chose it to drive me to despair, but Yuko wouldn't want that."

"I...don't understand why your divulging this with me."

"Oh, I'm comfortable with people knowing. It was a mistake we made together, and it proves how oblivious we were. A few others know too."

"Huh..." Kaori was cool with people knowing. Do the others feel this way too? Should I...? I shook my head. Mine was far worse than Kaori's. Hers was an accident, but mine was deliberate. I still remember how strained I was hiding that from my father... Kaori let me go from the kitchen, so I went to write in my journal for the remainder of the day. It was then I realized the energy from earlier was completely gone, and then I learned that people can affect how you feel throughout the day.

-DAY 12-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!"

I watched the monitor turn off, for I had been awake for nearly half an hour already. Endless thoughts piled in my head and woke me up, so I've been anticipating for the past few minutes. I re-read my journal entries, and sighed. My arms hung loose from my chair, like drapes being drawn open. Except, there weren't any windows to hang drapes from. Aika had agreed upon confessing to Nobuo today, so I headed to the dining hall to observe the two. Despite that creepy remark, I was only curious to how the others would react to blossoming love in this hell. What will Nobuo do...?

Like a machine, I ate my breakfast quickly without an expression on my face. My gaze occasionally drifted towards Aika, who was fidgeting in place. Her arm trembled as she clutched her spoon, scooping abundant mouthfuls of food into her mouth. Nobuo sat next to her, concerned and checking she was okay. But each time he spoke, her face would turn a crimson red, and leaving the others puzzled. I don't recall Aika acting this way in the past, so I figured she concealed these feelings until she asked for an opinion on what to do- mine. And now that she her feelings were about to explode, she couldn't help but feel terrified. Most people do, so I felt kinda bad, yet anxious.

A few more minutes passed, and we were about ready to leave for the science lab. Nobuo protested due to Aika's condition, trying to issue a good time to leave once she calmed down. I never figured she'd be _that_ nervous... Nobuo stood up. "Aika, you have me worried. Is something troubling you?" He asked her softly. His words floated through the air and into her mind, soothing her body a bit. She took some deep breaths, but wasn't done shaking just yet. Was she about to reveal her feelings now? "Aika...?" Nobuo said, reaching his hand out to her.

Suddenly, Aika abruptly stood up and delved into her skirt pocket. She removed a slip of paper, and I could distinguish some folds, as it was an envelope. A small heart sticker embellished it, most likely purchased from the school store. Aika extended her arms and bowed down, squinting her eyes and tensing up her body. "Please accept this!" She begged, waiting for Nobuo's response. A few gasps escaped others' mouths, their eyes wide and eager. Toshiro kept adjusting his glasses, and Masami lightly pounded her hands on the table. I lay back in my chair and grinned. Aika had done it. But what will Nobuo do?

Nobuo's lips crept into a smile, caring and understanding. He removed the envelope from Aika's hands and clutched it in his own hands. A slight tint of red came across his face, saying, "Yes...I accept." Aika's head darted upwards, shocked like the rest of us. I could detect a small squeal from Kagami, while Rokuro had a tiny smile. "R-Really?" Aika pondered. Nobuo nodded his head, the red increasing. Seconds felt like an eternity before Aika leaped towards the negotiator, sending him back. He caught her, and wrapped his arms around the singer. "Puhuhuhu~ What's this, I see-" Renjiro swatted Monokuma off, preventing him from ruining the moment.

Once we were in the lab, those two stuck together like magnets. For each experiment, Toshiro spouted out a random comment on how it relates to their relationship. We filled helium into a balloon and he vocalized, "This balloon will soar high into the air, like Aika and Nobuo's love." When we talked about a rolling object and gravity, he said, "Gravity will keep these two down-to-earth in a stable and wise relationship..." Aika was about ready to slap the guy, but thanks to Nobuo she settled down. This science lesson was really long and lasted the rest of the day, but thanks to those three it was kept interesting. Could this devotion somehow eliminate the impulse to kill...?

-DAY 13-

I swear. Aika and Nobuo are literally magnets. They can't detach from each other, and their passion has only grown. Kagami approached them, her hands balled up. "U-Um...I'm really happy for you two! You guys really deserve it, and I can't wait to see how your relationship grows...! A-Aika, you're really nice to me a lot, and you always stand up for me too. As a token of my appreciation and best wishes, I m-made you a necklace..." Kagami placed a gorgeous necklace into Aika's hands, with emeralds, amethysts, diamonds, sapphires, etc, all from that box a few days ago. She revealed to wearing a matching one decorating her neck, and so Nobuo assisted Aika with putting it on.

Monokuma would pop by every now and then to see the new lovebirds, teasing them and saying it'd lead to ruin. We ignored him as we went to the science lab, he fumed as we wandered off. This science lesson was _really_ engaging, as we mixed and poured different chemicals together. My excitement bubbled like a reaction in a tube, changing colors and forming strange shapes. Eriko would constantly skate around holding science flasks, but Renjiro warned her not to. Aika and Nobuo worked in sync, with Kagami close by. "Tomorrow we'll be doing even more exciting things with these!" Toshiro disclosed. Thrilled for tomorrow, I went to bed early so that night would just fly by.

-DAY 14-

As soon as I placed my hand on the chilled door handle to the dining hall, Eriko glided out and nearly knocked me over. However, she stumbled and nearly fell, with Masami chasing after her. "Ah- Where are you going?" I called out to the two girls.

"Ever since yesterday, the wheels on my skates have been slower. Upon closer inspection, Masami discovered rust."

"Koko and I are heading to storage to clean it with oil. You can tag along if you want, Toru."

"B-But what about breakfast-"

"Don't worry! A few others are skipping it for sleep just so they can head to lab once they wake up. I know that Kagami isn't there, and Aika and Nobuo are somewhere on the third floor. Toshiro's already in the lab," Eriko explained.

I slowly agreed that I just wanted to get to the lab, so I tagged along with the two. Masami sat Eriko down on a stool, and began searching for the oil. Gently moving boxes out of the way, she searched while I helped. Behind a few, we found an oil can, but the shelf seemed empty for some particular reason. The assistant crouched down, when Aika and Nobuo appeared by the door. After explaining to them, they hung out with us just as Masami fixed Eriko's wheels. I noticed Kagami entering storage, already wearing her lab coat, the amount of people gathered in the room startled her. She went over to greet Aika and Nobuo, but I snapped back when Masami asked me a favor. "Can you put the oil back in its place?" She asked, holding it out to me. I did so, now noticing the gas can after moving a few boxes aside.

All six of us began making our way to the science lab, seeing as it was nearly time on our watches. My skin tingled and my fingers twitched, restless for the next lesson. "Is it just me or does it smell like breakfast?" Eriko sniffed the air. After taking in the scent, the fragrance increased as we neared the lab. Smoke billowed from beneath the door, rising up in gray clouds and hitting us all in the face. Confused, Eriko kicked down the door with a swift kick with her roller skates. The door swung open, and flames pounced at us. Like the golden sun, we had to squint our eyes and recoil at the heat. Flames licked the wall as the smoke curled around us. The science lab was on fire.

Nobuo hastily fetched the fire extinguisher on the wall, and aim in the room. A white jet streamed from the spout, settling the dancing fire. Smoke hissed, filling our lungs as we struggled to breathe. Looking closer, something among the scarlet haze resembled something. The blazing inferno coruscated on a small item on the ground. Nobuo extinguished the fiery beast, so I dared to inspect closer.

It was a body, burnt to the crisp, arms and legs pointing outwards like a star. The shiny object were glasses, and a familiar uniform only meant one thing. The sprawled-out body was none other than Toshiro Chosokabe, the Ultimate Scientist, burnt to death.


	10. Ch 3 - Treachery and Deceit- Deadly Life

It was a body, burnt to the crisp, arms and legs pointing outwards like a star. The shiny object were glasses, and a familiar uniform only meant one thing. The sprawled-out body was none other than Toshiro Chosokabe, the Ultimate Scientist, burnt to death.

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

Clicks echoed above the roaring fire, and the smoke-filled halls. This meant Monokuma had turned on all of the monitors. "AHH! Fire, fire! AAH! Oh, did I mention a body has been discovered? After a certain amount of time to investigate, the class trial shall commence! AAH! FIRE!" Nobuo continued to eliminate the hungry flames with the fire extinguisher. The intense heat subsided, but steam billowed and filled the area. Coughing and sputtering, we waved our hands to blow it away. As it cleared, we hadn't noticed our other four classmates by the stairs.

Panic-stricken, they caught their breath, proving difficult due to the smoke. When the last of the fire had been extinguished, we crowded together to examine the science lab. The original white walls and floor had been burnt black. Items reduced to melted messes or ashes, littered along the walls. But the most noticeable feature was Toshiro, dead on the ground. "I...I don't understand! We were all g-getting along, and I don't know anyone who ever h-had a grudge against Toshiro..." Kagami stuttered, covering her face with her hands. That was true. Before, it had seemed as if despair never existed. This was so sudden...The realization of anything could happen here took root in our hearts and etched into our minds. But the only way to make sense of this all of a sudden even, we have to investigate for clues!

-Investigation-

Aika, Nobuo, and Kagami went into the science lab. Eriko, Masami. and Noritaka went back to the storage room. Rokuro, Kaori, and Renjiro went into the art room. Sensing the place of death was a good place to begin, I put on my lab coat just in case, and entered the charred room. "Wait!" Kagami shrieked. In the middle of walking, I halted with my foot hovering just about the scorched floor. "There's something by your feet," she pointed out. Looking at the ground, something dark and thin was arranged there. Bending down, I carefully picked it up. "A string...?" I said, feeling the rough and singed material between my fingertips. "It's burnt, and this string p-probably came from the art room," Kagami guessed. Why was this string right by the door...?

~Evidence: String by door~

Following the twine, it coiled around something on the floor by the door frame. Crawling over cautious not to stain my soles with ashes, the cord was tied around a melting can. The flickering lights reflected on a shiny blue can, a label just about to fall off. I held it out and it read, "Helium". The string was in a tight knot around the handle. I lightly squeezed it, seeing if any helium would be let out. I had expected a slow hiss, but nothing. Not even a faint breeze from the nozzle. Maybe something pulled onto the string, thus releasing the helium. What was the perpetrator thinking...?

~Updated evidence: String by door~

~Evidence: Helium can~

Nobuo bent over the counter, reaching out to something. I peered closer, and a saw thin, green material. "It feels like rubber, most likely a balloon. You can even see the little knot at the bottom, but the edges are crisp. However, it's in pieces. It must've popped during the fire," he observed. Did the helium can supply this former balloon to rise?

~Updated evidence: Helium can~

~Evidence: Balloon~

To the right of the balloon, on the counter resembled a long stick with black lines etched in it. My finger glided across the surface, slightly rough and hard. "This must be a yardstick," I announced out loud. Every few inches were pieces of tape. The edges were uneven, appeared serrated and torn from something. Glancing around, more pieces of tape were attached to the hanging cabinets. I raised the yardstick up to a piece, and they fit perfectly. "So this must've been taped to the cabinets, but knocked down during the fire..." I thought out loud. Something moved in the corner of my eye, as I lowered the yardstick. Nobuo waved me over to where he stood, and pointed to the counter. It was an identical yardstick, same tape, same tape on cabinets. "So that yardstick must've been close to this one. You can observe from the tape that they lower with the next. So these yardsticks were slanted for something," he explained.

~Evidence: Yardsticks~

If he and I moved any more, we'd be touching Toshiro's corpse. Seared amidst the fire, trapped in the flames, and dying from the burns. Thanks to his informative science lessons, our hope had risen, but suddenly plummeted just today. With all the curiosity and appetency to learn more, it must've shocked Toshiro even more because he assumed his plan wouldn't fail, and nothing tragic would take place. But now, at my feet lay our good friend, who aided us through investigation. And even led us on that journey to the sauna...he deserved justice! I took out my e-handbook and tapped on the notification about the next Monokuma file.

"Toshiro Chosokabe - Ultimate Scientist

Died at 8:04 a.m, in the science lab.

Burnt to death, inflammation on skin suggests gasoline was spilled on the body."

~Evidence: Monokuma File #3~

I examined the corpse closer, and indeed, I saw inflammation. Patches of skin and his clothes were scorched, his skin peeling off and turning red from the heat. Most of his upper body was charred so black that you couldn't identify any features. Looking at him now, a pang hit me in the chest. It hurt emotionally to know that he was dead, plus it must've been excruciatingly painful for him. Having gas poured directly onto his body, he should've died within a minute. But why the gasoline? Was that the direct cause of the fire?

Something glinted under the bright lights just a few inches away from Toshiro's head. It was glass, scattered about with its sharp edges warning me not to get too close. Some pieces were small while some big, but the most identifiable feature was the a round bottom. My mind grew lighter as I realized that these were about three tubes, broken on the floor. Atop the counter was the special stand they needed. Something must've knocked them down. Did they contain a specific substance...? The ground around the shattered tubes appeared dark and scratched. Comparing it to the other dark spots on the floor, they resembled scorch marks.

~Evidence: Shattered Tubes~

Aika stood to the right of Toshiro's body, holding something in her hand. She held it out for me to see, and I had to squint my eyes, for it shone in my eyes. It was a small, forest-colored marble, smooth and untouched by the hot grasp of the flames. "I'm pretty sure this has something to do with the yardsticks and the tubes," Aika commented. I looked up and studied her serious face. "So the balloon rose up, right? I'm thinking it caused this marble to roll down the two yardsticks, and if it went pretty fast, it'd be enough to knock the tubes out of their stands," she described. I followed her words, imagining the scenario she predicted. Yes, it all made sense! But what still confused me was how the fire began in the first place...

~Evidence: Marble~

"Gah..." Aika grimaced, shuffling away from me, watching the ground. Confused, I looked to where her eyes were. Even more glass was distributed here. Just nearby was a Bunsen burner. "What..." I trailed off, perplexed. If a fire was lit here, it was placed close to the tubes. Since the floor was slightly burnt, the tubes must've contained a flammable liquid. The glass around our feet must've been another tube, knocked down to turn on the Bunsen burner. Since gas was poured on Toshiro, the small flames probably increased and spread throughout the rest of the room. "It all makes sense... All of these items placed throughout the room create a single contraption of cause-and-effect," I declared. Everything was clear now, like a fogged up mirror scrubbed clean, revealing the truth. But there was still more evidence to be found...

~Updated evidence: Shattered Tubes~

~Evidence: Bunsen burner~

~Evidence: Contraption~

Aika pat the bottom of the lab coat she wore. "Is something wrong?" I inquired, observing her. She grabbed a piece and held it up so I could see. The corner of Aika's lab coat was singed, light brown surrounded by a darker shade of brown. "Ah-! Did you burn the corner with the Bunsen burner?" Nobuo asked, concerned. He made his way to us, leaping over the dead Toshiro and examining the lab coat. "No, it was like this when I first put it on. But I didn't realize it until a few minutes ago," she told the negotiator. So did her lab coat get caught in the fire? No, they were hanging outside the whole time...

~Evidence: Aika's lab coat~

"Hey, you guys," I beckoned to the two. Their attention was taken off of the lab coat and they faced me. "So, you two came into storage about one minute after we did. Did you not smell anything coming from the lab?"

"No, we didn't. We walked up the stairs and heard you guys in storage, so we figured you'd be heading to the lab afterwards," Nobuo replied.

"That's why we went in to join you, but the which was at around 8:01. Toshiro would've died three minutes later," Aika added.

"So that means the fire must've started between the time you came up and 8:04. That's three minutes," I pointed out. Hmm...

~Evidence: Nobuo and Aika's account~

"Kagami, can I ask you something?" I called out to the jeweler, investigating by the door. She perked up, and brushed off her lab coat from the ashes. "Yeah, w-what is it?" she replied, watching her feet to make sure she didn't step on anything.

"So when we were in storage, you showed up about three minutes after Aika and Nobuo. They entered storage at 8:01, so you showed up at 8:04."

"Th-That's true..."

"That's also the time Toshiro died."

"Yea- W-Wait, WHAT?!"

"It says so in Monokuma File #3. The fire was already burning when you came up, so you must've smelled something, right?"

"I-I know, but remember when we arrived just outside the door? The fire was smoldering enough for the smoke escape from underneath the door, and since I went into storage at 8:04 I wouldn't have smelled the fire because it s-started just one minute before."

"That makes sense...thank you."

~Evidence: Kagami's account~

Just as I was about to embark to the storage, a whirl blew me back, and luckily Kagami stopped me from falling. A black and white swirl spun just outside the exit, like a mini tornado sucking up the focused order of the investigation. It eventually subsided, and there stood Monokuma. "Monsieur, I give to you the treasured key of the deceased gentleman," he said, his words imbued with taunting elegance. I felt my lips curl into a snarl, and my eyes were slits. I snatched Toshiro's dorm key from his paw, and slid it into my pocket. "Puhuhuhu~" he cackled before disappearing. I decided to go to Toshiro's room once I was done on the third floor, and grab a few others to go with me as a group.

In the storage room, Masami and Noritaka searched among the shelves. Masami removed boxes, checked inside, and placed them back, while Noritaka made extra sure it was organized. Eriko sat on the stool prior to the investigation, rolling her roller skate on the floor. "Find anything?" I called out, trying to lighten the stuffy feeling in the room. "We looked at the e-handbooks and saw the evidence, so we're searching for any string, marbles, and gas," Masami answered while digging through a box.

"We only have that shelf over there left," Noritaka clarified, straightening items and boxes.

"And I'm over here thinking about this friggin' mess," Eriko commented.

"Anything worth sharing?" I prompted.

"Well...so you, Masami, and I came up here at eight, right? Aika and Nobuo came in one minute later, and Kagami three minutes later. We left here at 8:10, and so we were here for ten minutes. It's not much, but this is some deep shit."

"Even so, it may help others understand during the trial."

~Evidence: Time spent in storage~

"Toru, gasoline was poured on Toshi, correct?" Masami questioned, making her way towards me. She had finished rummaging through everything, while Noritaka remained to organize it all. "Yeah, did you find it?" I answered.

"I know when we first came up to the third floor there was a can of gas right by the oil. But when we three came up here earlier, I picked up the oil can and it wasn't there."

"So is it still missing...?"

"No, it isn't. So, it turned up sometime after we left and when Nori, Koko and I arrived." Masami pulled out the gas can from behind her back, struggling to hold it upright as the liquid remaining inside caused her body to lose balance just a bit.

"Some is still inside...? Then not all of it was used. I see, thanks Masami."

She nodded happily, and dashed back to put it in its place. Noritaka immediately shuffled over there to fix everything Masami had shoved. I figured that was all I could find here, so I strolled to the art room just across the hall. So if there was already flammable liquid in the lab, why was the gasoline needed? Maybe to fuel it more...

~Evidence: Gasoline~

I encountered Kaori and Rokuro going through the organized supplies, for anything relevant to the already known clues. Renjiro was not too far away, examining the tools hung up on the wall. Rokuro saw me, and pointed to the bucket brimming with all kinds of cords and strings, placed into different sections by type. "This one matches that in the picture in the e-handbook," he began. Bending down closer, it I reached forward and felt it, the same rough texture rubbing against my finger. "See this empty space? It must have been the one in the lab," Rokuro finished.

~Evidence: Missing rope~

Renjiro waved me over to the wall holding all of the art tools. Chisels, hammers, wires, and other supplies were placed in safety tubs, reminding people they aren't the standard art tools like paintbrushes and such. Renjiro nodded his head into one, and inside was a small drill, it's cord dangling over the edge like a dead snake. "When we first came into the art room a few days ago, all cords were tied up neatly. But now, this one isn't. I don't know if this has to do with the case, but I just wanted to point that out," he described, tugging at the cord and the little strap that kept it together. That's strange...

~Evidence: Used drill~

Seeing as I still held the key to Toshiro's dorm, I invited the three to venture with me. Quickly scanning the room for anything else out of the ordinary, we departed. Toshiro's room was across Kaori's, which was to the right of mine. She offered to open the door for us, so as we anticipated, our bodies grew heavy knowing that our friend would no longer enter this place of comfort. It was the same as all the others, but science related posters were hung up, and notes with research were scattered carelessly. On his nightstand was a picture frame, containing a family with the same black hair. They all wore lab coats and outfits safe for science labs. I recognized Toshiro instantly with his wavy black hair, and his mouth hung wide open in a smile at the camera. This was the formerly inquisitive Chosokabe family.

Something skidded not too far away from me. I darted my gaze to find Renjiro stepping on a piece of paper. Picking it up, Rokuro and I analyzed it, while Kaori was at his desk in the far corner. It was a list, containing all of the girls' names. The three of us guys huddled around it, reading it over. Written in sloppy yet legible writing, Toshiro had estimated their cup sizes, waist measurements, and personality traits for something we hadn't dares to attempt. Why, Toshiro? Why?

"Hey, I found something!" Kaori declared, pulling us back from the words on the list. Renjiro shoved the paper in his pocket, crinkling as he stuffed it in. Kaori bounded over to us and held up some papers, traced boxes with words written underneath. It was a schedule of all the lessons Toshiro had planned, going on for a few days. She moved her finger to today's date, and it wrote, "Even more chemical stuff! Note: Go into lab a few minutes before to set up." Huh...

~Evidence: Schedule~

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

Monokuma's voice startled us all. "Ahem, this is a school announcement! I believe you have collected all of the pieces to put the puzzle together, so let us gather in the trial room! Make your way into the school area and I'll be waiting behind the big, red doors! Puhuhuhu~"

This was the third trial to solve the death of someone. I could hardly believe we were still going with this stupid killing game, and that eventually someone would be tainted with despair. But I understood, for it was hard to keep a firm grasp on hope when despair was weighing you down. I hesitantly strode to the school area, the only thing moving me forward was the affirmative promise of justice for Toshiro. That is, if we could solve this puzzle. It was all so cursory, few evidence suggested a suspect but instead fuddled with our minds. We all stood before the elevator, knowing it'd plunge us into another hectic trial, unsure about this whole ordeal still.

Noritaka stepped forward and pushed the button. "Satoru, observing your skills in the last two trials, I expect you've organized the evidence well. If not, organize your scrambled thoughts and theories to form a conclusive argument." Even though he had said my name, I noticed a few others watch him fervently, taking his advice to mind. We all entered the confined box, mentally preparing ourselves for another case.

Just like the elevator, our hopes went lower, and lower. Unlike the elevator, our despair was rising. The fear and anger grew overwhelming, and needed to be let out. The doors slid open, inviting our misery into the large room. These feelings would only grow larger as the trial proceeded. Bracing ourselves for this despair, the trial begun.

(A/N: I've been considering this for a while, but I want your guys' opinion. I will still choose whether to or not, but I would just want to know what you think. So a while ago, I found a Danganronpa story on another website. The cool thing with this one was that the author included song titles in brackets, so you could imagine music playing during the story. For example, [Box 15] would be just above where the investigation would start, since it's investigation music. Or, [Beautiful Days] would play when Satoru has free time. If you happen to know the majority of the soundtracks, you will quickly adjust to the mood I'm trying to get out, but if not you can look up the songs on YouTube. I already know which songs will play in which scenes, but I would like to know your thoughts. Thanks!)


	11. Ch 3 - Class Trial - Execution

We stepped into the trial room, noticing the ambiance had changed once again. Clear domes protruded from the wall in a zigzag pattern, almost like bubbles fizzing inside a liquid. Inside the domes were colored fluids varying from one to the next. The light coruscated on the surface, making the domes and liquids inside appear like a gleaming gem. In the trial stand where Yuichi used to be, his bright face was now marked with a dripping pink X. The same went for Toshiro, leaving only ten open podiums left. Uneasiness closed in on me, but somehow I managed to step onto my podium. My insides churned as we were thrown into another trial once more, aware that someone in this very circle killed Toshiro.

Monokuma rose from his seat and faced us all. "Now then, let's begin with with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit." If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and that person will earn the right to graduate from this school!"

 **-Class Trial-**

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "I...I don't know where we should start. I mean, this was so sudden. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary the past few days, yet here we are again..."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "I agree. You could practically feel the tension before the murders began in the last two. Like when Toshiro spilled the drink on Akihiro, or when Hoshiko began to hypnotize us. But the last few days contained none of that."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "I understand you are still bewildered by this ordeal, but I'd like to proceed with the trial. Since we have no lead on the culprit, I suggest we discuss the process of how Toshiro met his untimely demise." Each piece of evidence in the lab flashed through my mind like a light, and pieced themselves together to form the contraption. We should go over it through detail, so we can find the slightest bit of evidence of who killed Toshiro...

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "He died from the fire right? So maybe when he came in somebody poured the gas on him and he caught in flames."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "No, that's wrong! I know you weren't there to investigate, but the e-handbooks should've provided pictures of it all. The items scattered about in the lab were all part of some big contraption of cause-and-effect, the effect being Toshiro lit up into flames."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Could you go over it in detail, because to me it was just a big mess."

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "S-Sure... So by the door there was a string, and it was w-wound around a helium can quite tightly. B-But during the fire it must've been burnt and fallen off. I'm thinking that when T-Toshiro arrived in the lab, this was places for him to t-trip over."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "So when Toshi's foot pulled the cord with his weight, the handle on the helium can was squeezed to fill up the balloon on the counter.

 **Satoru Okakura:** "Aika also found a marble on the floor at the opposite end of the room. We believed that the balloon soared up and rolled the marble down on the yardsticks."

 **Nobuo Mitsugi:** "If you observe closely, the tape on the cabinets are slanted every few inches. The two yardsticks at the scene were used as ramps."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "I presume the marble was rolling at a considerably fast speed, causing the science tubes to be knocked over onto the ground. That is why there is shattered glass everywhere."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "I sorta get it, but when the tubes broke that's it. The marble bounced off only to be found by Aika, so the fire wasn't started that way. It was the gasoline, I tell ya!"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "You've got that wrong! You make a good point about the contraption ending there. But one of the tubes that was knocked over fell onto a Bunsen burner. The impact turned it on, to start a little flame."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Was that used to start the fire with the gasoline?"

 **Nobuo Mitsugi:** "No. By the shattered tubes there are scorch marks. They must've contained a flammable liquid when upright, and when spilled it lit up with the Bunsen burner."

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "So there was a s-small fire by the tubes, but with the gas it grew more intense. I-If it was right on Toshiro, he wouldn't have lasted more than t-two minutes."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Okay, we've got the cause established, but that still doesn't point towards any of us." Silenced by this fact, it felt as if we were cruising somewhere and hit a brick wall. The impact rattled our brains, despite this we hadn't gotten anywhere. My muscles tensed up as I adjusted my collar, as I put all my strength into gaining a clue about the killer. But Lady Luck wasn't by our side today, even the culprit had confused her.

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Hold up. This whole contraption of cause-and-effect, each little part of it is science."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "What do you mean?"

 **Masami Erizawa:** "The rising balloon and helium. The marble being pulled by gravity. The flammable liquid spilling on the floor. The Bunsen burner creating a flame. It's all science!"

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "So the perpetrator...used science to kill the Ultimate Scientist?"

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "Is this some sort of clue to finding out who it is? In my mind I can only see a dimly lit path."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "First of all, it would've been someone who was just as immersed into science as Toshi."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Most of us were. That doesn't help."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Wait for it, Shishi. Using all of this experience gained from the lessons and into their crime, it means they wanted to have a creative murder, outstanding and strenuous to solve! If they get found out, at least they'll be known for how complex it was!"

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "The light is shining down on the path more. But the mist isn't completely gone." That went for all of us. I mean, Masami was only doing her job, and it _did_ help a little. My mind spun like a circle, which we were endlessly going in right now. Make lots of progress, but end up where you started, only to come round and round again. My eyes drifted from one classmate to the next, equally perplexed. Nothing came to mind, and the case so far couldn't spring up any new thoughts. The killer really got us...

 **Monokuma:** "I do admit, the perp's got ya stumped! But if you stay this way I'll die from boredom! But then again, I have lots of clones to continue my job so it wouldn't really matter, but you get the point, right? I can't believe I'm doing this, but why dontcha examine the evidence more closely? Every nook and cranny, every little detail? And to the killer, sorry, but I have an important life too. It would've been so pleasing if I got to read out your secrets, I mean, two days left! But to be fair, people would rather get a kick out of a mix of all secrets than just bad ones. Maybe I'll tweak it for those guys..." Examine the evidence closer? Seconds felt like an eternity as we browsed through the images in our e-handbooks, and the items we were allowed to bring to the trial room.

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Hey. I was thumbing with this marble, and there was a dip in it so I looked closer. Turns out it's a hole, and you can see right through it!" She said, holding up the marble to her eye.

 **Satoru Okakura:** "What...? The marble had a hole that goes all the way through?"

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "Why would a marble even have a hole in it?"

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "You know...there was a small drill in the art room. The cord was dangling out, suggesting it was used. So maybe that's how the hole got there?"

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "B-But why would the hole be d-drilled in the first place...?"

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Maybe so that air would flow through and guide the marble down the yardsticks much faster. More science!"

 **Aika Narahashi:** "And the one who did it was Renjiro!" Aika's sudden outburst rattled our minds with her loud yet wonderful voice. Her finger was like a sharpened blade that had pierced the spy with her words, freezing him in place.

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "W-Why's it always gotta be me?!"

 **Aika Narahashi:** "You were the one who brought up the drill. You could've been the one who created this hole, and when we started to investigate you pulled out the cord and acted all innocent!"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "No, that's wrong! I was there with Renjiro when we were investigating."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Bu-"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "And if you're going to say that he could've done it before investigation, Kaori and Rokuro entered the art room at the same time."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Wha-"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "And if you going to say _way_ before then, he and Kaori, Rokuro, and Noritaka were all in the dining hall."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Even before that?!"

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "That was during nighttime hours. Why would I prowl around and drill a hole then?"

 **Nobuo Mitsugi:** "Aika... I think it's best if we let the trial continue."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "...Fine..."

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "Speaking about the art room... Rokuro and I were examining the bucket filled with ropes and stuff."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "Different cords were put in different sections. There were a few that felt exactly how the one in the lab was described. In there, it seemed as if a whole portion was missing. It can be induced that the one removed is the burnt one in the science lab."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "Now all the things I thought were worthless before proved useful in this trial!"

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "Th-That does help to understand the situation a bit better, b-but it's kinda difficult to guess the perpetrator with these."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Okay...so the culprit set everything up before Toshi went to the lab. I'm wondering how they set up right when he entered, because it appeared he went in early."

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "Maybe they caught a glimpse of the schedule we found in his room. There was a little note written himself in his sloppy handwriting, which was a reminder to go in early to set up."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "Our lessons usually start at 8:15, and what was written directed Toshiro himself to go to the lab at 8:00."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "Now we ought to go over the presented alibis from investigation, so everyone can hear. Aika? Nobuo?"

 **Nobuo Mitsugi:** "We arrived on the third floor one minute after you, Eriko, and Masami had. We heard your voices inside storage, and then went inside to find Masami oiling Eriko's skate."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "But we hadn't detected any strange stench in the air, and the Toshiro wasn't dead yet. He died at 8:04."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "Thank you. Your turn, Kagami."

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "O-Oh! Umm... I arrived in storage three minutes after Nobuo and Aika. Satoru told me that was the same time Toshiro d-died. But I didn't pick up anything coming from the l-lab, because the fire had only started one minute before and wasn't th-that strong yet."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "If she hadn't smelled anything, maybe someone from the dining hall killed the guy! The majority of us were on the same floor, and none of us knew exactly what those in the dining hall were doing."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "Are you stupid? We were all there together, and that means we each have each other's alibis."

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "And I don't recall any of us getting up leave before the body discovery announcement..."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Even now, even don't have a definite lead on who Toshiro's murderer is..." We had come round again in the circle, our hope was ever fleeting each time. Each thing presented provided nothing to help us in the case. The killer _really_ got us...

 **Aika Narahashi:** "You know, I'm still confused as to why my lab coat has a small burn in the corner. I swear I didn't enter the lab, and Nobu was with me before I put this on."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "Why are you bringing this up...?" A light flickered in my mind, illuminating the dark emptiness.

 **Satoru Okakura:** "Are you hinting that the killer possibly used your lab coat during the fire?"

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Probably...but I mean, this was in the same exact place where I put my lab coat. Why would they use mine...?"

 **Masami Erizawa:** "...Oh...Shishi, you've been framed."

 **Nobuo Mitsugi:** "Huh?! She was?!" Aika mirrored Nobuo's bewildered face with no sound escaping her mouth.

 **Masami Erizawa:** "What hung in the usual place you put your lab coat was the culprit's, singed in the fire. They put it there to frame you."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "...What...Why me?! That goddamn jerk!"

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "Is that the only thing you noticed about it? Is the size different?"

 **Aika Narahashi** : "Ah...no. The only noticeable difference is that burn. It is the exact same size as well, and my nametag is still intact. Wait, I'm wearing the lab coat of a cold-blooded killer?!"

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "It appears so. So, they have the same sized lab coat, were creative and immersed in science, and knew about Toshiro's schedule. They also switched your nametags."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "We've come this far, but nothing comes to mind when you go over the clues." My mind fell into and endless hole, with no way out. The truth was steadily growing farther away, as I outstretched my hand for the tiniest clue. Closing it on nothing but empty air, a cool rush spread from my bare fingertips and through my body. Hope was escaping me too. Think...think...think...! ***gets distracted by glorious shimmering bay we're driving by***

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "...So the six of you were in storage for about ten minutes. If the perpetrator stayed long enough for the lab coat to burn in the fire, they were there before the smell could be detected, and when you guys left the storage."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "I'm telling ya, it's someone from the dining hall! Kagami, Nobuo, and Aika didn't smell it at all when they joined us! Right, Kagami? Hey, you okay...? You've been awfully quiet..."

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "...H-Huh?! Oh, sorry...just thinking. B-But yes, the fire started at 8:03 and since it was so small I didn't even know there w-was a fire."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "...Kagami. I don't recall us determining the time the fire grew ablaze. The Monokuma file never included the time, so how did you know?"

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "What...? H-Huh?! I-I umm..."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Come to think of it, when we first went into storage, the gasoline can wasn't next to the oil. That's the usual spot, but I brushed it off."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "...I remember now! When Masami asked me to put the oil back before we left, the gas had somehow come up. Kagami, did you put it there?"

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "Uwah...! A-Aika or Nobuo could've put it th-there! And the string and marble obviously came from Aika's n-necklace!"

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Wha-?!"

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "You sure you're not lying?" The sudden question sent the girl backwards, and her body became shaky like her own mini earthquake. Her eyes rattled in place, trying to focus on one thing.

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "...I-I didn't do it! I didn't murder Toshiro! Prove I did, p-prove it!" Kagami was squabbling for anything to prove her innocence. Considering everything we've presented so far, Kagami makes the most sense. Demure, yet generous Kagami, a murderer? I don't like it, but if she has committed this crime, I...I've got no choice!

 **Nobuo Mitsugi:** "For starters, your alibi has holes and doesn't completely make sense when you think about it thoroughly. Plus, you stated the time the fire started, which none of us were there for sure to know."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "I agree with that!" Might I add that when you arrived in the storage room, you seemed kind of surprised to see us there. But your eyes told me that you were surprised in the bad way. The gasoline only turned up after you came. Were you planning to put it back by yourself? Or did the other five including me foil your plan?"

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "And what you said about Aika's necklace...it also matches for you since you're the Ultimate Jeweler. You found a shiny stone and drilled a hole, and a special string that'd be normally used for jewelry.

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "If my memory serves me right, you stayed to help afterwards yesterday. You could've seen Toshiro's schedule then."

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "N-None of your arguments make sense! I-It's nothing but pure bullshit! Nothing proves I murdered that idiotic scientist!"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "It will all be clear when I go over it again! And the killer is...you! When Toshiro entered his lab this morning to prepare for the next lesson, the killer had set up a complex contraption involving science that awaited his arrival. ***Clair de Lune plays in ad on TV* *pops up head, says KAEDE*** First, Toshiro tripped over a string retrieved from the art room. Tugging it forward, the cord squeezed the handle of a helium can to pump up a balloon. As it rose, it caused a marble to roll down two yardsticks that were taped up to serve as ramps. With its increased speed, the marble knocked down science tubes containing flammable liquid, and a final tube crashed down to turn on the Bunsen burner. This caused the liquids to burn.

Toshiro, still laying on the ground, could only watch everything took place. Since the scorch marks were close to Toshiro's corpse, it can be inferred he was right by the tubes, and the fire spread to his body. The murderer watched from outside, and when the time was right, they poured gasoline from storage onto him. Watching the flames and embers slowly devour his life and body, the killer left the lab. However, a corner of their lab coat was singed from the fire.

Actually, they intended for it to burn. Turns out, they were wearing Aika's lab coat, then swapped their nametags to frame her. After putting their lab coat in Aika's place, they had to carry the gasoline back to storage. They expected nobody to witness them, but Nobuo, Aika, Eriko, Masami, and I were in there, frightening the culprit. They decided it'd be best to hang out with us to not appear skeptical. Sneakily they put the gas back, and acted as if nothing ever happened.

Now, let's go over the details of the crime. In order for the killer to know exactly what time Toshiro would arrive, they would have to had seen the notes on his schedule. The perfect time to do so was yesterday, after the lesson, to help clean up. They caught a glimpse of the schedule, and set their plan in motion before he arrived the next day. Now, the string and the marble. The string came from the art room, and the marble was actually a gleaming rock- most likely from storage. The killer drilled a hole in it, so it would glide down the yardsticks easier and so it could serve as a bead. They did this to frame Aika also, since she wore a necklace adorned with gems. The only person who fits in with it all, is you! Kagami Ishikawa, Ultimate Jeweler!

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "Case closed. Although, I didn't expect someone like you could be a murderer..."

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Kagami...? Did you give me that necklace to just frame me? I thought we were friends...! Were you lying to me this whole time?!" The singer's eyes glistened as small tears sat on the corners of them. Her words floated through the air carrying shock and sadness, like a smooth melody. Her voice cracked a bit, but sounded like gentle ripples over a calm lake.

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "...That is precise. After all, lying...is what I do best." The usual shaky and hushed voice vanished, now replaced with a smooth and elegant one. Her tone was deeper, and the stutter was gone. The wide and darting eyes were thinner and stared daggers, yet in a serene fashion. The hunched and trembling stance was now a straight and confident posture. She sounded like she had when replying to Noritaka during the second trial. Kagami...?

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "...What do you mean by that...?"

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "'Kagami Ishikawa'...is merely an alias."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "Wait, that's not your real identity?!"

 **Kagami Ishikawa:** "Yes. I am... Katsumi Ihara, the Ultimate Liar."

 **Nobuo Mitsugi:** "The Ultimate Liar...?"

 **Masami Erizawa:** "...Katsu." Katsumi diverted her eyes to her, her gaze piercing hers and caused Masami to avert her eyes. It was a new harmless nickname, but now wasn't the time...

 **Aika Narahashi:** "Then...you lied about everything...? Our friendship? The unity of hope we shared? Your own personality?!"

 **Katsumi Ihara:** "Yes. I...had no other choice. I couldn't let you find out about my past, which is what the dark secret contained."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "That was two days away..."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "But why your own name?"

 **Katsumi Ihara:** "That wouldn't even fit my fake personality now, would it?"

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "Your real name means an ambitious and confident being, who doesn't find taking advice pleasing. A creative spirit resides within you, who'll strive to do _anything_ to achieve their goals."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "The name Kagami means mirror, and Ishikawa means stone. Huh..."

 **Katsumi Ihara:** "I'm impressed you have knowledge of names. I came up with the fake name when we all introduced each other. Clever, aren't I?"

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "It's like Akihiro all over again..."

 **Katsumi Ihara:** "Hm? Ah yes, I admired him greatly for his deceit. But I couldn't show that admiration due to my lie. You see, Akihiro excels at acting convincingly, but most likely cannot come up with brilliant lies like me. I excel in both."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "So there's no Ultimate Jeweler?"

 **Katsumi Ihara:** "...The offical Ultimate Jeweler is my brother, Hiroshi."

 **Monokuma:** "Speaking of Hiroshi, Katsumi's dark secret iiis...! Ahem, 'Katsumi murdered her big brother to achieve her goal, and took on a fake identity to lie to everyone.'"

 **Katsumi Ihara:** "Kh-!" Our hearts nearly stopped due to the hard impact of his words. An aching sensation coursed through my body, and I froze like ice. Katsumi not only murdered Toshiro, but her own brother?!

 **Monokuma:** "Before I explain, let's cast our votes for the blackened! There's no going back, puhu."

The voting screens gradually ascended to our fingertips. The screen smiled brightly, grinning devilishly for the voting session. My finger just faltered above the image of Katsumi. Before her true identity was revealed, Katsumi has been our comrade. An outer shell of insecurity, but we had been fooled by the treachery. Beneath the shell was the true Katsumi, a storm of devious plots and ambition. With this indignation, my finger instantly jabbed at her image, almost like stabbing her for all she's done. The light illuminated us once again, and stopped on the liar. A big boom, and confetti sprinkled down like snowflakes. This was the harsh truth we now faced.

 **-Trial Verdict-**

Monokuma rose up in his chair, and clasped his hands together like a chain and rested his shoulders. "A long time ago a galaxy far fa- Wait, wrong story! Puhuhuhu~" Next to me, Katsumi clenched her fists but kept her composure as the bear was about to reveal her past. Tension stained the atmosphere, and the hairs on my arms tickled, wariness enclosing me.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman, with a voluptuous figure and a warm heart. Like a gem, her light radiated down the street and drew attention. The truth about this woman is that she's in poverty, so her occupation is a prostitute." Monokuma's words chilled us to the bone, his tranquil appearance seemed haunting as he continued on.

"This poor lady birthed a handsome and generous son, Hiroshi. A few years later, a daughter whose name was Katsumi. Trying to scavenge as much currency they could, their mother was always away. Hiroshi and Katsumi cheered themselves up by finding random junk on the streets and somehow turning it into jewelry. People showed interest, and bought their trash." "Sure, the materials weren't the finest, but that was what all we could do! Hiroshi weaved stupendous items with his increasing skill..." Katsumi defended.

"As the years rolled on, the trio had saved up enough for Hiroshi and Katsumi to go to school! Unfortunately, their mother couldn't find another job, and they were unable to afford new clothes. Nobody really minded a boy with raggedy garments, but a girl with withered clothes was funny and ludicrous as the time. Katsumi was bullied, so her mom and Hiroshi chipped in to help. After selling his better accoutrements, Hiroshi received more money, and with his mommy they purchased Katsumi brand new clothes!"

"To get a fresh new start, she was transferred to another school. People questioned her why she only had few pairs of clothes, and so Katsumi told them she wanted to save her family's money to buy other things. This was when her lying talent first developed. She made friends quickly, and the lonely Hiroshi made more accessories in solitude."

"Years flew by, and the trio was eventually able to open up a decent jewelery store thanks to Hiroshi's glorious work. At this time the siblings were teenagers, and ran the shop while their beloved mother wasn't present. Cooperation blossomed, and together they produced abundant items. However, Hiroshi's were always superior. But then, their dear mom caught a deadly illness. Even with their money, she declined medicine so they could run the shop."

"Sadly, she lost the battle and died peacefully. Money came and went like a rollercoaster, but Hiroshi's amazing bangles balanced it out. At this time, Hope's Peak Academy and Future's Promise Academy flourished, and news spread like wildfire. If you graduate from there, you're basically set for life. Katsumi had caught wind of this, and hearing that last detail sparked a light inside of her. To avoid poverty and expect a wonderful future, she had to go to one of those schools."

"Watching Hiroshi, the true Ultimate Jeweler, jealousy and greed bubbled over and wouldn't stop. Aware of his creations and his talent, Katsumi brewed up a cunning plan to aquire her objective. _She_ had to be the Ultimate Jeweler, in order to join the skilled ultimates. Katsumi saved up and purchased a lethal toxin, and stirred it into Hiroshi's tea. Bam, he got sick just like their mom."

"Fibbing and explaining he must've caught it from their departed mother, Katsumi managed the shop while Hiroshi resided in bed. Just as he was on the verge of joining their mom, Katsumi confessed her plan. Buuut, she lied and told him it was for charity. A smile plastered on his face, Hiroshi died believing her lie." Katsumi pursed her lips as she watched the ground.

"After a few months of fake turmoil, a scoutsman from this very school visited their store, and saw everything on display. What was there were Hiroshi's creations, deliberately on display to trick him into thinking Katsumi was the Ultimate Jeweler. During their interview, he somehow saw through the girl's web of lies, and forced her to confess. Katsumi Ihara was let into the academy, not as the Ultimate Jeweler, but Ultimate Liar."

"And that's the truth!" Katsumi beamed, placing her hands to support her chin in a graceful manner.

Monokuma clapped his hands, echoing throughout the circular room and drawing our attention back. "That's why I've never heard of a rich Ishikawa family..." I brought up. Katsumi had lied to me then I storage. This very person killed two innocent people, and lied to everyone. "I can't believe we trusted someone like you," Aika hissed.

"Your reaction is very similar to that of Toshiro's, before he left this world," Katsumi commented.

"What the hell...?" Aika trailed off, staring at her.

"When the flammable liquids burnt Toshiro the slightest bit, I rushed in and extinguished it. His face was so grateful...a wide smile and bright eyes. Then, I poured the gas on him and tossed a match, his face now utterly confused, Toshiro watched as I grinned and locked the door."

"You monster...! You should die a million deaths and burn like your prey, but...but in hell!" Eriko insulted.

"...Now that we've come this far, I suppose I can't help but greet death. My ploy crumbled down, even with my attempts to steer the trial away from the discussion concerning the gas. Well, it was a pleasure spending time with you pesky vermin." I couldn't tell if that was the truth or another one of her lies. She isn't the Ultimate Liar for nothing...

"Aww, and you were trying so hard to guard your little secret! Too bad! Puhuhuhu~!" Monokuma taunted.

Silence hung in the air, all of us unaware of what to say to the girl who deceived us. "Looks like they've got nothing to say, Katsumi. Anyway...Katsumi Ihara, Ultimate Liar, found guilty for the murder of Toshiro Chosokabe, Ultimate Scientist..." Monokuma began.

"..." Katsumi only smiled, but I noticed her legs quivering slightly.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" The red button appeared, silencing the bear's shrill excitement. The hammer was clutched in his paws, and the impact shattered our hope. A pixelated Katsumi stood on the screen, and Monokuma dragged her away. Darkness befell us and enveloped us in anxiety. It could be inferred that Monokuma had done something to Katsumi, as the tension had drifted away.

Only a few seconds had passed before a blinding light turned on. The glare proved painful through my glasses, as I shut them closed like a window. Even through my eyelids, the luminous light turned the insides to a pale scarlet. When they no longer stung, I opened them to find a far wooden platform. A round object shaped a long shadow of an ellipse on the polished floor, and a bear's silhouette entered the scene.

Up on the platform was a massive wheel. Katsumi's arms and legs were spread out, resembling the departed Toshiro. Her body was propped up by metal bracelets, wrung around her wrists and ankles. A large one clasped around her neck, confining her to the wheel. It was divided into sections, an alternating pattern of glimmering gold or blue. The gold sections were engraved with "Truth", while the blue ones were printed with "Lie".

Monokuma stood behind a wooden table, with a purple box sitting on top. Katsumi scrutinized with her squinted eyes, her hands shifting uncomfortably under the metal bracelets. Beads of sweat trickled down her head, sparkling under the radiant light. The bear's red eye glinted, as he place a paw in the side of the wheel. Putting all his weight there, the wheel began to spin round and round. Katsumi's hair flung around, and she gritted her teeth as her insides churned.

Like a tornado, we had been sucked in, our hearts hammering against our chests. As the wheel stopped swirling, a little tick emitted from each peg on it. As Katsumi pointed westward, a little arrow on the right side aimed at "Lie". Monokuma's paw delved into the box, withdrawing a slip of paper. His head turned to Katsumi, and and few seconds later her lips fluttered. We guessed she was answering a question on the paper, but we couldn't hear her over the strange music playing.

Monokuma spun the wheel again, Katsumi's head now beneath the arrow. However, it lay on a golden plate- "Truth". Katsumi's feet wriggled, but it only strained her body. Monokuma had taken out another piece of paper, and Katsumi's mouth moved once more. Except, after she finished, an electric shock rippled from the bangles and racked the suspended girl, its light flashing against the walls. Grimacing in pain, Katsumi's head swung about, trying to withstand the shock.

As if my own body had been electrocuted, I jolted forward at the sudden noise. After the deafening zap, the wheel began to rotate again. Katsumi's head lolled forward as her limbs went limp for a few seconds. The weight of turning drew her back, eyes expanded due to terror. Another "Truth" was pointed at, and another slip drawn. Katsumi answered, and tensed up, bracing for another electrocution. It didn't come. Relaxing her muscles, she sighed before it whirled again.

My guess was that is was like a game. If Katsumi lies on the lie plate, she's safe. If she lies on a truth one, she gets hit with powerful volts. But if she tells the truth, she's safe. A blue section flickered, under Katsumi's arm. It morphed into gold, and the words were changed to truth. This torture continued, and when Katsumi lied again, the zaps grew more violent. Some flew off of her body and illuminated the air briefly, and through the noise you could hear Katsumi crying in agony.

As the game rolled on, the skin touched by the prickly light were tainted black, burnt and peeling. Scattered about on her body, Katsumi heaved in and out attempting to settle down. Gradually, the lie plates were replaced with truth plates, forcing Katsumi into a tough situation. My eyes were glued to the execution, but I didn't know how to feel at this death. Katsumi had put on a mask to obscure her true, evil identity. She betrayed our trust, so she deserved to die. But like this...?

The whole wheel sparkled gold under the lights, Katsumi's head drifting to her chest as her body was nearly coated black. Every few seconds she'd inhale and exhale, feebly and hard to identify. A wave of pity crashed onto the dry shores of my mind, devoid of appreciation for the cruel liar. Even so...she had been trapped here with the rest of us, faced with all the despair and bloodshed. What thoughts are going through her mind as she clung to life...?

Monokuma spun the wheel just barely, so it only moved one space. Truth. At the last question, Katsumi scantily moved her lips. Then, the pegs along the rim began to glow. All the metal items on her body shone brighter, and all of a sudden, this light flashed like an explosion and a seemingly endless zap rang in our ears. Amidst the light was a black figure, screaming over the sound in pain. Katsumi used the last ounce of energy in her being to demonstrate the anguish, as her body writhed on the wheel.

A full minute passed, and my eyes had to adjust to the new darkness. Katsumi's head lay on her chest and her limbs dangled helplessly. I couldn't see the rise and fall of her stomach, and her body scorched black. The liar had been vanquished, and could toy with us no longer. My body stood rigid from the horrifying executions Monokuma could brainstorm. I had to blink countless times to adjust my eyes and accept reality. Our former classmates killed off, and slowly driving us to despair. Hope was there, but hard to locate. In a dilemma like this, it can disappear altogether.

This was the harsh truth we now faced.

Monokuma sighed. "Whew, that took a lot of work. Anyway, it was quite enjoyable! Thanks to ya'll calling her out on her lie, things were _really_ interesting! You know, Katsumi reminds me of that other girl...I wonder if they'll meet the same cruel fate. Puhuhuhu~" Why does he spout nonsense after every trial...? And why do I feel so compelled to check the bar on my watch every time? I hadn't realized I lifted it up, and so I examined the bar. It had escalated considerably. Are these linked to me somehow...?

Survivors remaining: 9

 **(A/N: KRRH I WAS SO PUMPED FOR THIS CHAPTER TO EXPOSE KATSUMI! I ALSO LOVED IT WHEN SHE SAYS "And that's the truth!" Did you guys find that part a real shocker? Like how she died? Puhuhuhu~)**


	12. Ch 4 - Mysterious Golden Bomb - Daily Lf

-DAY 15-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" Monokuma announced.

My feet were like heavy stones, and slid out of bed. I was dragged with the weight, and before crashing to the ground I stumbled over. My world was a blur as I attempted to break away from slumber, but my movements proved sluggish due to the trial. My hands rubbed my weary eyes multiple times to adjust them, and checking if this was reality, and not a lie. Our numbers had dropped to nine in two weeks. Our classmates murdered one another in cold blood, and despite how tragic this fact is, my nerves didn't tense up due to how used I was to this ordeal.

Dropping like flies, all of the spilled blood, the faces before they leave this world...it's unsettling, but seeing it so many times didn't affect me much. It only affected me on who, and I could feel my eyes widen in realization of how far I've come. I've survived this far, and my former friends died instead of me. Half of my body felt as if it were sinking into a pit of remorse, and slowly devouring my being. It was unfair...but there was nothing I could do about it. It's all Monokuma's fault, and the mastermind who controls that bear.

I had written in my journal last night, but the trial, and shocking execution drained the energy from inside me, so my writing lacked gripping words. That's understandable though, since Katsumi had lied to everyone. I left it on my desk and exited my dorm, heaving my weak body towards the dining hall. Nobody greeted me, but what did was a gloomy aura that clung to every corner and wouldn't stop growing. Masami wasn't her usual self, for she rested her arms on the table and lay on them. Untouched food sat just beyond her grasp, but her eyes only stared, glazed over with grief and confusion.

After fetching my breakfast, I sat myself down by her, still watching her plate. "Masami, are you feeling okay?" I spoke softly, trying not to startle her and not sound forceful at the same time. The others reticently swallowed their food, the only thing that could be heard was silence. Before now, it buzzed with chatter and a warm aura overtook the despair. But not today.

"I suppose I'm alright physically, but mentally I'm scattered. Katsu left us in confusion, and I feel as if I'm not the only one contemplating what's the truth and what's a lie."

"...I have too, hehe. I wonder how Katsumi feels about how her actions have affected us, and if she was truly happy to die..."

"To me, I couldn't tell. Her eyes revealed her hatred for most things, but when she defended her brother when Monokuma talked about her past, she seemed so sincere... And including her screams during her execution. I doubt _that_ was a lie, even if she was the Ultimate Liar."

"Do you...think she regrets killing her own brother?"

"...In her past, she depended on him so much and he made everything seem brighter for her. Buying new clothes and getting money for his jewelry, even though her ambition was high, I'm sure Katsu did. I have a feeling our other classmates did too, realizing the harsh impact of their actions. Aki, Yama, Katsu, and maybe even Hara..."

"Hoshiko...? I don't know, but I do agree with you."

"Thanks, Toru. It's nice to know that someone out there understands me and thinks alike," she began, sitting up to face me.

"R-Really? Umm..." Her kind words left me in a nervous state, unsure of what to say next.

"Sorry for not being myself today, I was just so confused. But whenever you talk to me, I feel...better somehow. Like a weight had been lifted off my mind and heart, and I feel so free. Thank you for...assisting my feelings, Toru."

Now, _those_ words we're like a kind bullet to my brain, fuddling it and freezing me in place. The words I intended to say drifted away, and floated around like a puzzle, and I could never catch them in my grasp. My face grew warm as a blush crawled across it. My hands squeezed my fork, but not as strong as to crush it. Masami observed my hand trembling, and let out a giggle.

"Ahem. The metal curtain on the 3rd floor is bound to have ascended by now, so I decide we proceed to explore," Noritaka declared, changing the subject and distracting us. "There are only...nine of us left, so we shall disperse into a group of five and one of four." Hence, I was with Masami, Noritaka, Aika, and Nobuo. The other four were Eriko, Rokuro, Kaori, and Renjiro. Thanks to the Ultimate Organizer, we had a distraction from the despair.

The next flight of stairs was due right of the ones leading to the 3rd floor, but as we climbed up I cast a quick glance to the science lab. Just yesterday Toshiro's life came to an end, and before that we had our routinely science lessons. So much fascination and excitement had been shared there, but now only sorrow remained. I lazily trekked up each step, forcing my feet to move. Each floor revealed new rooms, but among them would be a death site.

The fourth floor opened up into a large space, but smaller than the other floors. Left of the top of the stairs was another classroom, but for what use since all we do here is kill? Across from that was a short hallway, a class on one side and blue metal doors at the end. Masami and I placed our hands on, the surface smooth and cool. Attempting to open it, my feet skidded back as it wouldn't budge. But with Noritaka's help, Masami and I nearly collapsed into the now open area.

A large machine was in the left corner, composed of rectangular-shaped compartments and tubes extending into one big sphere. A humming sound emitted from it, and a small cord was plugged into the wall. A box with numbers and buttons hung above the outlet. "It's like something out of a complex movie about technology and stuff. Or maybe a time machine? Wack..." Aika commented. Inquisitively I strolled over to the little panel, and lay my index finger on a blue button.

"DON'T LAY A FINGER ON THAT!" A voice rang out. Monokuma bounded up to me halted. "Don't lay a finger- Oh. You already did, but DON'T PRESS IT!" I recoiled, understanding he was warning me. I watched the bear fume at me for nearly pressing it, but still baffled at how random this was.

"What's wrong with those buttons?" Masami asked.

"Ahem, this machine is an air purifier. The tubes go throughout the academy to supply you with fresh and clean air, since you're trapped here. Gotta make living here the best, right?" His paws curled into a thumbs-up, and he grinned at us. No reply.

"Not a very talkative bunch, huh? Anyway, if you mess with this control panel, you could unknowingly change the air throughout the entire campus. If the air isn't pure for a few hours, then you'll probably die. Hey, you can kill everyone! But the rules state you can only kill two people...aww..."

"So that little box controls air within the whole campus? Or can it do one room at a time?" Nobuo questioned worriedly.

"Yup! It can control air within one area, but it's very intricate so I doubt you'll be able to work it. Anyway, I sense I need some business to attend to elsewhere. You kiddos should go check out the other rooms, as I'll only be gone a few minutes. So long, bear well!" With that, Monokuma darted out the doors and disappeared from sight. Why did he tell us all of that...? "We should make sure nobody is to tamper with the controls. Our health could be put at risk, and we would eventually die from lack of oxygen. That leaves no survivors to tell the tale of this place," Noritaka clarified, strolling out the door. The rest of us followed suit, as he opened the door across the hall.

Cool air escaped from the room, sending a chills down our spines. This room had pale teal walls, shining under the bland lighting. We cautiously trickled in one by one, glancing at our surroundings. Straight ahead was a long area, with glass separating us from heading over there. Strung up in varied places on the wall were circles with a consistent red and white pattern- targets. On the left wall by the door were many clear boxes containing peculiar equipment within. Goggles, glasses, headphones, helmets, gloves, etc. A poster addressing each item was next to a small stand, with a glowing surface.

Confused, by head swiveled to the right to examine the other wall. What hung there trapped my body in terror, planting my feet to the ground and unable to move. My eyes darted back and forth analyzing the items behind the glass case. Guns. A collection of multiple guns. Some were rifles, others meant for an expert sniper. Even machine guns were off to the side, seeing as they needed lots of space. Just in front of the case was another glowing stand. Why were these here...?! Are they even real?! "I bet I can predict what you're thinking," a familiar voice called out behind us. It was Monokuma, back from whatever he did.

"I told you I'd be back!" He exclaimed.

"H-How'd you know we were contemplating if they were real or not?" Aika stuttered.

"Because I'm psychic." Dumbfounded by how stupid the bear thought we were, were watched him in utter silence.

"Just kidding. I merely have keen intuition." He added, his beady eyes sewn into his plush body shifting to each of us.

"So...are these guns real or not?" Masami pressed.

"You betcha! These babies are the real deal! Stocked with bullets meant for each type, knock yourself out with them! Or should I say, shoot yourself out with them."

"Why are these even here?" I interrogated.

"Ah, this room we're standing in is a Target Practice Room! You can practice your assassination skills here, to eliminate your own living target!"

"But why? It's dangerous to just remove a firearm and shoot it wherever you please!" I continued protesting.

"Ah, ah, ah! My sweet little Satoru, I am well aware of this fact, and have implanted a safety precaution. You see the pedestals with the glowing screens? In order for you to obtain a rifle, you are required to swipe your e-handbooks to verify your use. Punch in how long you intend to wield the gun, and if you don't return it by then, you'll be punished! Same goes for the equipment too, if you want to stay protected!" he explained, cackling.

"That _does_ make it more safe, but none of us will know who has a gun," Masami said.

"Oh! Once you scan your e-handbook, your name will be stored in the history. Anyone can view anytime, so you can shoot 'em down yourself! Puhuhuhu~ Might as well make that a rule too! Buh-bye!" Monokuma darted out of the room once more, and not a minute had gone by when a ding sounded from our pockets. With a long sigh, I took it out and skimmed over the new rules.

"16. When borrowing any item that needs verification, it is essential to scan your e-handbooks, and your name will be stored in the history."

"17. If you do not return what was borrowed on time, punishment will be followed accordingly."

"18. Additional rules may be added as necessary with the headmaster's discretion."

The stupid killing game has too many rules, and most of us don't even want to participate. But we didn't have a choice, since we had been confined with no escape. "Oh, that reminds me. There's still that one room at the end of the hallway," Nobuo brought up. Taking our minds off of this frightening sight, we sluggishly made our ways to the golden doors. They swung open with a steady and silent movement, and musty air greeted us. Noritaka immediately dashed in, and once he moved out of the way, we had entered the library. Shelves laden with books were on the three walls, with a few tables distributed on the burgundy carpet.

"A library...?" Aika broke the silence.

"Hey! Maybe there's something here that will help us in the situation!" Masami suggested. Tenacity flickered in our eyes as her words guided us throughout the maze of books. Skimming through the titles on the spines, pulling some out that seemed intriguing, we scavenged through what we could, attempting to find a small glimmer of hope. I approached the polished desk in the middle of the room. Drawers were lined up on one side, with plenty of leg room underneath. I pulled the drawers open, only finding emptiness. Disappointment coursed through my arm as I slammed the final drawer shut, rattling the desk. Just as I turned away, something fell.

Glancing back, a plain file lay on the ground just below the desk. On instinct I went to retrieve it, now noticing tape dangling from beneath the surface. Dust had accumulated on it, so when the desk shook the file had been jostled loose. "I understand...someone placed it here so it wouldn't be obvious to find," I mumbled to myself, lifting the flap of the file. I could feel my eyes widen as a familiar face stared back at me. Chibana. Actually, a picture of Chibana, paper clipped to a white sheet of paper. A whole sheaf was contained in the file, so I frantically waved everyone else over to me. "Is that...Chibana?" Nobuo questioned as he peered over my shoulder.

"It is. Wherever did you find this?" Noritaka pressed.

"This was taped underneath the desk, not conspicuous at all. When I slammed the drawers it was jostled loose from the dusty tape."

"What does it say?" Aika inquired. Seeing as it was right before my eyes, I read aloud to the others.

"Do you accept being confined to Future's Promise Academy for something to benefit society?"

"What?" Noritaka breathed, his eyes showing concern through his glasses.

"Look, Chi answered 'Yes'..." Masami pointed out, her finger resting on the answer. Chibana answered yes to this...? I uncovered the next piece of paper, and placed the current one on the bottom. It was Toshiro. Looking at the same question, he had answered yes as well. I read the next question.

"Are you alright with cameras monitoring your actions for this test?" Toshiro had answered yes. What are these questions... I continued to flip through, everyone's stoic faces staring into our souls as we analyzed everything. We didn't really pay attention to the remaining questions, but we noticed that everyone had answered yes. My head flew back slightly as I stared at my own face. There it was...my very own handwriting. I don't remember answering this questionnaire, so why...? I continued to flip through, and we arrived at Hoshiko's face. All yes. When my eyes lay on the bottom of the page, I read the question aloud out of curiosity...

"Do you accept the fact your memories will temporari-" My voice stopped as the file and papers fell to the ground. Monokuma's paw was barely touching my face, as he stood still, watching them fall. He snatched up the papers and grinned at us. He dashed out the room, the wind not blowing a single paper away. What was that...?

"Monokuma snatched the papers away before you finished reading that. He's probably trying to hide something about our memories from us..." Nobuo spoke.

"I don't know why...but those seemed really familiar to me. I am unsure of why or when, but I recognize them from somewhere. And, I believe the papers were stacked in alphabetical order. But mine should've been after Toshi's, not Yama's... Why is mine missing? Ugh, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it..." Masami asked, searching for an answer.

"This is just a hunch, but since you recognize these, yours wasn't included in there because of that," Aika proposed."

Masami briskly nodded, and we resumed our search, only this time we were searching for a clue related to the files. I pulled books out, my fingertips leaving bare circles on the dusty covers. A sudden movement erupted the area into dust, tickling our nostrils like a million little feathers. But then, small particles of dust filled my mouth as fast as water, but unpleasant. My vision clouded and I fanned the dust away, revealing Aika carelessly tossing books to the ground without a second glance. What was she doing?

I couldn't see her face through it all as puffs of dust kept rising, but I felt Noritaka shove me aside and approached the singer. The force from his shoulder nearly sent me into the bookcase, nearly resulting in endless clouds. "What do you think you're doing?" he questioned sternly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going through the books for anything connected to that mysterious file."

"Tossing books onto the floor will be a pain to organize. You need to be more careful so others may find things, not in a heap on the floor," he scoffed. Aika didn't stop. Books flew onto the floor, almost appearing to be flying off the bookcase. Noritaka placed them back in order as she did.

"So what? I'm trying to help. This is just how I roll with things." The dust cleared. The thud of fallen books ceased. My senses settled. Everything cleared, revealing Noritaka clutching Aika's wrist, close by her watch. Aika glared at Noritaka, but her piercing gaze unable to break him, let alone get through his thick glasses. His grip was strong and unwavering, and a book clutched in her other hand.

"Ah-" Nobuo started.

"You're making a mess. Your idea of helping is reckless and idiotic."

"Krgh...get off me!" Aika attempted to wriggle free as she tried to pry Noritaka's fingers off.

"Fix this mess."

"Get the fuck off me!" Aika screeched, jolting backwards. All the accumulated dust had formed a gray sheet on the carpet surrounding the girl, her footsteps creating clear prints. Separate books were scattered about, as Aika's foot collided into one, knocking her back even more. Staggering backwards, I squeezed my eyes shut as a thunderous noise reverberated off the silent walls and shaking the floor. Aika lay amidst a massive pile of books, dust rising up like an explosion. An ever greater mess was sprawled out in the library now...

The doors flung open, the congested air escaping. The other group stomped on, wincing at the dust and minding the books. "What a mess!" Eriko announced the obvious. Noticing Aika in a pile of books silenced them like a library should, as a blush spread across her face and she looked away. "Well, I guess we should clean this while we can," Renjiro chuckled.

"Leave that to me. I'll organize this clutter, but I would appreciate some help from the source..." Noritaka's eyes subtly gazed to Aika, but his hair flowed down to block them as he bent down. Masami's hand reached out to catch his attention, but knowing that she shouldn't have to clean this, I changed the subject. "We found something really important earlier," I hinted.

"What'd you discover?" Kaori inquired.

"A file. It had all of our pictures and a form that was filled out. Thing is, we answered it on our own."

"I don't remember answering such a thing," Rokuro commented.

"It was definitely our handwriting," Nobuo added.

"What were the questions...?" Renjiro pressed, his voice wary and a bit reluctant.

"'Do you accept being confined to Future's Promise Academy for something to benefit society?', 'Are you alright with cameras monitoring your actions for this test?', and so forth," I told.

"...We all answered yes," Aika sighed, brushing dust from her garments.

"The last question was something about our memories. But as I was reading it, Monokuma snatched it and ran off," I continued.

"...Our memories...?" Eriko echoed, her zealous eyes now bewildered and confused.

"And for some reason, my paper wasn't in the stack. They looked familiar, so maybe that's why..." Masami pondered, placing her fingers on her chin to support it.

"If you were reading the last question mentioning our memories, that means Monokuma is hiding somethi-" Rokuro's mouth clamped shut as the bell sounded throughout the school.

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. Sorry to disturb your meaningful chat, but save it for later! Gather in the gymnasium pronto!" Despite his words, Monokuma's voice carried no remorse for the interruption. Aika stomped through the doors, escaping the walls of books and musty air. Nobuo trailed after, and the others nonchalantly followed. Masami prodded Noritaka's shoulder, nudging him towards the door. "I can maneuver myself," He complained, quickly stacking some books into a tidy pile.

Monokuma had definitely summoned us for a new motive. I am aware that whatever he presents plants dread within us that would grow to murder, but this time, I was plainly annoyed. What was it this time? Again? Really? About half of us remained from what we started with, and after all of the trials, we understood how despair worked and how to overcome it. It wasn't completely gone, but...we've gotten used to it.

Our footsteps bounced off the walls, sounding as if all the deceased had returned. Walking with us, providing a purpose to move forward. Even if they weren't present physically, we carried them in our hearts. I placed my hands on the red door, arms stiff as a mighty tree branch swaying in the wind, opening the door. My heartbeat escalated, anxiety overpowering me as we all entered the gym. We all stood in a state of quietude, only to be penetrated by Monokuma's chipper voice.

"I don't have a motive."

"What?" Renjiro exclaimed.

"I said, I don't have a motive." Monokuma's smile never wavered, even though it was directly sewn on. The only light reflecting in his eyes came from the fluorescent ones illuminating the gym. The bear simply sat on his podium, shoulders down and surrounded by a placid aura.

"What is this nonsense?" Noritaka queried.

"Yeah, I was highly frazzled since I was trying to come up with one last minute. But something had occurred earlier, sprouting a slight animosity. I want to see how fares," he spoke, leaning forward to get a better look at our expressions.

"So instead of an incentive, you intend to just keep watch?" Rokuro made sure. Monokuma sighed, leaning back.

"Sure, I guess. I knew you were looking forward to this substancial phenomenon, but unfortunately I've got zilch."

"'Substancial phenomenon'? More like an iniquity," I muttered.

"Well, I did have lots of money stored away, but I don't think anyone here would kill for that. But I bet _she_ would..."

"W-Wait! Before you dismiss us, I have a question!" Masami called out.

"Go on, missy."

"That file in the library. What...were those papers? What was with those questions? Why wasn't mine in the stack? Why did you suddenly flee with the-"

"Woah, woah! Question bullets haven't been implemented yet! Well, it's too late for that anyway," Monokuma waved both paws, shaking his head. The only things that he spouts out are fatuities.

"So..."

"So, none of yer business! Now scram! Shoo! Shoo!"

Like a frantic herd, we all scampered through the doors. I caught of glimpse of Monokuma out of the corner of my eye, angrily pumping his arms. What's his deal today...? As always, all of us went our separate ways. Before I went to my dorm, I saw Aika grimacing at Noritaka, while he only looked at her with disdain. He went back up to the library, while Nobuo led the singer away.

In my dorm, I began to write about today. When I do this, my memories are like a series of events that make up the main idea. I take note of each, like the intricate control panel, the guns, and peculiar file. I included Monokuma's sporadic behavior to demonstrate how important each event was. I was completely immersed again...

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entrance is strictly prohibited. Good night, sleep tight. Try to live through the night..."

My pencil fell from my fingertips and to the paper. Pages upon pages were covered in my handwriting, small and just a bit sloppy. Letting out a long sigh, I rested my arms on the warm surface of the table. The desk lamp radiated vague lighting, yet somehow appearing peaceful. I rested my chin on my arms, skimming over my journal. My arms ached from gliding across the pages, and even though they lay on the table, my muscles tensed up. The words before swirled, and the light morphed into darkness. The aching feeling now numbed, inundating throughout my body. The tranquility of it all had lulled me to sleep.

-DAY 16-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

The instant I heard the chime, my head shot up. The sudden shift roused my senses, then the realization dawned upon me. I had fallen asleep at my desk, fully clothed, the lamp still switched on. In a frenzy I switched it off, and gingerly tapped the bulb. A calescent feeling shot through my finger, causing me to instantaneously withdraw. Promptly I left my room, feeling sloppy. Eh, I didn't really mind.

Boisterious voices emitted from the dining hall. Curious to investigate, I entered to find exactly what I had predicted. The brazen Aika was hollering at a strident Noritaka. His voice sharp yet composed, like a blade ready at hand. Aika, however, was firing insults like a machine gun, rattling the atmosphere. "You should've been there to clean up your own mess," Noritaka pestered.

"Well, the wouldn't have happened if you hadn't latched onto my wrist so suddenly!"

"I was only trying to stop you from negligently tossing books aside."

"I know what I did, so you don't have to keep rubbing it in! I was only aiding the search for crucial clues!"

"You didn't have to do it so haphazardly."

Of course they were at each other's throats. I strolled into the kitchen going unnoticed by the pair, and seated myself by Masami. Locked in a condition of stupor, I could only catch her attention by stealing a bagel from her plate. "H-Hey! Give me back my bagel...!" She cried, attempting to gain it again. I handed it to her, chuckling about how desperate she looked. "Have those two been disputing for long?"

"No, actually. Nori fully ignored Shishi when she strutted in. But when she sat down, hostility crackled in the air. After a few minutes, Shishi started hollering, disrupting our calm breakfast, but Nobu hasn't arrived yet..." Masami then bit into the bagel, sadly watching them argue.

"I agree. I can't eat when people are shouting right in front of me. Maybe we could go somewhere quiet instead...?"

"Like the library?"

"Sure. Maybe we could take some of the immense load off of Noritaka's shoulders, too."

"I'd love to! Toru...are you asking me out to a date in the library?"

Did she say that? Like really, did Masami just ask me that? My whole body rose in temperature, and I could feel sweat trickling down the side of my face. The sweltering heat messed with my mind, leaving my mouth dry and nothing coming out. My mind had turned into a barren desert, with the occasional tumbleweed like a passing thought. All of this because of Masami's question. She was serious too, as her face had a tint of rose color, and her eyes shifted all over the place. She curled a lock of her blue hair with her fingers, and didn't pause to adjust her falling glasses.

"Ah...umm...let's go!" I stuttered, reaching for her hand. I pulled her out of her seat, causing the table to slide forward. Everyone's meals moved with it, and their attention had veered away from Aika and Noritaka. Not wanting to hurt Masami, I walked briskly and not too far from her as to injure her arm. "Look who's out for a little rendezvous~" Eriko teased, watching us depart.

Arriving at the library, the most noticeable feature was that the shelves had been somewhat restocked with the fallen books. Paying no heed to what had just happened, Masami said, "Poor Nori. It must take an awfully long amount of time to organize these alphabetically. If I keep staring at this, I'll get one of those headaches from not doing anything." The shelves had more books lined up, some still lay scattered about as if they had flown off themselves. Masami fetched a broom from storage, and we set to work.

Occasionally, either of us would encounter a book we'd find appealing, and show the other. Laughing and smiling about our findings...having fun in this school steeped with despair. Masami sweeped up dust from the floor and bookshelves, while I organized the books. Just as she had assumed, it was easier said than done to reorganize them all. Now, if I weren't cooped up here, I wouldn't spend my free time like this. But if it was with someone like Masami... I'd gladly comply.

The broom brushed against the floor rhythmically, kicking up dust as well as tranquility. Masami and I had been engrossed in tidying up, as weird as it sounds. Is this how Noritaka feels? I wonder if he and Aika are still arguing... I raised my arm to place a book on the shelf. Suddenly, my arm came to a halt as something clasped my wrist. Like the wind, the tranquility was blown away by surprise as Noritaka clutched my wrist. "So Lingers The Ocean, by Toko Fukawa. I must say she writes eloquently, as I've read nothing like her stories."

"Oh, Noritaka-"

"Thought I was still bickering with that surly girl? Well, Nobuo came in and put an effort to cease the insults erupting from Aika's mouth. They're together as we speak."

"Are you okay, Nori?" Masami strolled up to us, sweeping the floor as she did.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like she punched me or anything. I escaped unscathed, and to that I'm thankful, but I'm still quite aggravated. That's why I came back up here- to organize more. I observe you're bearing the workload too, so thank you." Noritaka's piercing eyes from before have softened, revealing a grateful look. His face hadn't changed, and even with his stoic tone, somehow you could tell he truly meant it.

"Anything to assist someone in need!" Masami beamed, proud of our progress.

"Do you mind if I partake in this as well? I don't really have anything else to occupy myself with, and I feel at ease when I organize things."

"Of course you can! I'm not so good at cleaning, but being an Ultimate like you I can share the same feeling about being immersed in something. Happens all the time when I write." And so, Masami, Noritaka, and I set to tidying up the library. Just as before, we laughed and chat while doing so. As they say, the more the merrier. Plus, with Noritaka's skills, we made much more progress.

"Nori, how did you gain your talent in the first place? What exactly do you do, other than cleaning?"

He sighed. "Growing up, my twin brother and I were polar opposites."

"I didn't know you had a twin brother," I chimed in.

"He was always rowdy- like a tornado leaving a mess in its path. He was often noisy, but he wasn't a bad person. I was fed up with it all, and to make matters worse for me, our parents weren't that neat either. Amidst this mess, I always had to clean. And since my brother and I were growing up and entrusted with responsibilities, I always had to make sure we were on track."

"Must've been tough..." Masami sympathized.

"Without a doubt. But after a while, taking on these responsibilities settled my nerves. My actions got through my brother's thick skull, and then he could manage on his own."

"Were you ever lonely after that...?" I asked.

"...I was, actually. I was so used to having him by my side, teaching him things, and struggling to learn new things as well. Afterwards, I took on jobs like organizing noble parties, and meetings between officals. When a company was strained in business, I organized a plan to show them what to do."

"That's a pretty important role, Nori. You're not only assisting them, you're doing way more. I think your brother must've been very happy to have you there, even if he was a nuisance at times."

I looked to my left. Noritaka was bent over, rearranging the bottom shelf. A distinct smile was on his lips, and through his glasses, his eyes were content. Being together in this calm library and gleefully talking about our past must have broken the icy barrier he always had with him. Even if we were lost in a maze of ruin, with unsuspecting twists and turns, being with others can ease our hearts and form a new relation. A new path to break through despair. A path of hope.

-DAY 17-

My feet felt light as a feather as I walked around my dorm. I smiled down at my journal, open to a page containing yesterday's events. A light knock came from my door. Even with the abrupt interruption, and aura of serenity flowed from the other side. It was Masami, clutching a book. "Hi, Toru. I found this book last night that I think you'd find interesting. It's about journalism."

That key word sparked my curiosity. "Journalism?"

"Mhm! Like the history of it, tips and such. I browsed through, and even though I'm not a journalist, I think you'll find this helpful in the future."

"Oh...thank you, Masami."

She handed the book to me, and then grabbed my free hand. I analyzed the book in my hand. Masami had good taste, because this did look fascinating. She steadily guided me to the dining hall without a word. As we came in, the peacefulness had vanished.

"Are you saying I'm useless?!" Aika assumed, enraged.

"I was only saying that we made lots of progress cleaning yesterday," replied Noritaka. The gentle waters thawed yesterday had frozen over once again.

"Yeah, without me there!"

"You never agreed to help in the first place."

"Umm...settle down... I was the one who asked Noritaka how things were going, so I take the blame..." Nobuo sat in the middle, frequently shifting his position to face one or the other.

"Besides, the library is nearly rid of your mess."

"Are you seriously bringing that up again?! If you hadn't clung to my wrist..."

I sighed in utter disappointment. I could tell Masami felt the same, as she watched them argue with a somber gaze. After setting up our meal, she and I seated ourselves with everyone else, plainly annoyed. They lazily picked the food from their plate, listening to the dispute, but without a care in the world. Is this what Monokuma meant when he assembled us then...?

"Knocking books off shelves and creating a greater calamity seems to be all you're good for."

"Hey, those are all bad qualities! I'm trying to get this to your head like a bullet, it was an accident!"

"Really guys, we should let this go..." Nobuo tried to reason.

"Hmm, let's see. Something you actually did to benefit someone. Ah, being manipulated by Katsumi."

Aika, burning brightly, simmered down. Those icy words from Noritaka had ceased her rage for a second. "...You...you bastard!" Aika then charged at Noritaka. With lightning speed, nothing could stop her. Heavy emotions erupted from the girl, raising the hair on our arms, and a few stood up in their chairs. My heartbeat increased as she neared ever closer, her face red with fury. Noritaka was caught off guard as she was ready to attack him.

Suddenly, Nobuo's arms wrung around Aika, holding her in place. She attempted to wriggle free, but as her strength slowly diminished, so did her anger. Tears glinted on her face as they trickled from her eyes, putting out the flames. Her teeth still bared, and clenched her fist. Nobuo led her out of the dining hall. I heard some of my classmates sigh in relief, while Noritaka resumed to finishing his breakfast. As few rose up to leave, I took that as my cue to depart as well. I smiled at Masami, who waved back while chewing. I headed to my dorm, maybe to go read the new book I received...

A gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. The sound of wheels gliding on the tile floor echoed down the hallway, rattling the noise, as well as my heart. "Whoops! Sorry again, kyahaha!" The peppy voice came from Eriko, now skating towards me. Sighing, I forced a smile across my mouth after she nearly ran me over. "What's up, Eriko?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hear how ya feel about what's happening, that's all."

"About no motive, and the fights? Well, I _am_ bothered..."

"Duh-doy! _Everyone's_ bothered! But I'm also pissed about how irrelevant they are. It's just plain stupid!" Eriko glided around me in a circle, emphasizing her words.

"True, but if you put yourself in their shoes, you'll realize they'll have a reason, no matter how nonsensical they sound."

"Well yeah, but... Dealing with all this complicated shit, I'm sure they know arguing'll only lead to more distrust. You and I both know what happens after that."

"They're playing right into Monokuma's hands. That bear is always a step ahead of us, and saw this coming."

"What if we try to convince Aika and Nori to settle things?" Eriko leaned toward me, and her sapphire eyes shone as if they were asking too.

"I doubt that'll happen, since those two are complete opposites."

"Not exactly. We all share the same desire to escape this place, right? We experience the same turmoil of despair and radiant hope. Maybe if you remind them of that, they'll meet halfway."

"'Meet halfway'...?"

"Yeah. Not everything between them can be put aside, but when they realize the few similarities they both share, their perspectives will change on what they're doing. A full agreement may not be met, but at least they're aware of it."

"..."

"So, go and talk to 'em, Satoru!" Eriko skated around me and shoved me towards the direction of the school area. Staggering forward, my balance had been disrupted by Eriko. Regaining it, I swiveled my head and saw the girl skating away, a mischievous grin on her face. A long sigh escaped my mouth, and I shook my head as to what she had now forced me to do. Entering the school area, I located Aika and Nobuo sitting on some benches.

I peered behind a pillar, and detected a relaxed atmosphere. Nobuo supported Aika's head on his shoulder, clutching a small notepad in his hands. Listening closer, the two were singing. Their voices distinctly floated through the air, not in a duet, but alternating verses of a song. Inquisitively I stepped out from behind the pillar.

 _"Look in the mirror, you're beautiful, so beautiful. I'm here to remind you, you're the only one, let me be the one-"_ Nobuo stopped once he saw me. Aika, whose eyes were closed, realized this and saw me too. For second my heart began to race in fear that she'd explode with anger, but she didn't. "Oh, umm... I just wanted to check on you two," I explained, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Satoru. Aika and I appreciate your concern."

"So, what are you guys singing?"

Aika sat up, and Nobuo handed the notepad to her. "This song I heard while on tour in America one time. It's titled 'The Fighter', by...Keith Urban, featuring a girl named...Carrie Underwood? Anyway, I adore this song. It's just so calming and reassuring. I wrote down the lyrics so Nobu and I could sing together." Her tone immensely differed from that in the dining hall. Composed and friendly, unlike the fiery rage.

"I-I'm not the best singer, and even though I've never heard the actual song, I like it too."

"Hey, sing the chorus!" Aika playfully grasped Nobuo's arm, lightly shaking him.

"O-Okay..." Aika held the notepad between them, so they could both read it.

 _"What if I fall?"_

 _"I won't let you fall."_

 _"What if I cry?"_

 _"I'll never make you cry."_

 _"And if I get scared?"_

 _"I'll hold you tighter. When they're tryna get to you baby, I'll be the fighter."_

Aika started, her words clear and voice beautiful. You could easily tell she had plenty of experience in singing, and she adjusted her voice to the mood. A hopeful and devoted voice, drifting through the air, imbued with such emotion luring you in to listen. Even in a peaceful state, she sung with poise. Nobuo, on the other hand, sang humbly and quiet. He constantly blinked, trying to rid himself of how bashful he appeared, only causing his voice to tremble in his throat. A few cracks here and there, but he tried to imitate Aika's confidence. Doing so bolstered comfort, confirming the lyrics to the song. However, it also sounded as if something were deeply troubling him inside, distracting himself with the song.

 _"I wanna believe that you got me, baby."_

 _"I swear I do for now until the next life."_

 _"I wanna love, wanna give you all my heart!"_ Aika held out the last word, piling more feeling into it. Then, the two repeated the chorus again, grinning at each other. Maybe they forgot about me? Lost in bliss in each other's presence? Or maybe trying to forget everything going on? Even though I wasn't singing along, time stood still and I reveled in the warmth. I suddenly remembered what Eriko had commanded me to carry out, but seeing their gleeful visage, I couldn't bring myself to do so. But even so, maybe I should've...

-DAY 18-

"What are you staring at...?" Aika growled, slightly breaking her formerly convivial facade.

"You're not launching churlish insults at me as usual. I admit to feeling at ease," Noritaka answered, sitting himself down.

"..." Nobuo watched his food, but ears open to interject if needed.

"Well you're usually the one to say something that'll piss me off."

"And you're the one who becomes a drama queen after I say it."

"Look, I'm trying to stay calm today. Just hearing your nagging voice irritates me."

"You, trying to stay calm? That's new."

"Are you saying I'm incapable of doing so? I'm not all temper, jackass." Uh oh. I could practically hear agitation fizzing inside of Aika. Eriko shot me a confused glance, seeming as if she were asking if I conversed with Aika or not. Shaking my head apologetically, she huffed with annoyance. Whoops...

"That's all you seem to do nowadays. Don't strain yourself by acting," he taunted.

"Noritaka, she's really trying to avoid trouble today. Respect that," Nobuo said.

"Avoid trouble? She's a magnet for trouble! That's why Katsumi pretended to be her friend! Gave her that necklace! Heck, framed for Toshiro's murder!"

"That's in the past. Aika shouldn't have to be reminded of that. So don't bring that up now-"

"It's Aika's foolishness that gets her into messes like that! She should know that by now, and so should all of you! You need to approach things with caution, especially in a situation like this! And you- Nobuo, have witnessed that multiple times, so don't make the foolish mistake of standing up for her. Aika needs to own her mistakes if she doesn't want to-"

Noritaka's words were cut off abruptly as a crash rang out in the room. Aika had vanished, but immediately peering over the edge of the table, we all found her. Aika pinned him onto the ground, quivering as her anger tried to break free. Noritaka eyes were wide with shock, seeing her suddenly pounce onto him like that. Baring her teeth like a wild animal, Aika heaved as her gaze pierced through his glasses, paralyzing him. Nobuo rose up in his chair with a distressed expression, but Noritaka had gotten to him. He lowered his head to his chest, frowning. "You...don't get to tell me or anyone what to do. Even if you are the Ultimate Organizer, people should act how they feel."

"I was only giving advice for everyone here, so they don't make the same mistake as you." Noritaka countered, his voice a bit strained, but unwavering.

"Advice? Like hell that's advice! In a situation like this, we can't help but feel this way! We're all so desperate to survive that some of us are willing to trust whoever we can, like I did with Katsumi. You seem unaffected by it all, and so you can't just force how you act onto others. We can't help but jump into things headfirst... We all want to get out... These feelings are why Katsumi chose me to frame in the first place..." Aika's voice began to crack. Trembling in fear, like rippling water on a dark night. Words carrying misery, tears starting to fall down her face. Sparkling in the light, quieting the room as we observed in pain.

"..." Noritaka watched Aika crying above him. Eyes containing no trace of sympathy, eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't care about emotions that much, do you? You've got nothing to say. You don't say anything to any of us after someone dies. Sure, I know you do have feelings too, but you don't show it. You don't care about your own, or anyone else's."

"..."

"...Noritaka, you're an insensitive jerk!" With that, Aika suddenly raised her fist. Pooling all of the strength she could muster, it swooped down. Quick, yet terrifying, we all saw her punch Noritaka in the face. Such force drove him to the side, nearly crashing into a chair. I thought I heard something rattling onto the hard floor, but then Aika dashed away. Whizzing past Nobuo, tears flying in the air. He didn't do anything. Nobuo's gaze only lowered, clenching his fist. Aika slammed the door shut, and the flow of time continued again. This is the affect of despair on people. Everyone has a different way of showing it, but as Eriko said, the wish to surmount it should unite people. It shouldn't separate them like this.

After a few seconds, Nobuo made his way out of the room. My legs seemed to move on their own, and I followed him. A heavy aura hung in the air as I lightly touched his shoulder. "Nobuo, where are you going?" I asked, concerned.

"...I...am not sure. Somewhere else, I guess. I just feel so useless. Noritaka's right about how stupid I am for giving in and supporting others."

"Nobuo, you aren't stupid. In fact, what you do shows you care. Standing up to him in the first place is proof of that."

"But what I said didn't sway him the slightest. I was looking out for Aika, whom I care for the most. But I couldn't stop what happened. I couldn't negotiate anything. I'm a failure." Nobuo's voice sounded low in tone, and his words could enclose the listener in darkness. There was no hope to escape how he felt. I soon understood...that Nobuo was in despair. With the urge that I frequently use to combat it during trials, I shouted whatever I could to reassure him.

"You're not a failure, Nobuo! Think of all you've done in the past- you helped your family, and the country for god's sake! Aika reciprocates your feelings of devotion, and she'll accept you for all you do, even if you don't succeed. You should go to her, Nobuo. You can overcome this together-"

"If this continues, we'll only fall deeper into turmoil. It's useless..."

"But what about yesterday? When you sang with Aika? When you sang those lyrics, it looked like you truly meant them. Like being the fighter, or something."

"That's just a song."

"Aika chose it because she truly felt like you two would match the lyrics! She needs your comfort now, Nobuo."

"She only showed me because of how depressed she was. No matter what I do, I can't negotiate anything with Noritaka. This renders me as useless." Nobuo hastily walked away, unwilling to listen to me any longer. Even though he wouldn't accept my hope, somehow it drifted away as he left. Now _I_ was the one who felt useless, that dark feeling eating away at my hope. Why couldn't Nobuo understand...?

Determination set in like water on a dry and bare sponge, after an idea crossed my mind. I could somehow convince Aika to go to Nobuo instead, since they really needed each other's support to get back on their feet. I approached Aika's dorm room, burying all the reluctance I carried deep within me. Boldly knocking on her door, I anticipated, hoping to resolve what was happening. After a few seconds, the click of the door opening startled me. Opened just a crack, and fretful eyes peered from it. Scrutinizing me, eventually she fully opened the door. "It's just you. Come on in."

"What, did you expect Nobuo?" I teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Aika's room greatly reminded me of Chibana's room. Posters of famous singers and competitions were strung up on the wall, along with stray photographs. Ribbons with varied colors were clumped over the bed, and music note decals were distributed randomly. The desk was topped with many papers, and on the very top were headphones and a recorder. Shimmering trophies reached for the roof from their place on the floor, embellished with labels of their origin.

"Sorta did, sorta didn't. It's plain to see how uncomfortable he feels. I regret pulling him into this mess..."

"It isn't your fault. We all need to vent our emotions, especially when confined here. We all deserve some alone time too, and I'm assuming that's what you're up to."

"Yeah...exactly. It's just like what happened when I was younger. I ran away to escape my miserable life. In this case, I'm isolating myself."

"...When you were younger?"

"My dad was an alcoholic. He was crabby all the time, and super harsh to me for no reason. My mom wasn't there, since she left to marry this other guy. My dad was always passed out, so I had no other choice but to take care of anything. Lack of attention and how I was treated planted the seeds for my temper."

"Oh..." I saw her smile for a brief second, probably acknowledging her temper and what can happen.

"Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to be alone, away from my cruel home. I ran away."

"I see..." Now, I understood her pained words, but I couldn't relate.

"Pretty soon, I realized a young girl like me couldn't survive on her own without anything, and the local church stumbled upon me scavenging for food. They took me in, they loved me, and offered to aide me to cease my temper. I sang along to the religious hymns, and the choir accepted me. That's when I began singing."

"You didn't go to an orphanage?"

"No. Everyone who raised me at the church knew that I'd resent them, and then life itself. That's also why they let me stay, and I am so grateful for that. Years passed, and...I entered singing competitions. Gradually rising to the bigger contests, having fans stop by the church just to catch a glimpse of me or hear my voice, and reveling in the joy of being immersed in singing...I loved it."

"Did you ever face an opponent with a wonderful voice like yours?"

"Umm...I did, once. I was against this girl named Sayaka Maizono and her idol group. I got second place, and I even have a picture somewhere..."

"Sayaka Maizono? The Ultimate Pop Sensation?! Impressive..."

"But I didn't win, stupid."

"S-Sorry..."

"Eh, I'm over it. This was back when I was still training my voice. Sure, Sayaka is an all-star idol now, but I'm a better singer than her currently. I haven't faced her since, but I just know I can beat her again if I encounter her again."

"I believe you can, Aika. Did...you ever write songs of your own?"

"Gosh, I'm not the Ultimate Songwriter now, aren't I? I _sing_ songs, I don't make them. You're denser than I thought when it comes to everyday things."

"H-Hey! I solve cases with everyone!" I could detect more liveliness coming from her, maybe our conversation chased away all of the sorrow. Maybe now...she could talk to Nobuo.

"Tch... But, when I do get inspiration for a song, I write it down in this notepad. I scribble down lyrics from my favorite songs here too, like yesterday with Nobu." Aika withdrew the same notepad from her breast pocket, and then taking out a black writing utensil. With sanguine eyes, she pretended to write something in it.

"Have you had any inspiration for the past few days?" I grinned, her brightness rubbing off on me.

"I have, but it's a secret I can't divulge until it's finished. It's weird to say that I was inspired by all of the despair and hope conflicting in this school..."

"What about...Nobuo?"

A tint of red crawled across her face, and she looked at the ground, appearing lonely. "I want to make a song about him and I, but nothing comes to mind. How...is Nobu doing...?"

"After you ran off, I talked to him outside the dining hall. He's lost and feels useless. You should go talk to him," I suggested.

"...With what's happening, we all need some alone time. You said yourself, and you've already forgotten."

"R-Right..."

"And- I appreciate that you care about Nobuo and I, but you should spend some alone time too. Even though it's mostly between me and Noritaka and Nobuo, everyone deserves time alone."

"Are you sure? Everyone else is worried too, since we're all in this together. Even Noritaka, since we all want to escape alive."

"..." Aika rose from her chair, and ushered me towards the door.

"Oh- Umm... Bye?"

"Thanks for stopping by. Go read or write or...do whatever. Wouldn't want to be a hypocrite now, would we?" With that, Aika shut the door. The minute I brought up Noritaka, it felt as if she put up a barrier between us. She must really resent him... Strolling back to my room, I decided to continue reading the book Masami had given to me. I knew a lot already, but it was actually useful with new facts and advice. I even practiced what the book instructed with what happened in the dining hall this morning. Even with this distractions, my heart felt uneasy. Like something was about to pounce from the shadows, or a big disruption would occur. I couldn't rid myself of that feeling, even while I wrote.

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entrance is strictly prohibited. Good night, sleep tight. Try to live through the night..." My anxiety only increased as I lay in bed. Seeping into the bed, enveloping me. What would happen tomorrow? How are the others? What am I going to do? I forced my eyes shut so I could fall asleep, trying to evade the thoughts racing through my head. As my heart settled, thoughts still lingered in my mind. I couldn't sleep. Whenever I tried, I'd be interrupted by a passing thought. Sighing, I stared at the ceiling, black in the darkness. After a while, my eyelids drooped, and I entered a deep slumber.

-DAY 19-

Nothing. No trace of tension or hostility. Aika chewed her food, completely ignoring Noritaka, who watched her in suspicion. Aika could feel his eyes burning into her soul, but she ignored it, not wanting to cause a ruckus like yesterday. Eriko leaned towards me and whispered, "Did you finally talk to Aika?"

"I brought up Noritaka in while I was in her dorm room, but she quickly ushered me away. But I got her back to her normal self for a brief moment."

"What about Nobu?" Masasmi joined in, leaning towards me too.

"He didn't look so good after what happened yesterday. I couldn't get to him. Maybe Aika will though, since he hasn't arrived yet."

"Yeah, he didn't look so good. I'm not saying he looked sick, just...deeply troubled," Renjiro added.

"Aika, why don't you go see him? You can't live without him, right?" Noritaka asked.

"Shut up," she hissed back. "You're the reason Nobu's like that. He just needs time alone, is all..."

Eating our food in silence, I couldn't help but wonder of what Noritaka was thinking about. Did he feel guilty? And Aika, was she trying to convince herself that Nobuo was fine by indulging in solitude? Where was Nobuo, anyway...? Aika swallowed a large chunk of food, earning a grimace from Noritaka. Exiting the room, marching with a resolute posture. Eriko, Kaori, and Rokuro left immediately after her, leaving four of us left. When everyone was finished, we all dispersed to do whatever we pleased. Masami gave me a strained smile before going into her room, and Renjiro chuckled. I noticed Eriko skating around in circles in the open area, but why? Pushing the thought aside, I entered my dorm room. To pass time for the day, I hopped onto my bed and curled up with my book. I don't know how much time passed by, since I had been engrossed by the details and helpful tips.

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

...What? I looked up from my book and towards the monitor featuring Monokuma on it. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time to investigate, the class trial shall commence!" It turned off, leaving my room in utter quietness. Dread sprang from it, and took me by surprise. I could only stare ahead, contemplating if what I just heard was real.

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

" _Another_ body has been discovered! After a certain time to investigate, the class trial shall commence!" Tossing my book aside, I darted out of my dorm, and towards the school area to access the stairs. My heartbeat escalated with each step, shaking my body and focusing my mind. The sound of my footsteps tripled, and I saw Masami and Renjiro right behind me. Eriko who had been skating around in circles was there too, and together we made our way up the stairs. Quickly scanning the floors for anyone, frantically scrambling up the flight of stairs. Reaching the fourth floor, my feet skidded to a halt when encountering Kaori, Rokuro, and Noritaka. Gathered in the short hallway, the four of us rushed in to join them. "What the hell is happening?!" Eriko called out. Kaori solemnly pointed a quivering finger into the room containing the air purifier. My body felt hollow, and I could only feel my heart hammering against my chest. It was so violent that it racked through my body, and I could hear each beat in my ears as I peered inside.

Just beyond the door, was a bloody mess. A distinct trail of blood splattered on the floor, short but plentiful in amount. The blood came from Nobuo Mitsugi, the Ultimate Negotiator. But on the right side of the room, blood had erupted on the walls, the floor, everywhere. It seemed to glow bright in the dimly lit room. It gushed from one source, Aika Narahashi, the Ultimate Singer.


	13. Ch 4 - Mysterious Golden Bomb - DDLY LF

Just beyond the door, was a bloody mess. A distinct trail of blood splattered on the floor, short but plentiful in amount. The blood came from Nobuo Mitsugi, the Ultimate Negotiator. But on the right side of the room, blood had erupted on the walls, the floor, everywhere. It seemed to glow bright in the dimly lit room. It gushed from one source, Aika Narahashi, the Ultimate Singer.

Right before me lay two corpses, devoid of life that existed just a few hours ago. Sprawled out on the floor in a helpless manner, spilling blood and whatever remained of their soul. The dark atmosphere along with the execrable sight weighed my whole body down. Instead of tensing up, I seemed to lose control over it as I collapsed to my knees. I couldn't blink. I couldn't look away. My chest throbbed with all of the memories containing Aika and Nobuo. Eventually this anguish inundated throughout my whole body, thus rendering numb. But as always, _he_ has to barge in. To be honest though...at least he took my attention away. "Hello, hello! My dear students I've missed you so much! But two of you have died...pu...puhu... Puhuhuhu!"

"I don't understand...two? Again...?!" Kaori cried.

"I know, I know. Astonished, am I right? I was actually beary pleased to see a murder occur with no motive! But I've learned my lesson to plan better, thanks to you guys."

"Thanks to us...?" Rokuro echoed.

"Don't worry your disturbed little heads about it. Anyway, I'll be the only one rooting for ya'll during this investigation, so do a splendid job! Don't screw up! Oh, here are their keys." Carelessly tossing the keys to our feet, the impact rattled the chain and echoing throughout the area. "I have to admit, this was all so sudden too. But so much despair was flowing into my plush body, I could explode in rapture!" Monokuma strutted out making a few explosion sounds, then proceeding to cackle in the hallway, leaving an eerie feeling to haunt the room. I heard Noritaka sigh. "I'm leaving this gruesome room," he announced before leaving. Just as Aika had said, it sounded like he didn't care about us. I wonder how he felt, seeing the two he had many conflicts with dead before his eyes. Masami outstretched her hand to me, her warmth thawing my frozen body and regaining my senses. Time to begin...

-Investigation-

Instinctively I took out my e-handbook, and tapping on the new message. The fourth Monokuma file... Being used to this since it had taken place four times, I didn't brace myself. Sadness slowly flowed inside of me, like a dark river brimming with blood. I could only watch as my friends died around me, while I solved the mystery after it occurred. Once again, I felt useless, but it does them justice afterwards, right?

"Nobuo Mitsugi - Ultimate Negotiator

Corpse was found on the ground in the air purifier room.

The victim suffered an injury to the head, as well as respiratory failure.

Aika Narahashi - Ultimate Singer

Corpse was found on the ground in the air purifier room.

Cause of death is immense loss of blood, flowing from the left wrist. Shock was also a factor of death."

~Evidence: Monokuma File #4~

The report on Nobuo caught me off guard. It differed from Aika's if you really studied it. "Masami. Read the Monokuma File carefully," I instructed. "Hmm?" she answered, taking it out again.

"Look at Nobuo's, then Aika's. Information is lacking."

Squinting her eyes to analyze more, she scarcely moved her lips as she reread it. "You're right! Nobu's is definitely shorter than Shishi's."

"Yes. It gives their names and talents and where their bodies were discovered, so that's normal. But for Nobuo, it doesn't give the specific cause of death, only the injuries he suffered. Aika's _does_ give the cause of death, however both of them don't give the exact time they died."

"Does Monokuma not know?"

"Of course I do! I know the juicy details of everything! The reason I didn't implant that info was because I wanted to see how you'd manage, and how interesting it'll be," the bear explained, suddenly appearing in between us.

"What do you mean, 'interesting'?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanna see if it'll be good for the future." Monokuma ran out of the room again, leaving us baffled. "Anyway, we should look for more clues that might fill in the gaps," Masami suggested. Nodding my head, the two of us made our way to Nobuo's body. I gulped, now noticing his eyes wide open in horror. He lay on his side, facing the center of the room. The last time I saw Nobuo alive was when I talked to him yesterday, but then he left. When did he die...? A shadow on the floor somehow stood out even with the gloomy room. Leaning closer, I could identify its features. "A...gun?" Masami scanned Nobuo, and pointed her finger towards the side of his head. "Toru, look. All of the blood is coming from the side of his head. This must be the injury mentioned in the file. Maybe he was shot..." If that was the case, I made sure to remember to head to the Target Practice room later.

~Evidence: Gun~

"Okakura. Erizawa. I think you should come over here," Rokuro called out to us. He was crouched over Aika, minding the blood. He didn't seem fazed at all, but his eyes said otherwise. "What is it, Roku?" Masami answered, taking big steps to avoid the blood. "I'm warning you, the sight has been burned into my eyelids." I couldn't tell if he was serious or trying to lighten the mood, but his words crept up my spine. Just like Nobuo, Aika was lying on her side, facing the center of the room too. Except, her eyes were shut tight as if she were enduring the pain before death. Blood dripped from the walls and surrounded her, as if a balloon containing it had suddenly been popped. The Monokuma file stated it had come from her wrist, so what happened...?

Looking to where Rokuro's eyes were, I traced the blood to Aika's left wrist. He wasn't joking. What I saw buried itself deep into my brain so I'd never forget it. Blood was still gushing out, and observing the source, it came from deep within her arm. Her skin came to an abrupt end, opening up to scarlet tissue inside. Blood had seeped into the thick tissue, and the wound was deeper than expected, like multiple layers of a cake or rock. Unable to take my eyes away, a sliver of pale white caught my eye. Deep within her arm, past all of the bloodstained skin and tissue, was the bone. Splattered in blood, but easy to identify with its hard surface. This wound spread around her wrist like a bangle, but not so much as to blow her hand off as well. The deep laceration on her wrist was so broad, it explained the blood on the walls. "I-It's like her arm just e-exploded...!" Masami commented, eyes wide in a frenzy, and trembling vigorously.

"Maybe...that was the case," Rokuro responded, putting up a relaxed facade.

"That was the case...? But how? Did she have a bomb or something?!" I started shouting, trying to make sense of everything. All the possibilities raced through my brain like jets, and I was unable to catch a firm grip on one.

"But look. There's golden fragments scattered around. You just have to look for the reflection of the lights, since they're difficult to identify with all of the blood," Rokuro clarified. Quickly searching as he directed, he was correct. I could make out tiny shards, shimmering gold. A golden bomb...?

~Evidence: Aika's Wound~

~Evidence: Gold fragments~

My eyes flew over the dead girl, searching for anything else. All blood. And that ghastly wound on her arm. How did this happen?! "Toru!" Masami suddenly hollered, causing me to nearly lose my balance. "Look near Shishi's stomach! There isn't much blood there since it was mostly around her arm, but there's something there...!" Maneuvering my way to get a better view, only pools of blood were in front of me. But as Masami had said, there wasn't that much by Aika's stomach. Straining my eyes to get a better look, a small line of blood stood out amidst the emptiness. "I think those are letters..." Masami pointed out. Yes...the blood curved to form letters! "It says...'Recorder'?" I announced, pulling back.

~Evidence: Dying Message~

On the other side of the room, Kaori repeatedly gazed at one thing around her, to the next. Wounding our way past Nobuo and a bit more blood, we stood in front of the herbalist. "Find anything?" Masami asked. "A few. I heard you just discovered that message written in blood. Since it was near Aika's body, I figured she'd have written it, and to make sure I checked her hand." Knowing she couldn't have written it with her left hand, I looked for her right arm, which was painted with blood, yet not injured. However, a small streak on her hand contained no blood, but her fingertips did. "Her fingertips have blood...so she could've written that message," I concluded.

My eyes wavered back to Aika's left arm, with that appalling lesion. The more I looked at it, I somehow grew used to it. But I could not even imagine the pain Aika went through before she died. Now looking at her left hand, her entire palm was devoid of blood, yet the back was. Why were some spots on her hands clear, but others not? Was there some sort of item she had that caused this...?

~Evidence: Aika's Hands~

"Maybe there was something that caused this..." I wondered out loud, then slowly rotating my body to scan the floor. "Oh, are you looking for something?" Kaori asked. She then moved aside, cautious as to not step into any blood. I caught a glimpse of something behind her, but then she reached down to pick it up. Masami and I huddled around Kaori, presenting the item to us. What lay in her hands was a notepad. One that seem all too familiar. "This was nearby too," she added, holding out a writing utensil as well. Every area of the utensil had been covered with blood, except for the tip. Anyone could tell it was a pen, but possibly mistake the color as its natural appearance.

Both of them belonged to Aika. The items presented evoked a great sense of nostalgia within me, bringing up the time Aika and Nobuo sang together, and when she showed her notepad to me just yesterday. But now, the corners of the papers had been tainted bloody, with the back completely smothered. Now skimming over the page it had been open too, words in black ink were before me. "The watches. If" The first two words seemed to drive my body into suddenly looking down at my own watch. I recognized Aika's handwriting, so she had begun to scribble down something about the watches. "'The watches. If'...? What did Shishi intend to put there?" Masami questioned, now stepping back to look at her own. Was there something wrong with our watches?!

~Evidence: Notepad and Pen~

Aika's message sent chills to ripple throughout my body, with my hairs standing on end as if they were on watch for something to come. The words echoed throughout my brain, and thoughts began to race through it once again. Just then, a tap on my shoulder halted everything. "Toru...? The Monokuma file said that Nobu suffered from respiratory failure, right? Maybe something happened to the air purifier, so maybe we should head over the to control panel." Masami's face held a soothing gaze, but only trying to help settle my restless nerves. Her benign voice chased the excessive thoughts away, so I could focus on the task at hand. Together we approached the control panel. "Umm...I remember when we first entered this room, Monokuma told us that the settings for so intricate that we were unable to tamper with anything," I brought up.

"That may be true, but what if someone was able to figure it out?" Masami said.

"I don't know how they could, but maybe if we look at everything the settings can affect on here, we should see what caused Nobuo's respiratory failure." The little panel featured many gray and blue buttons, each with a purpose. However, they were not labeled, but the only things that were obvious were the green arrows. Reluctantly I pressed the right arrow, and a sub menu appeared on the pixelated screen.

"Hey, look! This controls what we see on screen. There's the home menu, power usage, the rooms of the school, and- Settings!" Masami exclaimed. I tapped on the right arrow until it reached settings, and I tapped on the blue button at the center of the arrows. The screen changed, and numbers and abbreviations for things I was unaware of showed on screen.

"Air pressure, how clean it is, the temperature..." I announced.

"It all seems ordinary to me. Or possibly because I don't understand any of it. Maybe we should check the rooms," Masami suggested. I brought up the sub menu once more, and pressed the left arrow to get to that designated screen.

"1F, 2F, 3F...There, select 4F," Masami instructed. I did so, and then a simplified version of the fourth floor appeared. All of the rooms had abbreviations, but we knew which were which. In spite of everything seeming normal, one of the rooms displayed was alternating black and the standard shade.

"Why is this room flashing...?" I inquired. I fiddled with the controls until a border was around the room, and selected it.

"...Toru, look! It says that there's no oxygen flowing in this room! It says that there's no flow, and that it was sucked out like a vacuum!" What... I swiveled my head to and fro, but nothing seemed to differ.

"If that's the case, then how can we breathe?" I asked, then selecting the hallway. The air pressure flowing in the hallway had been increased. The door had been left open, so that explained how we could breathe despite the area being deprived of oxygen.

"Why would someone turn off the air flow to this room...?!" Masami asked, her voice quivering.

"They probably figured out how to change the settings. But how did Nobuo get respiratory failure...?"

~Evidence: Control Panel Settings~

"Masami, we should go to the Target Practice room," I called out to her, about to depart. She only stared at me, her eyes intent. "What...What's wrong?"

"I'm just looking at the shape of the door. Every time you come in, it's somewhat hard to budge. The door must fit the frame perfectly, or perhaps it is a bit bigger. With this, you can prevent any air from coming in, or coming out. Maybe that's something related to Nobu's respiratory failure..."

~Evidence: Sturdy Door~

I let Masami leave first, now noticing the powerful breeze of air coming from the vent. The air current had carried oxygen into the room, but why? "Wait guys! I just remembered something!" Kaori shouted, scampering towards us. The herbalist stood in the doorway, catching her breath. "The last time I saw Aika- I think it may help during the trial."

"Last time you saw her? Go on," I invited.

"Yeah. When Rokuro and I left the dining hall this morning, it had been right after Aika. He and I saw her heading towards the dorms, but straight ahead down the second hallway. But Aika's dorm room is right by the entrance of the first hallway of the dormitory, so I don't know why she was going that way."

"And what time was it when you and Roku left?"

"I think it was 8:05. Right now it is exactly 10, and we started investigating twenty minutes ago."

"Tsumu, where did you go after you and Roku left?"

"He and I walked around for a bit, and then we saw Noritaka heading up to the fourth floor. He was going to the library of course, and he let us tag along. But when we came up, something seemed...off. It felt colder and breezier, despite there being no source for wind to originate from. Then, we noticed that this room was closed, when usually, it was left open. That's when we found Aika and Nobuo..."

~Evidence: Kaori's Account~

After waving goodbye to Kaori and Rokuro, Masami and I strode across the hall to access the Target Practice room. My body temperature did not change, since the room has always been chilling, in temperature and in your mind. The vague lighting feebly stretched out to illuminate every corner, flickering every now and then. It was as if the lights were afraid of this very room as well, with the guns hung up ready to fire. The case containing the firearms had been categorized by type, smallest to largest. The one laying on the ground by Nobuo was a black pistol, so I shifted my eyes to the left of the glass case. Sure enough, one wasn't present in the pegs to hold it there. "The one in the room definitely came from here," I concluded.

"Monokuma said that we could check the user history, right? That'd be a crucial clue!" Masami skipped over to the glowing stand, eyes shining with resolve. Tapping on something on the screen, different rows appeared like a list. Masami stepped over for me to get a look as well.

"From the looks of it, nobody's really come into here," I said.

"Why would they? This room gives off an unnerving feeling."

"But hold on- there's one name here. 'Noritaka Utagawa. Rented a small pistol at 8:48 a.m. Set to return it at 10:05 a.m.'"

"...Nori came in here...? The gun resting next to Nobu...Nori got it...?"

"...Hold on. Monokuma also said that if we don't return what was borrowed at the time we chose, punishment will be followed."

"Ah! It's nearly 10:05! We can't let anything happen to Nori!" Masami sprinted out of the room at full speed, going to retrieve the gun. I looked to the golden watch wrung around my wrist, watching the seconds tick by. Why would Noritaka set the return time to now, during investigation...? He would've returned it by now, so why-

"I had to tell Tsumu and Roku what I was doing, so it wouldn't look like I was stealing evidence. H-Here!" Masami dashed up to the stand, tapping on the row with the information concerning Noritaka. A message came up, saying "Return weapon?" Masami immediately tapped on "Yes" and the glass opened up. Masami placed the pistol back on its original pegs, and the glass closed, as if it were confining it there. Letting a sigh escape her mouth, Masami's shoulders relaxed as she stared at the ceiling. Thanks to her assistance, Noritaka would've been punished, but why would he have chosen that time...?

~Updated evidence: Gun~

~Evidence: User History~

"I think that's all here," I called out to her. "It doesn't look like any protective equipment had been taken out," I added.

"This whole thing is slowly driving me insane...I'm getting a headache now..." Masami announced, placing her hands on her temples, gently rubbing them. I paced over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"You and your headaches," I teased, trying to lessen the stress. Aika and Nobuo's faces didn't change when I looked at them. They only stared at me, as if they were searching through my soul. Wait...why are Aika and Nobuo's faces over there...?

"Toru, is something wrong?"

"...On the targets over there. Aika and Nobuo's faces are on them."

"What?!" Masami led me over to the glass barrier separating the targets from our side of the room. Two of the circles contained papers featuring the deceased. Nobuo's had a small but distinct hole on the left side of his forehead, while Aika one too, but on the right side.

"The size...looks like that of a bullet. Most likely from a small pistol," I determined.

"...The killer probably did that to intimidate us. But- the way Shishi and Nobu are glaring at me...it feels as if they are scorning me for letting them die..."

"Where did these images come from, anyway...?" I asked, brushing off the aching contrite.

"Hmm...I think they came from the computer lab. The only thing on them was a file of our pictures."

"Yes...then we should head over there. It might show the last time they were used too, if the culprit went there to print these." The two of us abruptly turned our backs to leave, but also to shake off the guilt. Although they were just papers...it felt like we were really leaving Aika and Nobuo to watch us depart. Watching us leave to continue cracking their case...

~Evidence: Targets With Papers~

Intense clacking sounded from behind the door when Masami and I approached it. Not loud enough to reach the stairs we had just walked down, but able to reach anyone a few feet away. I warily opened the door, to find Eriko hunched in front of a computer. "Hello Koko," Masami greeted. Eriko straightened her posture, and looked at us with pursed lips. "I'm guessing you two saw the targets."

"We did, and so Masami suggested we'd come here."

"Yeah, that's what I figured too. I found the file with all of our gorgeous faces, and they match the ones on the targets. Buuut, I don't know how to see the last time this computer was used." I detected a bit of sarcasm when Eriko said the word "gorgeous". Masami made her way over to the skater, leaning forward to get a turn.

"Just select a picture, and then print. It should show the last time the printer was used," she demonstrated, opening up a picture of herself. Even though they were serious pictures, the ends of her mouth were slightly curled up. The flash from the camera used to take this pictures didn't pick up any blemishes on Masami, or she didn't have any at all. Her cordial and willing personality definitely showed from the picture, soothing my nerves.

"Aha! There, the printer was last used at 9:11 this morning!" Eriko exclaimed with glee.

"And the pictures printed were definitely Shishi and Nobu's, since it names them right here."

~Evidence: Computer Usage~

~Updated evidence: Targets With Papers~

Eriko rolled backwards, her appearance relaxed without a care in the world. "Well, you guys have the keys right? Maybe we should head to Aika and Nobuo's dorm rooms. But I think I should tell you guys the last time I saw Aika first."

"Huh? Oh, that'd be great. Kaori reported to us too, and thanks to you we should be able to solve this case," I thanked her.

"S-Sure, no prob. So after Kaori and Rokuro left the dining hall, I left a few minutes after. I didn't see the two of them anywhere, but I _did_ see Aika going upstairs."

"Aika going upstairs? Kaori saw her going towards the dorms, but down the second hallway."

"Huh? Oh, I saw her standing at Nobuo's room for a bit."

"Nobu's room? That's right, if you go down the second hallway, his room is straight ahead!"

"Eriko, when did you see Aika go upstairs?"

"This was at like, 8:10. I was skating around a bit, trying to distract myself from all of the conflict happening. But then, at 8:53, I saw Aika going into her room. She was in there for a while, so I dunno what she was doing. She came out at 9:08, and then ran upstairs for some reason."

"And you didn't see anyone else during that time?" Masami continued asking.

"No. I mean, I saw you guys go into your own dorms, and Noritaka went to the library. I only saw Aika during the time I was skating around."

"So if Eriko saw her going upstairs at 9:08, Aika would have been killed between then and 9:40, when we started investigating. The gap of time has been narrowed down, thanks to you." Masami and Eriko left the room, but the second they left my sight I clicked "Print" on the computer. I'd fetch the picture later...

~Evidence: Eriko's Account~

The three of us headed to the dorms, and I clutched Nobuo's key in my hands. The surface felt a bit slippery with my sweaty hands, now entering the room he could no longer be in. Nobuo hadn't decorated much, only a few papers were neatly stacked here and there. But the atmosphere felt weighed down with anxiety and stress, almost recent. The three of us split up, and I headed over to his bed. A pale blue book sat atop of the sheets, and so I picked it up to get a better look. "How to Understand Complicated Settings and Systems". I flipped through the pages, many of which containing pictures and diagrams of different panels and devices. But one sketch seemed to grab my attention.

I opened the book wider, so I could skim through. The drawing greatly resembled that of the one in the air purifier room. If this book was about how to understand the settings of things, could this have been used on the control panel? Then the culprit would've known and then adjusted the settings, but why was this book in Nobuo's room? Maybe they located his key and put it here, wishing to throw us off...

~Evidence: "How to Understand Complicated Settings and Systems"~

Eriko and Masami hadn't found anything worthy as a clue, and so we continued down the hallway to Aika's room. The door swung open, seemingly inviting us in. A breeze of wistfulness blew into my mind, since I had been in this very room just yesterday. That was to check on Aika when she was alive, but now we were checking her room after she had died. The memories she and I shared seemed to cling onto everything I had admired yesterday, like the pictures and still shimmering trophies. I went over to the desk, still littered with contests advertising their shows, and flyers featuring the Ultimate Singer herself. But on top of it, was a recorder and earbuds attatched to it. The dying message written in blood flashed in my mind. Recorder...if it was left by Aika and she knew we'd search through her room, did she leave some sort of clue on her?

I turned on the recorder, and placed the ends of the earbuds in my ears. It crackled to life, and it cleared. "Hey. This is Aika Narahashi, the Ultimate Singer. I'm...still trapped in this school, and today, three more people died. We watched the murderer get smashed by a rock, and all we feel now is despair." It was Aika. It was her, alive, when she recorded this. My chest started to ache, knowing she was referring to Yuichi. Thinking about everyone who had died... I could share Aika's despair in the recording. "Is it...weird to say that I've been inspired by despair? No, not inspired to kill, but for a song." The conversation the two of us had played in my mind. Aika had told me she had created a song, inspired by the conflicting hope and despair. "I still have much to add to this song, but I have the chorus down. If I ever get out of here...I want to finish this so it can bolster hope in others. So...they can look past all the tension of despair and search for hope. But that's... _if_ I get out of here." After a few seconds of silence, Aika began to sing.

 _"The search is so very long, we let it fade away_

 _There's a ray of hope beyond despair_

 _Move on, look for the truth in this world_

 _Break through the confusion, find a solution_

 _Beat the twisted evil things_

 _Just do it, go for it, never..."_

With diction clear to understand, each word entered my mind, imbued with emotion. Like a message managing to wound its way through many mountains, the words Aika created reached my heart. Her wonderful voice conveyed such belief and emotion, so one listening could truly understand her words. Was this why Aika wrote that dying message? To reach us beyond the grave, to make sure we wouldn't give up hope? I hadn't a realized that a tear was sitting on the edge of my eye. My vision blurred, also because of my glasses getting fogged up. I could only stare at the wall as I heard Aika humming, most likely a part she hadn't completed yet. A part she could never complete again...

 _"Don't throw yourself away, wipe those tears away_

 _Even if the future seems uncertain_

 _Survive, for true happiness in this world_

 _Look past all the tension to change direction,_

 _'Cause the sky is the limit_

 _Just do it, go for it, never..."_

Aika then began to repeat the first chorus again, her voice smooth yet reassuring. I realized that this recorder, is the one she wrote in her dying message. To inspire us, to help us move forward. Although it wasn't really a clue to help the case, just knowing she created these lyrics for people to hear satisfied our pain... But I knew I couldn't revel in this forever. "Hmm...I think I'll name this song 'Never Say Never'!" Aika added. I heard footsteps approaching, so I turned off the recorder and removed the earbuds. "Toru...is that a recorder? Like Shishi's dying message?" I nodded. Maybe I could play it during the trial...so that everyone can hear the message Aika wanted to get out. I quickly stuffed the recorder into my pocket, and turned to Masami.

~Evidence: Recorder~

"Koko and I found this book on Aika's bed. Masami shoved a red book into my face, but realized this and giggled. Retracting her arms a bit, the fog cleared so I could read it. "Gun Handling...?" I read the title out loud. Eriko came up to us to add on. "It has a bunch of drawings and diagrams of different types of guns, and how to use them. It was stuffed under Aika's pillow." How peculiar...why was a book like this in Aika's room?

~Evidence: "Gun Handling"~

"We should go to the library since that's where these books originated from," I told the two girls. "Yeah. Come to think of it, we haven't seen Nori or Oka at all yet," Masami brought up. Thinking they were probably in the library, the three of us went back up to the fourth floor. As expected, Noritaka and Renjiro were inside, but on opposite sides of the room. For some reason the three of us went to Renjiro first, most likely out of fear of angering Noritaka. "Yo, Renjiro! Do you have anything to report?" Eriko shouted, disturbing the peace.

"Oh, hey guys. I was looking at the evidence listed in the e-handbook, and I suppose I do."

"Looking at the evidence?" I repeated.

"Yes...like Kaori's Account, and Eriko's. I would just like to add on to Eriko's."

"What, you saw something I didn't?"

"I didn't say that. You said you saw Aika go into her room for a bit, right? I was in my dorm at the time, and since Aika's room is right across from mine, I thought I heard someone slamming the door. This was around 8:53 as well."

"Slamming her door? What was Shishi doing..."

"But then, I heard the door open with such force, and then I heard footsteps scampering away. Although I didn't see anything, it sounded like she was mad, or troubled, or something else. Quite possibly up to something as well..."

~Evidence: Renjiro's Account~

Thanking Renjiro, we steadily walked over to Noritaka, organizing the bottom shelf. Masami approached the organizer first, her zeal unwavering. "Nori, did you find anything-"

"I don't give a damn about those two, but I did encounter something confusing."

"O-Oh, what was it?" Masami pressed, ignoring the sharpness of his tone, and his words.

"The day I got punched by Aika, my e-handbook went missing. I haven't been able to find it, but it somehow turned up in the library."

"Your e-handbook went missing?"

"I just said that. Even though I visit the library every day, it just appeared today."

"But if you didn't have your e-handbook, then how did you rent that gun...?"

"What? I didn't rent that thing. How could I, with my e-handbook missing? I don't have any business in the Target Practice room anyway. After all of my disputes with Aika, I retreat to here to organize."

"You always come up here, afterwards, huh..." Masami turned to us, smiling apologetically.

~Evidence: Noritaka's Account~

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

Monokuma's voice got our attention. "Ahem, this is a school announcement! I believe you have collected all of the pieces to put the puzzle together, so let us gather in the trial room! Make your way into the school area and I'll be waiting behind the big, red doors! Puhuhuhu~"

After uniting with Kaori and Rokuro, all of us trudged down the stairs. This was the fourth murder. The fourth time some of our friends have died. Aika and Nobuo, hopeful for a future together, suddenly dead today. What happened...? What caused this? Why them?! Nobuo, although a bit reserved, he wasn't afraid to stand up to others and resolve situations. He negotiated many things in the outside world, and was always so kind to others. Aika, with her temper and assertiveness, still had a heart of gold. She could be a totally different person based off of the people she's around, and had many dreams to fulfill still. But the two of them could never do that now, and so to bring justice, we must solve this case...!

The seven of us remaining stared at the elevator, ascending the shaft to take us down. "Toru...I believe you can do this. I know two of our friends have died, but you'll do well. We've dealt with this already, and I understand your pain and distress, but just believe in yourself. I'll do my best to assist you too." Masami smiled at me, pushing down her own feelings. Just seeing her warm smile enveloped me, and my body temperature rose as well. Even amidst this despair, Masami trotted into the elevator, and I followed, believing her words. I could see distinct smiles on the others' as well, as we stood together, ready to face another perilous trial.

Just like the elevator, our hopes went lower, and lower. Unlike the elevator, our despair was rising. The fear and anger grew overwhelming, and needed to be let out. The doors slid open, inviting our misery into the large room. These feelings would only grow larger as the trial proceeded. Bracing ourselves for this despair, the trial begun.


	14. Ch 4 - Class Trial - Execution

The seven of us hesitantly entered, now noticing the swirling walls. Music notes with varied colors were rotating on it, most likely a screen programmed to do so. Greek-style pillars had been distributed evenly throughout the circular room, adding to the grand atmosphere. The floor was black and with each step sounded hollow- almost like a stage. The newly decorated trial room produced the vibe of an enchanted musical world. Maybe this is another reason Aika loved music, but that could no longer happen. The familiar feeling of dread afflicted weight on my entire body, and lack of concise evidence felt like a sturdy wall inside of my mind, and I couldn't overcome it. Anxiety like a sharpened knife, it hovered at my throat if I didn't do things right. The three new frames of the dead whittled away our content memories, but determination to solve the case emerged in the tide of this conundrum.

Monokuma rose from his seat and faced us all. "Now then, let's begin with with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit." If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and that person will earn the right to graduate from this school!"

 **-Class Trial-**

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "Right. So let's get to the point. Nobuo had a gunshot wound, and the user history in the Target Practice room contains only one name. Noritaka Utagawa rented the gun!"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "You've got that wrong! Noritaka was unable to do all of those things beca-"

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "Allow me to explain, since her remark was directed towards me. To obtain a rifle from that room, you are obligated to scan your e-handbook to register. My e-handbook went missing the day Aika punched me. It turned up today, in the library."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "Really, now? Did it _really_ go missing? For all we know, he could be fibbing to us right now!"

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "I think he's telling the truth. I remember after the impact that day, a distinct clatter could be heard. And Noritaka always heads to the library after he and Aika share a dispute, so he had no reason to go to the Target Practice room." With this comment, Eriko scarcely shrunk back, now accepting defeat.

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "...I-If you say so..."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "I would like to confabulate the horrendous lesion Aika suffered. After all, it is truly and unforgettable sight." I saw Masami shudder, like a fearful ripple throughout her body. She clearly didn't want to remember, with a grimace plastered on her face.

 **Masami Erizawa:** "I don't like to think about it, but I know it's important in this trial. B-Basically, it looked like Shishi's wrist exploded, blowing up tissue so you could see the bone. There was blood everywhere, and the wound wrung around her wrist, but not so much as to blow her hand off." The screens suddenly displayed Aika's arm, and I saw the others abhor with fright.

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "What a ghastly sight... Based off of that, it would only make sense for a bomb to have been set off."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "I agree with that! Yes, it does make sense. But if you position yourself in the right place, the light in the room reflects on some small golden fragments on the ground. A golden bomb, most likely."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "But where would Aika be able to acquire such a thing?" A golden bomb, coiled around her wrist... The realization dawned on us. Like a light bulb in the pitch black darkness. How could we not have known this sooner...?!

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "With all of the facts, the golden bomb must be...the watch."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Th-The watch?! You mean our watches are capable of that? Now that you mention it, that notepad had that strange message written on it..."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "So it was the watch, then. But something that doesn't make sense to me is why the notepad was feet away from Narahashi. Blood smothered the back, but only the edges on the front are bloodied. And that pen. if she had used it to write on the verge of death with her right hand, there should be fingertips all around it. Instead, the whole thing is covered excluding the tip."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "That's right...if we line up the actual evidence with our assumption, that doesn't make sense."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "So, blood splattered onto the pen, nearly coating the whole thing. It erupted on the back of the notepad, but didn't drip on it like we thought."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "You know, I think the watch exploded _after_ Aika scribbled down that message."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "That doesn't correlate with the message though. 'The watches. If' It sounded as if Aika was writing down a warning, about the watches exploding. But she died before she could finish..."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "Eriko may have a point. Something may have malfunctioned in the watch, and so she attempted to warn us. But then it detonated, and that's when Aika died."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "If that is the case, the watch ruptured and sent blood onto the pen. If Narahashi were holding the notepad in her left hand, it would've stained the back as well as the edges along the front. The back of her left hand was bloodied, but since she was clutching the notepad, there was no trace on her palm."

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "And if the blood got on her other hand, the pen would've prevented any in a small area. That explains the streak, but her fingertips have blood on them. And with the impact from the explosion, it makes sense the notepad and pen ended up a few feet away."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "I see now. Thank you all for explaining." I looked down at the ground, feeling asinine.

 **Masami Erizawa:** "But...what would Shishi write about the watch before it exploded? Did it malfunction like Nori brought up? Did she do something that caused it to break?" As new theories sprouted in our minds, they fuddled with our brains. Searching for the true answer, we would never know since Aika wasn't here. A mystery about the golden bomb, the watches. What happened...?

 **Monokuma:** "HEY! Ya'll are getting distracted here! Have you forgotten about that dying message by the singer's stomach?!" With words like shears, the bear pruned our thoughts, reducing them into nothing. Instead he replaced them with that message Aika had left us.

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Right...the words written in blood. We've already concluded that Aika had written it with her right hand due to the bloody fingertips. 'Recorder', huh?"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "She means the recorder in her room."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "Eh? The crooner had one too? I just hope it isn't like Hoshiko's..."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "No, it isn't. Aika used this to record songs she really liked, as well as songs she worked on herself. Yesterday, when I went to her dorm to check on her, she had told me that she was working on a song. Inspired by the conflicting hope and despair." Before anyone could speak about the strange source of inspiration, I delved into my pocket and took out the recorder. I pressed play, and turned the knob to full volume. Aika began to sing her song, which she titled "Never Say Never". With the stage-like ambiance, it felt as if she were singing to us herself. The reassuring lyrics, her lavish vocals, I could see a flame igniting in everyone else's eyes. She had reached them. Aika had given them hope.

 **Masami Erizawa:** "With a message like that, we can't let this case go unsolved now, can we?" Masami stretched, invigorated. The suppressing aura from earlier was slowly diminishing.

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Yes. Maybe we should start discussing the last time Aika was seen to determine her and Nobuo's death, since the Monokuma file wasn't any help." Renjiro let this out with a chuckle, despite talking about two of our friends who were no longer with us.

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "Alrighty, the last time I saw her before the Body Discovery Announcement was right after Rokuro and I left the dining hall. He and I watched her going down the second hallway of the dorms, when her room was down the first hallway."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "I may add that Tsumura and I observed this at 8:05. We pressed on and walked around the floors for a bit, then encountering Utagawa heading to the library. The three of us strolled for a bit, but when we got to the fourth floor, that's when we found Mitsugi and Narahashi."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "Perhaps that nonsensical girl wanted to stretch her legs and take the longer route to her room. After all, the two hallways are connected. So Aika was killed between then, and 9:40, when we started investigating."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "You've got that wrong! Eriko states that she saw Aika standing at Nobuo's door for a few minutes. If you head down the second hallway, his room is straight ahead. Eriko also reported that she saw Aika after that."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "The dude's spot on! After chilling in front of her boyfriend's door for a bit, she went into the school area to go upstairs. This was at 8:10. Later, the girl went into her own room, this time down the first hallway. This was at 8:53, and she came back out at 9:08. Except then, she was running like her life depended on it."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "So then somebody was prowling around during 9:08 and 9:40, and that's when they scoped out their prey."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "Excuse me, I ain't done talking! What you just said isn't right because I saw nobody else during that time. Satoru, Masami, and Renjiro had gone into their dorms, and I saw them. You went to the library as usual, and Kaori and Rokuro were already together."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Nobody...? Then Nobu had been missing ever since breakfast. At least we have foundation for some alibis."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "About Mitsugi. The Monokuma file didn't contain a trace of verisimilitude concerning his actual cause of death. It only stated he had a single gunshot wound, and respiratory failure."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "The control panel in the air purifier room had different settings. The air flow had been stopped in that room, and also sucked out. The air pressure in the hallway had been increased."

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "If the settings had been changed like that, maybe Nobuo suffered from respiratory failure if he had been trapped in the room!"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "I agree with that! If he had been missing for so long, Nobuo could've been cooped up in that room, with the settings changed. If the oxygen had been sucked out, he would be dead in hours."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "That's simply ludicrous. I don't remember a lock being on the door, and the killer's tactics wouldn't work if air could seep through the cracks."

 **Satoru Okakura:** "You've got that wrong! If you enter the room, it requires a bit of strength to move the door. It fits snug in its frame, so air flowing in wouldn't be likely."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Okay, so that's how Nobuo suffered from respiratory failure. But if that's the case, why is there a gunshot wound? Noritaka was incapable of fetching the pistol, and the blood looked kind of fresh when we investigated..."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "And also, the picture of Nobu taped onto the targets had a bullet hole in the same place he was shot. The suggests it was planned."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "Narahashi's also contains a bullet hole. But that one was opposite of Mitsugi's, and so the perpetrator probably intended to kill her too. But instead, her watch exploded."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "And also, those images were printed at 9:11. So Nobuo got wounded after that, since of course the killer had to practice shooting the lovebirds in the same spots as the pictures."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "So then we should go over the alibis again, and pay close attention."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "Kaori, Rokuro, and I were wandering around together for a bit. I met up with them a few minutes after I had departed from the dining hall. We were with one another the whole time. However, the ones by themselves were the rest of you. Eriko claims she saw Aika multiple times, but she could be lying since she was skating around by herself."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "H-Hey! I swear I saw Aika dashing around!" The skater waved her arms around in a frenzy, her posture quivering along with her voice.

 **Satoru Okakura:** "It does sound fishy at first, but when you consider Renjiro's account, that is Eriko's alibi."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Wh-What do you mean...?"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "Eriko said she saw Aika go into her room at 8:53. You claimed to have heard a door slamming, and it was right across from your dorm. Aika's is across from yours, and if you match up what Eriko saw with what Renjiro heard, then she's telling the truth."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Right! And Koko also saw Shishi running towards the school area to go upstairs at 9:08. Oka heard someone scampering away at the same time, so yes!"

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "We've cleared up their alibis, but what about you two? Okakura, you were in your room the whole time, correct? The same goes for Erizawa. None of you have a definite alibi." With stony eyes, Rokuro's gaze sent chills down my spine, and his words were like a bullet to my brain, scattering my thoughts. Yes, it was a bold assumption, but it was easy to clear as well.

 **Satoru Okakura:** "Rokuro, remember Eriko and Kaori's account. Eriko was skating in the main area the whole time, and if Masami and I had exited, she would've seen. And for you, Kaori, and Noritaka, the three of you would've seen either of us acting suspicious on your walk, right? It would've been quite challenging to creep around you guys."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "H-He's right. But with everyone cleared of suspicion, there's nobody who could've done it..." Masami was right. Nobody could've done it. With our solid alibis, it was impossible. I ran through all of the evidence once more in my head, but it had all been talked about. The more I couldn't think of a solution, that blade of anxiety had appeared at my throat again. Ready to slice, with my blood spilling out, everything that had made sense escaping through the blood. The more I zoomed through my mind, the more I lost control of my thoughts. I repeated topics already solved. New theories appeared to only confuse me more. Amidst all the evidence, nothing pointed towards anything.

All the evidence...? No...we haven't discussed those things yet. The single realization ceased the endless thoughts. Fixating everything on those remaining pieces of evidence, the puzzle pieces clicked together. The sharpened blade inched away slowly. I understood this case now. I understood why it was so onerous to solve.

 **Satoru Okakura:** "The books we found in their dorm rooms. We still haven't gone over them. Nobuo had the one about understanding complicated settings and systems. Aika had one about handling guns."

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "What about them?" He raised his chin, trying to keep his cool. With a judgmental glare emitting from behind his glasses, it only pushed me further to explain.

 **Satoru Okakura:** "...It was a suicide."

I could see the others' eyes widen at the very word. Just as being unable to find evidence before, it was a different bullet to their brains. Scrambling their thoughts into a mental disarray, they could only focus on the idea of a suicide. Time seemed to stand still for a brief moment until they regained their composure. The silence I had created was penetrated by the panic of shock, but I didn't waver. I had to explain it to them.

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "A suicide?! How?! What about Aika?! She didn't get shot now, did she?! How did Nobuo die?!"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "Just piece it together. Nobuo had the book about understanding complicated settings and systems, and nobody has seen him since yesterday. Only _he_ had the key to his room, where the book was found, and so only he was capable of changing the settings. Since he was missing for some time, Nobuo had isolated himself in the room, depriving himself of oxygen."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "And the gunshot wound?"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "That was Aika. She shot Nobuo. She had the book about handling guns, and based on Eriko's account, she was up to something."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "How horrible...seeing the person you love the most dead in front of your eyes. No wonder she'd commit suicide. But why would Shishi implant all of this complicated evidence?"

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "Now that I think about it, I think I saw Aika carrying something in her hand before she went into her dorm room. A book."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "You remembered that now, of all times?"

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "So if we figure out what Aika was doing, then this whole thing will be solved!"

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Why did Aika shoot him? And how could she have gotten her hands on that pistol if the user history had Noritaka's name?"

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "That bitch stole my e-handbook the day she punched me. It jostled out of my pocket and she took off with it."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Then she was trying to frame Nori the whole time...?!"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "I agree with that. With all of the fights between her, Nobuo, and Noritaka, of course she'd think he was to blame. She also tried to get him killed."

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "Get him killed?! When?"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "The set return time. If Aika had taken his e-handbook, she rented out the gun and set the time. Aika had set the time to 10:05, and if nobody had realized it then, Noritaka would've been punished. If not, she had another chance."

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "Ah-! This very trial. With all of the complicated occurrences, if she had us convinced Utagawa had committed homicide, we'd all vote for him and be incorrect. Since the true culprits are no longer with us, we'd all be executed."

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "So Aika was going to shoot herself too, because of the bullet hole in that picture. But before she did, something happened to that watch and caused it to rupture, thus ending her life. The blood was fresh, so it had to have been a few minutes before Noritaka, Rokuro, and I walked in..."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Aika probably went into her dorm to read the book about handling guns... But when she realized she had limited time to complete her task, she left in a hurry."

 **Masami Erizawa:** "Then printed the pictures in the computer lab and taped them up, to make it seem like someone else did it. I can't believe Shishi would do so much to get Nori killed...!"

 **Satoru Okakura:** "I agree with all of you. And to better explain things, I'll recapitulate the case and what I think happened. Alright...this is how the case went down!"

"This tragedy began yesterday. Nobuo felt as if he were to blame for not negotiating things between Noritaka and Aika. He wandered around lost, and until the thought of suicide came to mind. Maybe to bring peace...to distract them from their differences and bring them together. The seed had taken root, and began to branch out into a strategy. Nobuo fetched "How to Understand Complicated Settings and Systems" from the library, and read for a bit in his dorm. After grasping an understanding, he left to fulfill his plan. Nobuo changed the settings on the control panel of the air purifier with this knowledge, stopping the air flow and sucking out the oxygen of the room. Then increasing the air pressure in the hallway, so if the door was open the oxygen could flow through. Along with opening the door, it actually requires a bit of strength to do so. That's because the door fits perfectly in its frame, so air couldn't get in our out. Trapping himself in the room, Nobuo stayed there for a really long time, and this is why nobody has seen him since. Deprived of oxygen to breathe, Nobuo died peacefully, hoping to put a cease to the fighting."

"But when we realized his disappearance this morning, the death would pile on until it became a full-on mystery. In the dining hall, Aika was the first to finish her food, and Kaori and Rokuro left right after her. Kaori reports she saw Aika heading down the second hallway for some reason, and this was at 8:05. She and Rokuro walked around the school for a bit, and then met up with Noritaka to go to the library. Eriko saw him and the rest of us go off to do our own thing- Renjiro, Masami, and I were in our dorms. None of us could've done anything because if we had, Eriko or the others would've seen. Eriko said that she saw Aika standing at Nobuo's dorm since it was straight ahead down the second hallway. After that, Aika left to go upstairs at 8:10. Eriko didn't see anyone else during this time."

"Aika most likely went on a search Nobuo, since he went missing. Let's assume she frantically searched without being seen by the trio. Once she found Nobuo dead in the air purifier room, all this emotions raged within her like a storm. It must've been hard, seeing someone she loved so much dead before her eyes. Knowing that Noritaka was to blame, Aika came up with a plan of her own- to avenge Nobuo by getting Noritaka killed. Aika decided to make the crime scene look like a murder, and so she rented out a gun in the Target Practice room. The day she punched Noritaka, his e-handbook fell out, and so she stole it. Her first attempt to get him killed was the due date, so if nobody realized the set time was 10:05, Noritaka would've been punished. But thanks to Masami and I, Noritaka was saved the first time. Aika had a gun, but not the slightest clue on how to use it. She went to the library and took out "Gun Handling", and planted Noritaka's e-handbook there to add to the confusion. At 8:53, she went into her room to read."

"Eriko was by herself the whole time, so her alibi wasn't solid. But thanks to Renjiro's account, that proved her innocence. At 8:53, Renjiro claimed he heard someone slamming their door- most likely Aika since her room was right across from his. She read for a bit, getting to know the pistol she wielded. At 9:08, Eriko saw Aika dashing to head upstairs. Renjiro said it sounded like she had been in a hurry, probably because she realized she had limited time to complete her task. Before heading back to the fourth floor, Aika went into the computer lab and printed the pictures of herself and Nobuo. This was at 9:11, and then she proceeded to tape them to the targets in the Target Practice room. With her newly gained skills, she fired at the designated places she planned to actually shoot. This was to make it appear that the ''killer" actually rehearsed shooting the couple. Then, Aika headed the the air purifier room for the final act."

"Reluctantly shooting her lover, Aika got him into position. Changing his facial expression, setting everything up, she had been very thorough and determined. Just as Aika prepared to end her own life, something strange occurred in her watch. Wanting to leave a message just before she committed suicide, Aika scribbled it down on her notepad. 'The watches. If' But unfortunately, she didn't finish. The singer's watch exploded, erupting blood onto the walls, and sending golden fragments scattered about. Because she was holding her notepad in her left hand, the blood got onto the back, but not her palm. Since Aika was holding the pen in her right hand, it blocked some of the blood, which explains the clear streak on it. The impact caused those two to fly away, leaving Aika crippled on the ground. Wanting to reach us one last time, Aika used her bloody fingertips to write 'Recorder' by her stomach, referring to the one in her room used for music. And the killers were...Nobuo Mitsugi, Ultimate Negotiator, and Aika Narahashi, the Ultimate Singer!"

 **Noritaka Utagawa:** "..."

 **Eriko Kaminaga:** "Well...uh...this was complicated."

 **Kaori Tsumura:** "And all of this to frame Noritaka..."

 **Renjiro Yoshioka:** "Even though we cracked the case, nobody dies so we win!"

 **Rokuro Watanabe:** "So we just vote for Nobuo and Aika, correct? Since they are deceased, nobody shall get killed..."

That's right...it was a suicide, so nobody gets executed! I could feel hope rising withing me, ready to burst in victory. I could see the others' faces light up, elation quickly crawling through the air. The voting screens immediately rose to meet our anticipating fingertips. Of course we were sad to vote for Nobuo and Aika, but at least nobody else among our ranks would be executed. Aika's plan had failed...but if it hadn't, how would I feel, voting for Noritaka? I began to imagine anger coursing through me for all he's done to those two, but now that we've reached the truth, I tapped on both of them. Lightly though, like a feather caressing their image in memory for all they've done for us. The mystery had finally been solved, and I let out a sigh of reprieve. I smiled at my friends as the confetti erupted and rained down on us.

 **-Trial Verdict-**

Monokuma rose from his chair, containing the usual exuberance he had. "Bingo, you got it correct. But I have a present from someone we haven't received anything from yet..." The bear leaned closer towards all us, almost drawing us into the meaning behind his comment. All of us stared back with audacious expressions, not willing to be lured into despair again. But then he reached behind his plush body, and then holding his hand out for all to see. A folded piece of paper, with multiple creases all over as if someone had crumpled it up. Squinting our eyes, a black line meant something had been printed on it. "The Will of Nobuo Mitsugi," Monokuma told us. The key word 'Will' and the name of our former classmate suddenly seized our attention. That was what he meant- a message from Nobuo. The other messages had been from Aika, yet we had received nothing from him.

"F-From Nobu? Where did you get your grubby paws on that paper?" Masami called out.

"He just left it there, sitting in front of him. Waiting for someone to unfold the formerly neat creases, to be read, to get his final words out, oh! Just the thought of someone unfolding me and gazing down at my bare appearance makes me feel all warm and tingly~"

"We don't care about that. We didn't find anything of the sort during investigation. Just answer Masami's question," I interjected.

"Fine, fine. I already told ya it was just laying in front of him. But since Little Miss Aika stumbled upon him first, she skimmed over the Will and crumpled it up in anguish. Puhuhu...the image of her distraught face has been stored in my memory, and remembering it now, only one thing came to mind. Despair. She tossed it somewhere, and I fetched it to make things more interesting. But now that you've come to a conclusion, I got no choice but to read the Will." Monokuma's taunting voice carried disappointment.

"Hurry up already, I don't have all day," Noritaka pestered. His command earned a scowl from Monokuma, his eyes narrowing into slits for a bit. Then clearing his throat, he unwrapped the piece of paper delicately while featuring a smug look on his face.

"Lo and behold, the Will of Nobuo Mitsugi!" He announced, smoothing the rough edges in his annoying voice.

"Last Will and Testament of Nobuo Mitsugi, the Ultimate Negotiator.

I assume that you are shocked to happen upon my corpse, and you are reading this paper right now. Why, you ask? Why did I do this? To answer your question, I just couldn't take the overwhelming feeling of incompetence anymore. I couldn't negotiate anything between Aika and Noritaka. I feel like such a failure...and so this is the solution I arrived at. Maybe if I commit suicide, then it'll provide a distraction from the fights, and those two will realize their differences and hopefully come to a resolve. I also admit that I just want to rid myself of this place...this dreadful hell steeped with despair everywhere you go. Everything causes despair here. All things lead to despair.

I'm so sorry, Aika... I'm sorry for suddenly leaving you like this. But you'll understand, right? You, and the others. I choose to do this. I choose to end my life, here, in this room. I changed the settings so that the air flow would stop and the oxygen would be sucked out. I don't want anymore violence...I want this stupid killing game to end.

If you guys manage to escape, please search for my younger sister. She always followed me around like a baby duck, and she also observed me while I negotiated things. Find all of the contracts and files I have in my possession, and hand them for her to handle. Reassure her too, and that I'll be watching over her. Go ahead and distribute all of my belongings among yourselves, so that you'll always have a reminder of me.

Once again, I'm truly sorry for doing this. I care about all of you, and I wish you the best of luck. Please...no more conflict. And remember Aika, I love you.

-Nobuo Mitsugi"

With that, Monokuma let the paper fall to the foot of his chair. It drifted gracefully to the ground, where we could confirm Nobuo had written it. The lighting created a shadow due to the amount of creases Aika had caused from crumpling it up. Why did she do that? "Whoo...I'm super bummed nobody gets to be executed. It ain't fair..." Monokuma began to whine, disrupting the silence followed by the lingering emotion evoked by Nobuo's words.

"'Ain't fair'? Well maybe for you, but for us this is a miracle! We don't hafta watch one of our friends die in front of us again, so it's a total blessing!" Eriko argued.

"...Would it bring despair if I still executed one of ya?"

"You can't execute one of us. The murderers of this case are already dead," Renjiro clarified.

"I know, but still? There _is_ someone who murdered them in a way..." The bear slightly lifted his head towards us, but we couldn't tell were his gaze was fixated due to his eyes, sewn in place.

"'In a way'? Tch, well you can't do that! It has to be the person who actually ended their lives!" Masami huffed.

"But I crave despair...I need it to fill my whole being! If one of ya gets executed even though they didn't kill those two themselves, it'll fill you with despair, right? Perfect!" Monokuma swiveled his head to the intended target he was referring to. "Noritaka, you're up." The sudden words wound their way throughout his body, driving him back. His eyes widening as if a string were deliberately yanking them back. His jaw hung low, and the color seemed to have departed his face. Noritaka, executed?!

"Hold on, that isn't fair! He didn't do anything!" I protested.

"If it isn't fair, that's good! Exactly as I planned. If it'll bring despair, I'll take that chance. I'll leap onto the train of risks and see where it takes me."

"Wh...Wha..." Noritaka scarcely moved his lips to express his astonishment. His whole body seemed to freeze up in the icy barrier he always puts up.

"Noritaka, in a way, you killed Nobuo and Aika. _You_ drove them to suicide. _You_ are the reason. In a way, _you_ killed them." Monokuma emphasized. With every word sliding out of his mouth, it sharpened his teeth and he bared them to intimidate us. It seemed to work. Afraid of being sliced by his vitriolic words, we slowly accepted defeat. No matter how much we protested, Monokuma would only fire back something else to daunt us. "Any last words, Noritaka?" he pressed.

"This is just fucking corrupt! He doesn't deserve this, even though he _did_ fight with them!" Eriko shouted. Not helping...

"There's nothing more we can do to stop the malicious creature. I'm sorry..." Rokuro mourned.

"..." Noritaka could only stare at them in disbelief.

"Nori...! This is just so arbitrary!" Masami sobbed.

"Our hope was crushed once again...that bear always has something up his sleeve," Renjiro commented.

"...Then...I suppose I have no other choice but to accept punishment," Noritaka disclosed.

"Huh? You're willing to surrender that easily?!" I exclaimed, nearly collapsing out of my stand.

"You admitted to being unable to sway Monokuma's mind. There's nothing you can do."

"Now we all feel so ineffectual..." Kaori spoke for all of us. Together, we wordlessly brooded, only adding to the despair in the air. My chest throbbed, and I trembled in place with the inescapable gloom around every corner. Nobuo was right about what he had written in his Will. I wanted to escape this damned school so badly. Be free of all of this pain, heartache, and angst. But then, Monokuma would force us to watch another friend die again. I couldn't abstain from this situation, no matter what.

"Done saying your goodbyes? That's swell! Thank you, thank you! Thanks for cooperating today! I've prepared a special punishment for Noritaka Utagawa, the Ultimate Organizer! Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" The dreaded red button ascended and aligned to Monokuma's protruding stomach. Whipping out his hammer once again, he eagerly slammed it down to begin the execution. A pixelated Noritaka appeared on screen, and like all of the others, the pixelated Monokuma arrived to tow him away. Darkness befell us again, and the large screen flickered to life. With the dim lighting I tried to locate Noritaka, but he was gone. His podium was vacant, never to be occupied again.

The screen displayed an open field, with gray earth and cloudy overcast. Then, thousands of things began to advance towards the center. As the camera producing the live feed zoomed in, we could make out an endless swarm of a familiar robot bear. Except, one side was white while the other, black. With each step they took, it echoed in the empty air and caused your heartbeat to rise. Among the white Monokuma army, the amount had increased towards the center, guarding someone. The same went for the opposing black force. They were protecting Noritaka, and the other side guarded Monokuma. Soldier hats had been placed on top of their heads, and each carried different weapons. Some bows, some rifles, I could see some swords, and daggers, but the most noticeable ones were the approaching tanks. United as one, the opposing sides crept across the plain, wary for a sudden move, as if they were hunters about to pounce for prey. When the space between was even, the marching came to a halt, and the camera flew in towards Noritaka.

His attire had been altered- he now wore a similar sturdy hat, as well as a thick coat carrying safety for his own being. He wielded an assortment of weapons, and thanks to the Monokumas gradually pushing forward, they didn't seem to hold him back. Beads of sweat trickled down his face, but his cynosure remained adamant. But as the two armies stood face to face, Noritaka reached into his sleeve and removed a scroll of paper, blank like the barren horizon. He clutched a pencil like a mighty sword, and then began to write. Noritaka had to organize a battle plan.

With each new addition he jot down, sweat poured down like rain. To gather himself, the Ultimate Organizer clenched his teeth to focus the strain there. The Monokumas possessed their weapons, but they were scattered. In Noritaka's diagram, he grouped them together based on their strength and defense. With his superior ability, he would be able to amalgamate them as one. The Monokumas carrying shields would lead the charge, with the ones able to fire the different rifles behind them. Not too far were the ones to shoot their pointed arrows, just in case for backup, and then there were the ones ready to stab with sharpened blades. The white Monokumas formed a seemingly impenetrable barrier surrounding the tanks and cannons.

At last, when Noritaka had drawn the final detail, he unclenched his tense fist and let the pencil fall. Wiping away the sweat, he glared at the black Monokuma army almost tauntingly, with a confident grin. On cue, his own army got into place. All of us marveled as they perfectly lined up, intertwining then soon joining ones with the same armaments. Now he just had to get the troops checked for preparedness. He went section to section, examining his work. They're in the right place, good. They have their weapons at hand, perfect. Noritaka's legs swiftly guided him around, and his pace increasing knowing he had limited time. But the other side had already finished.

The black Monokumas' strongest forces were lined up on the front line, armed and ready. The less effective ones were in the back, but ready to fire and advance. At once, arrows and shells rained down on Noritaka's anticipating army. Catching them off guard, the sight of items belonging to the enemy seized their muscles. They weren't ready yet, and already explosions rang out on the plain. Seeing the opposing army launching their attacks so soon irked Noritaka. As things pelted the barren ground, his army scrambled but tried to remain as one. Some of the Monokumas were blown to bits in a slipshod, disarraying Noritaka's previously organized thoughts. Only rooting their feet to the ground out of fear would result in bits of their bodies soaring through the air.

At Noritaka's command, his army charged towards the other, paying no heed to the pierced arrows and rapid bullets. The shields managed to deflect a few, but one arrow collided then swerved right into Noritaka's direction. Slashing oncoming Monokumas with his effulgent blade and clutching a rifle in his other hand, his eyes were locked on battle, not the flying arrow. Quicker than a snap, the tip pierced his right arm, gushing out blood. Crying out in agony, Noritaka dropped his rifle to clutch the deep wound. His jacket proved no use for protection, and soon a stain crawled across it. Averse to surrendering to the pain, he lugged his combat boots forward, encouraging the fighting Monokumas to join. Even with a few down, the black Monokumas' feet dashed across the ground like a butterfly's wings, but drastically increased in amount. The expeditious troops wound their way into the other, blindly launching attacks hoping a stroke of luck would happen. But that wasn't the case in this execution. In any execution, for that matter. But then it happened.

As the white Monokuma army attempted to stay organized, the many commands piling onto their system messed with their programs. They had to keep together, and rely on their senses on where to attack, how to attack, who to attack, and so forth. A few burdened with these began to spark. Like Katsumi's execution, it appeared like flashing string encasing their bodies, and smoke began to rise. A large malfunction occurred in every few Monokumas like a wave, even causing some to run amok. Noritaka first took notice when the Monokuma in charge of driving the tank began to spin around madly. Interrupting his focus on the black Monokuma before him, the gleaming blade in his peripheral vision gained it back. Noritaka hadn't been equipped with any shield, and so he outstretched his arms to block the attack. But as the impaled arrow engulfed his arm in pain, a wince made its way onto his face. Another distraction. A distraction for the dagger about to dig into his back.

I could feel my body tense up the moment it made contact. Cutting through the jacket and stabbing into his back. Blood spurted like a waterfall, spraying the white Monokuma standing behind him. Noritaka's jaw dropped as the pain overtook his body for a few seconds. His eyes rolled to the sky blanketed by the remaining overcast. The blood kept flowing, as well as whatever life he clung to. His body swayed forward like a plant, appearing as if he was collapsing. Suddenly, his fist seized the sword he wielded, and from his low position, Noritaka drove it upward to impale the black Monokuma. The throbbing wounds resulted in stagnant actions, but he pressed on. More of his own troops were hot on his tail. Some of them had broken and turned against him.

One of them raised a machine gun, and took aim for our classmate. Bullets fired and cut through the air like bugs on their target. Except, Noritaka wasn't ready to die as if he were tied to a post. He was free, but wariness slowly rose within him. Still assaulting the opposing side, Noritaka attempted to dodge the bullets. Some shot through black blurs, while some, white. We hadn't even realized Noritaka had been shot in his leg until it began to bleed. His sprint lessened into a limp, almost hopping forward. An explosion erupted a few meters away. The impact sent a dark and opaque cloud into the air, with the impact sending Noritaka flying. There he lay in a helpless pile, gritting his teeth with each pursuit to rise. With his enervated body, black and white mingled together and hovered over him, readying their weapons. Noritaka was impuissant to their upcoming attack.

Then, a white Monokuma charged towards his fragile body, quickly placing its paws gently to hoist him up. Another white Monokuma rushed in to nudge him, and with the force Noritaka was dashing on his feet once more. The two Monokumas who were still loyal to him were enveloped in the black and white swarm, and electricity crackled in the sky to signal their defeat. Not all were against Noritaka. His forces hung back to battle the other, and some had broken. The other army was either battling his, or hanging back to prepare for their final attack. A few of both were chasing him down, and no matter how fast he tried to escape, Noritaka knew he couldn't win. His hope had vanished, and his eyes no longer glistened with valor. Instead, they appeared hollow, and with his injuries he was looming towards death.

As Noritaka limped towards the end of the endless bears, he gained more sprains and bruises. His gait delayed even more, and so did the white Monokumas who were there to shield him from attack. His breathing was heavy, and it looked like Noritaka was being forced to drag the weight of failure. His plan failed. It all came crashing down. And so did his body, sending up dust to the air. Now on his knees, blood seeped into the ground as Noritaka stared into the sky. It hit us hard. Noritaka had finally given up. As if on cue, the real Monokuma approached him. Sauntering towards our friend, we couldn't detect any trace of emotion emanating from the plush bear. Halting a few feet away, Noritaka could sense his presence, but in his condition, the bear was latent. He continued to look into the sky, relaxing his muscles, not bracing for death. Monokuma knew this, and only watched him.

And then the gun appeared. A black pistol, either a replica of the real one, or the notorious murder weapon itself. Monokuma was somehow able to keep a firm grip on it, even with his oddly shaped paws. Noritaka's empty orbs drifted onto the pistol about to fire. He was able to maintain the way he lifted his chin, almost like he were looking down on Monokuma. But not a trace of his austere nature lingered. Nothing but an empty shell. The gesture Noritaka held aggravated the bear, despite him being at death's door. His teeth shimmered as he widened his wicked grin.

The shot fired. A bullet whizzed into Noritaka's forehead. His whole body fell backwards, with blood flying the opposite direction. When his body hit the ground, we knew he would never rise again. The remaining Monokumas roared in delight, for his army had been defeated. Our friend Noritaka, who had endured the hardship of the killing game, rallied us together when needed, survived this long, lay on his side with a blank expression. Blood pooled out like a river, but then it reflected in the light peeking through the gray clouds. Illuminating the surrounding area, we could all see the specks of dust floating around the fallen white Monokumas and Noritaka. But the light wasn't showing us hope. It was only lighting the way, forcing us to see despair.

"I made it, without even a single scratch!" guffawed Monokuma, entering the trial room. He removed all of his equipment, and sunk into his chair. "A suicide, exploding watch, and a long but engaging execution! Looks like unjust executions are the way to go, puhuhuhu~!" That's right. The exploding watch. I forced myself to shakily look down at my watch, and away from the battlefield being shown on the screen. I lifted the flap, and found the bar 3/4 full. The very thing on my wrist could detonate too. I almost want to trigger that event. But for everyone's sake...I have to cling to whatever hope I have left, and tolerate it. Just as Noritaka had tolerated us, and kept us organized. I should have thanked him while he was still alive. I couldn't bring myself to, and if I did I imagine him scowling at me for betraying him. And now, that scowl is what I needed to move on.

Survivors remaining: 6


	15. Ch 5 - Strands of Fervor & Doom - DLY LF

I tossed and turned in my bed. I could hear and feel the bed sheets flapping with every move I made. My head ached from squinting my eyes too much, trying to fall back into slumber. I don't exactly remember, but I assume I woke up from a nightmare about everything. All of the murders, and everyone executed, and the unshakable dejection. Even though it lingered in my mind, it haunted my room until I was numb with fright. "Just go to sleep, just go to sleep..." I'd mutter to myself, and fill the air so I'd feel less lonesome. But that would only last a brief moment until I got the sensation someone's eyes were burning into my back. This only left me even more petrified, and I forced myself to take deep breaths. In my horrified condition, my heartbeat was racing, shaking my lungs so that I couldn't properly settle. My nose was buried into the sheets as if I were smelling a flower, so I hastily changed position so I wouldn't be facing the wall. I was right about someone watching me.

A silhouette stood at the edge of my bed. I opened my mouth to scream, but it never came. I unintentionally let out the air my lungs carried, wheezing at the figure before me. At this point I couldn't even feel my heartbeat. Somehow managing to regain control, I froze in place like you usually do when you're scared. But then the figure bent closer to me. My nails dug into my fingers despite being separated by a thin pillow. I clutched the fabric so that my watch was showing. Then what I saw next all of a sudden let my tense body become flaccid to the sheets. I saw a glint of something where the face would be- glasses. Has Noritaka come to kill me for what I let Monokuma do? I shut my eyes once again, yet my body was not as strained. I could feel a light tug at my watch. I opened my eyes, and saw the figure kneeling on the floor, fiddling with the said timepiece. Now closer, I could scarcely make out their features. Yes, they had glasses. But I could see something draped over their shoulder, flowing from their head. From behind the gleaming glasses, lush eyelashes lightly caressed the lenses. Masami...?

-DAY 20-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

The school bells jolted me awake. During Monokuma's daily morning announcement, I could only stare at my blanket. Fear from the middle of the night still clung to my sheets, and the faint memory puzzled me. Was that Masami in my room last night? I reached for the watch, still wrung to my wrist. Masami- if that was Masami, had fiddled with it last night as I lay petrified. It was light though, like a feather to your skin. I didn't see any marks, except my fingertips were red due to the pressure I afflicted on them prior. What was Masami doing last night? The curiosity drove me out of bed, and despite the occurrence last night, I felt well-rested. I strode out the door, but not before grabbing my journal. I realized I hadn't interviewed anyone yet, and I should with so few of us left.

Upon first glance, everything appeared average, like nothing had happened. But, there were only six of us left, and in person, the mournful aura was overwhelming. I could see how labored they were, trying to fight the despair from swallowing them whole. Having been accustomed to the frequent diatribes between Aika, Nobuo, and Noritaka, I waltzed around bracing for the flaring shout. As the image of those three dead flashed in my mind, I reposed my body in sadness. I fetched my breakfast, and seated myself next to Masami. She chewed her meal with a jutted lip, giving the impression she was upset about something. "Is...something wrong?" I inquired. I planned to casually bring up the memory of her standing before me last night, but I had to stir up a conversation first.

"I don't like how Nori was executed out of the blue last night. We overcame the hardships, and for once we deserved a victory." She still pouted like a child while speaking, and I couldn't help but think it was a bit cute...

"I agree, but Monokuma only wants to inflict despair upon us. He'd never let us seize it."

"Oooh, I hate him! I hate this place and watching all of my friends die! It saddens me knowing that I can't do much to assist anyone..."

"That's wrong! You've done so much, going around helping people. Without your aide in the investigations, I would have been so lost..." I looked up briefly, to see Masami averting her eyes. Her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Th-Thanks, Toru..." I truly meant those words to her, to express my gratitude for all she's done for me. However, I wanted to move the conversation along.

"And I don't know what you were doing, but last night in my room when you were handling my watch, I got the sense you were trying to help. I don't know if it was me, or someone else, or all of us, but I just know you were trying to help in some way." I held up my watch to emphasize the details. The blush vanished, and she only gave me a confused look. Cocking her head to one side, she stared at my goofy expression.

"In your room last night? That's quite a quixotic thought, you know." Masami somehow managed to blurt this without smiling, but I knew she was teasing me. She probably assumed I had some risqué thoughts about her...

"N-No, I mean it. You don't remember? You stood at the edge of my bed and gave me quite a shock. Then you leaned forward and began to twiddle with my watch. I recognized your ponytail and your glasses. Your face was shadowed though, but I'm certain it was you." My persistence caused her to run through her memory, tapping her pointer finger against her lips to signal she was trying.

"I get the feeling you're telling the truth, but Toru, I don't know what you're talking about."

"R-Really?"

"No, I'm sorry...I feel a headache coming on now..." Masami placed her hands on her temples, rubbing them in circular motions. A pang hit me in the chest. I didn't mean to give her a headache...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen..." My hands hovered just above her shoulders, and I could see the others watching us.

"Satoru, what did you do to Masami?" Kaori derided me, not amused the slightest.

"I just told her that I thought I saw her in my room last night!" I shouted back. Masami began to lower her head to the table, clutching her head. Her body shook, and I could hear her panting heavily. Did it hurt that bad?!

"Oh great, people are starting to wander around at night, breaking into people's rooms-" Eriko didn't finish her sarcastic remark before Renjiro doubled over in pain, groaning. His hands were in the same place as Masami's.

"Does Yoshioka suffer from headaches as well?" Rokuro asked, abruptly rising.

"I-I don't know. He had a small one during the second investigation, when we were checking the nameplates," I answered. My hands rested on Masami's shoulders, hoping my presence would relieve her of some of the pain. I saw Eriko, waving her arms in a frenzy, unsure of what to do.

"Whenever I try to bring something to mind, or think really hard about something, this happens..." Renjiro said, trying to keep the shaking in his voice to a minimum. That was the same for Masami. Did Renjiro experience something similar as I had?

"Maybe you guys should go rest for a bit. Ease your minds," Kaori advised with concern. Masami stood up, and my arms fell to my lap. Renjiro did the same, and silence fell.

"What about the investigation? The fifth floor is available to search," Rokuro brought up.

"We can do that when these recover. Geez, let them rest," Eriko huffed.

"I'll do just that," Masami announced before staggering to her room.

"Y-Yeah..." Renjiro added before heading to his dorm.

As I watched the two of them depart, my insides felt...empty, even though they left to just unwind. I kind of felt to blame as well, for trying to get Masami to remember something. Did she really forget, or was she hiding something from me...? Kaori, Rokuro, Eriko, and I conversed for the remainder of breakfast. We discussed the strange event that had unfolded, and the past that we could never attain again. Even though our food plates lay bare on the table, we sat in our chairs for who knows how long, chatting heartily. I finally got to interview some of my friends, scribbling down every detail with my knowledge gained from the book. Each word we heard was like a bond that tied us together, and it completed when Renjiro and Masami came back in. They must have been exhausted, for I noticed distinct bags under their eyes. Maybe they didn't get that much sleep last night...? "Hehe...sorry about worrying you guys. After that nap I feel like I can take on anything!" Masami gave us her normal yet endearing smile.

"We should go check out the fifth floor now, but what will we do since Noritaka is no longer with us?" Renjiro questioned.

"There's six of us left, so we should all just go together," Kaori took the charge.

"I wonder what floors there will be this time," I wondered out loud.

We trekked up the stairs as usual, however the stairs to the next floor were not adjacent to the previous flight. Strolling down the hall towards the library, I couldn't feel the air pressure blowing in my face. Monokuma- or someone else must've changed the settings back to normal. I watched the blue doors that led to the site Nobuo and Aika died. Maybe I expected them to just run out, beaming and saying it was all a joke. But that didn't happen with Sachi. We still used the laundry room everyday after she died, and not a trace of her death remained. Same went for Hoshiko and Chibana. Nobody, at least I think nobody, step foot into the pool ever since, or the science lab for that matter. We had no reason to go into those rooms, but it also pained us too much to be reminded of our former classmates that we couldn't save.

Reaching the top of the stairs, you had to turn left down a short hallway that expanded to a large area. Chairs were arranged on the left side and right side, compiled together to create a sitting area of sorts. The floor consisted of black and white resembling a checkerboard, with white walls and dim lighting to produce a mature vibe. To our right was a long hallway with steel doors residing at the end. We all made our way towards it, while Eriko glided past us. Just like the air purifier room, we all had to put effort into getting it to budge. The surface was cool the second you placed your fingertips on it, and when it opened a rush of chilling air beckoned us in. The temperature dropped when had entered, almost like a giant refrigerator. Glass cases held many containers inside, fogged up from the icy room. Along the wall were sixteen small cabinets, featuring steel locks and different lights. None of us knew what this room was for, and the frigid atmosphere only became colder when mystery tainted it. Masami held her body tight, trying to provide warmth for herself along with a shudder. "I want to leave, but we don't even know what this room is."

"I'm curious as to what those cabinet-like things are holding within," Rokuro commented while outstretching his finger to point at them.

"I think this a lab of some sorts. Must have something big stored inside," Kaori assumed.

"'Tis a Biology Lab, as well as a morgue." The minute the dynamic voice suddenly spoke next to me, my insides lurched at the disruption. Monokuma watched us all, pleased to see our reactions. My insides tickled from the shock, and it surged with anger at the bear.

"Wait, a morgue...?!" Renjiro echoed.

"If this is a morgue, then dead bodies are behind those...?!" I fired at Monokuma, my insides racking with trepidation.

"Precise, young man! Sachi Someya, with her bloodstained clothes and messed up insides. The famed Akihiro with a hole in his heart! Chibana impaled in her stomach, still in her enthralled state. Little Miss Hoshiko with her stab wounds and slit throat, and the crushed Yuichi Hatakeyama! Toshiro Chosokabe's crispy and singed body, as well at Katsumi's scorched and electrified one! Nobuo's without any oxygen along with that useless gunshot wound, and Aika with her nearly fallen off hand! And Noritaka's, just yesterday, with his battle scars and that shot in the head." Monokuma sneered menacingly.

"S-So our dead friends are right th-there?" Masami made sure, nodding her head in the direction.

"Ba-Ba-Bingo! Wanna take a looksie? The locks are actually pretty easy to get off. Puhuhu~" he taunted, managing a flawless pirouette.

"Maybe we should thaw in those comfy chairs outside," Eriko suggested, changing the subject. Nodding our heads in agreement, we left Monokuma in the frozen room.

The six of us sat on the chairs on the right side, just outside the hallway. My mind swirled at the notion that everyone who has died lay right behind those doors. A sense of longing swelled inside of me, but I tried to suppress it, knowing that the souls of my friends were no longer there. I knew that none of us desired to go inside of that room. On the right side of the floor, behind the sitting area were the doors to another room. Above the brown doors was a panel labeled "Data Center". Rokuro clutched the doorknob and twisted it, but it only clicked with the movements. "It's locked," he announced. Monokuma or the mastermind was probably hiding something behind the doors. But if we tried to investigate further, we'd all get punished. Not too far were even larger doors, a burgundy color with a smooth texture. "Headmaster's Office" was engraved on a gray and plastic tile. It was locked too, to our dismay.

The right sitting area consisted of just seats, but the left one had seats _as well_ as a door. Maybe this whole space was just one waiting area? We all approached the door with curiosity driving our feet forward, when suddenly, Eriko let out an aghast screech. Our rising inquisitiveness stopped as well as our gait, while we watched the skater sliding towards the dark orange and white door. From the way her arms flailed about and the clatter her wheels made while skidding- it appeared she was trying to stop herself. Her impetuous movements only dragged her skates forward, and without hesitation we shut our eyes, bracing for the crash to come. Instead, a loud whir sounded from the door. Opening our eyes, the door was sliding across the floor, almost as if inviting the girl inside. But then, Eriko crashed into the wall of the newly opened room. "Koko! Are you alright?" asked Masami, darting into the dark room. The rest of us followed suit. Eriko sat on the floor, her body a pendulum swaying to and fro. Her hand sat on top of her head, gently rubbing it.

"Kyaha...just a little dizzy from impact is all," she answered, slurring her words.

"Why are the lights so dim?" Renjiro quizzed to no one in particular. Faint lighting glimmered on the golden surface of something. Varied sizes, different origins, encased in glass. My reflection mimicked my movements, while I was still confused as to why it was there.

"This must be a trophy room. Not for any of us specifically, but all of Future's Promise," Kaori concluded. Some of the awards stood on tables for nosy fingertips, while the more exceptional ones were held behind the glass. Bronze, silver, and gold were everywhere I turned, and seeing all of this academy's accomplishments evoked a victorious feeling within me.

"We're just as good as Hope's Peak! Maybe even better!" Eriko lauded, rising to her feet with Masami's assistance.

"Yeah, but Hope's Peak wouldn't get caught up in a tribulation like us," reminded Masami.

"That's right, but they don't know true despair like us and how to overcome it," I countered with pride imbued in my words; the trophies on display had gotten to my ego. I saw the others grin confidently, agreeing with my words. But underneath I could sense doubt about what was to come. The only thing we know about the future is uncertainty.

"Uhh...forgive me for changing the subject, but why did Eriko slam into the wall in the first place?" Renjiro mentioned, earning an averse glare from the skater herself. Rokuro peered just beyond the door frame.

"From this angle, it appears that the middle of the floor slopes down into here," he observed for us.

"Like a ramp? But why would they randomly insert that here?" Eriko complained bitterly.

"Well, we _are_ class 9. Future's Promise has already been here for a few years, and so that was implemented when it was built. If anyone stopped by or if one of the earlier graduates had a wheelchair, the ramp would grant them easier access," Masami explained.

"That does make sense. But I can't help but laugh at how they tried to show-off this place. It looks spotless- like someone practically eliminated every speck of dust. A ramp for everyone to enter, and the air conditioning," Kaori chuckled.

"Air conditioning?" echoed Rokuro.

"Yes. Look, there's a vent right above Satoru's head," Kaori demonstrated, pointing just above me. She was right, there was a grate with a slight breeze escaping through it. Thing is, it was surprisingly large. Possibly large enough to fit a person! I gawked at the vent for a bit, only being reminded of the fourth trial. Even though the blast wasn't strong, I shuddered at the chilly memory. The others began to make their way out, with Masami guiding Eriko up the slanted floor. It seemed she had no intention of removing her skates. There was another hallway to the left of the headmaster's office, and so we made our way down it, squinting our eyes in attempt to read the small sign posted next to the doors. Kaori than sprang towards it, her figure as nimble as a fawn's, prancing towards something she desired so greatly. The doors swung open, and a verdant aroma filled the air. It hit the back of our throats and filled our minds with memories of the outside world. It drew us in, the smell of life only getting stronger. We broke into a sprint as we raced to what we thought was freedom.

We were greeted with lush plants reaching for the sky. The blue sky, dotted with clouds like herds of sheep. Fresh vegetation without anything sere, sprouted from the wet soil that cooled the surrounding air. Variegated flowers blossomed from crisp stems that waved when we brushed past. Vines cascaded from their roots into tendrils that flowed towards the ground, consisting of gray blocks arranged in a criss cross pattern, with the occasional plant punctuating the surface. Flower beds had been arranged in a circle, with greenery at its finest rooted in the dirt. The damp atmosphere tickled our senses, enticing and welcoming us into the environment. Leaves swayed with the gentle breeze gusting from the vents, sounding a mollifying echo almost as if they were speaking to us. Having not seen anything green excluding the food in the kitchen for some time, the garden welcomed me into its gentle arms, with an ataractic feel to ebb away at my stress.

I saw Kaori twirling amidst a few shrubs, most likely in bliss due to being the Ultimate Herbalist. Upon closer inspection of the blue sky, it resembled a wall with the scenery taped on. Of course Monokuma wouldn't set us free like this, and so I got the feeling he'd enjoy seeing that fact sink in like a wet sponge. It did, in fact. But the semblance of the garden restored that jubilant feeling I'd experienced. A wooden shed lay in the back, shadowed by the hanging vines. In the middle was a circular flower bed with even larger plants, with a plant towering above all. The petals were tinted red, with a pale yellow style protruding from the center. I marveled at the gargantuan plant for a while, questioning why it was here. "This place is beautiful!" Masami breathed, her intonation like that of a child's. Her brown eyes scintillated from behind her silver glasses, her pink lips curled into a smile. I saw Rokuro watching Kaori from a distance, and by his expression, he was caught in the divine scenery as well. "This is just so...pulchritudinous!" Kaori laughed, skipping along the brick path.

"It's just so green, it reminds me of barf!" queered Monokuma, hopping from a bush and joining Kaori.

"Get lost, Monokuma!" Kaori sang, still skipping.

"This pulchritudinous garden you speak of is still inside the academy," he reminded her.

"I know, but it's better than analyzing fruits and vegetables all day!" Kaori quipped. Rokuro then stepped in, knowing the argument would just continue.

"What's with the big flower in the center of the garden?" he inquired. Renjiro chuckled, putting his hand to his eyes, pretending to shield out any light.

"Looks like you could fit someone in there!" he joked.

"Oh, but you shouldn't! That thing is called the Monokuma Flower. Nice name, right? The Ultimate Botanist created that thing with his knowledge, but he died just a few days ago. If you so much as caress it or it senses you as a threat, it goes CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMPITY- CHOMP CHOMP MUNCH!"

"So...it eats things," Eriko deduced.

"Yeah, but it's totally eco-friendly! It'll eat anything you feed it! But always be on guard, puhuhuhu~" The unnerving sagacity I got from the plant was right. Best to not let the sights overwhelm me in here...

"Now then, you've been everywhere you could, so let's go the gym and PAR-TAY!" Monokuma began to march towards the exit, then looking back as to why we weren't complying.

"I don't think we have, because we haven't found the stairs yet," I reminded the bear. He turned around and cleared his throat.

"Good sir, two of the rooms were closed off. I watched you from surveillance. Do you remember any stairs?" Monokuma began, approaching me. Just the way he stomped, I could tell anger was rising.

"N-No, but I just wanted to make sure," I answered, stepping back a bit.

"That's what I thought. Lookie here, I don't need any more teenagers challenging me. I'm tired enough as it is, even though I ain't that old. Got that?!" Monokuma spat in my face, then proceeded to trudge off. I let out a sigh, exhaling all the anxiety that had built up inside of me. Something grabbed my hand- it was Masami. She beamed and gave it a squeeze before walking off with the others. That smile- that cordial smile, caused my heart to flutter. Monokuma led us down the stairs, burning off the ire from before, occasionally "puhuing" along the way. Putting the facts together, if there was no staircase on the fifth floor, does that mean this killing game is advancing towards a close?

"Okie dokie, this time I actually have a motive prepared. But first, I'll have to explain it to you pieces of human trash! Puhuhuhu~" Monokuma leaned back almost indolently, leaving us hanging on the last words of his sentence. We didn't know whether to let go and ignore it altogether, or hang on and give into the despair he wanted to instill in us.

"Go on so we can get this over with," Renjiro demanded.

"Sheesh, it ain't my fault! Blame the author for making me stop to let one of ya speak! Ahem, this is a very special motive that won't be used anywhere else. I already have plans, so this is exclusive for you guys. If one of ya sends another one of ya to the afterlife, I will tell you everything you want to know about this situation. The watches, the reason for being trapped... Why you were put in here in the first place, too! And much, much more!"

"We can just figure that shit out once we leave here, duh! We just have to wait, I guess..." Eriko snapped.

"Which is why I have something that will make you itching for blood on your hands! Anyway, do you like my flashlight?" The bear whipped out a rather large flashlight- and he miraculously managed to hold it out without draining the strength from his arms. With a brief _click,_ a beam of light shot from it, aiming straight for my head. My eyes shut tight, but even through my eyelids, the light made them appear a faint carmine. It didn't hurt or anything, but I could feel intense heat radiating from it, almost like the bright sun giving you a burn. But then I remembered.

 _"Alright! If I can get you guys to listen-" I tried to obtain everyone's attention._

 _"Can we hurry this up? I have other places to be than here," Akihiro complained._

 _"Aki, Satoru is interviewing you today! Why do you just want to get out of here?" Sachi questioned, tugging on his sleeve._

 _"It's because he's interviewing me as well as all of you. I'd rather not share the spotlight with anyone else."_

 _"He's just trying to get our answers as a group. Can you at least act like you are fond of us?" challenged Hoshiko, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes._

 _"I'd rather not, but if it's acting..."_

 _"Wheee! Fire away, Satoru!" Chibana encouraged me._

 _"O-Okay. What do you guys love most about Future's Promise Academy?"_

 _"I find it most appealing that they teach us without any other bothersome students who think they're so special," Noritaka answered gruffly._

 _"The actually interesting people here..." Aika said with a florid expression. She leaned her shoulder against Nobuo, and then pat Kagami's wispy hair._

 _"What Shishi said! I loved meeting everyone here," Masami added with a grin. I looked away. That included me, right? I hastily scribbled down whatever I heard, then read out the next question._

 _"Were you glad to be accepted into this school?"_

 _"I gotta admit that I miss my brothers back at home, but they'll be glad that I was glad to be accepted here!" Eriko shouted._

 _"I feel as if I've gotten a better education here than my last school," Kaori commented._

 _"I'm happy that I don't have to hide my talent anymore, and to that I am thankful," Renjiro chuckled. I jot that down, and continued._

 _"Is there anything you would change for the next batch of students?"_

 _"M-Maybe add more things concerned about a student's talent. I mean, the teachers were n-nice and gave me lots of great tips, but maybe there could've been m-more..." Kagami suggested._

 _"I guess, but the science lab was all I needed!" Toshiro exclaimed._

 _"It's all you ever do. You always get engrossed in it," Hoshiko teased._

 _"What was one of your favorite memories here at Future's Promise?"_

 _"All of the plays I've performed! Miss Someya's taste in clothing is truly glorious!" Akihiro boasted._

 _"Even though it wasn't my memory, but that time Rokuro was passing notes in class and-" I witnessed Rokuro pace towards Chibana and clamp her mouth shut, his face an apple red._

 _"We do not talk about that," he hushed her. I couldn't suppress a laugh._

 _"I know, but all of us can recall that memory almost as if it were yesterday," I said, writing it down. The next question saddened me, all of the chirpy feeling now diminishing along with a small aching sensation._

 _"What do you plan to do once you graduate, and leave the academy?" Everyone's faces looked more or less the same as mine- woeful. All of us, as Class 9 in Future's Promise Academy, shared a special bond, strengthened by the three years we've been here. Undergoing tests, trying new things, creating new memories, there was none like it. But once we leave this place, we'd all go our separate ways. But we'd always be tied together with our bond._

 _"Well...obviously pursue our talents wholeheartedly. We gained new knowledge in this school, and since we're Ultimates, that's kind of like...our destiny. I know that I'm going to challenge Sayaka Maizono again," Aika replied._

 _"I will resume settling disputes between people, and continue helping the nation like I did before," Nobuo added._

 _"We're going to grow up. Become adults. Use what we excel at to help people," Kaori commented._

 _"We're just going to keep living..." I muttered, lazily dragging my pencil across the page._

 _"Hey, but like, that letter the headmaster got? Aren't we supposed to undergo something that'll benefit society?" Eriko brought up._

 _"There was something on those quizzes regarding our memories..." Renjiro trailed off._

 _"Wh-What if we end up forgetting each other and everything we've experienced? I-I don't want that!" Kagami began to worry._

 _"That won't happen. We should be honored that our school is privileged to carry this out. It's just a test guys, I'm sure nothing disastrous will happen," Yuichi reassured._

 _"But if something bad happens, we won't face it alone. We have each other. We'll face it not as strangers, but as equals," Masami announced._

"But...that didn't happen," I unknowingly said out loud. My head flew up in incredulity. What...was that!? I...I interviewed everyone together, and apparently we were about to graduate soon, and I don't recall anything like that...except for now. When did this happen? Why couldn't I ever elicit that memory, until now? What letter was Eriko referring to? What did Renjiro mean about quizzes and memories? Katsumi acted worried about losing our memories, and that seemed to be the case. Yuichi said something about a test, but what? Is that why we were put in here? I couldn't stop questions flowing into my brain like an endless river, leaving it a soggy mess. I wanted to know. I wanted to know the answers to each and every single one of them. But...I couldn't give in to the incentive Monokuma plotted out for us. "You have questions, I'm guessing. Puhuhuhu~" Monokuma broke into our thoughts, shattering them like glass. Instead, they broke into more pieces, resulting in more questions.

"Why couldn't I remember that just 'til now? It all felt so real, so vivid! But I can't place my finger on exactly what the hell was going on!" Eriko hollered.

"I've dug into the memories I've stolen from you and selected the best that'll leave ya thinking! Every one of my dear students are unique, and so are their memories. Eventually, the pain from not knowing will overtake your body, and the next thing you know, someone will be dead at your feet!" Monokuma bellowed, lifting his hands to the sky in praise.

"We just have to withstand this, everyone," Rokuro proclaimed through gritted teeth.

"I certainly hope not! Puhuhuhu! Off you go!" Monokuma cachinnated, sending us off. I just have to settle my thirst for answers with distractions, but that'll be quite laborious to do. I just can't give in... For the remainder of the day, I riffled through my notebook and wrote about the memory I had received from that flashlight. But I couldn't help but dwell on it throughout the night.

-DAY 21-

I discerned the others ravenously eating their breakfast. Although a distraction lay right before them, I could practically see them straining to stuff the food down their throats, as well as worries from the motive. I began to ponder all the different memories we remembered, and a new curiosity formed in my mind. Instead of the details, I wanted to know what the others had seen. But I should broach them in a costive way, and perhaps whoever seemed most impervious. Eriko chewed baring her teeth, like a dog guarding its food. I could almost hear the screeching of her teeth grinding together, meaning she was channeling her emotions into one- anger. Kaori was locked in a state of stupor, gazing towards the exit almost wistfully. Masami, sitting next to me, had a surprisingly pale visage, her eyes locked on nothing in particular. Rokuro didn't look any different, and neither did Renjiro. Man, they sure pulled off an impassive look.

After dispersing from the others, I followed Renjiro to where he was headed. For a few seconds, my body faltered just beyond the entrance. Conflicting emotions didn't rage inside of me, just seeing this room made me tentative. Renjiro went inside of the Target Practice room. I peered beyond the door, and saw him fishing into his pocket to retrieve his e-handbook. Swiping it across the right stand, he rented out an alarming machine gun. Then, he strolled over to the left stand, to rent out equipment. I sighed, comforted by the fact he wasn't going to go on a shooting rampage. The spy must've heard me, for once the safety goggles fell into his hands, he turned to look at me. "Were you trying to spy on me?" He began to jest with me.

"Ah, no. Just wanted to stop by, that's all." I stepped into the room, devoting myself to appear as if I felt a bullet wasn't about to kill me.

"I can tell you're acting. Spies never miss any peculiar details."

"S-Sorry. Just...this room..."

"I know bad memories were created here, but there's more to the reason it was built in the first place. Monokuma most likely intended for us to use it for homicide, but the original architects built it to sharpen minds and skills."

"And you're the Ultimate Spy, so of course you're familiar with this stuff." Renjiro put on his rented out gear, and lugged it towards the glass. Aika and Nobuo's pictures had been removed. Probably lying in a trash bin from someone who heedlessly tossed them in.

"That's true, but I don't use have to use the nifty spy gear all the time." Renjiro aligned the machine gun to his eye, and I held my breath in anticipation. "But either way, everyone back at my agency were trained for when the need to fight back arose." His muscular figure obscured the majority of the machine gun from my view, however I could see the bullets fly from it. Splitting the air like lightning, the shots rang out in a thunderous boom whizzing towards one of the targets. Fascination overtook my fear, knowing that someone with experience and wisdom was firing away just to pass the time.

"Bullseye!" I cheered once ammo ran out and clattered on the ground. Renjiro stood back from his hunched position, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Now this reminds me of the good old days," He sighed, taking off his safety goggles. "But those times I actually had a task to fulfill, and using the gear for idle purposes was forbidden."

"Yeah. When I went to the place that evil agency was infiltrated just a few weeks ago, they never revealed the name of the agency who brought its demise. I just heard it was really good and are basically superheroes hiding in the shadows," I reminisced.

"People really think that? Well, I mean I have eavesdropped unintentionally. They're right, my agency was top-notch! Unbeatable!" He continued to brag about it, but I knew Renjiro wasn't doing it in a sycophantic way.

"Must've been very important in your life," I chimed in.

"Well of course. You see...I was abandoned only a few days after I was born. The 'big boss' as we call him, took me in. Other spies, good ones, if I have to remind you, raised me together and educated me with all they knew. A bit funny when you think about it. Spies nurtured a newborn and watched him grow into one of them. That was me!"

"You're very lucky to have been let in like that. Parented by the best of the best, they would be so proud of you for enduring this."

"I guess... The big boss is like a father to me. He had a kind heart, but could see through acts and incredibly cunning, I might add. With a superb family, nothing could take them down. But apparently, something did." The pleasant aura suddenly dropped to one of misery, reflected in the spy's eyes.

"What...?"

"Those weird memories that came from those flashlights. It showed us something we don't remember."

"Oh no...did something happen to your agency...?" I began to broach.

"I haven't been there since I came to Future's Promise. But in what I recall, I stood amidst the familiar faces greeting me. I don't know how I felt at the time, but it suddenly cut out. Like that horrid bear edited it like a video. The next thing I saw...was my close ones...laying at my feet. Soaked in blood. It gushed from my body too, since there were cuts and bruises all over me. The memory whisked me back to this school, with some of our classmates tending to my wounds. I watched Toshiro pressing Kaori to fuse herbs and chemicals together. You and Yuichi were just outside the Nurse's Office, your faces uneasy while you talked. I know where the others were, but you know..."

Renjiro's sullen words choked back any I had. The surprise was a bubble in my throat, and I didn't want it to pop, resulting in me spouting out something unrelated. My body rippled with the ambivalence permeated from his memory. "Our memories must have been tampered with. My memory felt so real, yet I couldn't remember it until yesterday," I began to insinuate.

"Well, those sheets you told everyone about in the library? You said the last question had something to do with our memories, right? If I remember correctly, it said, 'Do you accept the fact your memories will be temporarily'...and then Monokuma knocked it out of your hands."

"That's right. Monokuma's hiding something from us, and the only way to get answers is to give in to the motive. We shouldn't let that happen."

"Yeah...! But that's kinda hard, considering the memory of my family bleeding at my feet." I could tell Renjiro was attempting to extenuate the matter. I let out a sheepish laugh to support the foundation of a better day. After a while of observing him try out the rifles, I bid him goodbye and began to search for Rokuro. With his reserved nature, I wonder what kind of things he likes. Fencing, I know, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little interview. Maybe...Rokuro was in the gym?

My guess was correct. My insides were a bit uneasy about entering the gym again, but Rokuro did it. I never noticed the stands teeming with sports equipment buried into the bleachers, and so Rokuro was clutching an épée and thrusting it forward. However, it appeared he wasn't wearing any fencing equipment. "Rokuro! Don't you need proper equipment?" I called out to him all of a sudden. He looked at me with his piercing gaze. It kind of frightened me.

"I'm not sparring with anyone, so there's no need. I don't suppose you are here to challenge me?"

"I-I just wanted to check on everyone. But since we've been locked up in this academy for a while, I understand you have the need to fence again. I guess...I could participate in a match." Before I could say anything, Rokuro slid the protective garments onto my body. The plastron hugged my body nice and tight, but not enough as to disable my movements. Now recognizing the features on my equipment on Rokuro's clothes, he wasn't just wearing a white outfit, he was wearing some pieces of fencing clothes already. But of course, the breeches and jacket needed to be smaller for me...

"Instead of undergoing all three matches, would you like to start with foil, épée, or sabre first?"

"Ah, umm...I don't really know which one-"

"All three of them have different designated targets on the body. I suggest an épée for someone like you, since the range is the entire body, and the match will be slower that way. But if I am to instruct you, excuse me while I put on a chest plate." Someone like me, huh?

Rokuro stomped over and handed me the said weapon. My gloves gripped onto the handle, since it could easily slide out of my grasp. Sweat pooled into my clenched fists, going against the Ultimate Fencer. He would easily beat me, that I know. "Ready?" He asked, putting the mask over his face, obfuscating any facial hints at his actions. "E-En garde!" I stuttered. As fast as a bullet, Rokuro initiated a straight thrust onto my chest. "That was fast!" I gasped in disbelief.

"I had the sense you've never fenced before. Of course, the épée round is slowest due to the hesitant opponents and the targets. With your lack of experience, I knew I could obtain victory right away." Rokuro's tone remained serious, but the way he explained it to me wasn't cold like Noritaka's. Rokuro was teasing me, but in a discreet manner.

"That's true, but shouldn't you at least teach me some tricks first?"

"You should have already guessed them. Offensive maneuvers can be the straight thrust, while defensive can be the parry. For a more powerful hit, you lunge forward. A good advantage of defense in an épée round would be the point-in-line. You know what that is, right?"

"I-I think so. I'll try, but go easy this time!"

Rokuro purposely delayed his start. I then lunged, knowing the what action my legs were supposed to achieve for the lunge to be successful. Rokuro raised his épée to parry my attack, the weapons clanking against each other, with disappointing rising in my body. I pulled back, and attempted the point-in-line. Rokuro waved the blade around mine for some reason, inching towards my chest. I just had to thrust my arm towards his body, right? If he tried to score a point, I would score one too thanks to the point-in-line! Rokuro made his move first, but blocked by a swift parry from me. It looked as if he deliberately tried to miss me then. I knew there was a move called a riposte, where the defender makes an attack. Just as I drove my épée towards Rokuro, his weapon hit my shoulder and then my foot. Wh-What?!

"Nice job. Your first lunge was good, and so was your parry. I didn't expect you to try a riposte."

"Not good enough for your moves that followed! I didn't recognize some of them."

"First I pulled a disengage, where I waved my épée around yours to confuse you and make you compelled to launch an attack. Then I did a feint, a false attack meant to provoke you."

"That's why I felt like you were deliberately trying to miss me."

"Correct. And provoke you I did, where you attempted the riposte after my feint. But then I did a continuation, where I hit two targets after a parry. It had to be from the high line to the low line, thus your shoulder and foot. But you did pretty good that time. Would you like to try a foil or sabre match?"

"...And they differ, right?"

"They have different targets too. But the sabre match is meant to be as fast as a flying bullet."

"M-Maybe you can teach me some other time. My brain is still scrambled by all this," I apologized, removing the mask from my face. Once I removed the fencing equipment, I helped Rokuro put it back. I didn't get to interview him, but maybe I should write down these techniques and how he taught me today. But I didn't. From just a short épée match, I lugged my body into my bed and collapsed. I am not athletic whatsoever...

-DAY 22-

Rokuro looked up as I entered the dining hall. Still being tired, my face drooped as if it were melting and I had to drag my feet across the smooth tile floor. Understanding how jaded I felt, he went back to sipping his tea. Now that I think about it, I never asked him about his newly gained memory... But I knew I shouldn't pry into everyone else's business. It's just a habit I picked up from being a journalist, I guess. "Hey, Toru!" I looked up from my meal and at Masami. Her lips were curled into a small smile, and even though it was small, my heart began to beat faster like the fencing match all over again. "I want you to meet me in the art room when it's most convenient. You can come in just a few minutes, but don't keep me waiting!" She told me with a wink. "Oh, umm...okay..." I sputtered out. Masami wanted to meet with me in the art room? Whatever for?

After forcing my fatigued muscles to complete my meal, I left the same time as the others. Masami had left right when she instructed me to meet her, so I began to casually walk up the stairs. But why did she want to meet with me there? Did she want to show me something? Tell me a secret? Or maybe even...

The sudden thought halted everything else, and I stood in the middle of the stairs. Maybe...murder...? I shook the thought away with my head, my dark purple locks swaying vigorously. Masami would never do that. She told that to me before Sachi died, and the pain on her face was easy to bring up.

 _"Ahh! Did you think I was gonna kill one of them?! N-No! I wouldn't! I couldn't! I'm sorry you thought I meant that...!" Masami dashed away, and it seemed she took the tension away too. I knew deep inside that she'd never do that to anyone. But in our situation...no! Everyone seemed to be better than on our first day, so nothing bad will happen soon!  
_

At least...that's what I told myself back then. With the motives ever changing, each one instilled a different emotion within us. They all had different effects, and that's what Monokuma specialized in. I just had to keep telling myself Masami would never pull anything as I approached the doors. They were slightly ajar, and peeking through the cracks, I saw her hunched over a wooden table. The doors didn't creak as I opened them up to let myself in. But my shoes stepping on the polished floor alerted the assistant of my presence, causing her to look up at me. "Ah, so you came!" She greeted, the lights coruscating on her pearly white teeth. Another smile, a genuine one, with no trace of any evil. She pat the chair next to her, the uneven legs shifting with each movement. "Well, I was curious as to why you told me to," I said to her, seating myself.

"I'm so close to finishing something I've been working on since this floor became accessible. I wanted to show you!" Now that I looked again, Masami had tools scattered about on the table, but a big cluster of them at her fingertips.

"Alright. What is it?" Masami held up something cupped in both of her hands towards my face. A round bracelet, coated in a silver paint that nearly glowed due to the lighting. The most noticeable features were the little charms carefully placed in a zigzag pattern.

"I made a bracelet with little charms, representing each of us!" She beamed, her tone was sprightly and unwavering, even with the topic about our old friends.

"A good way to remember them," I said, leaning closer. Masami then pointed out all of the charms and who they represented.

"I made these with a mix of clay and rubber. I painted them over too; these crafting skills I acquired back in grade school. See, this little white flower represents Meya. The rose diagonal of it is supposed to be Aki!"

"Yes, that was the analogy Akihiro frequently used. Sachi was innocent and pure like a white flower, and he was glorious yet sharp like a rose." Masami nodded in agreement.

"For Chi I did a disco ball, and a little swirly thing for Hara. I tried my best to do a hiking backpack for Yama, but that was a bit difficult since it had so many details." Masami emphasized the charm for Hoshiko, letting out a few giggles along the way. I guessed she was trying to imagine them still alive- so that she could even muster to explain these things to me.

"That backpack looks pretty good. You did good!" I complimented her, letting her know I could understand how she felt. For a brief second, her face flushed pink before resuming. I meant it, Masami had impressive crafting skills.

"For Toshi I did a little flask, and even though Katsu was the Ultimate Liar, I created a little jewel."

"She was one of a kind."

"One of a kind! And elegant too, I might add! Okay, I did a music note for Shishi, and I couldn't think of anything else but a sheet of paper for Nobu. And a book for Nori," She continued, still pointing at them for me to identify.

"That's a creative idea. The one for Nobuo, I mean. What he did was important." Masami briskly nodded.

"And for Oka I did some really cool spy goggles! He has some perched on top of his hair so I just studied them intently. And for you I did my best to make a tiny newspaper! It was really hard carving the lines in, and often times they'd blend together..."

"That looks really good! It doesn't look bad at all, Masami." She immediately diverted her eyes from mine.

"Th-Thank you... S-So, for Koko I made a little roller skate. Roku has a little fencing thingy, and Tsumu has some plants..." I inspected closer, as she slowly spun the bangle in her fingertips to show me all of them once more. But then I noticed a small hole between Renjiro's and mine.

"Why is there a hole there?" I asked, pointing towards it.

"Huh? O-Oh, that's supposed to be where my charm goes. But I can't think of anything, and I don't want to be selfish at the same time." Masami awkwardly smiled, weaving her fingers through her long and silky hair. I didn't have any difficulty suggesting one to her.

"How about a heart, then? You care for others a lot and are willing to help, so you have a big heart. You are also very patient and amiable too." Every word from my mouth was real, and although I literally couldn't stop smiling, I had no trouble saying that to her. My idea had been registered, and so she was processing it. But her response was delayed by a coy appearance, with her fingers twiddling with the bracelet and her eyes shifting back and forth. Masami pursed her lips and her complexion resembled that of a rose. Did my compliment have that much of an effect on her...?

"I-If you think so, I shall!" Masami burst out, brushing away the diffidence. Immediately facing the table, she reached over and picked up many tools which I couldn't name. Her furrowed brows and eyes shining with resolve, I took it as my cue to leave and help her concentrate. Closing the doors behind me, all of the nervous tension freed itself and I leaned against the doors, sighing. Seeing Masami's reaction to my adulation replayed over and over in my head, and my heart yearned to reside by her again. It fluttered like a bird's wings, each one like the beat to a joyful melody, bringing forth gratifying affection. The gait of my legs matched it; lost in a dimension of euphoria. But somehow I ended up in front of the garden, dazed as ever. Kaori must be inside, tending to and studying the plants.

I entered, the familiar air seeping into my lungs as I inhaled deeply. The verdant strands dangling all around me once again evoked that nurturing feeling, and it took me a bit to realize the assumed bush that had caught my eye was actually Kaori's hair. It swayed gently with the breeze from the air vents up above, but her hand kept a firm grip on a plant in front of her. "Hello Kaori," I called out to her amidst the enclosed nature, readying my pencil and journal.

"So it's you. Thought you were Rokuro or something."

"Rokuro? Why do you think that?"

"You've seen how he's always around me, right? He constantly checks up on me to make sure I'm safe."

"...Huh..."

"I don't actually don't mind that at all. Makes me feel as if I have a personal bodyguard!" Kaori now stood up to face me, rolling back the sleeves to her short lab coat.

"Must feel a lot better now than when you were younger," I brought up that time in the kitchen before Toshiro's death.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean my parents didn't love me. Anyway, have you come here to interview me? I can see your journal and pencil in your hands."

"Oh, so you saw. You don't mind?"

"Of course not! Just ask and I'll answer," Kaori told me, walking over to another bed full of greenery. What she just said certainly matched her actions, but I began otherwise.

"So...I already asked you what made you an herbalist, so perhaps we should go into more detail with that. What are those things called when you mix herbs together-"

"Poultices? I have to know the effects of a plant and combine them with others to either strengthen it or have multiple effects." I quickly scribbled that down.

"What do you use to make poultices? Can you make them anywhere?"

"Yeah, as long as you've got what type you want and the right materials. You need something to hold the poultice, and something to mix with or compress them together. This isn't mandatory all the time, and you shouldn't overdo it."

"Knowing you're the Ultimate Herbalist, do you have poultices ready at hand and the right supplies?"

"Right. If you haven't noticed, this lab coat has viles and jars with either poultices or herbs for mixing. Sometimes an herb alone would work better, and it's much safer too. I have a wooden stick and a stone, and bandages to keep the leaves together." I jot that down too.

"What if...something occurred that requires your attention, but you don't have exactly what you need?"

"I make do with what I have, and turn on my super observant sense for whatever else I need!" She answered, half-jokingly.

"Do you enjoy being an herbalist?"

"Oh yeah! I love studying plants and seeing what different poultices I can create, and how to perfect them. I collaborate with other herbalists for advice and such, but they said I had a whole lot of knowledge and could whip up something real quick. But the most satisfying feeling is helping others," Kaori explained, her hands tightening around the stalk of a large plant. The fake appeasing smile was obviously forced. Kaori must've missed that, being trapped in Future's Promise Academy. Who knew that being here was the complete opposite of what this school promised? The poignant gaze in her eyes must be seeing a memory of her younger sister, Yuko, and how she failed to help her. I added the last few words to the page in my journal.

"...Thanks for letting me interview you, Kaori," I thanked her, not wanting to be caught in the web of sorrow clinging to the refreshing atmosphere.

"Anytime," she murmured.

I hastily exited the garden, and the leaves reached out for me to stay. Once I shut the doors, the airy scent had stayed behind, bringing back the congesting pain. I hastily went back down to the first floor and into my dorm. The crack under the door proved no help for keeping out the sorrow. I sharpened the memory blade containing that blissful moment with Masami, and fought against the overwhelming nostalgia. The longer we kept going like this, I began to understand the reason Monokuma crafted the motive for us. We'd break under the pressure of longing for what we can no longer have, such as the comfort of home and the parts we played back then. Those mnemonics implanted curiosity of course, but the train of thought would lead us away into a world with shattered windows to our past. The glass would continue to crack along with our sanity, depending on how paramount the newly gained visions were to us.

A forced smile crept across my lips. Just earlier, I had enjoyed a beatific time with Masami, but that joy had been drowned out by Kaori's despair. It's funny how people can immensely affect your day. Even though my conversation with Masami was happy, she was in sorrow too, and that bracelet was just a distraction. Rokuro and Renjiro, appearing the most unperturbed, were only trying to put of a facade of strength for the rest of us. We all longed for our friends, the outside world, to escape. To break the cage holding us in and soar into freedom. My chest throbbed at my classmates' pained faces, trying not to crack under pressure. All of us were on the brink of falling into despair.

-DAY 23-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" Monokuma announced. _  
_

My senses were leisurely roused by the bells. Before I could feel anything, something pounded on my door, enough to knock it off of its hinges. It sounded as if a storm was taking place outside, each crash causing me to pause and ponder about the source. "Hey, Satoru! I need your help!" the vociferous voice was none other than Eriko's. Even with her vehement intonation, she continued to slam the door as if I still hadn't heard her. "Get your ass outta bed and change! I'll fetch you some breakfast!" With that, I could hear the distinct sounds of her roller skates gliding away.

Eriko's command somehow manipulated my body into doing as was told. I shoved the anguish from yesterday aside, replacing it with what Eriko needed my assistance with. Why not ask Masami? No, we shouldn't just hand everything over to her, even if she was the Ultimate Assistant. Just as I opened my door, a muffin was shoved in my face, a blueberry aroma floating into my nostrils. Enticingly I reached for it as Eriko placed it in my waiting fingertips. "I couldn't grab much because we need to get started; this'll take a while. Plus, I didn't know what you liked. Everyone has gotta love blueberry muffins, right?"

"Ah, th-thanks, Eriko. What are we doing that will take a while...?" Eriko grabbed my free wrist, and hauled me along. She was sure to skate slowly, knowing I didn't have any of my own. Her grip was light but forceful, as she meant business.

"We're going to the computer lab. I'll explain while we go."

"Computer lab? But why?"

"It's about the memory I remembered."

"So...you saw something that needs us to check the computer lab?"

"Kyahaha! That's right! Okay, so in my memory, all of our classmates were alive, y'know? And we were _outside_ the school, even though we had only met in here. But- we were all grinning and talking as if we've known each other for years."

"Acting friendly...that's like mine."

"Yeah, and I was hella confused! We were standing on the sidewalks in front of buildings, handing flyers to people. It was something about needing donations for something concerning us, and mega crucial."

"Flyers? Were they printed in what you recall?"

"Yup. That's why I want to see if anything in the computer lab contains a trace of those flyers. But there's so many, I needed help."

"Just me? Why not Masami?"

"Geez, you ask so many questions. Although, I can't blame you since you're a journalist. My brother whom you remind me of said that questions are always good. About Masami- I can't find her. Maybe she's hiding somewhere, or maybe I'm just too lazy to check every nook and cranny! Kyahahahaha!" Eriko laughed this out as we rounded the corner and stood in front of the lab. She hasn't seen Masami...? Just hearing those words left a worried feeling overshadowing my thoughts. Eriko and I began our search for anything related to those flyers. Clicking and opening files, searching the computers, but the internet was shut off. The rows of computers added to the amount of time it took us, but overall, we found nothing.

"Damn...! If we printed those flyer in Future's Promise, why aren't they on the computers?!" Eriko complained, slamming her hands on the table.

"Two days ago, Renjiro and I thought they must've tampered with our memories for some reason. Monokuma or whoever is behind it all doesn't want us to remember, and they most likely deleted everything that yields as a clue."

"That may be it, but I can't give up. I can't let my brothers down as the only female in a pack of five. Hey, why is there a picture of Masami sitting on top of the printer?" Eriko then lifted up what she was referring to. It was Masami's picture. The one I printed during the fourth investigation.

"Shit!" I cursed, snatching it from her hands. I neatly folded it and placed it in my pocket. Looking back at Eriko, she wore a smug grin with her eyes gleaming devilishly.

"Something tells me you've got the hots for that girl," She began.

"I-I do not!" I protested. My face was rising in temperature due to Eriko knowing I had printed that image.

"Then why'd you suddenly wrench that paper from me? You two are usually always seen talking to one another-"

"N-Not all the time!" My heart was jumping inside of me, messing up my mind with each rattling beat. Eriko still wore her ear-to-ear grin, adding to the shame I felt deluging me.

"Best you look for her then, if you love her so much. I couldn't locate her, after all." Before I could counter back, Eriko had no trouble with shoving me out the room. She shut the door after giving me an evil cackle, and slammed the door. Crap... My shaking soon ceased, and even with my increasing anxiety, I began to look for Masami. Luck was in my favor, for as I was searching the second floor, I saw her. She was exiting the Nurse's Office, and so I dashed over to her. "Masami, there you are!" I called out to her, waving my arm for her to see. She looked up to me with a bit of surprise, stopping me in my tracks. "Is something wrong...?" I asked her, now noticing her hunched posture.

"N-No, not really. Just a bit on edge, that's all."

"On edge? Whatever for?" Masami was unusually rubbing her hands together, as if she was cold. But there was nothing that could suffice as a chilling source.

"I...I just retrieved some bandages from the Nurse's Office."

"Bandages? Are you bleeding?!" I questioned, my voice rising with a feeling of disquiet.

"I'm not! But they're just in case if I do..."

"Something is ailing you, I can tell. No one would randomly grab bandages just in case if their hands start bleeding with nothing dangerous around."

"You're right... I'm sorry, it's just because of that motive." My eyebrows widened at the key word 'motive'. Masami had seemed completely fine yesterday, but then again, she was only trying to not appear like this.

"What...did you see?" I broached her.

"My older brother. Both of us were outside, and the sky above us was bloodred with clouds of smoke. He was just staring at me, solely terrified. 'I finally found you...and this is what you have become...?!' he said to me."

"What kind of vision is this...?" I murmured, listening intently. I had no idea Masami had an older brother, but what was he doing...?

"I was so confused back then. I felt a sense of languish for him for some reason, like I hadn't seen him in forever. But then I look down, and my hands are dripping with blood. But then I was sitting with everyone, alive. I saw Aki and Meya...everyone who has died so far. I watched them, but for some reason, guilt just resided inside me. I just don't know what I did, Toru...!" Masami held her hands up. Not a scratch. So she was in fear all because of the motive...? My hands drifted onto her shoulders and held firm.

"Masami, don't give into the motive. This is what Monokuma wants. You're playing into his game! You're not a puppet being controlled by the strings of some memory. For all we know, the incentive could be a fraud! Don't fall into despair, Masami!" With each reiterated word, I shook her body to make sure she was listening. All of my emotion channeled into one that suddenly caused me to do this- but I didn't mean to be constraining. My voice faded out as well as my fury, my muscles now relaxing. What...am I doing? Shouting at Masami like that while she's a travail state... "S-Sorry..." I stammered, stepping back.

"I know what you're saying, but it's operose... I know I have to keep smiling for everyone, to aide them when they're not in their highest spirits, but I just can't help but feel guilty for something I can't remember!" Masami ended her sentence by placing her face into her hands and sobbing. Now _I_ was the one who felt culpable for everything. The next thing I knew, I was reaching for Masami and hugging her close to my chest.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have told you all those things. It's okay to let out your emotions, but I'm just worried of what might happen."

"N-No...You shouldn't be sorry, Toru. I j-just feel bad for making you worry about me. I feel so doltish, w-weeping over some memory. You're right, i-it is probably fake. I don't want you t-to worry about me while I'm c-contemplating something we agreed to n-not give in to..."

"But I _want_ to worry about you."

"I'm sor- ...What?" Masami's sobs ceased as she looked up at me. Her glasses were fogged up, but I could see tears pooling at the corners of her eyes that trickled down her cheek.

"I want to worry about you; I don't mind at all. If it makes you feel better, if I'll always be there for you, I'm okay with it."

"I-I don't understand why, Toru..." Silence. I couldn't say anything. Masami was crying against me, while my arms were wrapped around her. At this point my body was numb with fervor, and I searched for something to say. There was only one thing I could say that could lift her spirits. I think my face flushed a deep pink, but I had to say it.

"I...I lo-"

"Heeey! Satoru, Masami! I have a favor to ask both of you!" Before I knew it, Masami freed herself from my arms and gave her face a quick wipe with her sleeve. Renjiro was running up to us, oblivious to her red eyes and what event just took place. Goddammit, Renjiro.

"Wh-What do you need help with?" Masami asked, refraining from sniffling. Somehow her tone seemed convincingly genial, but if you had witnessed it all then you'd know it was an act.

"I already talked to the others, but we're all planning to work in the garden together tomorrow morning. Taking care of such a huge garden will surely wear Kaori out one of these days, and so we all decided to pitch in and help!"

"That's a very good idea," I commented.

"So, you two in?" He inquired.

"I'd love to help!" Masami beamed, putting an effort into returning to her old self.

"I will too," I added.

"Alright, then! We'll all meet in the dining hall as usual and then depart."

"I should create a garden agenda for tomorrow," Masami announced before dashing down the stairs.

"She's really going into detail about helping. Well, she's the Ultimate Assistant after all!" Renjiro let out a hearty laugh and went downstairs too. I stood there for a few minutes, replaying what happened between me and Masami. Even as I walked towards my dorm, I couldn't shake away a feeling of concern for her. My chest ached, but as long as I made her feel better and was there for her, I was fine with the worry swallowing me whole the remainder of the day.

-DAY 24-

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"Good morning! Time to greet another bee-yutiful day!" Monokuma announced.

After getting ready, I went to the dining hall to meet up with the others before leaving for the garden. Masami was leaning towards the middle of the table, holding a piece of paper I assumed to be the aforementioned garden agenda. With something new to indulge in, a new yet familiar sense of joy was gradually rising in the air. Masami looked okay, thank goodness. After fetching a blueberry muffin, I joined everyone else conversing with one another.

"Looks like a pretty good agenda," Kaori noted.

"Thanks! So first we will fertilize the plants, then prune them. After pruning, we'll carefully scan them for anything bad or decaying. After that, we water them!" Masami explained.

"Why would we water them at the end?" Renjiro asked.

"We don't want to accidentally wash something away now, do we?" She replied.

"She does have a point," I laughed, taking a bite out of my small meal.

"I also have to collect some herbs and take notes," Kaori included.

"Unfortunately, Kaminaga and I are unable to help you," Rokuro declared.

"What...why?" Kaori turned to look at him.

"Kaminaga and I have something to do."

"Eh? We do?!" Eriko exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"Well then, you do you. You can join us any time," Renjiro reassured the duo. That's strange. Rokuro and Eriko together? A strange pairing. Those two stayed behind and waved us off. The four of us- Kaori, Renjiro, Masami, and I headed up to the garden discussing things. I was finally alleviated to have something else to do than brood- and I could also keep an eye on Masami's condition.

Fresh air entered our lungs and readied our minds for work. The pacifying atmosphere relieved us of the stress accumulated over the past few days, and Monokuma wasn't here to interfere, so we were all glad. But then, Renjiro nearly tripped over a bucket, sending it out into the hallway at an astounding speed. I helped him regain balance, and so we all laughed at the clumsy side of Renjiro. Masami offered to fetch the bucket, and with rejuvenating determination, the three of us set to work. I smiled when Masami's jaw dropped at the sight of us already efficiently fertilizing the plants. A bona fide grin, that I haven't been able to conceive for some time. Another part of Masami's agenda was that we'd rotate after a few minutes or so. All of us split the circular room into four areas, and after we'd finish one, we'd rotate and move onto the next step. A few times I had to ask Kaori to remind me of what to do while fertilizing. The gloves weren't suited to my hand size, but it was all there was. Shoveling fertilizer so much flagged my arms, but this exertion was needed to keep the garden...what was it? Pulchritudinous.

The next part was pruning. I walked over to the part where Kaori was just working, and Masami held out a container with shears and such which she fetched from the shed. She skipped away to where she was designated to work- the complete opposite of me. But with each step she took, it occurred to me she was really enjoying herself. Or maybe it was because she got to work with the really exquisite plants, which Renjiro had just fertilized. But, I couldn't see her with the garden bed at the middle, with the intimidating Monokuma Flower looming above all. I felt a large snap of the plant I was pruning, gaining my assiduity. "Oh..." I muttered, now realizing I wasn't careful and completely cut the stalk with my shears.

The third rotation was checking the plants for anything noteworthy. Kaori stood for a bit before being called over by Renjiro, where I just was. Oops, he must've seen the whole entire plant I chopped off. I bent down to examine the leaves, analyzing the stalks and soil around it for anything abnormal. I reached out for a leave to check how sturdy it was connected to the stem, when the strings on my glove snapped. Parts of my gloves collapsed to the soil, and I pulled my hand back if I accidentally touched the plant. I was unaware if this plant was dangerous or not, with green stems and leaves with a white and poofy end, but I recoiled just in case. Masami was the last to venture into the shed, and so I went over to ask her if she'd seen any gloves in there. "Hey, Masami! Are there any more gloves in the shed?"

"Hmm...no, sorry. Did something happen?" She asked me, standing up. I held up both of my gloves, the strings barely keeping them together. It was then Renjiro and Kaori came over to us as well, their posture seeming...rigid.

"Satoru! You weren't careful when pruning that plant over there!" Kaori hollered at me. Okay, I understand why _she's_ rigid, but why Renjiro?

"I see Satoru is having the same problem as me," He said, holding out a pair of gloves equally worn and debilitated as mine.

"The strings must've come loose...! Here, take mine," Masami offered, handing her pair of gloves to Renjiro. I couldn't help my eyebrows from furrowing in envy. "Mine might be a bit tight, but it should last you will the three of us fetch some new ones. Tsumu, Toru, can you help me look for extra gloves in storage?"

"What about me?" Renjiro brought up.

"Hmm...while you're gone, you should begin the last rotation. My gloves shouldn't come apart while watering the flowers, right?" Masami picked up a watering can seated at her feet, and handed it to the spy.

"I still have my gloves," Kaori mentioned.

"Yeah, but I don't want Toru to beat up Renjiro, and we really shouldn't leave two people alone, right?" Masami reminded her. What did she say about me...? Did she just read my mind?! The three of us left Renjiro and began to search for more gloves.

"You said we shouldn't leave two people alone, right? What about Rokuro and Eriko?" I said.

"I don't think Rokuro would do anything bad... Plus Eriko would certainly fight back," Kaori answered, a hint of incertitude in her voice.

"Do you want to check on them?" Masami suggested to the both of us.

"Yeah, I think that'll settle our suspicion. Good idea," I complimented her. Masami bashfully lowered her head to the floor, my heart dancing in my chest.

"Toru, your shoe is untied."

"What...?" I looked down, and Masami was right, it was untied.

"Here, let me help!" Masami volunteered, bending down and tying my shoe. The helpful gesture caught me off guard.

"Should we do this in the middle of the floor...?" Kaori awkwardly smiled.

"Don't worry, I can be quick!" Masami convinced the herbalist. This was weird...watching Masami tie my shoe. Yet somehow I didn't want this moment to end. Kaori saw my expression, raising one eyebrow. I'm not good at hiding my happiness, huh...

I practically jumped. The sound of clamoring and banging sounded on the stairwell. Pots and pans and other things toppled down the stairs, yet we couldn't observe it because of the way the floor was built. Each noise sent out an echo that froze us in place. They noises eventually ended when whatever objects had landed on the fourth floor, although it took a while because of the mass amount of things. The sound could've been heard throughout the entire school, and the volatility of this was puzzling. "What...was that?!" Masami instituted, restoring the awareness of the situation. Her answer was utter silence, for we were still confused at what just happened.

A long scream split the air. Our heads swiveled in the direction from where it came- the garden. "That must be Renjiro!" Kaori shouted, before darting back. Masami and I followed suit. First that random cacophony of noises, followed by a wail that was possibly Renjiro. My heartbeat had not settled by the sudden event prior, and it only escalated by the shout. The three of us leaped and crashed against the door, staggering into the garden. The impact from ramming into the door had interfered with my focus and balance, but the sight of blood caused my whole body to turn to stone. I stopped.

There was blood splattered everywhere. Dripping from the plants, staining the floor, replacing the crisp air with a choking, metallic scent. The center garden bed was practically a garden of blood, spurting from the Monokuma Flower. There could only be one person in there, the last and only person who had been in this room. It could be none other than Renjiro Yoshioka, the Ultimate Spy.


	16. Christmas Special

(A/N: I am not fond of writing investigations. I always feel that they are lacking and the pacing is not good. I know all the evidence, but how it is found during investigation is hard to write. Hence, I will take a break and work on this. I know it might get boring but just read until the end, okay?)

Satoru stared out the window at the falling snow. The light gray overcast somehow added a serene feeling to the blanketed ground. The trees had been capped white, snow piling on with the gentle breeze. Drifting to the ground, it hugged the earth and refused to disappear until spring. Each individual snowflake differed from the others, and although divergent, they all obscured what lay underneath and provided euphoria for frolicking. Any movement could send up a flurry of snow, lightly tickling your exposed skin, leaving a frore yet stimulating sense behind. If you lingered for an extended period of time, trapped in a dimension of rapture, you'd come inside gelid yet pleased, your fingertips anticipating for something to thaw them. But being separated from the chilly atmosphere by a window evoked a sense of longing to dash out into the snow, or at least let a few snowflakes land on your face.

It was Satoru's last winter at Future's Promise Academy. Class 9 decided to spend it together, unlike the previous year when they'd reside with their loved ones at home. Last year they'd purchase gifts for one another, but after such a long time, these next presents had to be special. Satoru was admiring the beauty of the falling snow, but also pondering about which gifts to purchase this year. Especially what kind of gift to give to Masami. Satoru sighed. Christmas was always such a costly holiday, but it always brought joy, and that was gratifying.

The school bells rang, signaling the start of their break. Satoru gathered all of his belongings and made his way to the dormitory, not before Yuichi gave him a mighty pat on the back. "Alright, break is upon us! And intimidating prices as well!"

"But it's fun at least," Satoru chuckled.

"You make a good point. I'll probably mail a package filled with gifts for my family too, since they're out hiking in the mountains."

"Good idea. I'll mail something to my mother too."

"Such a mama's boy. But that means you care, so that's good." Yuichi then leaned towards the journalist, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, what're you going to purchase for Masami this year?"

Satoru's face immediately became a florid one, his cheeks dusted light pink. "I don't know yet. But it has to be better than the last one. Something special."

"Hold up, what was the last Christmas gift you got her?"

"I got her a Christmas dress."

"That's right! I have a feeling she'll be wearing it again this year," The two friends reached the separate hallways.

"Y-You really think so?"

"Of course I do. You should also wear that Christmas tie Masami got you last year."

"So you remember that..."

"You seriously talked nonstop on how perfect it was. It'd be shame not to." Yuichi then waved him off, leaving Satoru to ponder about it. This was their last year at Future's Promise. Her present had to be special.

-A few days later-

The gentle yet frigid breeze tickled the hairs on Satoru's exposed skin as he looked at the items featured on display. His reflection showed his own ambiguous face, for a final decision had not been reached. What would Masami consider precious and memorable? So that she'd always think of him when glancing at the gift? "Hey, Satoru! Aren't you cold?" The effervescent voice had spoken behind him- Sachi. She wore a small grin, and her eyes were limpid enough as to see the snow falling in them. "Ah, I'm fine. This jacket is warm enough for me."

"It's a thin wool jacket. You need to preserve your body heat more! Something thick, maybe layers-"

"It's a button-up. Isn't that enough?" Sachi pouted at him, even though Satoru was half-joking.

"I can sew something together for you! Your inefficient jacket will eventually get on my nerves! Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"...I'm looking for a present for Masami."

"Eri? Ah yes, with your burning passion you desire something sumptuous for no one but her!" Sachi began burlesque the assumed dire need for a benefaction.

"What...are you doing?"

"Teehee! Aki's been passing on his glorious acting skills to me."

"...Oh. Getting back to the gift, I want it to be special and memorable. And- so that she'll always think of me."

"Aww! If you want it to be special, try to think of what 'special' means to her. Whether it be the significance, or the amount of glances envious eyes cast at it!"

"For Masami...the significance. She's not the ingratiating type."

"There's still multiple meanings to significance too. The price, the popularity, the practicality, the apropos to herself, please, ponder it all!"

"That makes sense. So I just have to consider all those things and how they relate to her, right?"

"Precisely!"

"That helps a bit. Thank you, Sachi."

"'A bit'?! Toru, you shouldn't say that to a girl who is doing her very best to help with the situation!" Sachi then scampered away, her movements changing the direction of the descending snow, a few flakes entwining in her golden locks. "I'm sorry!" Satoru apologized, reaching out for the seamstress. Beneath the lamppost at the edge of the sidewalk, the girl turned around. She wore a rollicking smile, before skipping across the street. Satoru's misgiving settled with the notion she was only playing. "I'll continue looking around," he announced to no one in particular, burying his face into the collar of his jacket.

A large bush protruded from an alley, it's threatening and bare branches warning anyone to keep their distance. A few little kids had come by to decorate it to hide its baleful appearance, but they couldn't eliminate its snagging branches. And a _certain someone_ had gotten his billowing cape snagged by the bush. "How incommodious! I can't walk around with this copious tear!" From behind the colossal bush was Akihiro, holding out his cape with a malcontent grimace. "Why are you wearing a cape, anyway?" Satoru said, trying to suppress his fear of getting yelled at.

"Fans wouldn't be able to identify me. With this tear they will think I became perfunctory, and that can't happen."

"Always your fans. Just act like it doesn't agitate you at all."

"I needn't be pestered on what I should do, thank you very much. If I didn't act, that would be a waste of the gift bestowed onto me. Have you seen Miss Someya anywhere?"

"She just gave me advice for a gift a few minutes ago. She skipped off in the opposite direction of which I came."

"I just hope she hasn't gone far. A gift, you say?"

"...For Masami."

"Miss Erizawa, your resplendent flower, who you wish to appease by presenting a glorious present which only you can bring to her!" Akihiro did the same thing as Sachi, but as always, his demonstration contained more experience.

"I-I get the gist, but yeah, pretty much. Except, I'm having trouble."

"Then make it something only you can give her. No one else. Just you." His usual supercilious voice had dropped to a low pensive one.

"B-But that's impossible! Lots of people can get the same gift and-"

"Then swoop in before then, and consider the other possible presents she may receive. I'm getting everyone the same gift, and only I can hand it to you. It's special, so you'd better laud me for my generous heart!"

"Is it...special like last year's?"

"My autographs are not as glorious as your gifts this year. I actually had to spend some of the money donated by my fans."

"You have such an abundant amount. Besides, you didn't spend any money on those autographs last year."

"It's the thought that counts, not the price! Well in your case, that probably isn't fitting. I'm going to find Miss Someya now, so farewell." Akihiro straightened his posture and let his cape fall from his fingertips, leaving it to undulate in the wind. His valiant stride gave off such a warm vibe anyone could practically see the snow melting as it approached his presence. His egotistical simper made it appear he and Satoru hadn't even conversed. He began to wonder what gift Akihiro would get all of them this year, if he declared it to be even more grand than last year's autographs.

Music blared and bounced off the walls. An enlivening tune was playing somewhere, and so Satoru inquisitively strolled towards the source. In the town square, people were bunched together in front of a stage, dancing in their own unique way. Behind the stage stood a gigantic Christmas tree, embellished with ornaments everyone pitched in to hang. Class 9 would make this their meeting spot on Christmas Day, which was two days away. The lights brightened the astir atmosphere, and the tree seemed to flash in delight while watching the crowd cavorting erratically. _"You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear: Voices singing, "Let's be jolly!" Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"_ The angelic voice belonged to none other than Aika Narahashi, singing on the temporary stage. The way she could could adjust her intonation and the volume of her own voice was apt for the jovial setting, most certainly enabling people to listen more. Then something grasped Satoru's sleeve. "H-Hey!" Satoru said, now realizing it was Chibana. "Whatcha doing here? I don't see you dancing that often." Even though she maintained her grasp on his sleeve, Chibana still subtly bounced to the beat.

"I-I don't. I just heard the music and Aika singing. I was out looking for a present."

"For Masami, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face! You're lovestruck."

"...I-"

"And you need help searching for the destined gift!"

"Y-Yeah...special and memorable."

"Memorable? Then make it fun!"

"Fun?"

"Like this crowd here! This memory will always stay in my heart because of how convivial it is! So if I ever experience something like this again, I'll always remember this place, and bring back good times. It's like the moment you lay eyes on it, it'll pull a book from the memory library and open it up!"

"A good example, but that's easier said than done."

"Just close your eyes and believe..." Chibana put on an arcane look, closing her eyes and facing the light gray sky. The cold must've literally frozen her face, for Chibana didn't flinch with all the snow lowering onto it.

"Believe I can figure this out...?" Satoru muttered. Chibana waved a finger in front of his lips to silence the journalist.

"Believebelievebelievebelievebelievebelievebelievebelievebelievebelievebelievebelieve..." Satoru obeyed, and matched her anagogical look. When suddenly, his arm was nearly yanked off as he twirled into Chibana's arms. She outstretched her hand and pushed Satoru away from her, sending him flying away from the crowd. Satoru saw Chibana waving at him before disappearing into the roaring audience. "That was a dance move," a gravelly yet palliative voice told him. It was Hoshiko, sitting on a bench, nibbling at a candy cane. Satoru's brain was still rocking like a horse, and he more or less fell onto the bench. "If you want, I can show you something to fixate your attention on," she offered.

"I've been hired to write on a cruise ship to advertise the company. For three days."

"And you are sure you can tolerate it again? It was a simple dance move, so if regular dancers can somehow keep dancing, it'll only take a few minutes for the spinning world to subside."

"But did you see what Chibana did! She practically kicked me away in the middle of a spin!"

"You staggered a bit so you appeared drunk. But everyone is preoccupied so nobody saw you."

"You did."

"Yes, and I can see your eyes glinting in irascibility. They also tell me you're in a predicament."

"...How'd you know?"

"Judging a person's eyes tells me what kind of hypnotic treatment I should give them. You can tell me and I'll do my best to assist."

"I'm trying to get a present for Masami. Sachi told me to consider how Masami views significance, Akihiro told me something only I can give her, and Chibana just said something fun. Perhaps you could lend me some advice of your own? Or can you hypnotize me into choosing something that suffices with what they told me?"

"Hypnotism can't sway a person's mind into choosing one of many possibilities. If there were only a few and they were given, then yes, but since what you seek has not yet been determined, then I cannot."

"Haha...that makes sense."

"If you are in need of an afflatus, then recall everything you and Masami have experienced together. Things like that bring people closer together. Just like Akihiro said, only something you can give her can be based off of an experience of only you two."

"That's a good idea...! But still, what...?"

"Just think about everything you two have done together."

"I-I'll try," Satoru gave a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, you will find something."

"...You're using trigger words on me, aren't you."

"So you figured it out. I said I would try to assist to the best of my abilities. I know it'll take a while to bring up those personal moments, so I'll leave you to think for now." Hoshiko smiled her usual enigmatic grin, and waved Satoru off with her candy cane. "Thanks, Hoshiko," Satoru said before standing up to depart. The vertigo from prior had vanished, but even so, Satoru watched the ground as he sauntered about. The concrete wore a thin layer of snow, to be trodden on by last-minute shoppers. Satoru was one of them, but he remained indecisive on what to purchase. He had already gotten everyone else something, but whenever Masami's cordid face came to mind, he drew a blank. The memories provided a new source for perception, but nothing sprouted to mind. The coldness from his barren mind seeped into his body, and so Satoru decided to enter the coffee shop he was standing by.

The moment the door swung open, a gust of toasty air beckoned him inside. Garlands and lights were strewn on the windows, and little Christmas plushies perched on the counter and windowsills. The pale yellow wallpaper had little Christmas stickers plastered onto it. A mint freshener had been spritzed recently, and distinct ginger aroma wafted from behind the counter. The lights remained fulgent to show off the welcoming ambiance, but didn't drown out the multicolored Christmas lights emulating on the glossy wooden floor. A bell jingled above Satoru's head to signal his entrance, and the way the employees smiled at him added to the irradiated atmosphere. Three laughs amalgamated together grabbed his attention. At the table in the corner were Yuichi, Toshiro, and Kagami. "Oh, I didn't expect to encounter you three here," Satoru said, approaching the trio.

"Yo! Satoru! Come join us!" Yuichi invited, scooting over to make room for him.

"We're brainstorming the different flavors we could create if we combined the beverages here," Toshiro explained.

"And there have been some pretty w-wacky fusions!" Kagami giggled.

"Is there anything you'd like? The snow had really piled onto your clothes. Either that or you haven't washed your hair for some time," Yuichi jested with him.

"Have you been outside f-for a while?" Kagami asked him.

"Just browsing the shops. I'm really craving some hot chocolate..."

"Sure thing, man!" Yuichi made his way out and towards the counter.

"You doing some last minute shopping?" Toshiro guessed.

"Ah, yes. But it's not urgent or anything. Well actually, it kinda is..."

"Something for your beloved Masami?" Toshiro teased after sipping his drink.

"B-Beloved? I don't know-"

"Of c-course it's hard choosing a present for someone you care for. But Christmas is in two days, so make it s-snappy!" Kagami dramatized her sentence with a snap. Then, a cup was placed in front of Satoru, the steam floating into his nose, thawing it. The redolent smell stimulated his taste buds, and Satoru couldn't resist taking a sip right off the bat. Even through his gloves, the warmth percolated through them. The libation flowed down his throat, and Satoru stopped to not leave it scorching. "Now that hits the spot," he sighed.

"Glad you're enjoying it. Kagami, you sure you don't want another drink?"

"N-No, I don't want you to keep paying for such an e-expensive refreshment..."

"I'm still shocked you wanted something so upscale. I thought you'd settle for something bountiful to keep you warm," Toshiro commented.

"Maybe even a drink with a cutesy name!" Yuichi added. Satoru examined closer, now seeing how detailed and grandiose Kagami's beverage appeared.

"Yeah, for someone like you I assume you'd purchase something simple," Satoru joined.

"Th-This is what I usually get here. A little reward for m-my hard work at the academy."

"Speaking of which, you're stuck figuring out Masami's present, right Satoru?" Yuichi read his mind, peering at him with his head supported by his elbow on the table.

"Exactly..."

"Then perhaps you should create a list of things Masami is fond of. You guys spend so much time together you should know by now," Yuichi advised.

"That's a good idea..." Satoru trailed off, now thinking about the things Masami likes.

"After creating a list, think about which one she'd like the most," Toshiro added.

"O-Or maybe Masami has a list somewhere of what she w-wants for Christmas...!" Kagami suggested.

"...This advice really helps a lot! I wouldn't have brainstormed them without you three. Thanks," Satoru praised them. That would, for a fact, limit the vast possibilities of gifts. Now he just had to tie all of the tips given to him so far together, and determine what to get for her. After coming up with gift ideas and barmy mishmash drinks, all four of them made their way back to Future's Promise Academy. Satoru had been lost in thought most of the day, and time had flown by quite apace. Night had already fallen, and the stars illuminated their path. Buildings were still lit and children still played in the snow, but if Satoru grew immersed in his thoughts again it'd be midnight in just a few minutes. They all said goodnight before disappearing into their individual dorms. Satoru stared at the ceiling, contemplating it all. Memories and their connections to possible gifts was like counting sheep, pulling Satoru into the dream world.

-Next day-

Satoru hovered over a long list of presents and how they were linked to the advice given. His thoughts were broken by a few knocks on his door. It was Masami. "Toru, most of our classmates are going to get together and binge Christmas movies for the whole day. You can join whenever you like, but bring lots of snacks and wear comfy pajamas! Pillows and blankets are welcome too, and we're going to move the computers and tables out of the lab," She expounded with him.

"Are you all going to watch movies on the big screen in the computer lab?"

"Yup! Wait, 'you all'...? Are you not coming?" A bereaved look came across Masami's face, triggering a regretful pain to inundate throughout Satoru's body.

"S-Sorry, I have errands to run."

"You can still join later if you'd like. Actually, not everyone is coming. Shishi is performing in the town square again and Nobu is with her too. I don't know where Nori or Oka are, but Koko's been polishing her ice skating skills. Tsumu and Roku like to roam the town together as well."

"I'll let them know if I see them. But still, I apologize since I can't go..."

"There's no need to worry! If you have lots of errands I imagine they must be important. I wouldn't want to keep you from them." The compassionate look returned to Masami's face, sparking a fire within Satoru. He didn't want to disappoint her. Masami smiled before closing his door, and so Satoru fetched the list he created. Putting on his thin wool jacket, boots, and gloves, he left the academy and back to the city. Already, music was playing in the town square again, with Aika's voice drifting throughout the air. The sun was breaking through the clouds, creating a glowing haze made more dazzling by the crystalline snow. The morning breeze invigorated any early birds, or caused few to unwind and marvel the pulchritude. Nobuo was one, scoping the paltry crowd hark at Aika's performance. "Good morning, Nobuo," Satoru greeted.

"Chibana told everyone you're still out combing for Masami's present," Nobuo informed without looking away.

"Chibana...told everyone?!"

"No, not Masami," Nobuo exulted. Satoru let out an allayed sigh.

"I already have gifts for everyone else, _except_ her."

"What have the others told you?"

"Sachi told me to consider the significance, Akihiro said something only I can give her, Chibana explained something fun, Hoshiko apprised me to reminisce of the times Masami and I spent together, and the last three were more or less similar."

"What were they?"

"Yuichi said to make a list of things Masami likes. Toshiro added to think about which one she'd appreciate the most, and Kagami thought she may have a Christmas list somewhere."

"Knowing Masami, she would acknowledge any gift. She isn't the rapacious type either."

"I know, but I took their advice and came up with a decent list. I'm still a bit precarious."

"Include a bit of yourself in it, then."

"A bit of myself?" Satoru saw two meanings to what Nobuo had just suggested.

"N-No, I don't mean like putting your hair in an apple pie or your fingernails in cookies- If you want her to always think of you when looking at it, put something related to you in it."

"Huh...yeah. Maybe she'd like that."

"That would narrow the list down more, correct?"

"I-I guess so. With all of the tips I am receiving, it makes reaching a conclusion a lot easier."

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement. I wish you luck!" Nobuo saluted, earning a small chortle from Satoru. The two classmates had been absorbed in their conversation, but snapped back when Aika's voice became more emphatic. From the stage, Satoru and Aika's eyes met. _"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!"_ The singer withheld her scrutiny on Satoru, as if she were singing him a message. The crowd applauded, and Aika gave them an unusually eleemosynary smile. "Satoru, do you know what I'm getting at?" She asked through the microphone. The assemblage turned their heads to where Aika was facing, and the goosebumps on his skin were from the many eyes peering at him. Aika _was_ singing him a hidden meaning.

"I-I'm not sure," Satoru answered.

"Of course you could get her a gift meeting the requirements on that list in your hands, but remember, it's Christmastime! Get your venerated Masami Erizawa a Christmas-themed item!" Aika beamed. The gathering of people began to mutter amongst themselves, with the latter's name being whispered person to person. Masami was widely noted for her pragmatic assistance of authority figures. Except, their faces appeared slightly bothered at her name for some reason. Satoru brushed their looks off and gave Aika a thumbs-up. She then resumed her gig, bringing the focus back to her. Satoru recommenced his perquisition. He mused while strolling through the park, running many shops in his mind. "The mall would be a good place to scavenge for anything pertaining on that list," someone implied. It was Noritaka, sitting at a table. A few sheets of paper lay in front of him, and he gave Satoru a quizzical look. "Right, that would be good place to look as well," Satoru agreed.

"The others have notified me you are in distress. I may have a suggestion for you as well."

"Oh, umm...sure." Noritaka didn't give advice that much often.

"Get creative with what you're going to give her. Make it an event or something."

"What...do you mean...?"

"Don't just hand it to Masami. Make it an adventure or whatever," Noritaka scoffed. It was then a lightbulb came on in Satoru's head.

"Noritaka, you're planning what Class 9 is going to do tomorrow, right?"

"That is correct. And at the end we're going to meet up at the Christmas tree and open up each other's presents. Why?"

"What are the individual activities we are going to be doing?" Noritaka flashed Satoru another sardonic look, then examined his papers.

"...In the morning we will bake Christmas treats, and frolic in the snow. Then we'll head to the coffee shop and savor some refreshments, then return here to munch on our snacks and sing Christmas karaoke. Eriko took the time to make reservations for the ice rink, and by then it should be nightfall, and we'll go to the Christmas Tree." Noritaka looked up to see Satoru hastily scribbling down the schedule.

"Haha...you just gave me a sterling idea, Noritaka! Thanks!" Satoru closed his journal and tucked it into his pocket.

"What are you planning...?" Noritaka inquired.

"Something akin to the guidance everyone imparted to me. What you just proposed to me is great foundation for a present, but I still need to add on."

"You mean something ingenious?"

"Yes, and the adventure part. I'm gonna head to those places for some muse!" Satoru announced before dashing off, leaving a harrowed feeling in Noritaka's stomach. Satoru decided to take a look at the ice rink first, whilst staring at his notes and generating visions. He bounded on the sidewalk, the flocculent snow providing grip and preventing him from toppling over. Satoru made sure not to fortuitously step off the sidewalk and onto the glacial road, thus slipping and possibly injuring himself. "Satoru, look out!" A familiar voice bellowed. It was Renjiro. Satoru stopped in his tracks to find him, but not before Eriko slammed into him. The wind was knocked out of him twice, from the impact of the skater and clouting the ground. The thin layer didn't really cushion their fall, but it was enough to numb the brief affliction. "Kyahaha! What a doozy!" Eriko guffawed keenly, rising without trouble.

"You shouldn't skate so fast!" Renjiro complained to her, approaching the two.

"Eriko, where you...ice skating on the road?" Satoru questioned, a bit solicitous.

"Well yeah. The melted snow freezes and provides an ample icy floor!" She grinned, incognizant to the risk she could inflict upon herself or others. Renjiro helped Satoru up, a bit wobbly on his knees.

"Where are you off to?" he asked the journalist.

"I-I was heading to the ice rink for ideas of Masami's present. What about you two?" He responded, adjusting his clouded glasses.

"Eriko wanted me to follow and watch her ice skate," Renjiro sighed.

"Sure, I'm not the Ultimate Ice Skater, but at least I know how! Besides, I want _at least_ one person to see how I do. He's the Ultimate Spy so it'd be a cinch for him."

"Anyway, you have an idea of the present, right?" Renjiro pressed him.

"It's just an idea, but that's about it."

"If you wanna make it more souped up, think about how you'll feel when giving it to her," Eriko opined.

"But this is about Masami, not me."

"But if you wanna make her happier, then she'll be happy if you're happy. Capeesh?" Eriko continued.

"A-And I know it's just about you and Masami, but adding on to what Eriko said, the more the merrier. The event would be more merry with all of her close friends there," Renjiro shared.

"Both of you have a good point, so I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Kyahahaha! Don't mention it! Kaori in Rokuro should be by the rink too, if you need any final tips. After all, Rokuro is the master of coming up with-" Renjiro clamped Eriko's mouth shut with a covert expression.

"Shh, that part hasn't been written in the main story yet. Don't spoil anything for the readers," he instructed. Eriko nodded in response, prying his fingers off.

"We'll be on our way now. Catch ya later!" Eriko bid farewell and leaped onto the road. Despite it being a thin sheet of ice, she glided about quite facilely. Renjiro let out a miffed chuckle before chasing after her. Satoru ambled towards the rink, envisioning scenarios of things that could occur tomorrow. Just as Eriko had mentioned, Kaori and Rokuro were observing the current skaters on the ice. "Hey, you two," he called out two them.

"Hello," Kaori answered, her green hair flowing with the wind. Rokuro merely cast a glance at him before returning to the scene before him.

"I'm surprised you two aren't watching movies back at the academy."

"We are going later," Rokuro put plainly.

"I see. You two just watching everyone here...?" Satoru felt a bit awkward for just joining in.

"Pretty much, yeah. Why're you here?" Kaori interrogated.

"F-For Masami's gift..."

"You sound conjectural," Rokuro pointed out. Kaori took notice, and turned around.

"Make it something related to her personality! Or at least bring it up. That'll make her heart flutter!"

"Or related to her talent. Like something to assist her with assisting, I guess."

"That helps. I just have to consider all the helpful things everyone's lent to me." Satoru recalled how glad everyone else looked to be of service.

"Where would you be without us?" Kaori teased, looking back to the rink.

"I'm still in the dark of the plan you've come up with. Is it going to be an item, or what?" Rokuro asked him.

"I still have to decide on the trinket, but I have something huge planned. I just have to roam around town for a bit."

"Well I'm glad you've decided something at least. If it's that grand, will it take a while?" Kaori queried.

"Maybe, so I'm gonna go. See you guys tomorrow in the kitchen!" Satoru alluded before taking his leave.

"In the kitchen...?" Rokuro echoed. For the remainder of the day, our earnest little Satoru roved about the city, traveling to the designated places Noritaka had chosen for tomorrow. Scribbling down ideas of what he should do there, and what would be made. The little adventure and the memories fabricated from them would make a memorable gift of Class 9's last Christmas all together. And to finish it off under the tree, the lucid endowment he'd hand to Masami would be pertinent to the day's events. Maybe even something else, with Yuichi's help... With a satiated grin, Satoru went over his plan in his mind. The warm contentment seemed to soothe his frozen body and lull him to sleep.

-Christmas Day-

Satoru sneezed. All he could see were little white flakes and dust dancing before his eyes. "You look a little white, Satoru!" Chibana joked. She had accidentally opened up the flour by the wrong end, the flour pouring out like a waterfall and sending up an opaque white cloud. "No fear, you shall see again once I clear this away!" Akihiro declared, using a cape specifically made for baking to clear away the flour. "Do we even need flour for what we're baking?" Sachi quizzed- the one who made matching outfits for she and Akihiro.

Speaking of outfits, Yuichi had been correct about Masami wearing the Christmas dress; and Satoru was wearing his tie as well. The dress Masami had received the year prior had been woven of a strong red fabric. Snowflakes with intricate patterns speckled on the crimson, with glitter dusted on to create a mystical effect. The ends of the elbow-length sleeves were a pine green, and a sparkling burgundy- the color of Chibana's hair, bow sewn onto the back. Satoru's tie depicted a winter's night, half navy blue and half white. Snow dotted the night sky while a fire burned in a wooden cabin at the bottom. Fawns and barely visible rabbits lifted their muzzles to the moon, where the shadow of a reindeer was soaring. Thankfully, the aprons partially shielded their holiday clothes from the flour.

"To be honest, I don't even know what we're making!" Chibana answered. Everyone had been divided up, and so Chibana most likely got mixed up.

"Toru, if we want these cookies to ooze chocolate from a single bite, add more chocolate chips!" Masami pointed to the bag of chocolate chips in his hand, a few dusted white.

"What about chocolate filling?"

"When we throw these treats in the oven, it'll all melt together. And to add more crunch, too!"

"With all these cookie trays, we could try something different on each one," Nobuo pointed out.

"I'm gonna sprinkle some ginger on mine, and add lots of sprinkles~" Aika drooled.

"Oh, okay then. I'll add lots of chocolate into mine!" Masami decided. Satoru knew exactly what he was going to make. He just had to discreetly change the shape of the cookie dough and make them legible... "Are you changing the shape, Toru?" Masami's observance shattered Satoru's focus. Masami was trying to peer over his shoulder at what he was modifying the dough into. "Hey, Masami! Did I decorate these cookies too much or what?" Aika asked, distracting her. Satoru shot her a thankful look, and Nobuo transitioned himself between the two so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled. After a few minutes, the group of four inserted their cookies into the oven, Aika and Nobuo guarding the journalist while he did. Their thorough actions were hard to stifle a laugh at. The other three groups gathered together at the center counter, wiping sweat from their foreheads with their sleeves. The excess heat from their kitchen garments was as toasty as the cookies in the oven. "Now, to rid ourselves from this heat, why don't we venture out into the snow?" Noritaka proposed, organizing everyone together. Masami would soon find out Satoru had modified the dough to spell out her name.

The incalescence almost drove everyone to dash out without any warm clothes, but Nobuo told them otherwise. The late morning sun scintillated on the snow so it appeared blinding if you were to gaze at the immense amount. The flakes created a texture soft as a pile of feathers, but inclement as ice. At first, everyone proceeded to go off on their own. Eventually they grouped up to revel in puerile activities that never grew old, such as creating snow angels an building a snowman. Akihiro grew passionate of an acclaimed snowman of himself, soon to be distraught by Toshiro ramming into it. His jaw hung low as if strings had snapped, an expression of addle at his pride, now a clump of snow. Akihiro started the big snowball fight. He balled up the remains of his snowman, and hurled it at the scientist. Nearly knocking him over, he countered back by chucking the powder back at him. "Snowball fight!" Eriko trilled, triggering the event that started the towering snow forts and "I can't feel my whatever," remarks.

After many hours of Class 9 being pelted by snowballs, they dusted it off and headed to the coffee shop for something to delequesce everything else. Yuichi offered to purchase everyone's drinks again, the majority requesting for classic hot chocolate. Aika unwittingly swallowed her beverage for an extended time, burning her throat. Instinctively she snatched Noritaka's additional glass of water and gulped it down. It was futile for him to contain his abhorrent look, but Aika payed no heed after relinquishing her parched torrid throat. Even after that, Aika aced the karaoke contest they held back at the academy, in the auditorium. For an hour or two, Class 9 either gleefully sang, or bunglingly muttered on the stage. Satoru and Masami daintily crooned _"Holly Jolly Christmas"_ together, and nobody could resist the urge to film them. Satoru resorted to humming once they reached the mistletoe portion of the lyrics. "My my, their faces are so red!" Hoshiko identified.

The sky was painted a light pink and orange, fading out into blue. The streetlights were flickered on, illuminating the reserved ice rink solely for Class 9. Eriko bounded towards the icy and managed a flawless spin, only to look back at the others clinging to each other for support. They spent a few hours slipping and falling about, and few got the hang of it. Masami pouted in chagrin, and Satoru couldn't quell a chuckle. He lent his hand out to her, and she eagerly took it. Masami wrapped her arms around his like a coiling vine, and she copied the motions Satoru's ice skates did. Even though they weren't that good, the intimacy added to the fervor, resulting in a good time. Until Eriko purposely pushed Satoru towards Masami, that is. "Whoops, my bad! Kyahaha!" She cachinnated while skating away.

Satoru desperately attempted to cut his skates into the ice, but to no avail. The two classmates collapsed onto the ice, and their firm clothing steadied the two. Satoru could only gawk at Masami, pinned beneath his body. She stared back in an abash way, her face red as an apple. Frozen like the frigid atmosphere, frozen like a statue to be awed at, frozen like the movie, Satoru and Masami remained in their aberrant position. Satoru's blood pulsed from their physical proximity, and Masami's eyes flitted away submissively. Heat. Ardor. Vehemence. Desire. The sweltering temperature would only decamp if they took their clothes off. Satoru reached for the top button on his jacket, when a flash caught him off guard. "I took a picture to commemorate this!" Sachi disseminated, followed by the entirety of the class whooping.

Renjiro yanked Satoru to his feet while Yuichi practically slapped him in the back. Toshiro gave him a perverted smirk, while the girls crowded around the fallen assistant. Scuffling away from the rink and removing their ice skates, they regrouped and made their way towards the Christmas tree in the town square. "It's time to hand out the gifts!" Nobuo reminded everyone. Their presents had already been planted under the tree, and so the givers went to retrieve them. Despite the compromising occurrence on the rink, Satoru was not finished giving Masami her gift. He had two more things to give her. Then in a _completely random_ order, his classmates began to hand their Christmas presents to him, as snow started to lightly descend from the clouds.

Sachi tossed a jacket into his face, comprised of a plush material softer than that of his wool jacket. "I said that one would get on my nerves, so I made something better!" She grinned. Satoru put it on without hesitation. Akihiro strode up to him, shoving his hand in his face. Satoru backed up a bit, his view adjusting like a camera. "Is this...a ticket?" He asked the actor. "What else does it look like? These are VIP seats to my upcoming show," he huffed, wanting to get away as soon as possible. Akihiro's large yet refined figure had obscured Chibana, bolting up to him. Satoru shut his eyes, bracing for the impact, only to hear a rattling sound. Gingerly opening his eyes, Christmas lights flashed before him. "These are a string of Christmas lights with a Bluetooth speaker! They've been programmed to match the tune of the song, so if you play something with a moderate tempo while writing, the lights will soothe you!" Dropping them into his hands, Chibana skipped away.

"Here is your present," someone said behind him. Satoru let out a brief scream with the sudden voice. His nerves settled, still tickling from the revelation. Hoshiko placed a small ring into his hands. "If you wind this knob here, it will show snow falling. It's meant to have a tranquilizing effect whenever you watch it, so I hope it'll be of some use to you." What an interesting gift. "Yo, man!" Yuichi waved. Instantly he whipped out a pair of boots. "These are hiking boots that work really well in the snow. Those ones you're wearing will be torn apart soon by the wet snow," Yuichi laughed. "O-Oh, thanks-" Satoru thanked when Yuichi precipitously handed them to him. They were so bulky he couldn't see until Toshiro helped lay them on the ground. "Careful with this," he explained before presenting a lava lamp. "W-Woah! I've never owned a lava lamp!" Satoru exclaimed, cradling the item like a baby. It was shaped like a standard Christmas light, except it projected heat and the colors transmuted- Christmas themed, of course. "All of these were brewed in the science lab!" Toshiro added before leaving.

Kagami demurely walked towards Satoru, encouraged by a supportive smile. "Y-You like writing, s-so I took a pencil similar to yours and glued little jewels and sequins onto it." The jeweler held it up to the lights, and they coruscated onto the aforementioned decorations garnishing the writing utensil. Scarlet and green along with silver and sapphire, it was an elegant masterpiece. "It's remarkable, Kagami. I can definitely tell you put a lot of effort into this." Nobuo approached Satoru with a repentant look. "I couldn't think of much, so I just bought a scarf and had your name sewn on. Oh, not by Sachi, but a clerk at the store..." It was an indigo scarf of velutinous fabric, with Satoru's name embroidered with golden string. "I like it a lot! Thanks!" Satoru smiled. Aika waltzed up and they exchanged gifts. A C-D, with a picture of Class 9 on the front. "I secretly recorded everyone singing Christmas carols sometime I shall not disclose. So we could all listen one day and remember how cringey you all sound, but it makes you feel...nostalgic." "Of individual songs we each sing...? I am a bit reluctant to listen to mine," Satoru blushed.

Yours truly forgot to mention what Satoru's gift was. Inane, I know. Our little Satoru, being the Ultimate Journalist, created a newspaper consisting of key events and memorable times. Included with information from interviews, it's a newspaper dedicated to Class 9. And you know what? He actually had it published. What an honor! Ahem, let's get back to the story.

Noritaka was next, wearing his blank expression as always. "Having me, the Ultimate Organizer, organize an event is quite costly. But if any of you need me to, and because you're my classmates, I am giving you my business card with no charge at all." There was a green ribbon tied to the top in hopes of making it more festive. "...And here's a candy cane," Noritaka added. A simple gift, but fruitful for the future. Renjiro strolled up and handed Satoru something small- a pin, it appeared. With his name, engraved on an expensive stone, carved into a simple rectangle. "This is a pin from my agency, made especially for you. The stone is expensive, and although you're not actually part of it, I hope it brings us closer together!" As he walked away to his next recipient, Satoru fastened it to his new jacket, beneath his new scarf. Eriko's ice skates skidded to a halt, sending some snow onto his shoes- which he had not put on Yuichi's yet. "Time for some real fun! These are wheels you can fasten to your shoes. You can adjust the size and how firm they will be. Like- built on roller skates! Except, I wouldn't put them on just yet," Eriko wagged a finger before gliding away.

Kaori beamed and put something in Satoru's hands. Immediately, he recognized the Christmas scents mingling as they wafted into his nose. "I made a little something composed of fresh and wintry herbs. It's very pungent, but relaxing." It was a little glass jar with holes drilled onto the lid, with a red bow tied around the neck. Satoru hadn't even noticed Rokuro standing before him until gloves were thrusted into his chest. "O-Oh, Rokuro-" "These gloves are useful for weather like this. You can rivet anything in your grasp," he demonstrated, showing a matching pair before leaving. Last was Masami. "Hi, Toru!" she greeted, hiding the embarrassment from earlier. From behind her back, she pulled out a gray blanket billowing in the breeze. Satoru couldn't say anything as he was trapped in this blissful moment of just him and Masami. "I knitted a blanket, and tried to make it look like a giant newspaper!" Masami spoke before wrapping it around him. "It's cozy..." Satoru breathed.

"R-Really? I'm glad to hear you like it!" Masami beamed.

"Also, here's my gift to you..." Satoru fished into his pants pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it up, and held out a necklace to her. Masami stared at it dangling from his hands. It was a red heart with a diamond in the center.

"For me...?"

"O-Of course. Look. The diamond is shining like today's memories. I hope you had a wonderful time today..." Satoru diverted his eyes bashfully.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well of course Noritaka planned all of the events, but I made sure you had a good time to create memories of all of us together that will always gleam in your heart." Satoru draped the chain around Masami's neck, fastening it in the back. She looked down in felicity, rubbing the diamond underneath her fingertips. She didn't notice the rustling of the Christmas tree in their intimate moment.

"It's beautiful... I love how you associated it with what happened today, Toru..." Masami's arms reached behind his back and held firm. Heat radiated from the both of them, but if you could see it, it was quite an alluring aura. Time was frozen, but the snow kept falling. It had no effect on them, as their crisp passion burnt away any of the flakes. Satoru never wanted to let go of this moment. But the tree rustled some more, the two now noticing it. A stick was extruding out of the tree, with something small tied to the end. It dangled above their heads, the meaning as to why it appeared unknown. (Yuichi is holding out a stick from within the tree.)

"Is that mistletoe?" Satoru guessed.

"It looks like it. Kinda makes this seem more romantic, doesn't it?"

Masami's face instantly warmed up when Satoru's lips brushed against her forehead.

-Meanwhile-

A dark room illuminated by the dark blue sky in the single window. A figure seated in a chair gazed out watching the snow descend, but instead of feeling at ease, they viewed it as a grim omen. The only entrance to the room, the door, slammed open, but the figure didn't flinch. "He has reported back," The new person announced in a low tone. After hearing the news, the person in the chair turned on their cellphone to read this new report. The caliginous lighting manifested a sinister grin. "They're doing such a splendid job. Nobody seems to have taken any notice, not even little Satoru." The person in the chair turned slightly to the one at the door. "Is everything ready?"

"Affirmative. Just waiting for your command to begin." The figure swiveled their chair back towards the window.

"Ahh... My dear friends, I have Christmas gifts to bestow upon you as well. Sadly, they'll be a few months late..." They turned their chair abruptly, its movements creaking and reverberating off of the vacant walls. They were now completely facing the person at the door, their hands clasped together in triumph. Their face was scarcely made out by the light in the hallway, but even so, you could see the madness swirling in their eyes.

"Mukuro, send the letter." 

Merry Christmas! 


	17. Ch 5 - Strands of Fervor & Doom DDLY LF

There was blood splattered everywhere. Dripping from the plants, staining the floor, replacing the crisp air with a choking, metallic scent. The center garden bed was practically a garden of blood, spurting from the Monokuma Flower. There could only be one person in there, the last and only person who had been in this room. It could be none other than Renjiro Yoshioka, the Ultimate Spy.

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time to investigate, the class trial shall commence!" Monokuma's voice rang out, completely eliminating the tranquility the garden always had.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, nor the others for that matter. Bewilderment was written all over their expressions, with our bodies left with nothing but terror. "How...How did this happen?! We were literally just in here a few minutes ago!" Kaori cried out, shaking her head in disbelief. Masami's legs gave out, letting out a thud once they hit the floor. The color had drained her face and her eyes were locked on to what stood tall in the sky. The Monokuma Flower...had devoured Renjiro...

I heard the doors opening up, and out of the corner of my eye, were Rokuro and Eriko. Seeing so much blood left them in the same state as us, petrified and speechless. This whole ordeal happened so suddenly. First those noises, then Renjiro's agonizing screech, and now he's dead... "It's such a ghastly sight. I know you're flummoxed, but if you want to solve the mystery, get to investigating!" Monokuma lay his elbow on my leg, resting against it. He examined his claws with the most pompous look a plush bear could pull off. My whole body tensed up as I squeezed his arms and held him before me. "This is all your fault! Those damn motives caused one of our friends to die!" I hollered into his face, my tone breaking the silence.

"Hey, hey, take it easy! It's what I intended to do," He answered, shrugging.

"None of us deserved the despair you instilled from that flashlight. We all couldn't take it any longer, so you used our frailty to your advantage and only made us break more! If it weren't for this fucking killing game, nobody would have died!"

"Oh my my, did little Satoru just say the f-word?!"

"Shut the fuck up, bear!" At this point I was blind with rage. I lifted Monokuma and was about to hurl him to the floor, when something caught hold of my arm. I regained my senses, this tenacious grip managing to get a hold of them too. It was Masami, her face frowning with censure.

"Puhuhu... She just saved you from being punished. You're one lucky guy. But you should've known that violence against me is prohibited in the first place. Anyway, the next Monokuma file should have been implemented in your e-handbooks. Here's Renjiro's room key!" The robot bear hopped from my hands and onto the floor, jangling Renjiro's key and placing it down. He skipped away in hubris, rubbing in the fact he had more jurisdiction.

"Toru, we should just do as he says," Masami told me in a quiet tone. I looked to the ground where the blood was now drying, giving in to Monokuma's command and Masami's request. I hate this. I hate everything about this place. But if I want to live, I have to abide by the rules. The same goes for the others, who wretchedly looked around. I had no choice. If I wanted to leave and save everyone else, we had to go through this once more, no matter how much it pained us.

 **-Investigation-**

I withdrew my e-handbook from my pocket, tapping on the new message. It was Monokuma File #5, the fifth record of a dear friend's demise.

"Renjiro Yoshioka- Ultimate Spy

Died at 9:03 a.m, in the garden.

Victim sustained multiple injuries while devoured by Monokuma Flower.

Hands, although not visible, contain burns and tissue damage."

 **~Evidence: Monokuma File #5~**

What happened to Renjiro's hands? Were they always like that? But yes, he was eaten by the Monokuma Flower. But how, in the first place? "Maybe he wandered too close," I thought out loud, cautiously approaching the plant. "Look, there's the watering can I gave him...!" Masami pointed out. There, on the ground feet away from the plant, was the exact watering can. The soil around it did appear damp, so that means Renjiro must've gotten a little too close to the flower while watering it. But then I noticed that the stem close to the ground surrounding the plant had been singed black, for some reason. Was that always there...?

 **~Evidence: Watering can~**

 **~Evidence: Burnt stem~**

The scent of blood was overwhelming. I was certain I'd suffocate from the stinging, metallic scent, so Masami and I divagated away towards the outer flower beds. I couldn't help but notice some ostentatious pink flowers clustered together, jutting out from the main stem. The insides revealed little speckles, and the flowers themselves were tube-like. Even amidst this heinous sight, their beauty could still obtain attention. I leaned closer to get a whiff of their aroma, but something nudged me aside. The wind was knocked right out of me as I stumbled about, my insides shaking from the impact. It was Kaori. "Don't get close to that plant!" She yelled at me. Kaori raised her arms to preclude anyone from getting by.

"Wh-What's wrong with it?" Masami questioned. Upon further inspection, the plant that had caught my eye stood out from the rest. The other plants all shared the same color, but appeared different.

"That singular plant is foxglove. If you inhale its spores, you could get extremely sick, leading to death's door."

"O-Oh...But why was it among those other flowers?" I asked, now feeling doltish for not observing this detail.

"I never noticed until you leaned in to sniff it. 'Take time and smell the roses,' people say. You were doing just that with the foxglove, and I viewed it as strange during a murder investigation."

"This is probably important to remember," Masami pointed out to me. I would be sure to for the years to come.

 **~Evidence: Foxglove~**

"If that lethal piece of evidence was hiding in the flower beds, we should check the others, just in case," I said to Masami. She nodded in response, then proceeded to scratch her hands. Moving along, we had only moved a few feet when clumps of dirt stuck to the soles of our shoes. A spot in the soil had a rather large dip, explaining the excess soil lying about. "This entire garden bed is full with abnormalities," Masami commented before approaching it. She handed me a shovel and we began to dig. After a few scoops, Masami's shovel chinked against something. Using the smooth side of the shovel to clear away any remaining dirt, what lay underneath was revealed. A few glass tubes and one flask. A liquid still remaining inside a few, and a blue mask with strings to wrap around someone's ears. "This is...a little weird to find in a garden," I observed. It was the only thing I could say about this peculiar finding. Why were they here...? "These probably came from the science lab, so we should check there." Masami proposed.

 **~Evidence: Science supplies~**

 **~Evidence: Mask~**

"With all of us somewhere during those rotations, one of us must have seen something here," I assumed.

"And possibly one of us planted the foxglove and these things too. But how would we figure that out?"

"...Masami, can I see your garden agenda?"

"Huh...? Yeah, sure." Masami took out what I requested, and handed it to me.

"If you can remember, can you also draw a picture of where the four of us were supposed to be?" I took out my journal and a pencil and gave it to her.

"S-Sure..." I turned to examine the agenda she'd created. The first part was fertilizing, then pruning, checking the plants, and watering them. That was the step we were supposed to get to, but two pairs of gloves completely fell apart then. The agenda never specified an exact place where we supposed to start, so we went to where we decided to on our own accord.

 **~Evidence: Garden agenda~**

"Alright, I'm done!" Masami announced. She leaned towards me so I could see the drawing. There were four circles, representing each rotation and step on the agenda. In the middle was a smaller circle, representing the center flowerbed with the Monokuma Flower. Masami had written down all our names at the designated spots we were supposed to be.

"From the looks of the picture, where we stand right now is where Renjiro first began," I concluded.

"Since we didn't finish going through with agenda, the only person who hadn't been to this spot was you, Toru. But I had, so that means..." Masami trailed off, now realizing she could be put on the list of suspects. It wasn't like the first time she was framed with Sachi. Her mouth was open in repudiation and her fingers crinkled the edges of the paper.

"So...either you, Renjiro, or Kaori concealed everything here during one of the rotations." I tried to palliate, to inspirit Masami.

"I-I didn't see anything out of the ordinary; I was just following the agenda! But ever since I pruned one of the plants here, my hands have been itchy as if there were millions of bugs crawling on them." That's weird...I wonder if something happened to Masami during the second rotation.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well...no. But I just know I started helping later because Renjiro accidentally kicked the bucket and I went to go get it."

"Metaphorically, he did actually kick the bucket," I mitigated.

 **~Evidence: Drawing~**

 **~Evidence: Masami's account~**

 **~Evidence: Bucket~**

Rokuro was examining a plant not too far away, almost appearing unfazed by everything. Since he had only shown up just now, a question burgeoned in my mind. "Rokuro, can I ask you something?" I bounded up to him as he looked at me. He stood up and watched me expectantly, signaling I could begin. "I was wondering...why and where were you and Eriko while the rest of us were in the garden?" The way he narrowed his eyes at me sent a chill down my spine, and I gulped.

"I can't tell you that."

"Roku, why not?" Masami pressed, placing her palms together in prayer.

"The details can't be avowed."

"Well...is there _anything_ you can tell us? There's gotta be something."

Rokuro's eyes wandered to the bloodstained ground, thinking to himself. "As I said, it's a secret I can't impart. But I _can_ tell you that Kaminaga and I were in the dining hall most of the time until the chime sounded, betokening another death." He looked back at us. "That is all."

 **~Evidence: Rokuro's account~**

We bowed in thanks and he walked away, meaning he didn't want to share anymore. Strange... We figured we should ask Kaori if she knew anything about this, and/or Rokuro's queer actions. Masami and I practically danced around the puddles of blood, towards Kaori, still guarding the foxglove. "Tsumu! Toru and I want to confirm something with you," Masami notified her. She showed her drawing to Kaori, and continued. "You were the last person who went over there before we had to fetch more gloves. Did you happen to notice anything of idiosyncrasy?"

"I did go over there, but it wasn't long before Renjiro called me over because _someone_ pruned a little too much." Kaori enunciated "someone", and glared at me through slit eyes. A sharp yet fleeting qualm shot through my body, as if her glare had really sent a dagger into me.

"And did you not go back?" Masami pressed.

"No. A few minutes after being summoned over by Renjiro, his gloves gave out and just came apart. The strings must've snapped, or just weren't sewn all that good."

"Ah...yes, that happened to mine too." I mentioned.

"When the three of us left, that's when Oka proceeded to water the plants. I gave him my gloves for the time being until we found some new ones. But we had to stop because Toru's shoe was untied, and then we heard those raucous sounds on the stairs, followed by Oka's terrified scream."

"All because of the gloves," I added. Now, were the gloves always in that derelict state, or did someone deliberately mess with them...?

 **~Evidence: Gloves~**

 **~Evidence: Kaori's account~**

I gagged. The bloody pheromone was practically being poured down my throat, asphyxiating me. "I know, the malodor is macabre. Hard to believe it could just splatter everywhere in just a few moments, and the amount too," Kaori sympathized, hiding her contempt from before. It was all surreal, seeing the blood dripping from the plants like it had rained the substance. "Can this really be all of Oka's blood...?" Masami cogitated, shielding her nose and mouth with her hands. It was feasible all of the blood belonged to Renjiro, but there was this feeling my stomach that wasn't the case. "Eriko! Can you go to the science lab and get the blood testing supplies?" I called out to the skater, gaping at the abhorrent sight. Her eyes flitted to me the second her name was spoken, and an excuse to get away from this room seemed to spark something behind her disoriented eyes. She forced a smile and skated away with such celerity it was overt she just wanted to leave.

"Why do you need those, Toru?" Masami asked me. "This is just a theory, but I want to test it out. If I could just recall all those science lessons and what Toshiro told us during the second investigation..." I replied. Eriko burst through the doors at full speed, clutching what I had requested for in her hands. Some of the blood spots had dried enough for her to skate over, and she came to a halt with ease. For a second I thought blood would bespatter me, but when I opened my shut eyes, Eriko was holding out the science equipment to me. "Your formerly revolted face is now replaced with intent," she commented with a more sanguine grin before coasting away. At once, I lay the supplies on the ground, and tried to reminisce the time Toshiro demonstrated the blood testing for Hoshiko and Chibana. "Why do you need to do a blood test?" Kaori questioned me from above. In response, I handed her and Masami two pipettes. "Can you two collect blood samples from different areas?" I requested. Nodding, they dashed away.

There was a third pipette, so I briskly collected blood from a plant not too far away from me. There were three trays and three pipettes for the blood samples to be tested, and so I squirt the blood I amassed into a space on one of them. While Kaori and Masami were still away, I poured the pre-made blood types into their designated spots on the tray. Kaori and Masami came back handed back their blood-filled pipettes, and although the notion of holding human blood in my hand was unnerving, I had to remain poised. After filling all three trays with the blood, I took out the substance that was supposed to coagulate the samples. If the sample coagulated, one of the blood types would too, and that would ascertain the blood type. I followed the same procedure as Toshiro had, and I picked up three wooden sticks and with Kaori and Masami's assistance, we stirred the mixtures. After a while a few clumps had aggregated in the trays, and so the three blood types established were A, B, O, and AB.

"Why...are there three different blood types here?" I asked, knowing the answer was yet to be uncovered. My hunch had been veridical, but the conclusion was illogical. We didn't even know Renjiro's blood type, and nothing within the school carried that bit of information. "Tsk, tsk. It woulda been a piece of cake if your blood types were included in the e-handbooks. Too late now, for the both of you! This killing game has already been started, and if I implemented those reports it would spoil the fun!" Monokuma growled from behind us.

"So... Oka's blood type can be one of these three?" Masami asked in an ambiguous timbre.

"Probsies, probsies not. There can also be more than just these three, puhu."

"That's why the odor was so overwhelming...there is more blood than just Renjiro's!" I adjudged.

"Yeah, sure. You kiddos cracked that part. But there's still more to fathom! Puhuhuhu~" Monokuma dropped before ambling away.

 **~Evidence: Excess Blood~**

I rose back up, scanning the garden for something that would suffice as a source for the plethora of blood. How would all of it be transported in the first place? Where did it come from? Was it poured from above, or-

I looked closer at the vents. Vines cascaded from beneath, but covert in the verdant strands was a singular stem. In fact, since the vents were evenly placed throughout the circular room, each one had a stem draping from the grates. Those weren't there the first time we came into the garden, nor when I spent some time with Kaori. Had these been allocated recently? I followed where the stems reached out to- the Monokuma Flower. An aperture opened up at the tip of the peduncles, and with their span, it would only make sense if something had been disgorged from them. Did the blood...come from the stems and onto the Monokuma Flower? To further probe this matter, I'd have to somehow access the vents. But where...?

 **~Evidence: Stems~**

There was one place I recall where you could access the vents, thanks to Kaori pointing it out to all of us. I turned to leave, practically running out of the room. "Ah-! Toru, wait for me!" Masami shouted, following behind. The instant I broke free from the devastating emanation, clean air flooded into my throat, revivifying my senses. I felt the ground sloping and the trophy room's door slid open, to welcome me inside. But my feet skidded to a halt when something occluded my path. At the bottom corner of the sliding door, a rope was tied through a hole that was clearly drilled into it. The rope unbent as the door slid further, and I followed it with my eyes. It lead into the aforesaid vent, and I made my way over the strand to get a closer examination. "Wait... Does this vent connect to the system of vents in the garden?" Masami asked, mindful to not trip over the string.

"I saw these long stems camouflaged with the vines. They were pointed towards the Monokuma Flower, so I thought they could serve as something to transport the nimiety of blood."

"And they came from the air vents...?!"

"That's what I wanted to investigate. And this cord leads me to believe it's all connected somehow."

"Kind of like the string Katsu used to kill Toshi..."

"And this time, used to kill Renjiro. But how am I supposed to explore the vents?"

"You climb in, silly."

"S-Sure, but do I just stand on top of the glass displays?"

"In order to avoid cracking it, once you get a firm grasp on the interior, dangle your feet. I could assist by giving you a boost too."

"That...that would help."

And so, Masami held my shoes firm while I reached up to the vent. My fingertips barely brushed against the silver surface when it collapsed backwards, the sound echoing into the darkness. It wouldn't have been _that_ loose, would it? But that only added on to my theory, and so with a little push from Masami, I climbed into the vents. There was no breeze to pull me in, but the surface enough chilled me to the bone. Yes, there was enough room for a person to fit in, but I hadn't noticed I was frozen in a crawling position when Masami broke into my thoughts. "Toru, do you want me to go in instead?" She was watching me with a slightly entertained look, seeing me scruple at the entrance to the vent. "N-No, you don't have to. Maybe you could look around this room for any corroborations that relate to this room being akin to Renjiro's murder," I suggested. She pouted, making it sound like I just told her to do something of less priority. But I didn't, I really needed her assistance if there was anything else. She turned away, and I did too, but all I could see was murkiness. The rope extended into it, so if I followed it so I could ascertain its purpose, other than just being tied to the door.

 **~Evidence: Rope~**

With each movement my body made, it resounded in the calignosity, making the ventilation shafts seem like a perpetual void replete with mystery. The tenuous light couldn't reach far enough inside to provide a consecutive guide for me. As the murk clouded my vision, I had to rely on the scabrous rope and the resonance on the walls to determine my location. Even so, the strand itself was a portent of imparting doom, and the further I shuffled along, the more my heart jumped at unearthing the purpose. The twine veered to the left, and soon I could perceive light on the walls. My fingertips tapped against the walls as I fumbled around, now discerning they curved due to the garden's shape. As I impended the fertile scenery once more, I was greeted with the congesting odor of blood. What lay before me were grates that let air into the garden, and if I peered through I could see the entire room below me. But what stopped me from doing so was a small container in front of it.

The luminous light from the garden made the contained almost appear pellucid, being made of plastic. There was a light green lid, with a small plastic part that slid open and closed. Just outside the grates lay the stems that conjoined my thesis and the evidence. Upon closer inspection, the end up the stem had been peeled open to form a sort of pan, that closed up into the tubes. It lay underneath the container to stay in place, and since the rope was tied to the sliding panel, it would only make sense something was repressed inside. A liquid, like blood. The rope was tied to one end of the panel, but on the other was a diaphanous string, leading somewhere else. I clambered further, the light thankfully making this investigation more facile. A few feet away lay another set of grates, and here was another container and stem. Another string led to another container, and I concluded all of these had been planted around the circular garden. It was all connected, a chain reaction initiated by the single cordage back in the trophy room. But why...?

 **~Evidence: System of Containers~**

 **~Updated evidence: Stems~**

 **~Updated evidence: Rope~**

"Yoooo! Satoru, is that you?!" The perky voice came from Eriko, causing me to peer through an opening in the grates. She had her hands up to her mouth to amplify her voice, her eyes locked onto me. Was I visible from here? "H-Hey guys!" I answered back, craning my neck towards the perforation so they could hear me better.

"Why're you grovelling around in the vents?!" Eriko hollered.

"I'm investigating! Say, Kaori, were there any containers in the shed?" Kaori's eyes met mine, even though she had been listening. She was still patrolling the garden bed containing the foxglove.

"Containers? The ones with green lids? Yeah, those are for storing bugs or plants! But they're buried in the way back since we don't have any bugs!" Kaori shouted back to me. I chuckled, knowing that was true. So they came from the shed...

 **~Updated evidence: System of Containers~**

"Why were you wondering?" Rokuro questioned in a tone louder than his usual one.

"I think- No, I've found the origin of the excess blood!" I ended with a positive tone to assure them the conundrum was beginning to make sense. I watched their faces light up in abatement, invigorating them with fortitude and continue inspecting. Seeing their appreciative reactions galvanized me as well, as I made my way back into the darkness. I reached out for the rope again, but jocund humming directed me back to the trophy room- most likely Masami searching. But a faint light to my left grasped my assiduity instead, to an area of the vents where the rope wasn't coiled. A layout of the fifth floor arose in my mind, knowing if I ventured further I would be above the Headmaster's Office. Curiosity got the best of me as I maneuvered over the cord, and towards the emanation, shining through grates built into the floor of the shafts. As I leaned closer to get a load of what the interior looked like, something was staring back at me.

"'Curiosity killed the cat,' as they say," Monokuma's irritating voice greeted me.

I jumped back, they way his face was pressed against the bars affrighted whatever regard I had for the room. The impact from my body colliding with the walls sent an echo that traveled down further, loud enough for the others in the garden or Masami to hear. "What are you doing?!" I interrogated, acrimony ingrained in my voice.

"Sorry, but I can't let you catch a glimpse of this room. It'd be like spying on the girls when they're taking a bath! Wait, which you did... Satoru, you're such a peeping tom! Puhuhuhu~" I winced at his words, revealing the truth.

"Wh-Why are you here anyway...?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm blocking the view from here so you can't epeppppeeerrerere iiinnnsiiidiedededd-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"

The crackling in his speaker and the immense volume sent my hands to my ears. Monokuma was glitching again, and it reverberated off the walls, making the occurrence even louder. **(So the reason I'm rewriting this is because Monokuma is supposed to glitch every other chapter. It's important to the ending, okay?! Deal with it! Pretend he did in the past!)** It was the eighth time he was glitching, and each time I began to wonder why. Random words spouted from his mouth, for a long extent of time. Was this truly a contingent thing, or was there a message obfuscated in his slurred words? But then it came to me. Maybe the Data Center contained an air vent, and while Monokuma was temporarily broken, I scurried a bit farther down the shafts. The static emitting from his plush body sounded as I continued down, now making out a light. I was correct! I shuffled hastily, even louder now, so I could only hear my heart racing in a dither and my clothes and shoes rubbing against the floors. I peered past the bars, making sure to keep my eyes open for the sight I was about to see.

 _"I'm gonna live, 'til I die. I'm gonna laugh, 'stead of cry..."_

I blinked to make sure I was seeing what was really there. Monokuma. Again. "Wha...What the hell?!"

"Have you forgotten that there are many Monokumas distributed throughout the school? **(Just pretend he said that at the beginning okay, ily)** You can always trust a bear to keep secrets, ya know. Puhuhu~"

I groaned in exasperation, which he really seemed to get a kick out of. He grinned wider, and began to snicker. Although, he couldn't laugh like he usually does- where he puts his paws in front of his mouth, for they were gripping onto the bars to prevent me from looking into the room. "Why do you have to hide these rooms, anyway?"

"I just said that bears are relied on to keep secrets! I was programmed by somebody to prevent any one of ya from getting in!"

"Programmed by somebody?"

Monokuma sighed in vexation. "It's basically like them telling me a secret. I have to keep it so would you kindly get a move on?!"

"Programmed..." My eyes lay on the bear but drifted off somewhere else, deep into my imagination as always.

Monokuma shook the bars, the sudden jouncing plucking me free from my speculation. "You have an investigation to get to! Anyhow, entering breaking and entering sequestered rooms is prohibited as stated by the rules, and this is the second offense you were on the edge of committing. Sonny, get your head in gear!"

"If it weren't for the rules restricting me I'd have hurled you on the ground back in the garden, and I could free your paws from the bars to send you crashing to the ground," I snarled, trying to pull off Noritaka's derisive scrutiny.

"Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators. Please enjoy your abundantly dreary investigation! And...see ya!"

I eyed the bear, blinking his button eye. I didn't budge. "...Fine," I gave in after an acute staredown. I turned around and made my way back to the trophy room, while I heard Monokuma talking to himself. "You know, I really like what I just said! I've gotta put it on the Danganronpa wiki for future reference! Puhuhuhu~" I rolled my eyes and they soon adjusted to the light reaching out to me, drawing me back into the trophy room. The nearer I became to the opening, the more relief flooded back into my body at the sight of Masami and the departing shadows. I adjusted my position so my feet dangled freely from the vent, aiming for the ground and not the trophy glass, reflecting my meticulous look. I swung my feet forward and pushed away, the ground coming to impact with my shoes and causing me to nearly topple over. Masami looked back at me, her eyes coruscating with jocularity. "Hello again, Toru! Did you find anything?" She held out her hand to prop me up.

"Yes, something I believe to be imperative."

"Go on, go on!"

"So I followed the rope through the vent, and I came to the garden. At each grate there was a small, plastic container affixed to it, with the flaccid stems dangling out from them. This system continues for the circular garden, and so I believe they are the origin of the blood."

"And so...if the sliding door was opened with the string tied in the little notch, it pulled the lids of those containers to let the blood flow!" Masami snapped her fingers like a lightbulb had gone off. "Oh, I found two abnormal corroborations as you said!" She turned around to fetch the aforementioned on top of a shelf. There was a paltry piece of wood in the shape of a thin cylinder, and what appeared to be a timer.

"A timer and...a wooden cylinder?"

"Mhm. I found the timer in one of the trophies, and this wooden thing was at the base of the wall."

"How strange, for those two items to be uncovered here. Especially that small wooden cylinder, I am wondering its use."

 **~Evidence: Timer~**

 **~Evidence: Wooden Cylinder~**

My eyes quickly surveyed the room once more, and since Masami had finished her search I assumed there was nothing else to unearth. "Something that concerns my still is where all that blood came from. The science lab only has pig blood, so does that mean...?" Masami trailed off, casting a clutched glance at me. With that conjectural inquiry of hers, my mind riffled through memories and pieced together ideas, resulting in one disquieting place. "The Biology Lab...? You mean the culprit collected blood samples from our dead friends?!" Masami wound her way around me and up the ramp leading towards the hall, balling her fists and biting her lip. "I don't like it either, but it's the only possibility that correlates with everything, right?" I heard the sliding door close, signaling the end of the investigation held in there, however initiating the start of another, in which case being the Bio Lab. Masami and I cultivated our intimacy in order to thaw the chilling enigma, only to congeal once more due to the drop in temperature. Our suspicions were correct; the steel locks which hugged the doors closed were dangling loosely now. The ones in which the locks were no longer fastened slightly extruded from the cabinets, giving the impression the blood collecting was done with rapidity. "How did this happen...? How _could_ this happen?" I rubbed my temples.

"I offered to open them for you guys when ya first came up here, but you shut the door in my face instead. So basically, all you had to do was ask me to open them again!" The discordant bear swayed side to side between Masami and I.

"Are you saying that...someone just _asked_ you to open the doors?!" Masami questioned in skepticism.

"Puhuhu... Pretty much, yeah! They wouldn't be imprudent enough to break the locks and not expect punishment. See those two in the second row? Both of 'em are jutting out. That's Chibana and Hoshiko! That one is Toshiro, and then Noritaka's!"

"Wait...if they're open, does that mean-" I began.

"Correctamondo! Er...mundo! Someone asked me to unlock the doors so they could steal their blood like an esurient vampire!" Monokuma jumped around, pretending his paws were fangs.

"I...I don't understand why they'd go to these lengths though! Taking Chi, Hara, Toshi, and Nori's blood to fill up those containers? What was the point, and how cruel can they be?!"

Monokuma stuck his finger onto her lips, silencing her. "Hush, honey. Thinking and rationalizing is for the trial, okay? Based on the security cameras' feed, you have _a lot_ to do still. So hurry along now!" He ushered us towards the door, softly jabbing at our legs with his arms. My mind was still scrambled from the cold, but if we lagged any more Monokuma would surely yell at us.

 **~Evidence: Bio Lab Doors~**

"I want to check the air purifier room for the vents. There was no gust from within, and I also want to examine the science lab," I told Masami. As we approached the stairs, the thought resurfaced about those uncanny noises. Perhaps they were a multitude of items altogether, but they certainly weren't there when we came up... Rounding the corner, we ended up detecting nothing on them. When trekking down, however, a silver flash caught my eye, and there was a sea of sundry items sprawled out on the checkerboard floor. I discerned pots, pans, cases, violins, woodwind instruments, and many drums. "These must've been the dissonance that was clattering down the stairs before Oka's scream. But when did they get here?" Masami examined, leaning down to probe at the anomaly. Nothing but tumult came to mind while analyzing the mass of it all.

 **~Evidence: Multitude of Items~**

My eyes landed on a small box-like item, that blended in with everything else. I crouched down and flipped it over, bearing a resemblance to a radio, except its features had shrunken in size. Among the kitchen aspects and instruments, just examining this small radio had me in an equivocal state. Of course it could just be meant to fit in with the other objects, but I should keep it in mind if this needs to be further discussed during the trial. I gently placed it back in its spot on the floor, my gaze never wavering as I stood up to scan it all.

 **~Evidence: Small Radio~**

Masami also rose and dusted off her skirt. "I know it's all confounding, but there isn't really much to say about this. Toru, I think we should check the ventilation settings now, or else Monokuma will get mad," she sheepishly smiled to palliate the situation, and led the way to the air purifier room. I hadn't been in here since Nobuo and Aika's deaths, and upon entrance a leaden weight came over my body, permeating and twinging in my chest. It was like I was yet again being forced to acquiesce Nobuo and Aika's cessation, and now Renjiro's. For their sake I had to prolong this hell, and out of the corner of my eye I could detect subtle trembling coming from Masami. Together, we made our way towards the control panel, and with the memory of operating it from the fourth investigation, I tapped on the familiar screen in search of the sub menu. A new option appeared on screen, slightly bouncing as if it were waiting just for me to tap on it. "Look, since we now have access to the fifth floor, we can now look at all the rooms! Okay, tap on the air vents in the garden and trophy room, since that's where you were," Masami instructed. I did so, and the pixelated diagram yet again came up, displaying the very maze I had navigated.

"Just as I thought. The air flow had been turned off."

"Then why didn't it seem clement while we were working in the garden?"

"Maybe it was the plants, and how rejuvenating they can be. I-I'm not an herbalist like Kaori, but maybe because of them we didn't notice anything either."

"That's true. And since the trophy room has always been dark and sort of brumal, even if the cold air was blasting I wouldn't be aware of any difference."

"And because of the system of containers that stretched in both vicinities, that would spoil the culprit's plan. I must say, this is a strange tactic, creating something as multifarious as this...right Masami?"

She nodded. "I can't help but be reminded of the fourth investigation for Nobu and Shishi...changing the settings of the ventilation shafts in order for the murderer's plan to achieve fruition." Her eyes wandered to the ground in tribulation, most likely reminiscing of the times when they were still here. And Renjiro too, now that he wasn't here... But what was the point of all this strange yet coherent evidence?

 **~Evidence: Control Panel Settings~**

Masami and I agreed it'd be best to investigate the science lab and art room, just like the third investigation, due to the fact clues from then were resurfacing now. Upon our arrival in such a long time, this aching feeling pounced at me, most likely the lingering memories we had all shared in here, with Toshiro, Katsumi, everyone else. The formerly scorched tile floors had been transformed back into their plain, hoary color, with no trace of being inflamed at all. It was as if Monokuma- or whoever cleaned this up- had the intention of erasing what transpired amongst the flames from our minds completely. And because of the vacuity of it all, the irenic memories, and how it had vanished...this nagging feeling must be what Monokuma intended to infuse with this bleak room. "Hey...if Toshi were watching us, then he wouldn't want us to be slowed because of the past. He'd want us to keep going, and maybe Katsu even feels that way as well. Plus, if it's science, I'm sure Toshi wouldn't mind if we jumped right into the cabinets if we so desired!" Masami allayed to me, smiling as usual. But her eyes appeared pained too, seeing all the times with everyone else flashing in her mind once more. But thanks to the Ultimate Assistant herself, I was able to continue searching for any clues.

Opening cabinets, moving things aside, the only noticeable changes were the supplies I had requested Eriko for earlier. However, another salient notion was that a few glass tubes and one flask were missing. "Didn't that mound of dirt in one of the flower beds have these underneath?" Masami brought up. I nodded; those had definitely come from this lab. I moved towards the cabinets by the corner sink, and the huge science book that Toshiro frequently recurred to. It was opened up, which was peculiar, since Toshiro never left this book open, to prevent any spills from ruining it. Masami caught wind of this too, and stood beside me, looking at the contents of the book. Neither of us had read it, but the pages had detailed designs of a specific result and instructions, and things to look out for. What was on the page it had been open to tugged at our curiosity. It was rat poisoning. In fact, the next few pages were all about poison and toxins. All of them were in the "Deadly Concoctions" section of the book, but it appeared that one page had been torn out. The page labeled with the rat poisoning was page 509, and the one adjacent to it was 506. "The pages 507 and 508 were torn out," Masami spoke my thoughts.

"I wonder what it was, and why someone would need something from the lethal section in this book," I thought out loud.

"Hey, maybe we should check the index! Even if it's in alphabetical order, we just have to keep an eye out for the numbers 507 and 508." And so, we did. After flipping through pages and pages of phrases and numbers, we encountered a thick, black line scrawled on one of the phrases that indicated what was on a page.

"Pages 507 and 508. But whatever hinted topic next the numbers is hidden by this black line..." I confirmed, my arms lowering in disbelief.

Masami adjusted her glasses and leaned forward. "It looks like ink from a pen. The felon must've wanted to conceal whatever was on that page..."

"I'm sure we'll figure that bit out when we are discussing all of this in the trial," I told her. It was all tied together, I'm sure of it. But the strings were carefully hidden for us to follow.

 **~Evidence: Missing Page~**

After that outlandish instance, our next stop was the art room, since the sliding door for the trophy room had been drilled for the string. The infamous drill had come up again, and even though we knew it had been used, it was always a priority to check for any alterations. In the third investigation, the drill had been carefully placed back by Katsumi, but this time it lay out on a table, the cord dangling over the edge. From the looks of it, someone had just tossed it on the tabletop, not even bothering to gather up the cord and put it back. "Perhaps they were in a rush," I theorized. Masami nodded in agreement, still stumped as to why it was just carelessly resting there. Upon further inspection, the battery had been drained from it, while the others in the bin in the back remained fully charged.

 **~Evidence: Used Drill~**

Masami and I traipsed down the stairs to the second floor, heading to the music room. It appeared the same as usual...but with a lot less instruments. "The ones missing are the ones that fell down the stairs. But I wonder how someone managed to pull off such a feat," Masami spoke, eyeing the room.

"And in the time between when we arrived in the garden, and left in search of extra gloves..." I began to speculate.

"...You know, Toru, all of the clues we've uncovered so far are somehow related to investigations in the past. There's the air vents, the contraption, and the musical instruments. I wonder if the convict purposely made it this way." **(Just pretend Hoshiko was hit in the head by a drum, okay? I'm changing how the second case happened, but with the same people and general location.)**

"Now that you mention it, you're right, Masami! But we haven't found anything pertaining to Sachi and Akihiro yet. I don't know how bleach could fit into this case," I half-joked. Masami glared at me, upset. Oops.

 **~Updated evidence: Multitude of Items~**

Our final stop was Renjiro's room, no longer to be occupied by the Ultimate Secret Agent as of today. But then, Eriko glided out of the school store at the foot of the stairwell, giving Masami and I quite a fright. Her sedate demeanor and movement sent a qualm through us, almost as if she were an apparition roaming the hallways. "Oh, hey you two! Did I scare ya? Kyahaha!" She laughed. Since when did she get down here before us? Perhaps it was when Masami and I were sifting through other rooms. "Koko, what are you doing here?" Masami asked.

"Just double-checking something I noticed earlier."

"In the school store?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh. Come on in, take a look!" Eriko led us into the school store, of which I hadn't really gone into much. She skated over to the counter, which displayed a screen of the purchase history. "This thing here shows the history of items removed, and the time. I come here a lot to buy some chips they don't have in the kitchen, and something caught my eye this morning when I came here with Rokuro."

"With Roku? He told us you were in the dining hall most of the time," Masami pointed out.

Eriko's eyes widened in realization of what she had just said. "Y-Yeah, well, we came here too. Anyway, so when I did, there was a new item on the list. A small, black radio, which was removed from the catalog at 4:19 a.m."

"A small black radio...?" I echoed. "Could it be the one among all of the instruments, pots and pans, and such?"

"I dunno what you're talking about, but think that's spot on. But when I came here to get my midnight snack, that wasn't there," the skater added.

"Koko, why were you up getting a midnight snack...?" Masami sheepishly smiled.

"I was hungry, okay! But since the radio wasn't on the list then, that means the the killer was skulking about around 4 a.m!" Eriko crouched down low and pounced at us to reiterate her findings. Then she suddenly dashed away into one of the many shelves, while Masami and I watched in confusion. She came back with a small box, with a picture of the exact radio we were conferring about. She handed it to me, and pointed at the description on the back.

"According to the back, this radio can brodcast and receive a vast amount of frequency waves, from high pitched ones to low ones. There's a timer built in for some reason, with the standard pause, play, fast-forward, and rewind buttons," I described.

"Why would they implement this kind of radio into this case?" Masami inquired.

I shrugged, then handed the box back to Eriko. "Say, Eriko. Umm...do you mind telling us what you and Rokuro were doing down here?"

She chortled, as usual. "Kyahahaha! Sorry Satoru, but I can't tell you that. Rokuro would prolly shank me multiple times with one of his fencing things. Gotta blast!"

 **~Evidence: Eriko's account~**

Masami and I exchanged leery glances as Eriko darted out the door. "I say we should check the dining hall," Masami shared while crossing her arms. It was on the way to Renjiro's dorm anyway, and because Rokuro and Eriko were acting skeptical, we had no other choice. Everything appeared habitual, and if those two were in here at all, it certainly didn't seem like it. But something sat on a round table farthest away from the door, glistering under the lighting almost deliberately to serve as a polestar for me. I ambled over, and recognized what it was immediately; shears. "What is this doing here...?" I mulled, scrutinizing both sides. Masami joined me at my side. "Did Roku and Koko use shears while they were in here?" Suddenly, a familiar sound approached both of us, the sound of wheels desperately trying to reach a destination. Eriko wrenched the shears from my grasp, a huge, guilty grin plastered on her face. She chuckled before departing again. "She must've been watching us from afar," I concluded. What was going on with her and Rokuro...?

 **~Evidence: Shears~**

It was time to enter another deceased classmate's room once again. It was always agonizing to be the last people to venture in a space where a friend resided in. Masami handed the key to me and I unlocked Renjiro's door, greeted with a staggering sense of him to invite me in. Straight ahead was a gray shelf with goggles and sunglasses with a special purpose I wasn't aware of, and another shelf contained equipment for Renjiro's use as a spy, if the need to ever surfaced. A sheet of newspapers sat on his desk, one of them I recognized as my own about his agency. I smiled, knowing Renjiro and I had had a small connection before coming to Future's Promise. His closet contained multiple outfits made for faux identities, none of which I'd seen him wear. Everything in his dorm was exactly what you'd expect for the Ultimate Spy, and no matter how meticulous Masami and I were with our search, we found nothing. I didn't look over my shoulder while shutting the door, but it felt as if Renjiro was watching us decamp, causing my chest to ache. The school bells haven't rung yet, so Masami and I strolled around the first floor in arrant silence. But another idea came to my head. "You know, what if there were some pairs of gloves being washed while we were gardening? Maybe Kaori put some in since she spends so much time in the garden."

Together we entered the laundry room, briefly scanning it for anything apparent. There were no gloves as I had hoped, but at least we checked. Even if there wasn't any evidence here it is always good to make su- "Toru." Masami quietly said without looking at me. She was standing over where the bleach usually is. "The regular bleach is gone, Toru. I don't think anybody has any use for walking away with it, so I think you should take note of this." I made my way over to where she was standing. The bleach used to kill Sachi stood there, watching me to confirm that the other container had gone missing. Nobody ever used the strong bleach after the case with Sachi and Akihiro. Masami was right- none of us here would have the need to sneak off with the bleach, so I should remember to bring it up during the trial. How strange...

 **~Evidence: Missing bleach~**

 _Ding, dong, bing, bong..._

We looked up to the nearest screen for Monokuma's further instruction. As much as we didn't want to, he'd start to fume at us for disobeying him this far in the killing game. "Ahem, this is a school announcement. I believe you have collected all of the pieces to put the puzzle together, so let us gather in the trial room! Make your way into the school area and I'll be waiting behind the big, red doors! Puhuhuhu~"

The laconism resumed, even when Eriko came to greet us from wherever she retreated to, and Kaori and Rokuro were coming down the stairs. This morning we were about to engage in something non-life threatening, but the minute we left Renjiro alone, he was dead in a few minutes. It only brought us more conflict in the trial, discussing something that occurred so quickly. All of the evidence we've collected only brought more confusion, and their purpose was to be revealed in the fated trial. Renjiro...he was a strong and caring person, and with his staunch personality, he should've made it to the end with us. Whether it was an accident or intentional, it filled us with obstinacy to unravel the mystery. But the part I strongly disliked was having to point fingers at our friends. With so few of us left, the air would suffocate us with all the hostility, but we always pulled through somehow. We all tried to mentally brace ourselves for the peril to come while standing in front of the elevator.

I glimpsed at Rokuro, standing behind me to my right. He met my gaze, narrowing his eyes again. Kaori wore a deadpan look, running her fingers through a section of her hair. Eriko shifted uncomfortably; I could tell they were all wary of each other. But Masami stepped towards the elevator, not before turning around to discern us all. She only smiled. That smile, that cordial smile, lessened the tension drastically. Warmth radiated in her eyes, and she wanted to share it with us. My heart began to beat steadily, feeling her beneficence and love. She led us into the box that would plummet us to danger.

Just like the elevator, our hopes went lower, and lower. Unlike the elevator, our despair was rising. The fear and anger grew overwhelming, and needed to be let out. The doors slid open, inviting our misery into the large room. These feelings would only grow larger as the trial proceeded. Bracing ourselves for this despair, the trial begun.


End file.
